Objects in Mirror
by CayStar
Summary: "Did you just bite me, Paul?" You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Paul/Bella imprint story, not your typical Bella. Rated M for language and adult situations.
1. Bite Me

**_AN: I plan to update this every Wednesday, at least until I get finished writing it, then I may speed up the posts. This is my very first wolf story, so I hope you like it! Paul and the Swans have pretty dirty mouths so if that bothers you, this story may not be for you. There are some lemons in this one, but it's not total smut. I'll only post sex scenes when it directly affects the story- you'll catch on. Anyway, let me know what you think! -Cay_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

_**Chapter 1- Bite Me**_

**Bella POV  
**Well, shit. This is just the perfect ending to an absolutely perfect first day of school. I started by driving my loud-ass monster truck into the tiny school parking lot, climbing out of it, and promptly dropping my keys into a puddle. Of course, all of my new classmates were standing around and they felt it would be a good idea to laugh at me, instead of offering to help. No shock there. I endured a morning of stares, whispers, snide comments, and false friendliness until my already sucky day took a decided turn for the worse after lunch. I walked into my biology class completely unprepared for what, or should I say _who_, I would encounter.

As my teacher directed me to the only available seat in the class, I raised my eyes to meet the fiercest glare I'd ever seen. His gorgeous face was twisted in an evil mask of hatred, and his deep black eyes glittered dangerously. I froze in my tracks, unable to move until the teacher called for me to get going. When I ducked my head to escape his gaze, I managed to trip and drop my books in the aisle. Cue the laughter from the class, you're welcome very much.

Gathering up my books and tiny remaining shreds of my dignity, I made my way to my chair and attempted to studiously ignore my angry lab partner. He scooted his chair as far from me as he could get, and leaned his body toward the aisle. I lowered my hair as a curtain between us and spent the next hour trying to determine what on earth I could have done to offend him. The longer I thought, the angrier I got. This kid didn't know the first thing about me. He had no right to hate me so much. There is no way he could have known about my past; I made sure about that before I agreed to move here with Charlie.

Shaking myself from my dark thoughts, I miraculously made my way without further incident through gym class, and headed to the office to turn in my signed form. Entering quietly, I waited by the door until Mrs. Cope finished speaking with another student. I wasn't intentionally trying to eavesdrop but the words "fifth period biology" caught my attention and I quickly realized my pissed-off lab partner was actually trying to rearrange his class schedule to get out of class with me. That was it, I'd finally had enough.

Clearing my throat behind him, I watched him stiffen and turn slowly to look at me. I fixed him with my bitchiest smirk and leaned past him to hand my slip to the secretary. "Bye, Mrs. Cope! Hope you have a great afternoon!" I smiled at her before turning and tossing my hair in the face of the snooty Edward Cullen. I felt an unexpected chill go down my spine when I thought I heard him growl behind me.

I made my way to the mostly deserted parking lot and climbed into the ugly hunk of metal I was now the proud owner of. For a moment, I allowed my thoughts to drift to the sweet little Mustang I was forced to leave back in Phoenix along with the rest of my former life. I honestly didn't miss anything from that world, other than my car. But that car belonged to Isabella Dwyer, spoiled little daughter of Phil and Renee. My truck belonged to Bella Swan, long lost "child" of Charlie Swan.

Sighing as I pulled out onto the highway, I knew I wasn't being fair to Charlie. He has been nothing but good to me; he didn't have to take me in, and he sure as hell didn't have to buy me a car, but he did it because he is just an all-around good person. I owed him so much, and I was grateful for his intervention in my life, but those thoughts didn't make this truck any easier to drive. And with that, the stupid beast made a choking sound and died in the middle of the road. Yep, officially best day ever.

Getting out of my truck, I walked around to the hood and tried to lift it. Of course, it probably weighed more than I did, and I had no idea how to go about opening it. I turned and leaned against it, raising the hood of my jacket against the light rain, and waited for a good Samaritan to pass by. See, it was situations exactly like this one that made me wish I still had my cell phone. Charlie argued that it wasn't necessary, and it was something I could pay for myself once I had secured a job somewhere. With the glaring lack of businesses in Forks, my options were severely limited at this point.

The sound of an engine pulled my attention down the road, and I looked up to see a rusty motorcycle heading my way. As it got closer, I made out the driver- a tall, very muscular man who was obviously Quileute. His white t-shirt was soaked, and his black hair was slicked back with rain. I took in his ripped jeans and dark work boots as he parked the bike and kicked his leg over, before dragging my eyes up to his face and getting stuck. He was gorgeous! He looked at least twenty-five, and his face was sharp and angular, with a strong nose and defined brow. His eyes held me captive, they were such a deep brown that they were almost black, and I felt myself falling into them deeply.

I have no idea how long I stood there locked in his gaze before I shook myself and stuck my hand out. "Hi, I'm Bella Dw- I mean, Bella Swan." Where on earth had that come from? I hadn't tripped over my name all day, but I almost slipped up just now. This guy had my head going in circles.

He was still frozen with a strange look on his face, somewhere between shock and awe. Feeling bold, I reached up and tapped his chin where his jaw was hanging open, finally bringing him around again. "Oh, um, hi! Sorry, I'm Paul Lahote." He took my hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing it lightly and effectively melting me into a puddle of goo. "It's extremely nice to meet you," he finished with a devilish smirk.

I couldn't seem to get my brain connected to my mouth after that, so he turned his attention to my useless truck. "Having car troubles? Wait, isn't this Billy Black's truck? I thought he sold that to- What did you say your name was?" he asked with his eyes narrowed at me. He looked rather menacing but I couldn't find it in me to fear him for some reason. I couldn't explain why I already trusted him so implicitly.

"Um, I'm Bella Swan. Why?"

"You're Charlie's niece?" Wait, what?

"No, I'm his uh, daughter." Why is it so hard to lie to this man?

"You can cut the crap, princess. I know Charlie and I know you're not his daughter. You're Renee's daughter. He told us you were coming to live with him but he didn't say why. Don't worry though, we won't blow whatever your story is. Charlie is trusted on the rez, and we respect his secrets too." he leaned against the truck and smirked at me, instantly drenching my panties. He had that bad boy look down to a tee.

"Look, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Can you help me with the truck or not?" I knew I sounded like a bitch but this conversation was the last thing I needed after the day I just had. Thinking about my past and what sent me running to this rain-soaked town was not the best way to put me in a good mood. As much as I tried to block the memories, the empty pain in my chest began throbbing and I wrapped my arms around myself without thought.

"Hey, what's the matter? I didn't mean to piss you off, I'm so sorry." I didn't realize I was crying until he had me in his arms, wiping the tears from my cheeks. The peace I felt in his presence overshadowed my embarrassment at breaking down in front of a total stranger and I found myself melting into his warm embrace. Despite his wet clothes, he radiated heat that warmed me deep inside my soul. I'm not sure how long we stood there before he pulled back and raised my face to look at him.

His eyes were dark with concern as he looked at me. "Can I take you home?" he asked softly, leaving me to nod almost without a conscious decision. It felt completely natural as he led me to his bike and helped me up, pulling my arms around his waist. "Hang on tight, princess," he tossed back over his shoulder and I tucked my face into his warm back to block the wind as we drove to Charlie's house. I couldn't help but notice how good he smelled, the spicy scent of cedar washed in fresh rain, and it seemed to come from his body itself rather than his clothes. This observation startled me into realizing I was extremely attracted to this guy. Great, Renee would just love that...

All too soon we pulled up in the driveway and he helped me off the bike, but didn't let go of my arms. I looked up to see his eyes even darker than before. He leaned toward me and spoke in a strained voice that was barely above a whisper, "Bella, can I, I mean, I really need to kiss you, please." I was lost in his gaze and instead of answering him, I raised up on my toes and pressed my lips to his.

Kissing Paul was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was like touching a match to lighter fluid, I was consumed with passion and eagerly met him kiss for kiss. He groaned deep in his chest, lifting me to his height and I wrapped my legs around his waist without hesitation. I didn't realize we were moving until we were suddenly in the warm, dry house and he had my back pressed up against the front door. My hands were knotted in his sleek black hair and his began to wander all over my body. He raised my shirt up and broke the kiss long enough to slip it over my head, before pulling his own off and tossing them both aside. I gathered enough brain power to speak when he reached for the button on my jeans. "Wait! Charlie- upstairs."

He understood what I was trying to say and turned to carry me up the stairs with almost inhuman speed and strength. His muscles weren't just for looks, it seemed. Without me saying a word, he walked straight into my bedroom and dropped me gently onto the bed, before kneeling over me. "Are you ok with this?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes, Paul, yes. I need you. Now- please!" I leaned up to take my bra off and pulled him back down to me, loving the feel of his overheated skin against my sensitive nipples. As he kissed me again, I ran my hands down his taut stomach to his jeans, getting them open quickly, and reached inside to pull him out. He broke away and hissed a quiet _fuck_ when I wrapped my hand around him and stroked a few times. He tucked his head into my neck, breathing deeply, before licking a line from my collarbone up to my ear.

I shivered when he whispered, "Baby, you smell so good. So good. I have to taste you now, ok?" He started moving down my body without waiting for an answer. With one hand on one breast and his mouth on the other, I threw my head back in pleasure at his ministrations. I looked up when I once again felt his hands opening my jeans and lifted my hips when he moved them down my legs. He tenderly pulled first one shoe off, then the other, followed by my jeans, before kissing his way up my leg to my only remaining piece of clothing.

He grinned at my white cotton boy shorts, something I definitely would not have worn if I had known someone else would be taking them off today. He pulled them off slowly, pausing as he noticed the broken heart tattooed on my left hipbone. I bit my lip when he looked at me questioningly, grateful when he didn't push or pry. He leaned up to kiss my lips again before moving back down to kiss me lower. I jumped when his hot tongue began to lick up my folds, but stuck my hands back in his hair when he pushed two fingers in and focused his attention on my clit. Only a few seconds later, I was screaming his name.

Coming down, I heard the sound of a condom opening and then he was hovering over me, pressing at my entrance. "Bella, are you sure? You're ok with this?" I was touched by his tenderness and the fact that he had asked me so many times if I was sure. No one ever cared if I wanted to or not before, if I was kissing them it was assumed I wanted to fuck and I quickly learned it was pointless to persuade them otherwise. I just nodded and hooked my legs around his hips to pull him toward me, guiding him home.

He stilled for a minute, giving me time to adjust to his size, before slowly pulling out and thrusting in again. "Bella, damn, you feel so good, baby." He held me tight to his chest for a few more gentle strokes before pulling out and flipping me over on my hands and knees and entering me again roughly. I pressed back against him and moaned at the intense sensations he brought out in me. His hot body wrapped all around me and I felt connected to him in more ways than just physically, it was like he was touching my soul somehow.

I could feel my orgasm building again as his thrusts increased and became less rhythmic. I fell over the edge just as I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck that somehow pulled my orgasm out even longer. I finally collapsed on my stomach and he fell on top of me, holding most of his weight up, and licked slowly at the spot on my neck. "Did you just bite me, Paul?"

He froze and mumbled, "Oh shit!" before pulling back sharply. When I tried to turn my head to look at him, he held me in position, running his hand gently on the back of my neck. Where his fingers grazed the bite I shivered in pleasure.

"Paul, what the hell is wrong with you? Why did you bite me? Shit, I'm gonna have to get a tetanus shot or something now. Will you let me up?" He was still kneeling over me, holding me in place with his strong arms. We both froze when the front door opened downstairs and Charlie's voice floated up to us.

"Bells? You here? Is that Paul Lahote's bike out front? My deputy saw your truck on the side of the road." When his feet hit the stairs we jumped into action, grabbing our clothes and throwing them on as fast as we could. Paul was doing his best to look anywhere but at me, but I took the opportunity to get a good look at his toned muscles and gorgeous ass while his back was turned. That man was all kinds of delicious.

When Charlie knocked on my bedroom door we were both presentable, apart from Paul's missing shirt, and I was attempting to tame my blatant sex hair with a brush and a rubber band. My back was to the door when Paul opened it and I only managed to get out, "Hey Charlie-" before he stomped over to me and yanked my hair out of the way, turning on Paul.

"What the hell is this, Lahote? You fucked my niece? Then you fucking marked her?! Does she even know what this means? You are in so much deep shit right now, it's not even funny. You just wait until Billy gets ahold of you. I don't give a damn if she's your imprint or not, she's seventeen and under my supervision. I may love you like a son, but I'll beat the shit out of you like one too." I was frozen in shock, I had never heard Charlie raise his voice to anyone and I had no idea what half the stuff he said even meant. Marked? Imprint? With the way Paul was staring down at his feet, it must have been something pretty damn bad.

Charlie took a deep breath before pointing at us and continuing his rant. "You two get your asses downstairs. I have to make a phone call and then we're going to see Billy and Sam. Paul, good luck. You have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into."

**Charlie POV**  
I couldn't believe it. She's here less than two days and already Paul Lahote has imprinted on her and marked her. Should have known it would be that boy and he would do it that backwards. They couldn't have even known each other an hour before they fucked. Guess they're two peas in a pod on that note, but he still should have told her about the wolves before he marked her. I'm inclined to take a shotgun to his ass- it didn't kill him the first time, so I doubt it would this time either. Might make him think twice about dropping his pants in my house.

Making my way to the kitchen, I grabbed the phone off the counter. I knew Paul would hear the call, but it was something we all needed to know before we went to meet with the elders. I had to call my no-good sister and find out who the hell Bella's father is. I know who I suspect, and Paul better hope it's anyone but him.

_Hello?_

"Renee, it's Charlie."

_Why are you calling? Didn't Bella get up there? I put her on the plane, if she skipped off somewhere that's not on me._

God, she's such a bitch. How did we come from the same parents? "Yes, Renee, she's here. I picked her up from the airport yesterday and she had her first day of school today. I'm calling for another reason. You need to cut your bullshitting and tell me who her father is."

_I told you, I don't know for sure. I can't help you, Charlie. Sorry._

She wants to be that way, fine. "Well, I thought you should know she's fucking a boy from La Push and I'd just like to make sure he's not her brother or cousin or something."

_WHAT?! I told her to stay away from that place! What did she do, jump the first Indian she could find? She's such a little slut. Now you see what I have to deal with, what I've been putting up with the past three years. She-_

"RENEE! Enough! You can talk bad about her when she's living with you, but right now she's under my roof and my protection. Watch your mouth and answer the damn question. I know her father is Quileute and I have a pretty damn good idea who it is, but you need to tell me for sure." I waited in silence for almost three solid minutes before she cracked. I saw Paul in the living room sitting stiffly with his ear turned toward me. His hands were shaking in rage from what he heard Renee say, but as soon as Bella put her hand on his shoulder he stilled instantly and turned to hold her close. I might rethink this imprint thing- if those two can tame each other it will be no small miracle.

_Ok, I'll tell you. But if I do, this is it. Don't call me anymore, tell her not to call me anymore, we are done. We were supposed to be done anyway, I disowned the little bitch already-"_

"Renee. Last warning. Answer me."

_It was just a few times, we were drunk out on First Beach. He was supposed to be at home but you know what a dick he was. Anyway, it's Josh Uley. He's her father._

The dial tone signaled that she was gone and I caught Paul's eye across the room. He now looked like he was caught somewhere between pissed off and scared shitless. I was leaning more toward pissed off, but my anger was directed solely at my sister. When Bella was born and I saw her brown eyes and hair, I knew who she belonged to, or at least I had a good idea. I tried to get Renee to let me bring her back here to live with me but she was enjoying her government checks and then she married Phil, who I thought was a good guy and an acceptable father, so I left it alone. I guess I should have pushed harder.

Bella missed out on half her heritage. She should have attended the rez school with her brothers and grown up with family and friends around her. I would have raised her myself, but even if I didn't, there were plenty of families who would have taken her in. Joshua straightened up after Embry was born and he's been a good father to both those boys and a solid council member for the tribe. Shit, Bella must be right between the two of them in age, I wonder if he has more kids out there he doesn't know about. I just hope he and Bella can still have a relationship after all this time.

"Charlie? Are you ok? What's going on?" Bella's soft voice broke into my thoughts and I looked up to see the two of them framed in the doorway. They did make a beautiful couple, there was no denying that. I just don't think they are ready to be settled down and practically married by tribal law at sixteen and seventeen. I bet she doesn't even know how old he is, I know she usually went for older guys.

"Bells, come sit down for a minute. I need to tell you something, and then we'll go to La Push so Paul can tell you something else." I waited until they were sitting, noting that Paul kept his hand on her shoulder. I knew he felt like he needed to be touching her all the time; hopefully that wouldn't bother her too much. "Look, Bella, there's no easy way to tell you this. I know who your father is."

She looked at me, stunned, for a minute before she finally spoke. "I don't understand. Renee said she didn't know him. That it was some one-night stand. How do you know?" Her eyes, Sam's eyes, were looking at me, wide with innocence and sparkling with hurt. This girl has been through too much in her short life and it burns me up to know how much she could have been spared.

"I just called Renee." She froze in fear this time, and shook her head showing that she knew Renee didn't want contact with her at all. "I know, she didn't want me calling, but based on what happened today I didn't have a choice. You'll understand more once you know everything, but your father is Quileute. He still lives out at La Push and you actually have two half brothers who are close to your age. I think you'll like them a lot. Anyway, your father's name is Joshua Uley, and he's one of the council members for the tribe. You have an older brother named Sam, and a younger brother named Embry." I stopped talking to give her time to process the information. She sat very still, staring down at the table and fighting back tears. Finally, she looked up at me.

"Do Sam and Embry have the same mom?" I had to shake my head, no. "And how old are they?"

"Sam is eighteen, and Embry is sixteen." I knew where she was going with this and she was completely right. Josh was a player when we were younger, and didn't give a shit about using protection.

"So he had three kids in three years with three different women? And my mom calls me the slut. That's just priceless." Her laugh was humorless and Paul looked like he'd been slapped; I knew he wouldn't like anyone insulting his imprint, even herself. I just hoped he would be understanding rather than judgemental when he heard about her past. She felt bad enough as it was.

When Paul reached for her hand, she looked up at him, confused. "So wait, what does Paul have to do with this? Oh, shit! We're not related are we?" She jumped out of her chair, completely horrified, and in true Bella fashion she fell flat on her ass. Nice reflexes there, wolfy mate.

Paul pulled her up and set her back in her chair. "No, baby, we're not related. But Sam and I do have something in common that we have to tell you about, since it involves you now. Let's just get over there and get this over with." He looked like he was going to his execution. He might be. At least Embry hasn't phased yet, so he's only up against his Alpha in a wolf fight, if it comes to that.

We walked outside and Bella claimed the front seat in the squad car, leaving the back to Paul. After she shut her door I caught his eye over the top of the car and told him, "I've still got my gun on, don't phase in my backseat again. Got it, boy?" He just smirked and shook his head, I guess I'm the least of his worries tonight.


	2. Tell Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 2- Tell Me_**

**Paul POV  
**When Charlie left the room, I finally let the breath out that I had been holding. I knew I was in seriously deep shit now. Not only did I imprint on the Chief's niece, but I marked her the very first time we fucked! What's worse is, I don't even know how it happened! I didn't set out to mark her, I was just enjoying her body and then all of a sudden I was licking the fresh bite mark on her neck. My wolf took over and until I get a chance to phase I don't think I'll understand why.

The sound of a tiny foot tapping impatiently brought my attention back to my imprint- my _marked_ imprint. "Paul? Are you gonna tell me what's going on here? Why is Charlie so pissed at you? What was all that shit he was talking about? And why in the _hell_ would you bite me?" She looked so fuckin' adorable with her little arms crossed, pushing her gorgeous breasts higher. She was glaring at me as she waited for my answer and I found myself getting lost in those deep chocolate pools. She kept glancing down and I realized she was checking out my bare chest. Baby see something she likes? Hell yeah! "Well? Are you gonna answer me? You know, you might want to go downstairs and put your shirt back on. Who do you think Charlie's calling anyway?" Probably somebody physically able to kick my ass when we get back to the rez. I hope he doesn't decide to shoot me again. That shit hurts.

"I don't know who he's calling, probably Billy Black. Look, I'm really sorry about getting caught like this. I'm usually better at paying attention to my surroundings, and getting out before the parents get home. Damn, that sounded bad. I'm sorry. I-" She cut me off quickly with her soft little fingers over my mouth. It took everything I had not to kiss that hand.

"Look, it's ok. I understand. I'm obviously not a virgin either. I just wish I hadn't proved my mother right this soon after I got here. I just fucked another older guy and to take the cake, he's Quileute as well. She would be so pissed if she was still speaking to me. Ugh, you probably think I'm such a slut. I can't believe I just did this." This time I had to stop her. My imprint talking about her past conquests was a little more than my wolf could take. At least I could ease her concerns on one point.

"Hey, listen. I highly doubt if I'm older than you. I'm sixteen. Please tell me you're not younger than that..." She can't be younger than that, Charlie's a fuckin cop.

"What? No way! You look at least twenty-five! I'm seventeen, so I guess I'm older than you. That's not, like, illegal or anything is it?"

"No, it's fine. The age of consent in Washington is sixteen. And I'll be seventeen next month anyway. I'm a junior." When I make it to school at least. She looked relieved when I said that though, so that's one less problem to deal with. Not that this night will be easy by any stretch of the imagination.

I reached for Bella's hand as she led us down the stairs to the living room. Charlie was still standing in the kitchen staring at the phone when I pulled my shirt on and went to sit beside Bella on the couch. I pretended to watch tv while I kept my ears focused on the conversation Charlie was having with someone named Renee. Holy shit, Bella's mother? What a bitch, no wonder Bella is up here with Charlie.

Hold on a minute, her father is Quileute? I mean, it makes sense since I did imprint on her, but she sure is pale. God, I hope it's not who I think it is. That would be the one thing that could make this night even worse. I didn't realize I was shaking until Bella's hand on my shoulder stilled my movements instantly. I wrapped my arm around her and took a deep breath of her scent to relax me as I waited for the verdict. And then, there it was. I am completely fucked. I imprinted on, and marked, my Alpha's little sister. The daughter of a tribal council member, and sister to one, about to be two, of my fellow wolves. I couldn't even think straight as Bella led me to the kitchen to check on Charlie.

I stayed close to her as he told her what he just learned. I thought she was going to throw up when she asked if I was related to her too, but I felt like an ass when she fell on the floor. Some protector I am. I drug myself out the door and appreciated the irony when I found myself once again in the back of Charlie's squad car. I couldn't help but wonder how different this night would have been if I had never phased in front of him and he was still in the dark about the Pack. Would he still like me as much as he does (or did)? Would Bella have ever learned who her father was?

I sent Sam a short text as we drove toward La Push, letting him know I had imprinted and that we needed to meet with the elders, as well as his father. I didn't answer him when he asked why; I'll let Josh Uley do that part. Charlie broke the tense silence in the car when he told Bella she might want to take her hair down, but I told him Sam would be able to smell her anyway, hiding the mark wouldn't change anything. At this, Charlie's face got red and he awkwardly asked if we used protection. Bella barked out a harsh laugh and said not to worry, she wasn't making that mistake _again._ That one word chilled the blood in my veins and I had to reach over the seat to grab her hand. She just shook her head and turned away when I asked what she meant.

None of us said a word as we pulled up in front of the Black's house, but Bella stopped short when she saw Sam leaning against the porch railing. He was dressed in our normal Pack attire, cut-offs and no shirt. I grabbed her hand when she stepped out of the car and whispered to her who he was. She froze again, looking from me to my alpha before squaring her shoulders and marching toward the house. She avoided his gaze as she walked by, but he grabbed my shoulder with his nostrils flaring, holding me back from following her.

"You marked her? What the hell were you thinking? Does she even know about us? Did you ask her permission? Paul, do you just have to fuck up everything you do? You can't even imprint without screwing it up." I had my head down as he chewed me out, but neither of us heard Bella come back out to look for me. She ducked under my arm and snuggled up to my side before laying into her brother.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You don't talk to Paul like that. You have no right to. Come on Paul, let's go in. Sam, it's _so_ very nice to meet you, brother," she sneered at him and pulled me into the house, leaving him gaping on the porch, confused as hell. She stopped just inside the door and dropped her head. "I'm sorry, Paul. I've just had that speech yelled at me too many times, I couldn't stand to listen to you get torn down. I hope I didn't cause you any problems."

I was stunned, both by her defending me, and then by her admission. I would never let anyone cut her down either, she was my whole world now and I would work night and day until she accepted that, accepted me. I just hugged her close as I looked around the room, seeing Billy, Harry, and Old Quil seated around the coffee table. Josh Uley was standing behind the couch talking to Charlie but he got a strange look on his face when he saw Bella with me. Charlie came over to us and stood on Bella's other side, as Sam filed in to stand beside his father.

"Everyone, we have a lot to talk about tonight, but first I need to introduce my niece, Bella. She's Renee's daughter." At this, he stared right at Josh, whose eyes about popped out of his head. His head began to shake slowly back and forth, but Charlie kept talking. "Yes, Joshua, this is your daughter. Sam, meet your little sister." Way to be subtle, Charlie. I kept my eye on Sam, as he was the biggest threat to me, and saw a multitude of emotions cross his normally stoic face. Shock, wonder, and joy quickly gave way to rage as he looked from Bella to me. I tightened my hold on her in a vain hope it would protect me as he started across the room.

"You marked my sister? I'm gonna kill you, Lahote!" He grabbed me and pushed me out the door, causing Bella to stumble into Charlie. He threw me out into the yard and phased as he jumped off the porch. Bella's scream didn't seem to register with him, as he kept his sights locked on my still-human form. He growled at me and I knew he wanted me to phase, but I knew there was no way I would be able to keep the afternoon's activities off my mind and I was pretty sure he would kill me if he actually saw me fucking his sister.

I kept my eyes on Sam while Bella screamed and hit at Charlie and Joshua, who were holding her back on the porch. "Let me go! He's going to hurt Paul! Somebody stop him! What the hell is this? What happened to Sam? Please! Somebody!" I panicked when she landed an elbow in Charlie's gut and stomped hard on Josh's instep, diving off the porch to get between me and her brother. I yanked her behind me, seeing Emily's ruined face in Bella's place and knowing exactly what Sam was capable of.

"Samuel, phase back NOW!" Billy's deep voice took on a tone similar to Sam's alpha commands and I sank to the ground gratefully as he shrunk back to his human form. I turned to run my hands over Bella, making sure she was unharmed, while Sam ran inside to get more shorts. She was shaking but didn't have a mark on her that I could see. She carried the scent of the men who were holding her, and my wolf was snarling even though they were both relatives of hers. I held her close to me and ran my hand over her mark, trying to calm her racing heart as she struggled to make sense of what she had seen.

"Paul?" she finally asked in a soft, weak voice, "Are you a wolf too?"

"Yeah, baby, I am. That's what we came out here to tell you. We're the protectors of the tribe. We were going to tell you the legends before we phased but Sam kind of got ahead of himself. Do you wanna come in now and listen to Billy?" She started shaking again and I felt tears wet my shirt where she was tucked against my chest. "Bella? Baby, are you ok?"

"I- I don't- I don't want to be a wolf, Paul!" she wailed before breaking down in huge sobs in my arms. What is she talking about? Women don't phase.

"Baby, you're not gonna be a wolf. Shh, it's ok." I rocked her back and forth, still rubbing her mark, trying to calm her down again.

"But you bit me, Paul! Doesn't that mean I'll be a wolf too?" Oh, I get it now. No, that's a whole other can of worms we haven't even touched yet...

"No, that's not why I bit you. Look, let's go inside and listen to the legends so you'll know what we're talking about. Billy can explain everything." She nodded and let me pull her to her feet and lead her into the house. The adults were seated around the room again, leaving a chair open near Billy's wheelchair. I knew it would piss Sam off, so I sat down and pulled Bella into my lap, running my nose along her mark. He growled lowly, startling Bella, but otherwise kept his mouth shut.

"Bella, this is Billy Black. He's my best friend and the chief of the tribe, so I expect you to treat him with respect." Charlie admonished. Bella answered with a quiet "yes, sir" before settling back against my chest and looking to Billy. She sat quietly through the speaking of the legends, tensing slightly when the cold ones were mentioned, but otherwise not seeming to react at all. When he got to the story of the third wife, and how she was Taha Aki's imprint, she turned to face me and raised her eyebrows in question. Billy nodded to me to speak so I took a deep breath and answered her unspoken question.

"Yes baby, you are my imprint, my mate. I felt it as soon as I looked into your eyes out there on the road. You are the most important thing in my life now, and I will never be able to leave you. You calm my wolf and make me complete." Her eyes filled up with tears and I slowly brushed them away with the pads of my fingers before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her soft lips.

"What about the biting thing? You seemed scared after you bit me, what does that mean?" Damn, I wasn't ready to get into this part. I looked at Billy, who just looked thoughtful, but Sam and Josh were both glaring at me.

"The individual circumstances that lead the wolf to mark his imprint vary greatly. I'm not sure what prompted Paul's wolf in this instance, but for some reason he felt it to be immediately necessary. Paul, have you phased since the marking occurred?" I shook my head and Billy continued. "Perhaps it would best if you do not phase with Samuel at this time, but it is important for you to connect with your wolf and try to understand his reasons for the marking.

"Bella, as to what the marking signifies, it is a union between a wolf and his imprint, binding them closely together. You will be able to feel him when you are apart and he will know when you are in trouble. The mark itself has calming properties, both to the imprint and to her wolf. While the imprint itself is strong, the marked imprint is unbreakable. You will be unable to live without one another, and when one dies, the other will follow soon after. You will also be unable to reproduce with anyone other than each other." Bella gasped at that, but I couldn't help but think of how cute our pups would be someday. I mean, my Bella is a gorgeous girl, much prettier than Kim or Emily, and I'm easily the best looking wolf. Our pups will be fuckin adorable.

Sam's snide voice broke in, "You didn't tell them about their marriage under tribal law. Don't forget that lovely piece of information."

Bella gasped again, but Billy was shaking his head and frowning at Sam. "Actually, since Bella is not a member of the tribe, tribal law does not apply here. She is his marked imprint, that is all. If she wishes to pursue membership in the tribe, and I hope you will, Bella, then we will review the marking and make a ruling as to their status in the community."

Everyone was looking at Bella as she processed the new information that had been thrown at her. I kept one hand on her neck and the other around her waist, holding her close to me. Her voice was rough with tears when she finally spoke. "So, I don't belong here either?" We all exchanged confused glances and she looked up at Billy. "I finally find out who my father is and it doesn't matter, I'm not a member of the tribe so I don't fit in here any better than I have anywhere else."

"No! Come here, child." I reluctantly let her up and she went to kneel by Billy's chair. "Listen to me, you are Quileute. No one is taking that away from you. The only reason you are not a member of the tribe is the fact that you were not born here. All we need to do is prove your paternity and you can apply to join, and I really hope you will, child. You are very important; marked imprints are extremely rare and Paul's wolf is quite strong. You must have been more than worthy for the gods to have chosen you. I look forward to knowing you better, and seeing you grow along with your wolf." His kind words were rewarded with a fierce hug and beaming smile. I was glad Billy was on our side at least.

"Do you have any more questions, dear?" Harry Clearwater asked her gently.

"Um, yes, actually. What are the cold ones?" she asked as she settled back on my lap. I wrapped her up in my arms to keep myself calm as my mortal enemies were discussed.

"They are blood-drinkers. You know them as vampires." Old Quil volunteered. "There is a family of peaceful cold ones that live in Forks. Their presence is the reason our boys have formed the new Pack. The gene in our blood is only triggered when cold ones are nearby. You must take care to steer clear of this coven, they call themselves a family and play at being human, but they are deadly predators. Try to avoid the Cullens."

I felt a sharp spike of fear through my bond with Bella and turned her face up to mine. She looked even more pale than before and she was struggling for words. "The- the C-cullens are v-vampires? Oh, shit! I think Edward Cullen wants to eat me!"


	3. Show Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 3- Show Me_**

**Bella POV  
**The growls that came from Paul and Sam at my words scared the shit out of me. Only the deep voice of Billy Black stopped them from exploding into wolves right there in the living room. Sam ran out the door quickly, but Paul wrapped his trembling arms tighter around me and buried his face in my neck. "_Paul," _Josh said warningly, but Paul's trembling was slowing and he just shook his head against me.

"I need her. She helps me. Can't hurt her," he managed to say between his clenched teeth.

As Paul slowly calmed, I thought back to that afternoon in the office at school and I knew now that I did hear Edward Cullen growl as well. What was his problem? Knowing what he was now, I was terrified thinking about how fierce he looked that whole hour in biology. There was no way I was going back to that school where vampires go!

"Charlie! I can't go back there! They're gonna eat me! I just know it! Please don't make me go there! Can I go to school here on the reservation? Please? Paul? Can I stay with you?" I was looking around the room, trying to find an ally who would save me from those monsters at my high school. Why would Charlie let me go to school there, knowing what they were? What kind of guardian was he? The kind that hangs out with oversized wolves I guess.

"Uh, Bella, you can't go to school here yet. I'm sorry." Billy said gently, and I understood why. Since my mother took off and hid me from my birth father I don't get the benefits that come with being a full-fledged tribe member. Supernatural wolfy mate, sure. Free public education, nope. I looked up to glare at Josh Uley, cutting off whatever he was going to say. I had way too much on my plate right now, the last thing I needed was an absentee father or self-righteous brother. I just hope Embry isn't as bad as Sam.

Speak of the devil, Sam glanced over at me as he walked back in the house, before Paul pulled me around to face him, looking more serious than I had seen him look yet. His gorgeous mouth was pulled into a frown and his dark eyes looked deadly. "Bella, what did that leech do to you? What has you so scared, baby? If he hurt you, I'm gonna kill him." His words sparked something inside me, and I felt my temper rising quickly.

"Well, why don't you do that? They're fucking vampires! Why do they live here? Why can't you just kill them or run them off? What kind of protectors are you?" I broke off in shock when my rage was met with laughter from the men in the room. Even Paul was fighting back a smile. What the hell?

"Yeah, she may be Sam's sister, but she is definitely Paul's imprint! They are perfect for each other- I never thought I'd see the day he would be the calm one in a relationship!" Charlie broke off in a fit of giggles. Giggles! From a forty-year-old man! I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Honey, you can glare all you want, but I ain't scared. I've been growled at by a newly-phased werewolf, you've got nothing on that." Immediately my glare switched to the wolves in question.

"Who growled at Charlie?" Sam raised his hands in defense and pointed at Paul.

"Don't look at me- your boyfriend is the one who phased and tore up his squad car."

"He's not my boyfriend." The sharp pain in my chest felt foreign, like it came from someone else. I looked at Paul to see him staring at the ground, obviously hurt. Wow, I honestly didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I just spoke without thinking. "Paul? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. But you have to admit, wolfy soul mate and boyfriend are not exactly the same thing." I raised his chin to meet his eyes. "Are we ok? And what were you doing in Charlie's squad car anyway?" I watched, amazed, as his gorgeous light copper skin turned a dark red. My wolf blushes like me! All that dirty talk and those sex god moves in bed, and he can still blush!

"Um, it was nothing. Just got into some trouble outside a bar, some older guys tried to start shit with me. Charlie recognized me and hauled me out of there so I wouldn't get arrested. He started chewing me out good on the way home and my temper got the best of me and I sort of phased in the car and tore it up pretty bad." He wasn't looking at me so he couldn't see me fighting a smile, but he heard when Billy laughed and told Charlie to tell the rest of the story.

"So, I pull the car over and there's this huge-ass wolf cowering in my backseat where Paul was sitting just a minute before. I was scared to get close enough to open the door, so I pulled my gun out and shot him. Got him right in the ass. He phased back yelling like a girl about how bad that shit hurt. Needless to say, I was thoroughly initiated into the pack secrets." Charlie kept laughing as he talked. "Anyway, I knew I couldn't risk him getting arrested by someone else so I've been keeping him busy these past few months. Fixing stuff around the house, fishing, watching the game, you know, guy stuff. I'm glad you're here to keep him in line now though, Bells. You've got your work cut out for you." It sounds like Charlie was being a father to Paul. I wonder where his own parents are. Probably doesn't have any, like me.

"Yeah, and can you imagine what their kids will be like? Talk about payback!" Harry joked, and I tried my best not to cringe visibly at his reference to kids. Paul still noticed and put his hand back on my neck again, rubbing his mark to comfort me. I knew with him picking up on my emotions I would have to tell him what happened, and sooner rather than later.

"Ok, so the reason we can't just kill the Cullens is the fact that we are only three wolves and they are seven vampires. One of them is a scarred-up fucker too, he's obviously a fighter. The other reason is we have a treaty with them. The last pack made a treaty with Carlisle Cullen several generations ago when he was here before. They only drink from animals so they are not supposed to be a threat to humans, and like this pack, they didn't have the numbers to take them back then. So we can't attack them unless they come on our land or bite a human." Paul finished with a scowl back on his face.

"Of course, our pack is growing, so who knows what could happen in the future. Embry's gonna phase any day now, and we know Quil and Jacob will if the Cullens stick around long enough. Maybe even Seth." Sam's words were met with frowns from the grown ups and it took a minute for his words to register. My other brother was about to join the wolf pack as well. Those Uley genes must be really strong I guess. I'm really glad I'm not a boy.

Conversation lightened up after Billy pulled out some beers. I tried to take one and got the stink eye from everyone but Paul so I pulled my hand back slowly. Paul got the same reaction I did, but Sam was allowed to take one. Hypocritical much? People stuck to light topics, ignoring the elephant in the room of my paternity issue. I caught Sam and Joshua sneaking looks at me all night, but neither of them approached me while I was sitting with Paul. When Charlie saw me yawning he tried to stand up to drive us home. Of course, he was more than a little drunk and I saw that my clumsiness definitely comes from the Swan side, rather than the Uleys. Billy offered to let us stay the night but Paul said he was taking me back to his house.

No one opposed when he pulled me out the door, they just called to Paul to be sure he drove me to school tomorrow. I guess in all the excitement of the day, my truck was forgotten somewhere. I asked Paul if his parents would mind me staying over and he said he lived alone. That struck me as odd, but I knew he would tell me when he was ready. Sam tried to follow us out but Paul sent a growl in his direction and this time it was sexy instead of scary. Judging by Paul's smirk, he knew it, too.

We walked a few streets over to a white frame house that backed up to the woods. It was simple, but clean, and I could easily see myself feeling at home there. The front porch was small, but the rocking chair looked comfortable and just needed some cushions and a small table to make the scene complete. Paul pulled on my arm, bringing my attention back to him. "I need to phase real quick and check in with Jared while Sam is out. I also need to see what's up with this marking thing. Do you want to wait in the house?"

"Um, can I see your wolf? Or is that not a good idea?" I really wanted to see what he looked like as a wolf. Sam's wolf was jet black and honestly terrified me, but I had a feeling that Paul's wolf wouldn't scare me the same way. I held my breath waiting for him to decide. He stared at my eyes, like he was looking for something, and finally gave a sharp nod, pulling me around to the back of the house.

"I have to strip, so don't get any ideas, ok? We'll have time for that later." he said with a wink as he started pulling his clothes off and tossing them to me. I giggled when he twirled his jeans over his head and struck a sexy stripper pose. Well, if the wolf thing didn't work out, he would always have a career to fall back on.

His face turned serious and he stepped a little further away from me. "Don't get scared, ok, baby? It's just me. I won't hurt you, I could never hurt you. Just don't freak out on me." I nodded and watched in awe as his form seemed to shimmer before morphing into a beautiful silver wolf. I could tell he was a little smaller than Sam's wolf, but to me he was much prettier. I giggled again, thinking about what he would say if I called him pretty. The wolf cocked his head to the side as he watched me walk up, then sat down on his haunches before laying flat on his belly. His ears pricked up and I leaned over to scratch his head like a giant overgrown dog.

"I always wanted a puppy, but Renee was allergic. I guess you'll have to do." He rolled his giant wolf eyes and then licked a wet line up my cheek. "Ew! Gross, Paul! That's disgusting!" It sounded like he was laughing as his breath puffed out in short bursts. I began to walk around him, running my hand over his incredibly soft coat. It wasn't coarse like dog hair, it felt almost like Paul's human hair actually. He patiently waited for me to finish my exploration, and when I reached his head again, he reached out with one giant paw to pull me close to his massive chest. He ran his nose from my head to my toes, seeming to check my well-being, before turning me slightly to sniff at the mark on my neck.

The air seemed to shimmer and suddenly it was Paul behind me, wrapping arms around me and burying his face in my neck. "Thank you, Bella. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I have always felt at war with my wolf, like he was separate from me. But seeing you tonight, through his eyes, I made peace with him and he is quiet for the first time since I phased. Holding you, I feel whole for the first time in my life. I am so glad I have you."

We stood there for several minutes until I realized his clothes were still over by the porch and we were standing in his yard with him completely naked. I turned in his arms and kissed him deeply before pulling his hand toward the house, asking to see his bedroom. He gladly led me to his king-size bed and took my clothes off, making love to me slow and sweet this time. It was almost an hour later before I remembered Paul's reason for phasing. "So, did you find out why you marked me?"

He looked surprised, but nodded as well. "I did. The wolf came to the surface because he- I- caught a whiff of leech smell coming from your hair. It was very faint, but it was enough to freak him- me- out and we didn't want to lose you. How close did you get to that freak anyway?"

I glanced up at him, gauging his anger level. I knew he wouldn't be happy with what I had to say, but I hoped he could keep himself in check. I wrapped my arm over his waist and my leg over his before I answered. "Um, he's my lab partner in biology so we have to share a table. He scooted his chair farther away from me though so he wasn't right next to me. Then, in the office after school I was kind of being a bitch and I might have tossed my hair in his face..." I trailed off as I felt Paul shaking beneath me.

Faster than I could see, Paul had me flipped over and my body completely covered with his. He kissed me roughly, almost harshly, before turning my head and nipping at the mark on my neck. "Baby, that was so dangerous! So fuckin dangerous. I could have lost you before I even found you! I can't let you go back there without me. We've gotta figure something out to make this work. I don't even want to think about what would happen if lost you."

Knowing he was tense and very serious, I still couldn't resist teasing him a little. "Well, according to Billy, you would die too. So it looks like you don't have to worry about that." I reached up and kissed his shoulder, the only part of him I could reach in this position. He growled but it was more playful than scary, I don't know how I knew that, but it didn't bother me that I did.

"Oh, my mate is a comedian, how lucky am I?" he pulled back and looked at me with a sardonic grin on his face.

"Really? My mate is a gorgeous sex god. I think you got the short end of the stick." I teased him back.

His face was suddenly tender as he leaned in and kissed me gently. I melted under his touch once again. "No, baby, I won the fuckin imprint lottery. You are so perfect, and you're perfect for me. You don't know how jealous Jared was tonight, his imprint is scared of his wolf and won't come near him when he's phased. She's a mousy looking little thing too, not near as pretty as you. Sam's wolf hates his imprint, we didn't even think that was possible. She's bossy as hell and tries to cook for us but she can't cook worth shit. Wait- can you cook?"

I was laughing as I tried to follow his convoluted train of thought. "Yes, Paul, I can cook. My grandmother- or, well, I guess she wasn't really my grandmother, she was Phil's mom. Anyway, she taught me everything I know. Renee hated cooking so we ate out all the time. Phil would make breakfast occasionally, but he wasn't home much with his ball schedule." I stopped talking abruptly, surprised I had spilled so much about my life in Phoenix.

Paul gave me a long look, obviously not happy that I closed myself off from him. He shook his head and sighed before rolling off me and sitting on the side of the bed. I was worried he was mad at me but he reached his hand back and pulled me to his side. "So, you think you can fix us something to eat since we missed supper? I've worked up quite an appetite, woman." His teasing smile was a welcome sight and I kissed him before hopping out of bed and pulling on one of his massive t-shirts.

His low growl stopped me before I could make it to the door, and I looked up to see his eyes take on a decidedly predatory gleam. "You don't know what you're doing to me, girl. Wearing my shirt with my mark on your neck, I could eat you up right now. I think my wolf is fucking purring inside." He had me in his arms, pressed tight against his chest and I could feel a faint rumble coming from him. It was softer than a growl and I couldn't stop the fit of giggles that came when I realized my wolf was in fact purring for me!

"Hey wait a minute," I said as I thought of something that had been bothering me. "When did you talk to Jared? I didn't see you call anyone."

He smirked at me and tapped his head. "Wolf phone, baby. We can talk to each other in our minds when we're in wolf form, hear each other's thoughts. That's why Billy said I shouldn't phase with Sam right now- it's pretty hard to keep you off my mind and I don't need to piss him off any more than he already is."

"Oh my god! So you mean, when you were phased, Jared could see me with you? You better not be thinking about sex while you're a wolf! Paul!" His laugh was his only answer as he headed out of the bedroom with me close on his heels.

We made our way into the kitchen where I made some omelettes, based on the limited amount of food ingredients in the house. Grocery shopping was going to be a necessity if I was going to be spending any time over here with Paul. And the fact that he had no adult supervision around made his house look very appealing. "So, can I ask where your parents are? You don't have to answer if you don't want, I was just curious." I knew it was selfish of me to ask about his life without volunteering my own, but I couldn't shake my curiosity over how a sixteen-year-old boy had his own house.

"My mom died when I was eight. My dad liked to beat the shit out of us when he was drunk and that day he took it too far. He's been in prison since then, and I kind of got passed around the rez until I phased." The way he rushed through the story told me there was much more unsaid, but I still didn't feel I could press for more. "The council gave me this house along with a monthly stipend for my role as protector. It's not much, but it keeps the lights on and some food on the table. The Pack moms and Mrs. Clearwater keep me fed regularly and come by to check on me every few days. I get by ok."

He was stretched out in the small kitchen chair with his hands behind his head but he suddenly sat up and patted his lap for me to come sit with him. "I know it's not much, but it will work until I can graduate. I plan to start working construction with Sam this summer and put some money back. Plus, I can learn all I need to know if I want to just add on to this house and make it bigger. I'm kind of stuck here in La Push until I stop phasing, but I'm not just gonna sit around and do nothing. I plan on making something of myself someday."

His impassioned speech brought tears to my eyes and I suddenly felt guilty for my own lack of direction. I wasn't thinking about the future at all- it took all my effort just to move up here and make it to school with my head up. For the first time since I learned about the wolves and imprinting, I realized that maybe Paul was brought to me just as much as I was brought to him. I had a mate worth looking up to and I promised myself I would do everything I could to be worthy of my strong, brave man.

* * *

**_AN: Ok, all together now- awww! Sorry, couldn't resist a little cheese there at the end. Anyway, up next we get a look into what brought Bella to Forks!_**

**_Credit to Mrstrentreznor for having Charlie shoot a wolf in the butt (Quil in Best Friends Share Everything). I thought it was a good way to let him in on the big secret._**


	4. Hear Me

_**WARNING: As some of you have guessed, this chapter contains discussion of abortion and some abuse. Nothing graphic, but if this is a senstive subject for you, send me a PM or drop a review and let me know, I will send you a summary of the chapter. It's not something you have to read to continue with the story, and it will not be coming up again much, if at all, it's just part of Bella's background. With that said, on with the show...**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 4- Hear Me_**

**Paul POV  
**Bella got a strange look on her face as I rambled on about my plans for the future. I was worried that she didn't approve until I felt a sense of pride fill me and realized it was coming from our bond. Unbelievable. This little angel was proud of me? Me? Whatever I've done wrong I must have done something right to deserve this amazing girl. I haven't known her long at all, but I was already falling hard and fast for her.

I wrapped her in my arms and nuzzled her mark, basking in the feelings of peace that filled me when we were close like this. We sat together a few minutes more before she gave a big yawn and leaned more heavily against my chest. "You sleepy, baby girl?" Her tired nod was the only answer I got so I scooped her up and carried her back to my bed. I set her down in the middle and slid in behind her, pulling her close to my body. She curled into me so willingly, so trusting, that it took my breath away. I had never cuddled with anyone before, but this was almost as good as being buried inside my girl. And if I get my way, I'll cuddle with her every night for the rest of our lives.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep, I felt her small hand on my cheek. "Paul?" she asked quietly. "How are you going to take me to school tomorrow? Your bike is at Charlie's house." Hmm, I actually hadn't thought about that. I need to get her to school to show Charlie I can be responsible; I don't want him to try to keep Bella from staying over with me. And I want to scope out her school tomorrow, keep an eye on her with those bloodsuckers around.

"How would you feel about a wolf ride? I can run us to your house in less than ten minutes, then we can take the bike to your school. You'll have to hold my shoes for me, I don't usually carry them while I'm phased. Will that work?" I looked down at her and hoped she would agree with me. My wolf was jumping inside at the thought of Bella riding him. I wouldn't mind her riding me tonight either...

She smirked up at me, proving once again how perfect we are together. "You want me to ride you, Pauly? I may need a little practice tonight." With that, she pushed me over on my back and pulled my shirt off her body, all slow and sexy. When she lowered herself down on my aching cock, my hands went like magnets to her perfectly round breasts. I really hope nobody is phased tomorrow morning, because I'm pretty damn sure this is gonna be the image going through my mind when she's riding my wolf.

We had been asleep for several hours when I felt a sharp spike of fear and my imprint thrashing around in bed next to me. "NO! Please don't! Not my baby! Don't take my baby! PLEASE!" She finished with a heart-wrenching wail and I desperately shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Bella! Baby, please! Please wake up! I'm here, I'm here for you! Please, Bella!" She jerked awake, looking around wildly before bursting into tears and flinging herself at my chest. I held her close, rubbing her back and murmuring in her ear that I was here and I would help her with anything she needs. Her sobs finally slowed but she still clung to me tightly and I could feel the hurt, anger, and betrayal battling in her emotions through our bond. Whatever she was dreaming about was bad, and I just hoped I could help my girl through this. "Bella, you know I won't push you, but if you want to talk I am here for you and I will listen to anything you want to tell me."

She shook her head and I thought she was shutting down again, but she just turned her face a little and said, "I'll tell you, Paul. But I need you to keep holding me until I'm done. I want to enjoy this now in case you decide you don't want me anymore later." I started to deny her and she just raised her hand to my mouth and shook her head. "Don't promise anything until you've heard me out, ok?" I nodded and she started speaking in the same detached, unemotional voice I used to describe my mother's death. That wasn't good.

"I don't know how much you know about me, but I was born in Phoenix and my mom married my step-dad, Phil Dwyer, when I was three years old. He adopted me and I actually called him Dad up until the past few years." Phil Dwyer? That name sounds familiar but I can't think of where I have heard it.

"We got along pretty well, he was good at keeping my mom grounded and making sure she took care of things, so I could be a kid. A few years after they married, he reached his dream of playing third base for the Arizona Diamondbacks, and he's pretty well-respected on the team. The public sees him as a good, stable family man, and we always had to pose for pictures for the press with Mom and Phil, and my little brother, Ryan. We were the typical all-American family. I grew up on the baseball field, always going to practices and out-of-town games with Phil; the team was like a big family and the other kids and I would run around the stadium and play together. I had some good friends, and some that were not so good, but all in all it wasn't a bad childhood.

"Things began to change when I turned fourteen. I developed a figure almost overnight and when my mother noticed, she put me on birth control and took me shopping for a new wardrobe. She put me in clothes I wasn't that comfortable with, tight dresses and short skirts, shirts that left little to the imagination, you know. Anyway, they started taking me to their grown up parties instead of leaving me at home with Ryan and the babysitter. She said I was old enough to have fun and that I needed to loosen up a little. She was always giving me a hard time about being a nerdy little bookworm and she wanted me to be more outgoing and adventurous like her." Her face got hard and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like where this was going.

"I lost my virginity six months before I turned fifteen. It was with one of the other player's kids, in a bedroom at one of the adult parties. My mom actually walked in on us and instead of yelling at us, she tossed us a few more condoms. Once she knew I had sex, Renee figured I was old enough for alcohol. My friends and I didn't have to sneak around and hide like most teenagers, we just dressed up and hung out with the grown ups and got drunk and fooled around wherever we were. We drew in a big group of kids from school who traveled to the parties with us; none of us had parents who kept track of where we were or anything like that.

"When I turned sixteen, some of the newer players from the team started to notice me. They were older than me but younger than Phil, and still pretty attractive, so I was flattered that they were interested in me. I honestly don't know how many of them I slept with because they would always get me pretty drunk beforehand. I think they wanted to be sure I wouldn't remember details so I wouldn't try to sic Phil on them. There was only one guy that I remembered and we were involved for several months, long enough for me to get pregnant." I had to choke back a growl. The broken heart tattoo was beginning to make sense now, I had a pretty good idea what she was going to say.

"I was so scared to tell anyone so I waited a few weeks until the next party. It was a few days after my seventeenth birthday, and I felt like shit, I was really nauseous all the time and I think my mom had an idea at that point but she didn't say anything to me. So, I went to the party, looking for the guy, and I found him. I found him with his wife. He walked right past me like he didn't even see me standing there, and I had no idea what to do. I went home and waited for my mom to show up, and I told her everything the next morning.

"To say she was pissed would be a major understatement. She yelled at me for over an hour about how stupid I was and how she raised me better than that, and how she couldn't believe she had such a stupid whore for a daughter. When I told her who the father was she got even more upset, telling me only the trashiest sluts would go after a married man, and then she called me a homewrecker. But I honestly had no idea he was married! He told me he was single!

"She asked me what I planned on doing now that I had screwed up my life and hers as well, so I told her I thought I would ask Charlie if I could move up here, because I wanted to raise the baby and I knew I couldn't do that in Phoenix where everyone knew me, and knew our family. She pretended to go along with my idea and told me she would make me a doctor's appointment the next day to make sure I was doing ok and that the baby was healthy. She actually used those exact words. I went to sleep that night finally feeling some hope for the future. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I thought I could make things work out ok." She took a deep breath and glanced at me before lowering her head to continue. I kept rubbing circles on her back and tightened my hold around her to let her know I was here and not going anywhere.

"Renee took me to the doctor and I recognized him as a man that Phil played golf with. He took me in a room and said he was going to start an iv for me because I had been feeling so sick. He told me to sit back and relax and he would be back in a minute. I fell asleep almost immediately and when I woke up later with a pounding headache, I knew something was really wrong. Renee just looked at me and told me she had fixed my problem and we could go back home and everything would be fine. I didn't understand what she was saying until one of the nurses came in and handed me paperwork with information I needed to know while I was recovering from an abortion." I sucked in a sharp breath, what kind of monster gave birth to my mate? She had her own grandchild killed and lied to her daughter about it? Bella looked at me again but continued in her same dead tone of voice.

"They killed my baby and didn't even ask me if I was ok with it. I kicked up a screaming fit but by then it was too late, he was already gone. They knocked me out again when I became hysterical, but my mother used the opportunity to slap me around a few times, you know, to sober me up or something. Stupid bitch. I woke up at my house and called my best friend, Casey, to come pick me up. She was a player's kid like me but her parents were strict so she never went to the parties with us.

"Anyway, Casey helped me pack my stuff and her parents welcomed me to their home. They didn't know what happened to me, but they trusted their daughter when she said I needed help. I stayed with them for about four months, until pre-season started up and Phil started putting pressure on Casey's dad to send me back home. So, that's when I called Charlie and told him everything. He called my mom and threatened to get me a lawyer and take all this public unless she agreed to let me move up here. Of course it was no contest for her then, she wrote me off and told me to never come back. She took my car, my phone, my jewelry, most of my clothes, and she took my little brother. She said she didn't want me to rub off on him and ruin him like I was ruined. So I can't even talk to him on the phone. I don't know where he thinks I went or if he even misses me."

She sat back and I sensed that her story was finished, so I tried to pull her close to me again. I didn't understand why she resisted and she didn't understand why I was pulling her in. "What are you doing? Aren't you disgusted with me? How can you still want me after all that? I told you about the life I came from, all the guys I fucked, all the drinking and partying I did. I couldn't even protect my own baby! How can you still hold me like this?" She started beating on my chest and I just gathered her little fists in one hand and ran the other one over my mark.

"Bella, baby, you could tell me that you murdered a whole city and I would still want you. You are a part of my soul; like Tom Cruise said in that sports movie, you complete me." I was glad when she snorted a laugh at that. "Baby, there is nothing you can do to drive me away, and there is especially nothing from your past that would ever come between us. Would you reject me if I started adding up all the women I've fucked? If I told you some of them are old enough to be my mother?" I waited as she shook her head, "Well, then, why would you think I would judge you on your past? Why would you think I would blame you for your horrible mother? I had shitty parents of my own- I completely understand! But your mother is beyond insane. You are not at fault here. Your mother enabled and encouraged your reckless behavior and then punished you for acting the way she taught you to act." She relaxed in my arms slightly and tucked her head back under my chin.

"Bella, I am so glad you finally trusted me with this, and I hope we can move forward now, leaving the past behind us and getting to know the fun stuff about each other. But before we do, I just want to know one thing. Your tattoo? Is that for your baby?" I hoped to God it wasn't for the douche bag she was fucking, but I had to be sure.

"Yeah, um, Casey's cousin had a tattoo shop and she snuck me in to get it done. I wanted to honor my child that was stolen from me, and I never want to forget him. I mean, I don't know for sure if I had a girl or a boy, but I always felt like he was a boy." She paused for a minute, seeming to consider something before looking back into my eyes. "Paul, can I ask you something? If I had shown up here pregnant, and you imprinted on me, what would you have done?"

I knew it was probably going to hurt her but I had to tell her the truth, I could do nothing less. "Bella, I would have loved you both and I would have raised that baby as my own, and killed anyone who tried to take either of you away from me." I held her tight as she began crying again, but this time it felt healing, cleansing, and I found myself adding to her tears with my own. My wolf was growling at the thought of someone harming our pup, confirming what I just told my mate. My heart was breaking for her and I could understand why she chose to use that image to mark herself. I vowed then that I would do everything in my power to keep her from heartbreak from now on. Any future marks would be happy ones and I would live my life to make my girl smile.

Our tears slowly ended and I stayed awake until my beautiful girl was again sleeping peacefully in my arms. With just a few hours left until daybreak, I finally surrendered to the darkness as well, at peace with my wolf and holding my imprint close. Damn it. I think I'm turning into a girl...

* * *

_**AN: I know, a little shorter than usual, but I posted it now so you won't have to wait a whole week for another update. Things will start to move forward a bit more on Wednesday!**_


	5. See Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 5- See Me_**

**Bella POV  
**Paul's alarm clock was obnoxiously loud in the quiet La Push morning. His fist came down so hard I was surprised the clock survived in one piece, and he groaned as he rolled over to face me. I smiled at his adorable pouty face; he looked like a two-year-old in a grown man's body, and I couldn't resist taking his lip between my teeth and pulling. "Morning, Mr. Grouchy Pants." I giggled when he scowled at me.

"Yes, it is morning. Too early in the morning." Abruptly, his mood changed and he pulled me close to him. "How are you this morning? Last night was pretty intense, are you feeling ok?" His concern for me was overwhelming. I leaned over and kissed his chest before nodding against him.

"Yeah, I feel great, actually. Lighter and freer than I have felt in months. Thank you, Paul. You are amazing." I looked over at the clock and saw we were really going to be rushed for time. "Baby, I'm sorry, but we need to get moving. I have to jump in the shower, can I borrow a shirt to wear so I don't have to change when we stop at the house? I can wear my jeans again, but I think people might notice if I show up in the same shirt."

"Do you really have to shower? It took me all night to cover you completely in my scent. I'll have to start over again if you wash it off." There was that adorable pout again. I think I found my Achilles heel- Paul's lower lip. Laughing, I leaned over to kiss him again but pulled away when he pressed his erection against my thigh.

"No. Bad dog," I teased as I swatted him lightly on the head. His answering growl almost broke my defenses but I managed to get up and make it halfway to the door before he grabbed me again. "Ok, how about if you join me in the shower and you can reapply your scent as needed?" With that, he scooped me up and carried me to the bathroom, setting me on the counter while the water warmed up. He behaved while I showered and I rewarded him with a blow job; probably not the best way to train my wolf, but what can I say? I give good head. The blissful smile on his face was worth being a few minutes late to school.

By 7:30 I was finally dressed in my old jeans and one of Paul's t-shirts knotted at my waist. He kept shooting me looks and growling quietly, so I guess he liked what he saw. He found a bag and put his boots, jeans, and t-shirt in it, then handed it to me to put across my chest. I followed him out to the backyard and watched as he exploded into his wolf. Once again, he laid on his belly and I approached slowly, admiring his silver color in the early morning light. He was simply beautiful, no matter his form. I climbed carefully onto his back and settled just behind his shoulder blades, grabbing handfuls of his soft fur and leaning down over his head. He tossed his head back toward me, took three slow steps and then took off running.

We flew through the forest so fast that the trees were blurs of green and brown and I couldn't hear anything but the wind rushing by. Paul's run was so smooth that if I closed my eyes it felt like we were on his bike, only faster and quieter. I felt secure on his back, knowing I could trust him completely to keep me safe. I didn't question how quickly he earned my trust, something I didn't give away lightly, I just accepted it as fact. I hadn't trusted anyone since my mother betrayed me, and even Charlie was still working to get past my defenses, despite everything he had done for me.

Soon, the trees started thinning and I knew we must be getting close to the house. Just as I saw the back porch through a break in the trees, Paul stopped abruptly and started growling. The hair on his back was standing up and he whipped his head back and forth before lowering his nose to the ground and walking slowly in circles. He stopped beneath a tree about twenty yards from the house and looked straight up, like he was looking for something. He finally huffed and sank down on his belly, looking back at me. I took that as my cue to slide off and watched in awe as he phased back, gloriously naked.

I was still blatantly admiring his body when he reached over and pulled the bag off my shoulder, pulling his clothes on angrily. I realized he had a dark scowl on his face and I finally asked him what was wrong. "There was a bloodsucker here. Sometime yesterday, the trail is cold. It stopped in this tree, the tree that has a perfect view of your house." he sneered.

My blood ran cold and I couldn't help looking around for eyes watching me from the forest. What the hell is with this place? Wolves and vampires in some tiny podunk town? Maybe I'm just dreaming, I'll wake up, back at home, or back at Casey's house, and she'll laugh at how overactive my imagination is. Warm arms suddenly pull me close and I'm wrapped in Paul's soothing scent. "It's ok, Baby. I'm sorry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you ok? I already told Sam and he's coming over here to check it out while you're at school. I'm gonna stay in the woods while you're in class and wait for you to get out. You're gonna be just fine. I've got you."

I stood there in his comforting embrace for several minutes before his words caught up with me. "Wait, Paul! You can't skip school to babysit me! That's stupid! I don't want you hurting your education for me!" I was a terrible imprint, all I did was bring him down. He would be so much better off without me in his way.

"Bella, shh, listen! It's not a problem! Since I phased I make it to school maybe 2 or 3 days a week at most. The principal knows about us and he helps us stay caught up on our work. Jared and I try to pull extra patrols so Sam can go to class more since he's graduating this year. Of course, he had to give up his scholarship and shit, and most of the teachers think he's running a gang, but he _is_ gonna graduate- we won't let the bloodsuckers take that away from him too. Plus, with more of the younger guys about to phase, he wants to set a good example for them. Besides, if you think my wolf is gonna leave you alone in that school, you don't know him very well yet."

"Sam had a scholarship? For college?" I asked quietly. It occurred to me that I knew absolutely nothing about these boys who were just as much my brothers as Ryan was, not to mention my father. Of course, Sam and Josh probably think I'm an obnoxious brat, as well as a total slut, after last night. I hope they give me another chance once my emotions are more settled.

"Yeah, Sam's real smart. He got a full ride to UW in Seattle. Tore up almost an acre of forest when he had to call and turn it down. He was gonna be the first Uley to go to college. Josh was busting with pride when they found out. Knowing Embry is about to phase really hurt them both. Of course, you still have a chance, you could be the first." Paul got a thoughtful look on his face then.

My answer was as reflexive as the boyfriend comment last night. "I'm not a Uley," I spat out angrily.

Paul shook his head sadly, suddenly looking much older than our true teenage years. "You are, babe. You don't know just how much you are. I know you're angry, and maybe you have cause, but maybe you don't. You can't blame him for not being here when he had no idea you even existed. I know if he had, he would have stepped up and been there all the way. As for Sam, you are probably gonna butt heads pretty often, but only because you're so much alike. But he's very protective of you already, almost as much as I am. He worries more about you than he does his own imprint if that tells you anything. Look, just give them a chance, ok? You have nothing to lose, but a lot to gain."

Yeah, it's official, I'm a spoiled brat. "I know Paul, you're right. This is all just a lot to take in at once. Look, let's just get me to school so we can find out why the dead people are stalking Charlie's house, ok? Then we can go back to the rez and figure everything else out." He laughed and then surprised me by scooping me up in his arms to walk around the house to his bike.

When we pulled into the school parking lot, I felt Paul growl even if I couldn't hear it over the sound of his motorcycle. Standing right by the road was one of the Cullens. I tried to remember what the nosy girl at lunch yesterday had told me, but all I could remember was that he was one of the twins. He was wearing cowboy boots and jeans with a plain white t-shirt, much more casual than the rest of the Cullens dressed. His perfect face and strange golden eyes made me immediately wary, but then I felt strangely comfortable in his presence. It was almost like when I felt Paul's emotions through our bond, but I knew this feeling was definitely not coming from my wolf.

"What the hell, leech? Are you fucking with us?" Paul jumped off the bike and pulled me flush against his back, leaning toward the vampire menacingly.

The Cullen held his hands up and ducked his head a bit, trying to appear non-threatening I guess. "Sorry, it's just my gift. I didn't want you to phase here at the school, you might blow the cover for all of us. I just need to talk to you, it's about your mate here." Me? I never even saw this guy except in the cafeteria! What did I do?

"Bella? This the one who scared you yesterday?" Paul kept his eye on the vampire but tilted his head toward me in question.

"No, it's not. I don't know this one." I answered quietly, trying to tuck myself even closer to Paul.

"That was my brother, Edward. He's the one I need to talk to you about. My name's Jasper." Right then, a gust of wind blew across us and both boys started sniffing like bloodhounds. Jasper smiled while Paul growled.

"It was you at the house wasn't it? What were you doing there? She's Pack so her house is our territory, you need to keep away." I tried to keep a lid on my excitement at Paul's deep, menacing voice. He was just too sexy for his own good.

"I was protecting her, actually. Edward was on the hunt so I followed her to make sure he didn't succeed. I chased him away from her when her truck broke down- I think he had something to do with that, by the way. I backed off when you approached her, and headed home when you started to the reservation. So you marked her, huh? Good call- that's about the best thing you could have done to keep her safe." How did he know that?

"Yeah, I did. My wolf smelled leech on her and freaked the fuck out. So why the hell was your brother hunting my mate? He want to start a war or something?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. She's his singer. That means her blood smells better to him than anyone else on earth. It was complete torture for him to sit by her through that class yesterday. Carlisle sent him up to Alaska last night, but I don't know how long he will stay away. I can tell you that her scent has changed dramatically since you marked her, as I'm sure you know. I hope it will be enough for him to resist when he returns. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that my wife and I are gonna keep our eyes on her here at school and make sure Eddie doesn't get close to her."

Paul stood up out of the semi-crouch he had been in. I felt confusion from him and saw Jasper's eyes widen as he looked between us. "Why are you helping us? I don't get it. You're the fighter out of the bunch, what's your interest in a human girl?"

"Can you feel each other's emotions? It feels like they are doubled somehow, like an echo coming from the two of you." I nodded before Paul turned to glare at me. "As for why I'm helping, it's for purely selfish reasons. I've been a vampire a very long time and I've been waiting for my mate for all those years. My wife is a seer and she sees both our mates coming within the month and they are going to pass through here where we will intercept them. If something happens and we have to move away early it will be a long time before we would run across them again. I'm tired of waiting. Plus, I get some enjoyment seeing Eddie's perfect control shaken. He's the golden son and I'm the black sheep. I gotta get my kicks where I can."

"So you're married to someone who's not your mate? Why?" I was glad Paul asked, I wondered if he had picked up on that discrepancy.

Jasper nodded and looked toward the school where I saw the small dark-haired pixie girl bouncing up on her toes. He smiled at her indulgently and shook his head. "Yeah, Alice is my best friend, my companion. She saved me when I was at my lowest point and led me here to the family. We knew we weren't forever but we're really good together. Eternity gets lonely without companionship, we've got needs too you know. Anyway, now that she's seen our mates coming, our divorce is going through so we'll be free for them when they get here."

Paul looked relaxed by the time Jasper finished speaking and I wondered if he had forgotten he was talking to a vampire. I tentatively reached up and pulled on the back of his shirt to get his attention. "Paul, I need to go to class now. You gonna be ok?"

He jumped a little in surprise, before taking my hand and leading me across the parking lot to the sidewalk in front of the school. "Not yet. The vampires know you're mine, but the rest of these humans don't. Come here, woman." He pulled me close and dipped me back slightly before thoroughly fucking my mouth with his tongue. It was a little overboard, but I honestly didn't mind. If he could keep the creeps around here from trying to come on to me I would be very happy. The wolf whistles and snide comments finally trickled into my awareness as he pulled away and grinned at me. "I'll be close by, just yell if you need me. I'll hear you. Be safe today, ok?"

I nodded and watched sadly as he walked toward the woods. The thought of him stripping down just out of sight had me wishing we had stayed home today. I turned to go into the building and shrieked when I saw the small pixie vampire standing there. "Hi! I'm Alice! I just know we'll be great friends! Want to walk to class with me?" Her hyper personality combined with her perfectly groomed inhuman appearance was overwhelming to say the least. I took a step back before I answered her.

"I don't really think that's a good idea. My wol- I mean, my Paul wouldn't like that, and I'm pretty sure my brother would flip out, he seems like he over-reacts to things a lot. It would probably be best if I keep my distance from you and your coven." I tried to let her down gently, half afraid she would get mad and bite my neck or something.

Her face fell briefly, but she kept talking as she followed me into the school. "We prefer the term 'family' instead of coven. We live differently from the rest of our kind and it gives us deeper bonds. Who is your brother and how does he know about us?" she asked.

"I thought Jasper said you could see the future and shit. Don't you know already?"

"No, I can't see you since your wolf bit you. I can't see the wolves at all, and I guess his mark made you connected to him enough that I can't see you either. Speaking of that, you don't look Native. How did you end up mated to a wolf?" She had her head tilted toward me and was whispering now as we walked through the crowded hallway.

"Well, actually, my father is Quileute. I just found out yesterday. My brother is the Alpha of the Pack and my other brother will be a wolf soon as well. So, like I said, I should probably stay away from your _family _or they will all get pretty pissed at me. Thanks anyway!" I took advantage of her stunned silence and hurried to my first class, ducking into the room just before the bell rang.

I made it through the rest of the morning without any direct interaction with the vampires, although I did catch them watching me more often than I liked. They were forgotten at lunchtime, when the girls at my table turned on me, looking for the latest gossip. "So, Bella..." the bouncy girl from yesterday, Jessica I think, pounced first. "Who was that gorgeous piece of man that practically peed on your leg this morning?" I had to choke back a laugh at her incredibly accurate analogy and I saw Jasper laughing out of the corner of my eye. Could he hear what we were saying all the way across the room? I'd have to remember to ask Paul about their abilities.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Paul." I'll have to tell him that's how I described him, that should make him happy. "He can be a bit territorial, but he's definitely worth it." I answered with proud smirk.

"How do you already have a boyfriend? Didn't you just move here?" the snooty blonde, I think her name was Lauren, asked rudely.

"Yeah, I did. He helped me when I had car trouble yesterday- he's friends with my brother." I wanted to bite my tongue off when I let that slip. Well, no taking it back now.

"Your brother? I didn't know you had a brother. Does he go to school here or did he already graduate?" Nosy Jessica asked.

"No, he, uh, goes to school in La Push. My, uh, my birth father is Quileute. I was adopted when I was little." There, that was all truth, if not completely in context.

The girl next to me, Angela, who had been quiet up to this point, let out a little squeal. She was the only one I really liked so far, she seemed genuine and actually talked to me before our English class this morning. She had been quite shy, so her apparent excitement threw me a little. "That's so cool, Bella! My mom is Quileute too! Maybe we're related or something! Who is your dad?"

Before I could answer her, Lauren spoke up again snidely. "You know, you're pretty pale for an Indian. Didn't you move here from Arizona? You should be more tan, shouldn't you?"

The rest of the table gasped at her audacity, but looked at me critically as if they agreed with her but didn't want to say it. "Yeah, my mom was a real stickler for sunblock. She'd jump all over me when I forgot and came home darker. I do actually tan pretty easily." I stopped talking abruptly when I realized what had been going on. My mother never cared about skin cancer or wrinkles, or any of that shit. She just didn't want me to look like my father. It was bad enough that I didn't have her blonde hair or blue eyes, at least she could make sure my skin stayed pale enough. Well, I would show her. "Speaking of, Lauren, are there any tanning beds around here? I see you have a lovely tan." And a terrible dye job and padded push-up bra...

She looked stunned for a minute, but when she answered the venom was gone from her voice and she offered me a tentative smile. "Yeah, I go up to Port Angeles. They have a few places to choose from. Maybe we can go together sometime." I told her I'd like that, and for once I actually meant it. I had successfully tamed the mean girls and if I had them on my side, the next two years would be a lot smoother.

The rest of the day was much easier than the day before. Edward was absent, of course, but Mr. Banner called me to the front in biology and said that Charlie called him asking for me to be given a different lab partner. I'm not sure what reasons Charlie gave but I soon found myself sitting happily with Angela, and Mike Newton was sulking at my old lab table. I did feel bad for him if Edward ever decides to show back up.

I had to dress out in gym, but after I hit the coach with the volleyball a few times she let me sit out. I was walking to the parking lot after school when I heard Jessica calling me. "Bella! Wait up! Hey, your boyfriend is in the office with another super hot guy. Did you get in trouble or something?" I looked to where Paul's motorcycle was still parked, but he was nowhere to be seen, so I headed for the office. Walking in, I saw Paul standing with his arms crossed, glaring at Sam, who had a happy smile on his face as he watched Josh Uley speak with the principal. What on earth was going on?


	6. Meet Me

**_AN: I wasn't gonna update this soon, but I'm stuck at a baseball tournament all day (14+ h_****_ours) for my 7-year-old and there is a lot of downtime between games. So here's the next chapter for you! Drop me some reviews so I'll have something to read, and let me know what other stories you are loving right now too, I need some new favorites._**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 6- Meet Me_**

**Paul POV  
**High school is extremely boring when you're sitting outside listening for your girlfriend in a building filled with adolescents. I caught glimpses of her occasionally, and when she walked between the buildings her scent would drift out to tease me, but I was counting the minutes until I could hold her again. I finally settled myself under a tree and curled up to think about the wonder that was my imprint. I went over our sexy times, as well as the conversations. She had been through so much pain, and I already hated her mother for what she did to her. I hoped she stayed far away because I truly didn't trust myself if she came near Bella.

Jasper caught my eye through a classroom window and he tipped his head my direction. That was another strange encounter. I can't believe I held a complete conversation with a leech this morning. Bella kept me grounded, as well as the fact that we were in public, but it was nothing like I expected it to be. Yeah, he smelled awful, but he talked like a normal guy, and I believed him when he said he wanted to help protect Bella. I wondered what Josh and Sam would say about that.

I was rolling around on the ground, thrilled with the fact that Bella had called me her boyfriend, when Sam suddenly phased in. _Paul, you will not think of sex with Bella when we are phased together. _The double timbre of his Alpha command was actually a relief for once.

_Thanks Sam. I was a little worried about that after this morning. So, what's up?_

_Not much, _he answered. _We're working on something for the school situation. Do you want to go to Forks High with Bella?_

Is he serious? _Hell yeah I do! That would be great! _Then I thought for a minute. _But what about patrols? I'll need to cut back some so I can be at school with her every day._

_I know. I'm working on finishing my classes early and taking my exams so I will have the credits I need to graduate. Mr. Littlesea is telling the teachers I have a job I need to leave for so they are going to help push me through. Plus, Embry is ready to phase any day and Dad said he wants me to force him if he doesn't do it by the end of the week._

I shuddered at that. Sam forced my phase due to my already volatile temper. I couldn't get back to my human form for a week after that. Sam of course, heard my thoughts. _I'm sorry about that, Paul, but it had to be done. And it should be different for Embry- he's a lot calmer than you. That's probably the only reason he hasn't phased yet._

_Yeah, he's a good kid. So when are you gonna introduce him to Bella? I think she wants to come over to meet with you and Josh today to talk some._

_Really? _He sounded more excited than I ever heard him before. _Did she say anything about us?_

I tried to hold back, but our conversation from earlier came out and I winced when I felt his hurt over her words. _Thanks for sticking up for Dad, Paul. He was really torn up last night. He told me he loved me and Embry but he always dreamed of having a daughter. It's killing him that she wouldn't even speak to him._

_Well, just give her time. She's been hurt before and I don't think she trusts very easy. _Again, I couldn't control my memories and Sam got the story of what her mother did to her.

_That bitch! Oh, my poor baby sister. She's a tough cookie, isn't she?_

_Shit, Sam! You can't tell her I let that slip! Please! And don't say anything to your dad, either. _I begged him.

_I won't. But you might want to tell her I know, and I'll order you not to think about that while you're phased either. Embry and Jared don't need to know that._

I sighed in relief then. _Thanks, Sam. Listen, I'm sorry I didn't ask permission before marking her, but I found out why my wolf came out. _I went on to tell him about the leech smell in her hair, then replayed the conversation with Jasper this morning about how he thought the marking was a good thing. He teased me mercilessly about being a on a first-name basis with a bloodsucker, but said he would talk to Billy about the protection he offered.

_Ok, I'm gonna phase out. Be ready when you see us coming, and meet us in the office. Whatever Dad says, just go along with it. This is all for Bella, and we all want her safe just as much as you do, ok?_

_Alright. See ya later, Sam._

Just over an hour later, I was following Sam and Josh into the school office. I still had no idea how they were going to get me into the school, but Sam seemed overly amused about it so I was a little worried. "Well, good afternoon, Shelly! It's so good to see you! I didn't realize you worked here at the school." Josh's shameless flirting was more than a little gross, considering his age, and the fact that he was my mate's father.

"Oh, Josh! It's been so long! How are you doing? What can I do for you today?" The overly-made-up secretary leaned over the counter and actually batted her eyelashes at him. Sam and I both started coughing to cover our laughs and Josh shot us both a glare.

"Well, Shelly, I'm here on behalf of the Council today. I have a meeting with Mr. Greene, I believe he should be expecting me?"

"Oh, yes! I didn't realize they would be sending you! You're much too young to be part of the tribal government, aren't you?" Oh, good god. Somebody shoot me now. Where's Charlie when you need him? I was distracted when the secretary looked over at me with sympathy in her eyes. "This must be Paul. Hello, dear, I'm Mrs. Cope. I'm sure we'll get you settled in here just fine. And you don't have to worry, Mr. Greene has a zero tolerance policy for bullying. No one will hurt you here." She leaned over and patted my arm as I stood there in confusion.

Sam nudged me and whispered. "Dad had Mr. Littlesea call and tell the principal here that you have been bullied at the rez school and needed a new place where you could get an education safely." His wide grin told me this was all his idea and he was getting a little too much pleasure from my humiliation. Can I complain to Billy that my Alpha is bullying me?

Josh cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for me to answer. Ok, whatever. If I can spend every day with my Bella, I'll deal with the Uleys' teasing. Not like I can get away from them anytime soon. "Um, yes ma'am. Thank you. I appreciate that." I ducked my head to hide my scowl and stomped on Sam's foot in retaliation.

Sam and I were offered seats in the waiting area while Josh followed Mr. Greene to his office. I could hear every word and was slightly impressed by Josh's ability to sell a story. Mr. Greene now thought that a 6'4" ripped-as-hell werewolf was being bullied by a rival gang and Sam was unable to protect me any longer. What a load of shit. "Would you rather tell him my baby sister is being hunted by a 'peaceful' vampire and she needs her werewolf boyfriend here to protect her? They might let you share a padded cell..." he whispered to me, too low for the humans to hear.

A low chuckle from the hallway told me his whisper was heard by other supernatural ears, and I had to fight back a growl when my alpha was now laughing with vampires. We both stood as the office door opened and Josh walked out with my new principal. I whipped my head around when I caught the precious scent of my mate, standing curiously in the outer office doorway, looking between all of us. "Hey, Paul. What's up?" I noticed she still didn't acknowledge her father or brother and both their shoulders fell a little. She must have noticed too because she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Hey Sam, uh, Josh," she added quietly.

"Hey baby, guess what! I'm gonna be going to school with you now. Josh worked it all out for me, isn't that great?" I pulled her close to me for a hug, but managed to keep myself from kissing her in front of everyone. She turned in my arms to finally face her father. They stared at each other other, not speaking, until the principal put his hand on Josh's shoulder and asked if he knew Bella. She looked right in his eyes, his eyebrows raised in question, and she finally sighed and nodded.

Josh's face lit up in a brilliant smile and he said proudly, "Yes, sir. This is my daughter." I held Bella tighter as she gasped a little, but I slowly felt joy creep in from our bond. I knew then, she definitely wanted a relationship with her father. And I was going to do everything in my power to help them have that.

Mr. Greene looked between Josh and Bella, and then to Sam, and said, "Yeah, I can see that. She has your eyes. You have a beautiful family, Mr. Uley." I leaned down to see Bella smiling at Josh tentatively. "Ok, so I think we're all set here. Paul, we will have your schedule here tomorrow, and we will try to match your schedule with Miss Swan's wherever possible so that you will have a friend with you until you are more comfortable here. I know from your transcript that you were in some advanced classes, and we will accommodate that as well." Again I felt that warm feeling of pride from my mate, something I would never get tired of.

We said goodbye and Bella rolled her eyes at Josh's flirting with the secretary again. She leaned over and whispered to me, "It was hopeless. Both my parents are sluts, I didn't have a chance in hell." I lightly swatted her rear, earning a squeak of surprise from her and a growl and a glare from Sam and Josh.

"You're a one-wolf woman now, so knock that shit off, ok? You can't talk bad about my imprint." She shook her head but continued to my bike, before stopping and turning to face the Uleys. They waited expectantly behind us, trying to hide their excitement.

"Um, I was gonna come see you in La Push tonight, but since we're all here do you wanna go to the diner or somewhere and maybe talk?" I knew how much it took for her to extend that offer, and I squeezed her tight, focusing on my pride for her so that she could feel that warmth as well. Sam and Josh both nodded and said they would follow us there. Josh looked he wanted to reach out and touch Bella but I knew she wasn't ready for that so I just tucked her back to my side and led her to my bike.

"That was really nice of you, baby. Are you ok?" She leaned back against me for a minute before motioning toward the bike. I climbed on and waited for her to get on behind me before she finally answered.

"I'm- I guess I'm trying. I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to feel, but I do know I really liked it when he called me his daughter. I liked it even more when Mr. Greene said I had his eyes. I never looked anything like Renee, so looking like someone is kind of a big deal to me, you know?" I nodded and then she told me she was ready to go.

We drove to the diner in town, instead of the one in La Push, because I knew she would need to go home tonight, at least to get some clothes. Whether she would be staying at my house with me was yet to be seen. Josh pulled in and parked beside us, running to open the door as I helped Bella off the bike. We made our way to a booth in the back, drawing plenty of stares from the locals along the way. Sam and I were used to the looks we got; as wolves we were oversized and very muscular, and women were always fawning over us. Josh was tall as well, 6 foot at least, and he was a natural flirt. By the time we reached our table, Bella was scowling fiercely and glaring at every woman who looked our way. I heard her mumble something about not looking at her men, which caused Sam's chest to puff out and a proud smile appeared on his face.

Bella slid into the booth and I sat next to her, picking up her hand to help calm her. Josh and Sam took the other side, and Sam and I had to stick our legs out into the aisle because there was no way we were all fitting under the small table. We sat in silence for a minute or so until Bella huffed and looked up at her father and brother.

"Look, yesterday was a bit overwhelming for me, and I think I could have handled it if I was just getting Paul, but adding the two of you into the mix may have caused my bitchy side to come out more than I would have liked. So, can we pretend that never happened and just start over?" She waited for them to nod before finally relaxing and giving them a real smile. "Hi. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." and she stuck her tiny hand across the table, reaching for Josh first.

He swallowed hard and I swore I saw tears in his eyes as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Bella, I'm Josh Uley. You can call me whatever you want, but I am your father and I hope someday you can see me that way. I want to tell you, I am so happy to know you. I have two wonderful sons, who I am very proud of, but I have always longed for a daughter of my own." I could feel Bella's joy rise, and knew even she wasn't exempt from Josh Uley's charm. Unfortunately for him, I had a feeling that charm would work both ways.

Sam looked nervous as she looked his way and her expression got a little darker. "Hi Sam. I'm willing to start over with you as well, but just know this. You may be older than Paul, but that does not make you better than him. So don't let me catch you talking down to him again, or you'll have to answer to me. Paul may have made mistakes in the past, but I'm betting you have too. He doesn't need you reminding him that he's not perfect, ok? Nobody likes to have their past mistakes shoved back in their face all the time. So if you want my respect, you need to respect my wolf."

She didn't seem to notice Sam's stunned expression as she continued her speech. I knew Sam was thinking of Emily; he hated seeing her scars every day when he came home. She was constantly throwing them in his face and trying to make him feel guilty. Personally, I thought she was stupid for poking a wolf that had already attacked her once. One of these days he was gonna snap and do more than just scratch her face.

He finally snapped out of it when she offered her hand to him as well. "Bella, Paul, I'm sorry. You're right, I have no right to jump on Paul for things he did months ago. Paul, you've really straightened up here lately and even more just since you met Bella. I can tell she's going to be good for you. Bella, I hope we can spend time getting to know each other. We'll see each other a lot because of the Pack and I don't want there to be any tension between us. I'm really glad you found us and I'm glad you're here for Paul as well."

We spent the next hour talking; I didn't contribute much, just sat back and let Bella get to know her family. Josh asked about Renee but Bella didn't volunteer much, just the fact that she was married and had another son with Phil. Josh and Sam told her about Embry and Tiffany, Embry's mom, who raised both boys as her own after Sam's mom took off. Josh had asked her countless times to marry him but she refused him every time. She said she loved him with all her heart but she trusted him about as far as she could throw him. Bella was surprised to learn that Sam was the only true Uley out of her siblings- Embry was given his mother's last name and had never felt the need to change it. He was close to Josh, but not as close as Sam was. They definitely had a unique family dynamic, but they seemed to make it work for the most part. I'm not sure how throwing Bella into the mix will change things, but I know Tiffany will love her and I hope Bella gives her a chance, despite her own trust issues.

They invited us to supper to meet Embry and Tiffany, but I reminded Bella we needed to go by Charlie's house first to pick up some clothes for her. I wanted to give her the chance to back out gracefully if she wasn't up for a family dinner yet, but she surprised me by telling them we would be over as soon as we finished up in Forks. She shocked me even more when we stood to leave and she let Josh pull her in for a hug. They were both crying when they separated, but promised to see each other shortly.

I held her tight as we watched Josh's truck drive off. "Baby, I'm so proud of you! I know it took a lot to give them a chance, but I haven't seen either of them that happy since Sam phased. I think you have given them some of their hope back, you don't know how much that means to them, to all of us." She didn't answer, just leaned up to kiss me before we climbed back on my bike.

We were both surprised to see Bella's truck in the driveway when we pulled up at Charlie's house. Jacob Black was walking to the porch when he heard us driving up. "Hey Paul!" he called out with a huge smile. Damn, I always forget how _happy_ that kid is. "You must be Bella! I'm Jacob Black. Charlie said he wasn't sure if you would be here or not so I was just gonna go in and call to get a ride back to the rez." I grasped his hand when he held it out, slightly surprised at his increased temperature. I looked at him closer and realized he was just as tall as Embry now, if not taller, and he was bulking up quickly too. Shit, we didn't expect him to phase this soon, but I guess the alpha blood in him is strong or something.

"Did you get the truck fixed?" Bella asked him.

"Oh, yeah, I did. It was, um, it was just out of gas." Jake was blushing now that Bella had turned her attention his way. I moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her without even thinking about it. Alpha or not, this pup needs to get things straight now, my girl is off limits.

Bella reached down and pinched my leg. "Quit peeing on me, Paul," she whispered quietly, but Jacob still heard her and snorted a quiet laugh. She turned her attention back to him and spoke louder. "I don't know how it was out, it had a full tank yesterday morning. Charlie made sure of that before I left for school."

"Yeah, I don't know. I checked around the tank and didn't see any holes or anything, but there was a strange chemical smell around the gas cap. I can't place it but I doubt it has anything to do with the leak, probably just something that was on the nozzle at the gas station or something." Bella and I both froze at his words. He's far enough into the change that he would notice the smell of vampires, even if he didn't recognize it for what it was. And even that small amount of exposure could speed up his change. Sam phased within days after Emily came home from the hospital where she passed Dr. Cullen in the hallway.

"Hey, Bella, why don't you take Jake in with you while you pack some things for the rest of the week. Have him call his dad and let him know we'll bring him back to the rez. Get you something to drink, ok Jake? Might want to wash your hands too, in case you got that chemical on you." I needed him out of sight so I could sniff around for myself. Jasper's words about Edward messing with Bella's truck kept running through my mind.

As soon as the front door closed behind my imprint and the baby alpha, my nose was at the side of her truck. Sure enough, the scent was faint, but clearly vampire. I was surprised Jacob had been able to detect it, but of course his wolf would have to be strong if he was destined to lead our pack. I could tell it wasn't Jasper's scent, but I wasn't completely sure if it was the same one I picked up on Bella when I marked her. I'm sure my wolf knew and I could check when I phased next, but honestly, who else would it be?

The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. That stupid bloodsucker siphoned gas out of my girl's tank, leaving her with enough to get out of town and break down where he could come steal her? Who the hell does he think he is? The groaning of metal bending was background noise as my attention went to the soft arms wrapped around me and the beautiful face looking up at me. "Paul? Baby, what is it? I could feel you all the way upstairs. You need to let go of the truck, Paul. Hold me, you're shaking, you need to calm down, ok?" I ducked my head to bury my nose in her hair and took deep breaths to relax. Bella was safe in my arms, and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her that way.

"Where's Jacob?" I finally asked after my tremors stopped. I could hear him in the house but couldn't tell which room he was in.

"Oh, I asked him to wait inside. I wasn't sure if you were gonna phase or not and I didn't know if he knows about you."

"No, he doesn't know yet. The elders don't tell you until you're about to phase. They keep an eye on us for symptoms and then fill us in when it gets close. Embry is the only one who knows right now but he's been ready to phase for a week at least. The first phase usually takes anger to bring it out, but Embry is the most easy-going kid you'll see, so that's what's holding him off I think. Jacob is a close second, but he's more energetic than Embry." It was gonna be hard on those boys, along with Quil, when they started phasing without each other. I wondered if the anger at their suddenly distant friends would trigger the phase in the others.

"Ok, well, we can go get him, I've got my stuff ready to go and I left a note for Charlie on the table. I don't want to be late, and I still have some homework to do after we eat." I checked to be sure Jacob wasn't watching out the window, then I picked my motorcycle up and put it in the truck bed. Bella shook her head at me and laughed as I pulled her to my side and we walked to the house together to bring Jacob out.


	7. Phase Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 7- Phase Me_**

**Bella POV  
**"So, you're Embry's sister?" Jacob asked me as we walked into Charlie's house. I stopped to look at him, surprised he knew that. "He's my best friend. It's all he could talk about today at school- he was really excited to meet you."

"Yeah? I'm excited to meet him too. I hope we get off to a better start than I did with Sam." He gave me a sideways look at that statement but thankfully didn't ask any questions.

"I'm sure you will. I haven't met anybody who doesn't like Embry yet. And I've known him my whole life." I had to laugh at his carefree, yet serious tone. Despite his slightly oversize soon-to-be-wolf frame, he couldn't be a day over sixteen. When I asked him his age he shocked me by telling me he just turned fifteen last month. He mistook my silence and hurried on in a rush, "It's ok that I drive- I got my hardship license 'cause I have to drive my dad around a lot. I've been driving him around the rez since my sisters left last year. Charlie just kinda looked the other way, he knew I didn't have much of a choice."

My heart went out to this boy who had already taken on more responsibility than he should have and he still hadn't even phased yet. By age fourteen he had full care of his wheelchair-bound father and it obviously hadn't managed to dampen his spirits yet. Once again I had to face my own self-centeredness. I really was a complete and total brat. My Quileute friends and family were finally giving me role models I could look up to and strive to emulate. And most of them were younger than me!

Jacob and I settled into easy conversation. I followed him to the kitchen where he washed the vampire scent from his hands, even if he didn't know that's what he was doing, and I wrote Charlie a note letting him know about the dinner with my... dad... and that I would be staying at Paul's tonight. Then he followed me upstairs while I gathered my clothes and toiletries. I was just zipping my bag when I felt intense rage through my bond with Paul. Glancing out the window, I saw him leaning against my truck and I could see him shaking from that far away.

"Um, Jacob, can you do me a favor? Just go wait down in the living room until we come back for you. I need to ask Paul something." He looked confused, but grabbed my bag for me and followed me down the stairs.

I ran outside and slipped between Paul's arms, wrapping myself around his body as close as I could get. He didn't seem to realize I was there at first and I heard the metal of the truck bed being compressed in his hands before he finally shifted his eyes down to meet mine. He buried his face in my hair, breathing deeply, and finally began to relax.

Before long, we were crammed in my truck headed for La Push. I was extremely warm, packed tight between a werewolf and an almost-werewolf. Paul had his arm around my shoulder and both boys had their legs pressed up against mine. I noticed Jacob sniffing at me with a confused look on his face and couldn't stop myself from asking him what he was smelling.

He blushed and looked at me before glancing at Paul over my head. "Um, it's nothing. It's just- you smell like you took a bath in Paul. Oh, I'm sorry. I can't believe I just said that." He leaned over against the door, trying in vain to make himself look smaller. Paul surprised me by throwing his head back and laughing before reaching over to squeeze Jacob's shoulder.

"Thanks, pup. You just made my day." He had a huge smile on his face and I bet his wolf was prancing around inside. I just shook my head and tried to bring Jacob out of his embarrassment. I quickly changed the subject back to his passion for cars. I knew he had fixed up the truck and he told me earlier he was working on a Volkswagen Rabbit now, but I was surprised to learn that he had practically rebuilt Paul's motorcycle for him as well. "Yeah, the kid's a genius when it comes to anything with a motor. He's been messing with them from the time he was in diapers- almost got run over a few times because he crawled under cars to take a look at them."

Jacob was still blushing but I could tell how much Paul's compliments meant to him. Maybe the younger boys had a better opinion of Paul than Sam and the adults. "Well, Jacob, it sounds like you're a handy guy to have around. Thanks again for picking my truck up. Paul and I kind of forgot about it yesterday." Paul coughed on a low growl, no doubt thinking about exactly how we forgot the truck. Jacob looked at him funny again; I couldn't help but think how much easier things would be once the newer wolves phased. Then I immediately felt bad for wishing this life on someone else, no matter what they were destined to do.

The rest of the ride passed in comfortable silence. Paul knew I didn't feel like talking, and Jacob probably assumed I was nervous about meeting Embry (which I was, but I did feel better after meeting his best friend). We waved at Billy when he met Jacob at the door, and then headed off to meet the last members of my immediate family. Paul used the time to fill me in on the details that Sam and Josh didn't share earlier about my family. Josh had dated Sam's mother in high school (among many others) and she apparently tried to "trap" him by becoming pregnant. He built her a house as soon as they graduated, but had no intentions of staying with her, his only responsibility was to his son. I had to snort at that one, my existence was proof enough of his infidelity.

So, after my mom, and who knows how many other women, he met Embry's mom, Tiffany, and actually fell in love. By that point, Sam's mother had left him with Joshua and moved to California (I got a little bit jealous at that, I wished my mom had left me behind as well). When Tiffany got pregnant with Embry, she agreed to move in with Josh and help raise Sam, but she refused to marry him and she gave Embry her last name to reflect his Makah heritage, since Josh already had Sam to carry on the Uley name. They have all been together ever since and though Josh flirts with anything that moves, he has apparently been faithful to Tiffany for the past sixteen years. Paul said if Josh had phased she would probably be his imprint, but as it is, she won't back down and she said as long as he has a wandering eye they will never marry.

I told Paul it sounded like the plot to a very bad soap opera and then Paul laughed when he said that Tiffany had named Embry after her favorite daytime star. We were still laughing as we walked up to the house, but when the front door opened I froze, suddenly nervous again. I was shocked back to life when a tiny woman flew off the porch and straight into my arms. She was a few inches shorter than me, putting her at barely five feet tall if she was even that much. She felt delicate in my arms, but the strength she was hugging me with belied that impression.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so happy to meet you! I'm so glad we finally have another woman in the family! It's just boys, boys, boys over here- you'll have to help me keep them in line!" She pulled back far enough to grab my hand and start pulling me to the door and I finally got a look at her. She was gorgeous! Long straight black hair all the way down to her hips, her figure was amazing for her age, and she didn't have a single line on her face yet. I had to wonder what exactly Josh was looking at in other women when he had this beauty waiting for him at home!

As we walked, my brain started to catch up to her chatter and I wondered why she was saying there was finally another woman. I thought Paul said something about Sam having an imprint- Emma or something? I glanced back at him, knowing he would feel my curiosity, and he just smiled and shook his head, mouthing _later_ to me.

When we reached the front door, Josh pulled Tiffany away and Paul came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. "Ok, ok, Tiff. Let the girl breathe," Josh was laughing, and the look of adoration on his face was absolutely breathtaking. "Bella, come in please. Embry is out back with Sam. We weren't sure if he would get too excited and phase, so we thought it would be better if you meet him out there. Tiffany, you might want to wait inside?" It was clear how whipped he was when his last sentence came out as a tentative question.

My heart skipped a beat when she turned to glare at him. "I will show _our daughter_ the house and then we will go meet her _brother_." I think I half-choked on a sob at her words. Her sincerity was almost palpable- she was making herself very clear, leaving me no room for doubt as to how she saw me in this family. Her complete and unconditional acceptance of me broke something deep inside that I had kept walled up for a long time- maybe even my whole life. Paul squeezed me tighter but I shook my head and pulled away from him to step toward Josh and Tiffany.

I took a deep breath and reached my arms out toward them. Josh- my dad- raised his eyebrows in question, and when I nodded he stepped forward to pull me carefully into his strong embrace. We stood there in silence until I realized his shoulders were shaking- he was crying. Tiffany came over and hugged us both until I heard Sam come through the front door.

"Uh, guys? If you're trying to get Embry to phase, I think it's working. I didn't think that was the plan though. He's bouncing around the backyard like an excited puppy. Oh-" he broke off as he spotted us standing together. "Uh, sorry." I pulled back to see him looking down at the porch, somewhere between hurt and embarrassed. I left Tiffany with Josh and walked over to my big brother.

"Hey Sam." His eyes lit up when I reached for him and he pulled me in for a gentle hug. He froze when he sniffed me, apparently this was a wolf thing, not just a mate thing.

"You saw Jacob?" he looked down at me curiously before glancing over at Paul. When he saw Paul's tense stance he let go and took a step back, letting me return to my wolf.

"Yeah, we did. We need to talk about that too- he's closer to phasing than we thought." Paul's voice didn't sound worried, he was just passing along information. "Anyway, let's get back there before Embry blows his lid." We walked in the house behind Sam, with Josh and Tiffany bringing up the rear. Paul kept his arm tight around me, I guess his wolf had reached his limit on other males touching me. Hopefully Embry wouldn't be a problem.

I glanced at the house as we walked through, noting the fine craftmanship and intricate woodwork throughout. There were homey touches everywhere as well- family pictures covered every wall, along with wolf themed decor that I couldn't help but giggle at. I really hoped Paul wouldn't want a wolf-themed house as well. Paul, as usual, picked up on what I was thinking and leaned toward me to whisper, "Hey, it's better than Charlie's fish haven house." He had me there. You couldn't turn around in Charlie's house without seeing a fish. From Billy Bass singing in the hallway to the hunter green fish-print sofa, it was a man cave all the way. No wonder the man is still single...

Tiffany came up beside me then and said, "To be fair, I started decorating when we thought the legends were just legends. Wolves are sacred to this tribe and I wanted to honor that in our home." I felt a little bad for my irreverent thoughts until she giggled and poked my side. "Besides, Josh wouldn't ever let me get a dog so I had to make do. Looks like the spirits got him on that one- we're now the proud parents of giant wolves instead of normal puppies. And with your imprint, we've got claim to most of the pack. Paul, I'm so glad you're officially part of the family now. That means I can feed you more often without you complaining about it, ok?"

I looked up to see Paul blushing again as he murmured, "yes ma'am." Sam cleared his throat then and looked pointedly at the back door where I could see who I assumed was Embry pacing back and forth in the yard. Seeing him, I realized he looked familiar, not because he was my brother, but because he was a wolf. I was pretty sure I could easily pick Jared out of a crowd, never having met him before either. The only thing that set Embry and Jacob apart from Sam and Paul was the length of their hair. Embry's was chin length and he kept tucking it behind his ear in a nervous habit. Jacob's was longer, to the middle of his back, but he had it pulled back in a low ponytail when I saw him earlier. I briefly wondered if Sam and Paul had longer hair before they phased or not; did it affect their wolf somehow?

All these thoughts fled as Josh opened the door and led us out onto the back deck. He tentatively put his arm around me as he led me forward and reached out to wave Embry toward the house. "Embry, this is your big sister, Bella. Bella, that's your little brother, Embry." Embry looked at me uncertainly for a minute, before his face lit up in a huge smile and I was suddenly wrapped in his arms, twirling around the yard. I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up at his enthusiasm and the unconditional love I already felt for him and from him. Sam and I might be more similar, but my soul recognized Embry as my brother, just as it recognized Paul as my mate.

Once the growls from Paul and Sam had reached a level even I could hear, Embry set me down, but grabbed my hand as we walked back to the porch. I noticed that he was just as warm as Paul and when I let go of his hand to stand with my mate, I saw his smile was gone and his form began to tremble. "Uh, Mom, Dad, get back in the house with Bella. I think realizing that Paul imprinted on his sister is just the motivation he needs to finally phase." Sam had a tight smile on his face as he began to push Embry toward the woods. "Come on, Paul. I'm not gonna let him take a bite out of me when you're the one he's mad at."

I panicked for a minute as I thought back to Sam's reaction and the huge black wolf staring down Paul at Billy's house. "Embry! Don't hurt him! He didn't do it on purpose!" I called out frantically.

"No, but if I could have, I wouldn't have chosen anyone else, baby." Paul smiled and leaned over to kiss me just as Embry was gone and a large dark grey wolf was there in his place. "Oh, shit. Gotta run! Just wait here and I'll come back as soon as I can." I got a quick kiss and Paul tossed me his shirt, leaving his boots on the deck and thankfully keeping his pants on until he was into the tree line.

Turning around, I found Tiffany crying softly in Josh's arms. I wasn't sure what to do, but she finally turned and noticed me. "You think you are prepared for it, you've seen it, you know it's coming, but when it's your baby boy it's completely different." She gave me a look that could only be described as sympathetic. "You'll understand yourself one day."

What was she trying to say? That my children would phase? Surely not, the Cullens would be long gone by then- I mean, it had been more than sixty years since the last pack was around. Even if Paul and I passed on the wolf gene, and we obviously would, our children wouldn't be affected by it. Even our grandchildren should be fine. The legends would just be legends again before another pack formed.

I didn't want to think about it anymore. I didn't have a problem with Paul being a wolf, it was the only way I had known him. But the thought of our future children facing that fate was more than I could handle at the moment. Seeing my internal battle, Tiffany patted my arm and changed the subject. "Well, you don't have to worry about that for a long time at least. But you should go see Miss Lucy soon. She'll be wanting to speak with you about the imprint and the marking. She is _very_ knowledgable about the ways of the Pack." Something about her tone of voice made me suspicious. It was like she wanted me to hear more than what she was saying.

Josh seemed shocked at her words. "She doesn't speak to anyone but Old Quil, and she never leaves her cabin. Half the tribe doesn't even think she exists! How do you know her, Tiff?"

"She sent for me after the Cullens moved back. She knew I had the boys at home and wanted me to be prepared, since I didn't grow up here in La Push. She knew you would only be told so much on the council and that you were only allowed to share part of that with me. Anyway, back to Bella. I know she will want to meet you, both as Josh's daughter and as Paul's imprint. She can tell you more about the marking and what it means." With that, she turned back toward the woods and yelled, "Boys! Get finished up and come up eat supper now! It's getting late!"

Josh and I were still standing there staring after her when Sam and Paul walked out of the woods. "Toss me my shirt, babe!" Paul called, shocking me back to reality. Or our strange, surreal version of reality anyway. I shook my head and handed him his shirt as he climbed up and gave me a kiss. My attention went to the line of blood on his neck, and the dark pink scar that wasn't there earlier.

"Paul! What happened? Did Embry do this?" I couldn't believe it. What good was it to have brothers if they both hated my Paul? Stupid boys.

Paul looked offended at my question but I had no idea why. "What? No! The pup couldn't get a piece of me. I'm the best fighter we've got! No, Sam did this when I wouldn't let Embry up after I pinned him. Sam, you've gotta let him fight his own battles, you know that. He can take care of himself and he won't learn without trying."

I turned my glare to Sam once again, but he just held his hands up and backed away. "He jumped my little brother. I couldn't help it. Anyway, it turned out alright, Embry phased back so he could yell at me about it so at least he's human again and it didn't take too long. They're best buddies now too. Damn Lahote turned both my brother and my sister against me." Sam was pouting at the end and it was even funnier than Paul's pout.

"Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not against you. I just want all my wolves to get along, ok?" I gave him a hug without even thinking about it and he stiffened in shock before hugging me back gently.

Paul and Josh were falling over each other laughing and told me that I had to call him Sammy from now on, since I was the only one who could get away with it. We all started in the house together when I heard Embry yell from the woods, "Hey! I still need some clothes out here, guys! Come on!" Everyone was laughing after that, and I found myself feeling completely at ease with my father and his family. I could get used to this pretty quickly.


	8. School Me

**_AN: Sorry I didn't update this weekend, but the chapter after this one is giving me fits. Hopefully I'll speed up again once I get that chapter finished. Thanks for all the reviews so far, I really enjoy reading them and I try to respond to most, I haven't done so great this week, so sorry about that! Anyway, on with the show..._**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 8- School Me_**

**Paul POV**  
_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-_

"Fuck! I hate that damn clock." I rolled over to find my beautiful imprint staring at me with a smile at her face. I really hate mornings, but they are much better with Bella in my bed. And much, much better when her soft little hand is wrapped around my morning wood. She might have been talking to me but I couldn't think when her hand started moving up and down. She squealed when I rolled her over and entered her with one quick thrust.

"Babe, you awake now?" she asked me a little while later when I was cuddling her against my chest.

"Hmm?" She sounded like she was a little irritated with me. What did I do?

"Paul! We've got to get moving! Tiffany is expecting us for breakfast!" I dragged my eyes open to see her staring down at me with a frown on her face. What's up with that? I just fucked the hell out of her, she should be smiling!

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, a little nervous about her answer.

"Oh, nothing! I've just been talking to you for the past half hour and you haven't heard a word I said!" Oh, that.

"Bella, I can't really think that good when you've got your hand on my dick, or I'm fucking you. Sorry about that." I hopped up and reached down to pull her out of bed. "Let's go! Tiff makes these awesome ham, egg, and cheese sandwiches. They almost keep me full until lunch!" Bella shook her head, but at least she was laughing again.

We rushed through our shower (I don't think I'll ever be able to shower alone again), and piled into her truck to head to Josh and Tiff's house for breakfast. The woman is a saint to cook for three wolves, and Jared usually joins us if Kim's mom is working. Sure enough, just as we sat down at the table, Jared and Kim walked in to snag the last few sandwiches.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Bella! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" Kim bounced out of Jared's arms and tackled my stunned imprint.

Jared and I laughed as he reached to pull Kim back and I pulled Bella closer to me. "Bella, this is Jared and Kim. Guys, this is my Bella." I said proudly.

Bella smiled at them and conversation flowed easily among the pack. Bella and Embry fit in with the rest of us seamlessly, with plenty of teasing and no awkward silences. Tiffany stood by and watched proudly, a mama wolf looking after her cubs. Josh must have already been at the job site since his truck wasn't out front.

Just as we finished eating, the wolves all tensed as we heard Emily coming up the front walk. Shit, I really don't want to deal with her this morning, and judging by the look on Sam's face, he doesn't either. Tiffany was holding her ground, blocking the door to the kitchen so we were all trapped as Emily made her way in the house without knocking first, as usual.

"Well, hello Emily. I didn't hear you knock." Tiff said with her hip jutted out and arms crossed defiantly. "I'm sorry, but we're finished with breakfast now," she said as Emily came into view. I heard Bella gasp when she saw her ruined face, and she scooted closer in to my side. I could feel a shiver of fear, but I wasn't sure if she was afraid of Emily or if she had realized how she was injured.

"Oh, that's quite alright. I brought some muffins by for Samuel, I know he never quite gets enough to eat over here." We all growled at her words, but Embry's growl was the loudest and he stood from his chair, shaking badly.

"Embry- outside, NOW." Sam ordered, pushing his mom and Emily out of the way as Embry ran by.

"Shoes off first, Em!" Tiff called after him. She turned back to us shaking her head, "That's his last pair of shoes, I'm gonna have to run to Port Angeles this afternoon for more."

"Oh, this must be _Bella._" Emily said snidely, locking her eyes on my imprint. "Samuel, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Bella glanced at me and mouthed _Samuel?_ with her eyebrows raised. I just shook my head and tried to hide my smirk. Emily thought she was little miss prim and proper and she was always correcting the way we spoke. She's really good at making people, especially Sam, feel stupid.

"Yeah, Bella, this is Emily. Emily, Bella." He still hadn't moved closer to his supposed "imprint" and I glanced at Tiffany, starting to think she might be on to something. Now that I knew what imprinting felt like, I wasn't all that sure Emily was it for Sam. Jared had been telling him the same thing since he phased and imprinted on Kim, but Sam still wouldn't listen.

Bella stood up, pulling me up with her, and said, "Uh, nice to meet you, Emma. Tiff, thanks for breakfast. We've gotta get to school now. Bye Sammy!" she finished with a hug and a wink for her brother. I followed behind her like a good little puppy, and Jared and Kim were hiding their smiles as Emily spluttered behind us.

"It's _Emily_, not Emma!" I could hear Sam trying to calm her as Tiffany started banging pots and pans in the sink. Emily always put her in a bad mood- Josh and Sam would get an earful later, I'm sure.

Bella waited until I shut the door of the truck, not knowing that the wolves inside could still hear her. "Ugh, who is that girl? She's horrible! Can I kick her ass? I'm pretty sure I can take her! I can't believe she would insult Tiffany like that! In her own home!" She broke off, still mumbling as she glared out the window on the way to Forks. I waited until she turned back to me expectantly before I answered.

"Um, well, if she has her way, she'll be your sister-in-law."

Bella's mouth dropped open in shock. "_That_ was Sam's imprint? No way!" I had to agree, I just didn't know how much to tell Bella.

"Well, Jared and Tiffany don't think she is. Now that I know what imprinting feels like, I have to say I'm not sure either. See, Emily and Sam were dating for a year or so before he phased. She was actually there when he phased the first time and since she knew the legends, she knew what was going on. She also knew the stories about imprinting and she told him that she was his. He was so confused he just listened to her, held onto her as something familiar when his world shifted." I paused, debating whether to tell her about their fight when Bella decided for me.

"What happened to her face? Did Sam do that?" she asked softly, reaching for my hand and scooting closer to me on the seat.

I squeezed her hand in comfort, bringing it to my lips for a quick kiss. "Yeah, he did. See, he and Emily were always fighting about something. They really aren't compatible, and she's always trying to change him. Not long after he phased they were yelling at each other and he tried to end things with her. So she picked up a baseball bat and started swinging at him. He raised his hand up to stop the bat and his wolf took over. Jared and I have seen the memory in his head. His wolf can't stand her, he's always growling at Sam when she's around. I really think he only stays with her out of guilt after she was injured.

"You have to know, it's totally different for me. My wolf is completely devoted to you. You calm him, and me, in a way I have never felt before. He literally _can't_ hurt you. When I smelled that leech yesterday, in the woods? He wanted to rip and tear but he stayed completely in check so you wouldn't be hurt. Even if you were fighting with me, I can't imagine him going off on you like that. There's just no way. So that's why I don't think Emily is Sam's imprint. His wolf doesn't recognize her as his mate."

Bella sat there thinking for a minute, before shaking her head. "Poor Sammy. We have to get that bitch away from him. I need to talk to Tiffany." She looked out the window, realizing we were at school. "Ok, enough of that for now. Let's get your schedule and see how many classes we have together."

I laughed when I opened her door and she jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. There was a group of girls on the sidewalk who were watching me as I got out of the truck and walked around to her side. I guess she didn't like their interest and it was her turn to mark her territory. I kissed her deeply, laughing when she finally pulled away, and whispered, "You can piss on my leg any time, baby. I'm all yours."

She ducked her head and blushed as we walked toward the office, waving at several people and promising to introduce me later. We got my schedule and Bella glared at the secretary when she asked her to tell Josh hello for her. Our schedules were pretty great, except for one issue. We had all our morning classes together, but the one class I couldn't get into was the one class she had with Edward Cullen. She told me she was no longer sitting with him, but I knew something would have to change if he decided to show his face here again.

The morning passed uneventfully. Most of the students picked up on our couple status fairly quickly, it's hard not to when we were constantly touching and kissing. There were a few idiots who tried to flirt with one of us but we set them straight. At lunch we sat with a table of Bella's new friends, and I was happy to see the Cullens were on the other side of the room. I could still smell them and it made it harder for me to eat, but having to listen to them talk about me was even more annoying. The blonde bimbo kept complaining about my scent and her large mate wanted to wrestle me. I turned and raised my eyebrow at that comment but he just laughed and waved at me.

"So, Paul?" the annoying kid with spiky hair spoke up, interrupting whatever Bella's friend Angela was about to say. Both girls turned to glare at him and I had to hold back a laugh since he had been glaring at me all morning when he thought I wasn't looking. If the kid thought he had a snowball's chance in hell with my gorgeous mate, he was seriously delusional. "What made you change schools in the middle of the term. You get in trouble on the reservation or something?"

Shit. Why didn't I think of a cover story? No way am I telling them the "real" reason. Either of them. Thankfully my beautiful imprint is a lot smarter than me and she jumped in to save me. "Actually, Paul is wanting to take some online classes for college and he needs the AP classes here that he couldn't get at the rez school. My dad is on the tribal council and they were working to get him moved here so he can further his education."

She stopped and looked at me, stunned, and I knew it was because she called Josh her dad without even thinking about it. I gave her a smile and hugged her close. "It really is ok to let him in. I know he doesn't want to hurt you," I whispered to her softly. Turning back to the punk kid, I raised my eyebrow at him and spoke louder, "Yeah, what she said. I'm all kinds of smart and shit."

Bella poked me in the side, but the girls were all giggling and the other boys were laughing loudly. The rest of the lunch hour passed quickly, and I managed to choke down the rest of my food, and Bella's as well. Leaving her alone in her biology class was almost physically painful for me. I was just across the hall, but I might as well have been across town. Angela waited for Bella at their table right by the door, as I kissed my mate deeply and breathed in her scent. "I'll be fine Paul. You're right across the hall and I'll yell if I need you, ok?"

I looked away as she studied my face, not sure how she would react to this. "Um, you don't need to yell actually. I can hear you just fine if you talk normally. I hear better in wolf form, but my senses are still pretty high in human form too." I finally looked back down at her to gauge her reaction when I heard her heart speed up slightly.

Her eyes narrowed at me before widening dramatically. "Oh shit! You mean, this morning, in the truck? Oh, no. Sam is gonna be so mad at me! After I gave him such a hard time about being nice to you, he could hear me going off about Emma?"

I had choke back a laugh. She was never going to get Emily's name right. "It's ok, baby. He's used to hearing it. Maybe you're the one who can actually get through to him. Now, go on. Let's get this class over with so I can see you in action in PE." She groaned and shook her head but pulled away from me slowly and went to her class.

The hour passed slowly as I divided my time between paying attention to my teacher and listening for Bella in her class. She talked quietly with Angela until her teacher came in, but didn't say much while he was teaching. I also kept thinking about what Bella had said at lunch. Was it possible for the wolves to still attend college? We may be tied to the reservation, but maybe we have more options than we originally thought.

At the end of class, Angela brought up a trip to first beach that several of the kids were planning for Saturday morning. Bella said she would talk to me, but I already knew I had patrol this weekend. I'm sure Sam or Embry would go with her though, and at least I don't have to worry about vampires in La Push.

Seeing Bella in PE was something I will never forget. How someone can be so amazingly beautiful and so dangerously clumsy at the same time is hilarious to me. We were playing basketball, with the girls at one end of the gym and the boys at the other. I cringed every time she hit the hard floor, but she didn't seem to be hurt too badly. I did manage to deflect the ball when she threw it down to our end of the court, narrowly missing the gym teacher's head. "Sit out, Swan." she barked, shaking her head and muttering under her breath about Bella being a menace to the world of athletics.

Bella moved happily to the bleachers at the boys' end of the floor, and kept her eyes on me the rest of the hour. I hadn't played much basketball growing up, I think the Blacks were the only family with a hoop on their garage. We mostly played football out on first beach. But my extra height along with my enhanced coordination made me a natural. I had to concentrate a bit to keep my strength in check, but overall I had a great time being human again for a little while.

After school, Bella and I went to the grocery store in La Push to restock my kitchen to her standards. We were invited to dinner again at Josh and Tiff's house, but Bella wanted to have food at the house for the two of us (mostly me) as well. She loaded the cart with more raw food than I normally bought, and skipped right over the frozen dinners, only going back for ice cream after I whined and pulled out the pouty lip.

As we walked through the aisles, I introduced Bella to the community, shocking most of them when I named her as both Josh's daughter and my girlfriend. I had a feeling she would be the talk of local gossip for weeks to come, but her paternity gave her an in where she wouldn't have had one otherwise. Those who knew her mother were unable to hide their reactions, and I began to understand a little why Renee left when she found out she was pregnant. By the time we reached the checkout counter, Mrs. Ateara had been well-informed of our presence and she greeted us with a warm smile.

"Well, this must be the famous Bella Swan! I'm Joy Ateara, it's so nice to meet you, dear! Anyone who can tame Paul Lahote is a hero in my eyes." she added with a wink. Ha, what she isn't saying is that her son is almost as much a ladies man as I was, and he hasn't even phased yet! I know once his finishes his growth spurt and gains the confidence of the wolf, he'll make me look like a saint.

"Nice to meet you too," Bella answered with a friendly smile. "Everyone has certainly made me feel welcome here!"

"Well, of course they would! Your father is very respected here, and we are glad you have found your way home. Now, have you met my son Quil, yet?" she asked. I could hear him in the back room, moving boxes around and singing along with the old radio. When Bella shook her head, Joy called him, rather loudly.

"Coming, Mama!" he answered, before he set a box down and started for the front. He came into view around the rows of shelves and I heard Bella gasp a little. While he wasn't the size of a wolf yet, he definitely drew attention wherever he went- he was built like a tank. I was glad to see he hadn't grown any more since the last time I saw him, and his hand felt cool when he shook mine. At least we didn't have to worry about him phasing anytime soon. With Embry phased, and probably Jacob coming soon, we had enough new pups to deal with.

"Hey Paul," he said before turning his attention to my mate. "Well, hello beautiful. I am Quil Ateara the fifth, at your service." he added with a slight bow and a kiss to Bella's hand that had me growling softly and pulling her back to me. She just giggled and elbowed me in the ribs, hopefully not hard enough to bruise herself.

"Lay off the flirting Quil, before Paul decides to kill you. Besides, Bella is your cousin," Joy said casually, as if she was discussing the weather.

"WHAT?" we all shouted. Damn, is she related to the whole fuckin pack? How many guys are gonna be on my case?

"Yeah," Joy continued, "Quil, your grandmother, Molly Swan, was Charlie and Renee's aunt. That makes you second cousins."

Quil looked a little green at this information, making me wonder exactly what he had been fantasizing about my imprint. Bella, on the other hand, was positively giddy. She squealed and clapped her hands, acting completely out of character. "This is so cool! I've never had a cousin before!"

Joy just laughed and patted her arm. "Oh, honey, we can probably tie you to half the reservation if we sit down and map it out. Come by and see me some Sunday and I'll take you visiting. We can dig up lots of embarrassing childhood stories on both your parents, and your brothers as well." She smiled before turning to our groceries and bagging them up. "Now, Quil, help them take their food to the car. Show Bella that I raised a gentleman even if you don't act like one."

Bella started to protest, since we hadn't paid for the food yet, but Joy held her hand up and looked at me. "Paul, Quil is going to need some help building new shelves for the back room. Can you come in this weekend and give him a hand with that?" It was a situation I was familiar with. Most of the businesses in La Push would help me out like this. It hurt my pride before I phased, but then Billy sat me down and told me I was doing the tribe a service and this was their way of paying me back, even if they didn't know that's what they were doing. Besides, we look out for our own here.

"Yes ma'am. I'll call before I come. I have some work to do for Sam on Saturday and Sunday morning, but I think Sunday afternoon is free." Joy didn't know about the Pack yet, but most of the tribe was familiar with Sam and his work with the council. She nodded and told us goodbye as we headed out to the truck. Bella and Quil chatted like old friends, with Quil telling her about his best friends, slightly disappointed that he was the last to meet her. She reminded him that Embry was her brother and that she had met Jacob before him, so Quil shouldn't feel too badly. Just like that she had another potential wolf in her back pocket. This was getting to be ridiculous. Good thing I love her. What? I love her?!

* * *

**_AN: Obviously I'm playing around with the La Push family trees a bit, but I couldn't find exactly how Molly Swan is related to Charlie so I made it work for me. There will be several other changes as well, so stay tuned for that!_**


	9. Shock Me

**_AN: Still not my favorite chapter but I'm posting it so I'll leave it alone. Heading to the ballpark again this morning, but it's COLD. In TEXAS. In MAY. Hope I still have fingers to type with when we get done._**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 8- Shock Me_**

**Bella** **POV**  
Friday dawned bright and sunny, for the first time since I moved to Forks. Paul was laughing as I danced around the kitchen, fixing our breakfast before school. The past few days had been fun and I was settling in at my new home in La Push. Charlie came to eat with us at my dad's house on Wednesday night, and didn't offer any complaint about my living arrangements other than to request that I cook for him a few times a week. He also told me that Casey had called the house looking for me, and when I called her back she said that Ryan was very upset, wanting her to tell him where I went and why I left. Apparently Phil had no idea and Ryan thought I ran away, but she didn't know how much I wanted them to know. For now I told her to let them know I was safe and happy, and that if they wanted to know more they needed to talk to Renee.

School on Thursday passed quickly and I went to Port Angeles with the girls while Paul had patrol. It was nice having girl time, but it was physically painful to be that far away from my mate. He ended up marking me again after we got home last night and begging me not to leave him again. It was clear we had some adjusting to do, and I was hoping that my visit this afternoon would shed some light on the subject.

The Pack was hosting a bonfire tonight, something they did most every weekend apparently, and Embry and I would be officially welcomed. Before we went to the beach though, Paul was taking me to meet Miss Lucy to visit with her about the marking, and what we could expect. I still didn't know anything about her- there seemed to be more rumors than fact. I knew that Josh and Tiffany both respected her a lot, and the wolves seemed almost reverent of her, but they had no idea why they felt that way. Paul tried to explain it but couldn't get his wolf feelings translated to human terms.

Warm arms around me brought me out of my musing and I realized he was flipping the bacon that I almost burned. "Where did you go, princess? You lost your sunny smile there for a minute." I shivered when he ran his teeth over my mark, and I leaned back against his solid chest.

"Sorry, baby. I was just thinking about this afternoon. This day is gonna be so long." I took the tongs back from him and finished the bacon, before pouring the scrambled eggs into the pan and stirring them around. Paul popped bread in the toaster and I realized how well we worked together. We anticipated each other's moves and stepped around each other almost gracefully.

"Well, personally, I'm looking forward to school today. We'll have a leech-free school zone." I looked at him curiously and he grinned as he continued. "The Cullens won't be at school today. They can't come out in the sunlight." He paused dramatically to get my attention. "They _sparkle._"

What? Is he serious? "They... sparkle? What, like glitter or something?"

"Yeah! They light up like a fuckin disco ball! That's why they live here, 'cause of all the clouds and shit." He was enjoying this way too much. I mean, for a guy who turns into a giant dog, he really doesn't have much room to talk... But, he's my wolf so I won't say anything to him.

School went by faster than I expected. Lunch was filled with plans for the beach the next day. Paul had patrol again but said he would drop in when he ran close. He added that Sam would probably show up to supervise as part of his "tribal responsibilities." More like big brother responsibilities. I really didn't mind though, as long as he left Emma at home.

I pushed my sleeves up as we headed to the parking lot, enjoying the feel of sun on my skin, even if it was completely different from the dry heat of Arizona. We rolled the windows down in the truck, but I was surprised when Paul drove to his house, instead of our unknown destination. "I thought we were going to see Miss Lucy? Did you need something from home first?"

"Well, we're actually gonna go on wolf from here. Sam showed me how to get there yesterday during patrol and honestly, I'm not sure you can get there walking. I'd end up having to carry you and it's easier for me to do that in wolf form. You don't mind, do you baby?" Paul looked nervous, didn't he know I loved his wolf as much as I loved him? Wait. I love him. I. Love. Paul. "Bells? You ok?"

I realized I had been standing there staring at him for who knows how long. I caught him off guard when I pulled his face down for a kiss, and the words slipped out without another thought. "I love you, Paul."

His reaction was immediate and strong. His face lit up in a breathtaking smile and he crushed his lips to mine while he held my body to him gently. His tongue mapped every inch of my mouth slowly, possessively, before finally pulling back and resting his forehead against mine. I was locked in his intense dark eyes as he whispered, "Bella, I love you too."

We stayed wrapped together, swaying gently, until he finally straightened and gave me his devilish smirk. "You ready to ride me now?"

I laughed and shot back, "I'm gonna ride you alright, but you have to wait until tonight. Right now we have an appointment to get to."

He handed me his clothes while he phased, leaving his boots on the back porch. We moved through the forest a little slower than we did the other day, but I was able to enjoy the scenery better at this pace. It felt like we were traveling up and toward the ocean, and I finally caught a glimpse of water through the trees. It seemed like we were headed for the cliffs above the beach. We moved a little further into the trees and the ocean breeze was diminished greatly, leaving only the quiet sounds of the forest around us.

We finally stopped at a house in tiny clearing, with only a small dirt path for access. The house was well-kept, with flowers lining the front porch, and smoke drifting lazily from the chimney. A small woman was standing in front of the door, almost as if she heard our silent approach. At first glance she appeared to be in her late forties, or early fifties. Her hair was long and streaked with grey, but her face was only lightly lined and she seemed healthy and vigorous. Her smile was warm and welcoming, and she didn't show the least bit of shock or fear as I rode into her yard on a giant silver wolf.

As Paul stopped and laid down so I could slide off, she stepped gracefully toward us with her arms held out. "Welcome, child! I'm so glad your wolf brought you to see me!" She pulled me in for a gentle hug, and turned to Paul. "And you, strong protector, you are a sight for sore eyes! The spirits have blessed your Pack with strength and knowledge. You will be a Pack of legends. Your size is a reflection of your prowess and your numbers will increase quickly in the coming days."

Paul was still laying down on his belly, looking quite submissive in front of this strange woman. She laughed and rubbed his head before pointing toward the trees. "Go and gain your skin in seclusion if you must. The wolves of my day were much prouder men, they felt no need to hide themselves in either form." I saw his ears twitch at the challenge and pulled his pants out, ready to hand to him if he did what I expected him to.

The wolf ducked his head and scooted back several felt before shimmering and raising up to leave Paul standing tall and proud. And naked. Very, very naked. The woman cackled a hoarse laugh as he pulled his jeans back up and buttoned them quickly. "You _are _a large wolf, aren't you son? You have been very blessed by the spirits. You are one lucky imprint, child," she added, turning to me with a wink. I giggled at the indignant look on Paul's face.

"Now, let us make our introductions. I know that you are Bella Uley. You have the Uley eyes and Levi would be quite proud to see how beautiful his great-granddaughter is. He longed for a daughter, but was blessed only with sons. He did not live to see his only granddaughter born either. I am pleased you found your way home so that your father may see you and your children as well." I didn't correct her on my name because her voice was mesmerizing. She had the same way of speaking as Billy Black, commanding attention with her words.

"And you, young Lahote. The first wolf of your line, that is a great honor to bear. You have overcome great pain and suffering, and are stronger for your trials. Your imprint is a good match for you, she will strengthen you and love you as you have never been loved before. You will protect her and show her that she is worthy of love." With that, she turned and began walking toward the house. Paul and I stared after her in shock, and she turned back to say, "Are you going to come in, or not?"

I looked at Paul and he just shook his head and reached for my hand, pulling me close and wrapping his arm around me. We followed her into her house and I looked around while Paul stopped short, sniffing the room with a curious look on his face. He sounded almost accusatory when he spoke to the woman. "What's your name? Your whole name?" I poked him for being rude, but looked at our host for an answer as well.

She smiled a secret smile and finally spoke. "I am Lucy Ateara, marked imprint of Quil Ateara the second. Mother to Quil Ateara the third, known today as 'Old Quil' and great-grandmother to Quil Ateara the fifth. Very pleased to meet you." My mind was reeling as she rattled off her impossible lineage. She looked closer to Joy's age and could easily pass for Old Quil's daughter, instead of his mother! I didn't understand how she could possibly be as old as she claimed.

I glanced at Paul to gauge his reaction and he was looking at her in awe. There was no sign of skepticism on his face and I watched in shock as he sank to his knees in front of her. She laughed lightly as she laid her hand on top of his head. "You know I speak the truth, young wolf. I cannot lie to one such as you. Now, come and sit down and I will speak to you what you need to hear." She reached her hand to me and I took it, pulling Paul behind me in a daze. "Oh, would you mind if _my_ wolf joins us? He sees fewer visitors than I do, but he will be glad to meet a brother."

Neither of us could form a response yet so she just nodded and called quietly to a room off the kitchen, "Quil? Come out and join us please."

At some sound I couldn't hear, Paul stood alert and faced the door expectantly. It didn't take long for a man to enter silently, at least to my ears. I gasped in shock when he entered. He was an older version of young Quil, barrel-chested and slightly smaller than his still-human descendent. His hair was cropped short, like Paul's, and lightly sprinkled with grey. His skin was lined and weathered by the sun, but his eyes were clear and sparkled with mischief as he smiled at us.

"Hello. I am Quil Ateara the second. Last living member of Ephraim Black's Pack, and mate to this beautiful woman here," he said with a kiss to Lucy's temple as he wrapped his arm around her. "Paul, would you like to take this old wolf for a run while we let the ladies talk?"

Paul was stunned. "You- you still phase? But how? When? We've never heard you before!"

Quil laughed at his stuttering and reached up to lay his hand on his shoulder. "I last phased when young Samuel began this new Pack generation. I have kept out of the way since then, allowing my wolf to rest and begin our journey to the Great Spirit."

"The voice! Sam said the spirits spoke to him on his first phase! That was you?" Quil nodded and Paul just shook his head in wonder. He kissed me and asked if I minded being left here, so I sent him on his way with the older wolf.

Lucy flitted about, gathering a teapot that had been sitting on an old cast-iron stove, and pulling two chipped mugs out of a faded yellow cabinet. She offered me a seat on a comfortable overstuffed chair that seemed out-of-place in the simple cabin. "Now, child, I'm sure you have many questions, but I will tell you what you need to know, ok?

"As you know, I am Quil's marked imprint. While imprinting is not rare for wolves, marking of the imprint is extremely rare. Before the last pack, most thought it to be a legend, nothing more. The wolves could not imagine doing something they felt would hurt their imprint, not completely understanding the situation. Quil was brought before the council when he marked me, as the consequences were unknown at that time. Now, marking is a closely guarded secret because it comes with serious effects.

"What you may not know is that the wolves do not age as long as they are phasing. Along with that, a marked imprint will also not age as long as her wolf is active. You also cannot survive without each other. If one dies, the other will pass as well," she stated casually. Did she just say that Paul and I won't age? Wow. That's just... I mean... that's a lot to take in. It's not every day that you find the fountain of youth and learn it's directly connected to your soul mate.

"Our son, Quil, has kept a journal of our history for future packs, but does not share the stories with the tribe as a whole. I'm sure you can understand the reasons for that, there would be imprints who asked to be marked and wolves who tried to mark when they were not led to do so. The wolf is more closely linked to the spirit world, seeing and hearing things that the man may not understand. For your wolf to mark you the first time you mated, means he is quite tuned to the spirits and has a fierce warrior's heart. He will go to the ends of the earth to protect you, his soul." She sat forward and asked, "Now, do you have questions you would like to ask me?"

I sat and thought about what she told me, before I looked up and met her wise brown eyes. "Is it hard to watch the people around you grow, your children and grandchildren, while you are not changing?"

She nodded slowly and a single tear fell from eye. "The day that I realized my son looked older than his parents was one of the hardest days by far. The worst was when our grandson was killed in a fishing accident, leaving his young wife and son alone. Joy was not told of the Pack, and until young Quil phases she will not know of us, and how we have watched over them all these years."

I thought carefully about how to phrase my question so it wouldn't be too offensive. "Can I ask you something personal?" I waited for her nod and prayed I wasn't crossing a line here. "Why did Quil keep phasing? Why did you stay around for so long?"

She smiled and sat back in her chair, crossing her ankles. "Ahh, that is certainly a question. Most would not think to ask it, you are quite astute. It's simple really. My Quil did not agree with the Cullen treaty. He knew they would return someday and more of our children would take the wolf. He did not resent his role as Protector, but he also did not want future generations forced into this life when it could have been prevented. He hopes to see the treaty dissolved so we may go on to our ancestors in peace."

Standing fluidly to her feet, she motioned to the kitchen and asked if I wanted to help her finish the stew she was cooking. I knew Paul would be starving as usual, and I assumed her Quil would be as well, after phasing. She lifted a huge black pot as if it weighed nothing, and when she took the lid off it smelled absolutely heavenly. She winked at me when she caught me breathing in the aroma and said, "This is better than a dinner bell for a wolf. The smell of food will bring them home every time."

Sure enough, it was less than a minute later that we heard the men laughing as they came through the door. Paul came straight to me, his face lit with a bright smile, and kissed me thoroughly. I blushed when he pulled back, only to blush harder when I saw Miss Lucy and Quil doing the same thing. So not what I wanted to see. Paul was on the same wavelength because he spoke in a falsely-bright voice. "Oh great! Is that rabbit stew? I haven't had that in years!"

The older couple pulled apart, laughing, and we settled at their well-worn table to share the simple meal. They told us stories of the last pack, and how they walked among the people as revered heroes, with their names honored as the true Spirit Warriors of their day. It had been several centuries since the pack before them, and most had thought the gene died out long ago. The Cullens' arrival triggered the phase in only three wolves, possibly because many of their peers spent long months away at sea, fishing to support the tribe's economy.

Time passed quickly as we traded stories with our new mentors, and all too soon it was time to head for the beach. Paul saw my obvious disappointment and was quick to assure me he would bring me up to visit again soon. Quil's parting words gave me pause, as we stepped out the door. "Remember what I told you, son. _Never_ trust a vampire, especially a Cullen. Lying is what they do, it's how they live. They don't know another way to be. You keep your mate safe by _your_ pack, and by _your _hands. No one else." Paul nodded seriously but didn't offer me any explanation.

The bonfire was an experience in itself. I felt at home with the friendly party crowd, but we were once again banned from the alcohol, much to Paul's irritation. I didn't miss the numbing effects of liquor as I bounced happily after my mate, greeting friends and family, and meeting new people.

I felt an instant connection when Sam introduced me to his cousin, Leah. At first I thought I had found more of my extended family, until he explained, rather awkwardly, that she was related on his mother's side. They both frowned when his mother was mentioned, but shook it off quickly. Leah and I found common ground when Emma (or Emily, whatever her name is) came over and pried Sam away from our group to "socialize" with her friends. Her disdain for Sam's family and the Pack was practically tangible in the suddenly thick air.

"What a bitch," Leah muttered beside me. "She thinks she's so much better than Sam, but he's worth fifty of her."

I nodded my agreement and looked at her, considering things. "I agree. So how do we get Sammy out of her evil clutches?" I asked, causing the pack to burst out laughing and Sam to shoot me a glare across the bonfire. Leah put her arm around me as her giggles died down.

"I really like you, Bella. You look out for Sam, you have somehow managed to tame our resident bad boy, Paul, and I've never seen Uncle Josh as happy as he has been tonight. I'm glad you're here and I think we can be good friends," she said with a genuine smile.

The pack was suddenly silent behind us. "Damn, Paul, your im- girl- is magic or something! She even made Leah nice!" Jared joked, and Leah and I both turned to glare at him as Kim slapped him on the back of the head. I hope she didn't hurt her hand, those boys are pretty hard...

We all spent the next few minutes joking and talking while the boys wrestled around like puppies, taking a little too much pleasure in throwing each other down on the ground. Leah and I had a lot in common, we liked all the same music and she even told me she used to party a lot more than she does now. Apparently Charlie picked her up one night after the cops were called and it scared her back on the straight and narrow. She was studying hard with plans to go to community college in Port Angeles when she graduated this year.

She got a strange look on her face while we were chatting and looked at someone over my shoulder before looking back at the ground. I turned and saw Jacob walking up with a younger boy I hadn't met yet so I called him over to say hi.

"Hey Bella, Leah! Bella, this is Seth, he's Leah's brother. Seth, this is Bella- she's Sam and Embry's sister." Jacob was talking to me but he kept glancing at Leah and I swear he was blushing, but I couldn't tell for sure in the dark. Seth had a friendly smile and his voice cracked when he said hello to me, so I knew he had to be younger than Jacob by a year or so at least. I wondered if he would stay around for the stories tonight, or if Leah would take him home. Jacob was going to be told about the wolves since Sam had verified that he was close to phasing. I wondered how he would react to learning that the stories he knew by heart were actually true.


	10. Bully Me

**_AN: This chapter hasn't been edited as closely as I normally do, so if you spot any mistakes, let me know._**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 10- Bully Me_**

**Paul POV  
**I kept my eye on Leah and Jacob as Seth and Bella were talking. Those two had been dancing around each other since Jacob hit his growth spurt, but they tried to hide it from each other and everyone else. They couldn't fool me, I'm too good at reading people and I just had a feeling he was gonna imprint on that girl. The only thing I wasn't sure about was how it would be received by the rest of the tribe. The Pack, Elders, and Council would know the truth, but the rest of the world would just see an 18-year-old girl dating a 15-year-old boy. It could cause troubles for all of us, Charlie included.

Shaking those thoughts away, I picked Bella up and carried her to the driftwood logs situated around the fire to settle in for the Legends. It was really hard not to feel the magic when Billy told the stories out here by firelight. The smoke made it easy to imagine an elaborate headdress on him and the presence of Taha Aki in our midst. He sat regally in his wheelchair, body frail, but eyes clear and full of knowledge. And as he told me many times growing up, knowledge is power.

When the stories were done, the Pack and the Elders were the only ones remaining. Billy grabbed Jacob's arm as he started to leave and told him to wait. We were all grateful that Sam had pushed so hard for this unorthodox tradition with the wolves. His first phase scared the shit out of him and if it wasn't for Quil in his mind telling him what had happened to him, he probably would have run around feral for weeks before he could phase back. He went before the council with Old Quil's support (and now I knew it was with the support of Quil II as well) and requested that the new pack members be told what was happening prior to their first phase.

Jared was told a few days before he phased, when his mom took him in for a high fever and body aches at the tribal clinic. The doctor there is on the council and immediately called Billy to tell him what was going on. They called him in and told him the legends and that he would be joining Sam within days. He phased after school when his car got a flat tire, and he ran straight to Josh's house to find Sam. From start to finish, his transition was fairly easy. He imprinted on his girlfriend, Kim, the next day and they have been together ever since.

My own phase was a little more dramatic. The elders weren't watching me closely, not realizing I carried the gene I guess, and with no parents to care about me it was Tiffany Uley who first noticed the changes in me. I always had a short temper but I even started picking fights with Sam and Embry when I would stay at their house and the first time I ever smarted off to Tiff she put her hand on my forehead and yelled for Sam. He, Billy, and Josh took me outside to tell me what was going on and the more I heard, the madder and louder I got. Sam ended up bitch-slapping me which brought up a whole mess of bad memories and I was so mad I couldn't phase back for a week.

I felt betrayed by my father again, for giving me what I considered a curse, and by Sam for treating me like he knew my father did. Billy and Josh cussed him out for his approach but the damage was already done. I also felt like my tribe did this to me, when I couldn't understand what was going on. All in all it was not something I would care to repeat.

It wasn't until I phased with Charlie and he took me under his wing that I finally started working on my temper. He gave me new outlets for my anger and basically treated me like a son. It filled a big void in my life and gave me something to work for. Imprinting on Bella finally soothed my wolf enough that I could make peace with that part of myself, and I didn't mind all the pain of the past if it brought her to me.

Jacob is the chief's son though, and the rightful Alpha by blood. He should transition easily and I hope he does- he's a really good kid. He hasn't had the easiest life, even if it was still far better than my own. He lost his mom when he was young, and then his dad's health went downhill about the same time his sisters took off for college and marriage. I always thought those girls were selfish for dumping their father off for their little brother to take care of. I tried to help Billy out around the house when I could, he was a good chief and a man I felt like I could respect.

We were all startled when Sam started to speak and told Jacob that the legends were true and we were the new Pack. He jumped up with a big smile and said, "I _KNEW_ IT! I knew something was going on, and then I grew, and I could smell everything, and I swear I could hear better too. And then Bella smelled like Paul so I knew there was something going on there too." Embry and Sam both put out token growls at that. Get over it guys. She's marked and that's never gonna change.

The tension eased after that and we told him about imprinting and Bella proudly showed him her mark. I noticed that Sam stayed out of the imprint conversation, leaving me and Jared to handle Jacob's questions. He had the same reaction Bella did about our treaty with the Cullens and she gave us all a pointed look that clearly said she agreed with the baby Alpha. Billy cut him off with a stern warning about honoring the word of our ancestors and I thought back to my conversation with Quil earlier that afternoon when we were phased.

He told me about the marking and all the implications of it. I told him about the Cullen that wanted Bella and the other Cullen who was helping us protect her. He warned me not to trust them, that all vampires are selfish and self-centered creatures that only care about their own safety and that of their mate. Little did I know that there would come a day very soon that I would wish I had taken Quil's word on this topic. Hindsight is always 20/20 though.

The next morning I woke up at dawn for patrol, regretfully leaving Bella curled up in bed alone. I snagged a rose from Mrs. Littlesea's garden next door and tucked a note that said _I love you_ with the flower on the nightstand. Kissing her forehead, I threw myself out the door and phased as I flew off the back porch. Jared checked out sleepily as I phased in and I began the loping, monotonous circles around the rez. Focusing on the trees, dried leaves, and familiar scents, I let my paws carry me around every inch of our tribal land.

The sun rose slowly and the hours passed without issue. I yipped at Quil and Miss Lucy when I ran by their cabin, and they waved at me through the window. Circling close to the cliffs, I looked down and saw there was already a fairly large group gathered on the beach. I could see my imprint laughing, surrounded by her friends, and Sam looked up and caught my eye to let me know he was watching.

I ran down to the woods to phase back and pulled my shorts on before I stepped out on the beach. I thought Bella would feel me approach her, but she had her back to me as she was chatting with the group from our lunch table at school. That stupid Mike boy was asking her where I was and trying to get her to walk down to the tidal pools with him. "Come on Bella, doesn't your boyfriend let you have any fun?" he whined.

Sam was about to jump in, but Bella and I both waved him off. Bella turned her glare on him and said, "Look, Paul doesn't _let_ me do anything. He understands how a relationship works and that one person doesn't control the other. With that said, even if I was single I wouldn't go anywhere with you, Mike. You just aren't my type, ok? Why don't you go ask Jess to go with you, I think you might get a different answer from her." Sure enough, Jessica was a little ways down the beach looking between Bella and Mike with a frown on her face.

I took my chance to step up and wrap my imprint in a hug. "Hey baby, did ya miss me?" She turned in my arms and kissed me like she hadn't seen me in years. That's what it felt like for me too, even though it had only been a few hours.

"I wish you wouldn't leave without waking me up, Paul. I wanted to kiss you good morning," she pouted. As she turned her head, I noticed she had tucked her flower in the elastic of her ponytail. I loved that she brought the small gift with her, and my wolf saw it as another way of marking our imprint. I had to choke back a very unmanly purr since we were surrounded by people.

"I know baby, but if I woke you up, I would've been late for patrol. I did kiss you before I left though." I kissed her again to prove my point, before finally turning and greeting our school friends. I overheard several of the Forks girls whispering about Sam and wondering if he was single. He growled and I barely managed to hold in my laughter when Bella told Lauren that he had some crazy girl chasing after him but she didn't think it was that serious. His anger faded quickly when she proudly introduced her brother, "Sammy" to all her friends and I had to hand it to Bella, she really had those Uley men wrapped around her little finger.

I stayed at the beach for as long as I could until Sam jerked his head to the trees, telling me to get back to work. Leaving Bella was harder this time, but she told me she was going home soon to start cooking supper. Charlie was coming over to eat with us and he wanted some kind of fancy stroganoff meal that Bella said took a lot of work. It was her Grandma Swan's recipe and this was her first attempt at making it, but I had all the faith in the world in my gorgeous imprint. She could cook cardboard and make it taste heavenly.

The rest of the weekend passed uneventfully. I helped Quil with the store shelves on Sunday after my patrol, and we had dinner at Josh and Tiff's house, and Embry was much more in control. Sam thought he could go back to school as early as Wednesday if he kept his phasing in check until then. Bella said she was proud of him, and he puffed up with pride at her honest praise.

When we pulled into the school parking lot on Monday I knew the temporary peace of the weekend was about to be completely shattered. Leaning against a silver Volvo was a vampire I hadn't seen before, but as soon as I smelled him I knew he was trouble. Bella sucked in her breath when she saw him and cringed tighter to my side in the truck. "That's- that's Ed-Edward. What's he doing here? I thought he was gone!" she sounded scared to death and my wolf wanted me to take out the threat immediately. I had to forcefully hold back, since the crowded school parking lot was not the ideal place to phase.

"Come on, Bella. This our school too. I'll keep him away from you, he knows the consequences if he fucks with the Pack." I stared him down and saw his eyes darken to black as he watched our progress. I pulled Bella out the driver's side door and kept myself between her and him at all times. He didn't approach us but muttered something about a filthy mutt as we walked past. Turning my back to him had my instincts screaming, but I pulled Bella slightly in front of me to appease my wolf.

Cullen wasn't in any of our morning classes, but I knew we couldn't avoid him at lunch. Bella was getting more and more stressed as the day passed, and when we entered the cafeteria she cowered against me all the way through the line. I tried to get her to eat but she was too wound up and I ended up pulling her onto my lap while I ate both our lunches.

I tried to listen to the conversation at the Cullen table but they were talking too low for even my ears. The only thing I heard was the blonde female say, "She's not worth it, Edward. She smells like that fucking dog now anyway." I smiled, thinking that she didn't mean it as a compliment but my wolf still loved the comment. Jasper caught my eye and smirked, as if he could sense my pride on the subject somehow.

I was dreading our next class because I knew I would have to confront the prick now. I walked Bella to her class ahead of Cullen and tucked her into her table with Angela while I waited by the door for Edward. His brothers followed close behind him and I worried briefly about being outnumbered three to one. Calming my wolf, I braced myself, blocking the door so he had to stop in front of me.

"Move out of my way, you stupid mutt," he hissed in his musical sissy-boy voice. I took a minute to study him; he looked strange, even for a vampire. Younger than Seth almost, barely out of puberty, and lacking the muscles that his coven mates both had. He was almost androgynous, like the black-haired pixie girl. Neither of them did a very good job passing for human.

He growled and glared at me as his eyes darkened again while I stood my ground. "I _said, _get out of my way!" He took a small step forward and I felt Bella come into the hallway behind me, with Angela holding her arm. She reached and laid a hand on my back to calm me but ignored me when I tried to send her back to the classroom.

A small crowd was starting to gather, staying far enough back that they couldn't hear our low voices, but close enough to see that there was a struggle. The large vampire grabbed Eddie and tried to pull him back a little, "Calm down, you can't do this here. You know what Alice said," he whispered quickly.

"Actually, you can't do this anywhere, leech. We have a _treaty, _remember? You can't touch me and you can't touch her. She's Pack- marked as such, and therefore off limits." He growled again, louder this time, and Bella flinched behind me so I knew that the humans could probably hear him. "Better watch yourself, little boy. Don't want to make the good _people_ suspicious would we?"

I could feel both Bella and Jasper attempting to calm me, but I was in no danger of phasing here. The safety of my imprint was the only thing on my mind. I had to do whatever it took to make him leave; I was not going to let him in the same room with Bella if I wasn't there. He glared harder at me and spoke much louder, probably much louder than he intended to, "I'm not going anywhere, you stupid dog. You need to go back to the reservation_ where you belong!_"

The suddenly quiet hallway was filled with gasps at his words, followed by a low buzz of angry voices until Mr. Greene stepped through the groups of students. "Mr. Cullen, I am disappointed in you. I know your father taught you to be more respectful of others than you have shown here today. Get in my office, _now_!"

Eddie stood there with a shocked look on his face before he said, "You can't expel me!"

Mr. Greene did a double take before shaking his head and saying, "I didn't say anything about expulsion, Mr. Cullen, but you better believe that's what I'm thinking. And don't think your daddy can talk you out of this one."

Something about those four words triggered a realization in me. "That's what I'm thinking." Edward had seemed to respond to my thoughts earlier, getting riled up when I hadn't even said a word. We knew some vampires had special abilities, but if Edward could read minds this could be the loophole Quil was looking for to dissolve the treaty. His stiffened posture at my thoughts made me believe I was on the right track. _Hey Eddie? Can you hear what I'm thinking, you filthy bloodsucker? Does it piss you off that you can't have my mate?_ I thought about what would make him angry enough to react before I finally pictured Bella screaming my name the last time I marked her. The feel of her soft skin between my teeth, the metallic tang of her blood as I licked her wound clean, and my wolf's only thought- _MINE_.

His eyes were nearly black and his brothers were holding him back forcefully now. He let out a snarl as the big guy lifted him off his feet and turned him down the hallway to the office. I think I just got my confirmation- Edward Cullen is a mind reader.

Mr. Greene turned to me and held out his hand, "I apologize, Mr. Lahote. I have already let you down in the first week you are here. We have never had issues with bullying and certainly not with racial slurs like the ones Mr. Cullen spouted so carelessly. I hope you will still feel comfortable here at our school, I have heard nothing but praise from all of your teachers on your progress so far. You can be certain Mr. Cullen's actions and words will not be tolerated nor condoned in any way."

The students gathered around me after he left, all talking over each other in shock that the prissy Edward Cullen was such a bigot. Bella was trying to calm Angela, who was understandably upset at what she thought was an insult to her heritage, not understanding the mythological aspects of our confrontation. I was finally able to shoo them both into class, after a long kiss from Bella, and slipped into my own seat in the room across the hall.

Every boy that came into my classroom, and several of the girls as well, all came up to shake my hand and tell me they never liked Edward Cullen anyway, they thought he was a pompous jerk, etc. As the last one, a nerdy little guy with glasses that wasn't much taller than Bella, came to tell me he had my back I realized the implications of what just happened. The pack was never gonna let me live down the fact that I was publicly bullied at school by the pussy boy vampire.


	11. Fight Me

**_AN: It's not even funny how completely unedited this is. I just hope it makes sense. It's been a hell of a week here. Sorry I have completely sucked at replying to reviews, but I thought you'd rather have this than that. _**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 11-Fight Me_**

**Bella** **POV  
**The pack didn't tease Paul as much as he thought they would. It was probably because he single-handedly got Edward Cullen suspended from school for two weeks (after Dr. Cullen smooth-talked Mr. Greene), made him an object of scorn and public humiliation in Forks, and inadvertently discovered his secret mind-reading gift. That last one was beyond freaky, even for a vampire. I mean, not even touching on the fact that he could do something so impossible, why would someone with that "gift" subject themselves to year after year of repeating high school? There were so many other things he could be doing with his time. Robbing banks, cleaning out casinos, stopping wars in third-world countries, and instead he's sitting in high school biology listening to the thoughts of hundreds of hormonal, angst-ridden teenagers? Wow.

Sam called a pack meeting with the elders after school Monday so Paul could tell them what had happened. The wolves phased together to "see" the altercation, while I filled in the elders from my point of view. Paul had to add the stuff I couldn't hear when he came back in, but Billy was still reluctant to push the treaty issue. His grandfather had apparently drilled into him from an early age about how a man's word is his bond and his responsibility in carrying on the Black family legacy, etc. Ephraim thought himself to be a progressive thinker, and a pacifist who found a kindred spirit in Carlisle Cullen. Just as Quil was unable to rationalize with Ephraim, Paul was getting nowhere with Billy.

Paul was in a bad mood when we left the meeting to head home, and it only got worse when I reminded him that Lauren was coming to pick me up in half an hour for our trip to Port Angeles. "NO! You can't leave right now! I won't let you! You have to stay close to me so I can protect you. End of story," he was close to shouting at me and I backed up so I wouldn't hit him, no matter how pissed off I was.

"_You won't let me?_ Who the hell do you think you are? I got news for you, Paul. I've got a father, an uncle, and two brothers. I don't need another male authority figure hovering around me trying to give orders. I answer to no one, and that includes you. You are my mate, the other half to my soul, but we are _partners_- equals, get it? You don't see me ordering you around or telling you where to go, I think Sam does enough of that without my help," I shot back, trying desperately to keep my temper in check so I wouldn't say something I would regret.

Paul had no such reservations apparently. "Look, Bella. I know you don't really understand what this is like for me. You don't have a mortal enemy who is wanting to kill your fragile human mate. You don't turn into a giant animal when you lose your temper, or have the responsibility of the safety of your entire tribe hanging over your head. You just go to school, do your homework, and live in somebody else's house. You have NO responsibility, so I can't expect you to understand _WHAT THE HELL I AM GOING THROUGH RIGHT NOW_!"

We stood there in silence; I was stunned, Paul was furious. I had no idea he could ever speak to me that way, regardless of how upset he was. Did he really feel like that? That I'm some immature spoiled brat with no concept of reality? He knows what I have been through, how my life was completely turned upside down, and up until this moment he has been here supporting me every step of the way.

He was still glaring at me and I took another step back when I saw his arms trembling. His rage was higher than I had ever felt before and for the first time since I met him, I was actually scared of Paul. I kept seeing Emily's scars in my mind and I could not keep my eyes off his trembling form. I tried to stop myself from crying, but one tear leaked from my tight control and I think that must have been what broke him. His mouth fell open in shock and he took a small step toward me with his hand held out gently, "Bella, please-"

Resolute, I shook my head and took two more steps back, toward the front door. "No, Paul. We need to take a break until you get yourself back under control. Go phase and run off your anger, I don't know what all it's for but I really don't appreciate you directing it at me. You might want to be sure Sam isn't phased first or he may take your head off, and I'm not that inclined to jump between you right now." I opened the door slowly and took the first step outside. "I'm going with Lauren. We can talk more when I get home tonight. I love you, Paul. I'm just a little frightened of you right now."

Before he could speak, I turned and shut the door, sitting on the top step of the porch to wait for my ride. I cringed when I heard Paul throwing things around the house, hoping he didn't break very many of our meager possessions. I finally heard the back door slam, followed shortly by a heart-wrenching howl that hurt my ears, it was so close. I finally gave in to my tears, tucking my face down on my knees and sobbing as my one ally, my closest friend, my lover, ran away from me as fast as his legs would go.

A few minutes later I dried my eyes and tried to settle myself down. I could still feel Paul's agitation and it wasn't helping me any, but I went back inside to splash cold water on my face and brush my hair so I looked halfway presentable. I didn't bother with makeup since we were going to the tanning salon again, Lauren was letting me use all her guest passes, so that was sweet of her. I grabbed my wallet to pay for supper as long as we went somewhere cheap, or to at least pay for my own meal if she wanted a fancier restaurant. I knew her parents had money and she didn't seem to mind sharing it, but it was a hard pill to swallow since I was in her expensive shoes not too long ago.

The sound of a car horn brought me out of my thoughts and I rushed out the door, not bothering to lock it. No one would break into a house on the rez, especially not a wolf's house. If they did it would be easy to sniff them out later. I managed a half smile as I slid in the front seat of Lauren's car, but she turned down the music with a frown when she took in my appearance. "What's wrong, Bella?"

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to fake my enthusiasm tonight. "Paul and I had a fight. He got pissed at me and ran off. I don't really wanna talk about it."

She nodded, but her eyes were still narrowed in suspicion. "Just one question, and I won't bring it up the rest of the night." I nodded, curious about what she would ask. "Did he hurt you at all?"

Touched at her concern, I shook my head and grimaced. "Not physically, no. Just with his words." And the thoughts that were apparently behind those words, he didn't pull them completely out of thin air after all.

Thankfully, she kept her word, not bringing it up again as we drove to PA and parked down by the water. "Is this ok? The tanning place is that way and I thought we could eat at La Bella Italia right over there. If I park here we can just walk and not worry about moving the car around," she said, pointing in the directions of our destinations.

"Sure, sounds good. I probably need the exercise anyway, I haven't been to the gym since I left Phoenix." I could practically hear my mother's snide voice telling me I'm getting soft around the middle.

As if she could read my mind, Lauren chimed in, "I know what you mean, my mother is always harping on me about watching my figure. 'You'll never catch a man if you look like a cow.' She's such a bitch."

With common ground found, we chatted easily through our tanning appointments and back to the restaurant. When we started talking about boys, Lauren confided that she had earned a bad reputation after being seen leaving a party with a senior her freshman year of high school. Most of the guys who claimed they had slept with her actually hadn't, and I quickly picked up on the fact that she only had eyes for Tyler Crowley.

"I know I've seen him watching you at school, hasn't he asked you out before?" Tyler was one of the guys who hit on me the first day of school, but it was more of a token gesture than Mike's obvious fixation.

"Yeah, he has. But I'm afraid he'll just want to fuck me and dump me. I want it to be more than that with him, you know?" her voice was small and hesitant, nothing like the typical Lauren she showed to the rest of the school. It struck me then that she was just lonely, and probably just as scared as I was to let people in. Maybe Tyler was her Paul, and I owed her the chance to find out.

"Ok, don't take this the wrong way, but he's going to the girls' choice dance with you, right?" I waited for her confused nod. "Ok, so you go to the dance with him, let him know what a good time you're having, and _don't sleep with him._" I held my breath, watching her face and hoping that I didn't offend her too much.

She looked like she was thinking over what I said, and then she shrugged. "Do you really think that will work? Is that how you got Paul- playing hard to get?"

I startled the customers at the next table with my loud laughter. "Oh no, he had me up against the wall twenty minutes after we met. But we're not the best examples I don't think. We just have this connection, we get each other, you know? But most successful relationships don't start out the way ours did. We're just kind of winging it for now, neither of us really know what we're doing."

"I guess that's why you were fighting today?" she asked carefully, unsure if I was still unwilling to talk about it.

"Yeah, we're still working on boundaries I guess. He was upset about the whole thing with Edward today and wanted me to stay home with him even though I had already made plans with you. He'll get over it, I hope. We just needed some space." I realized it was nice to speak with someone outside of the pack about my relationship with Paul. It made me feel like a regular teenager with boy problems for once.

"So, it's still early, do you want to go look at dresses for the dance?" Lauren asked, apparently sensing my need to change the subject. She looked more excited about her date after our conversation.

I checked my watch, knowing Paul would want me home, but I wasn't ready to face the music yet. "Sure, let's go!"

We walked away from the waterfront, deeper into the business section. There weren't a lot of stores to choose from so we walked to the largest department store and headed for the dresses. We spent the next hour trying on and modeling dresses for each other, deciding we were both pretty hot bitches in the process. Lauren decided on a short pink dress that really brought out her eyes, and I offered to help her with her makeup the day of the dance, hoping to tone down her over-done look a little. I didn't find a dress because I hadn't gotten around to asking Paul if he wanted to go, and I really didn't have any extra spending money for a dress right now. I still needed to find a job first.

Leaving the store, we realized it had gotten dark quickly while we were inside. The wind was cold and we pulled our jackets tighter around us as we started to the car. We walked a couple of blocks in silence when I heard the sound of muted footsteps behind us. I glanced back, startled to find four large men following us at a distance. They looked older, late twenties or early thirties, and they were coming from the direction of the seedier bars downtown. When I turned to look at them, one raised his hand in a creepy little wave that made me shudder.

Leaning close to Lauren, I pulled our purses between us, "Lauren, there are some guys following us. We need to walk faster but I'm gonna get my mace out of my purse just in case. Grab your phone and keys in case we need to run, ok?"

I heard her sharp intake of breath and saw as she avoided looking back, keeping her eyes locked on mine. She reached her hand in her purse and pulled her keys and phone out, before slinging it back over her shoulder and speeding up her pace slightly. I kept my purse in my left hand, ready to throw if the men got closer, and held my mace in my right hand, finger on the trigger.

Glancing back again, I was startled to see the men following us much more closely now. We began to see the lights from the waterfront in the distance, with several blocks still between us and the car. Just as we passed under a burned-out streetlight, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Grabbing Lauren's hand, I started to run, pulling her with me.

The footsteps behind us sped up, but were stumbling more than we were. "Hey baby! Don't run away! We just wanna have some fun!" one voice slurred. The next block up, a car slowed with its headlights pointing our direction. I sighed with relief when the men behind us stopped and turned back the other direction. Lauren and I slowed to a fast walk, hurrying to the safety of the busier streets ahead.

"Wow, that was fucking scary!" Lauren gasped when we finally reached her car. She threw her bag in the backseat and locked the doors as soon as I was in my seat. I looked over and saw how badly her hands were shaking and realized she was much more frightened than I was.

"Do you need me to drive, Lauren? I really don't mind," I asked.

"Aren't you scared? Didn't that shake you up at all?" she shot back with a frightened glare on her face.

"Yeah, of course it did. But that's why I was prepared to defend myself and why we ran when we did," I explained. "My mom and I were mugged a few years ago in Phoenix. Thankfully all they did was take her purse and push us down, but it could have been much worse. After that, Phil signed us up for a self-defense class and bought us both mace to keep in our purses. I had to use mine last year when some friends and I were walking home after a party late one night. You can never be too prepared, even a town like this."

Her breathing slowed as I spoke but her eyes got wide at my explanation. I honestly never expected to be faced with something like this in Port Angeles- Seattle wouldn't surprise me, but PA was a much smaller town with a relatively nonexistent crime rate. "No, I think I'm ok now. I can't believe you've been through something like that, twice! I don't know what I would have done if I had been alone, probably just stood there like a deer in headlights!"

The drive back was quiet, and I could tell the experience had shaken Lauren up quite a bit. She just smiled half-heartedly when she dropped me off at Paul's house, waving to him when she saw him leaning against the porch rail. He didn't respond and I steeled myself for his anger as I stepped out of the car. He didn't move as I walked up the steps and past him to the front door.

I left my purse on the table by the door and my shoes on the floor. I was halfway to the kitchen when two warm arms stopped me, wrapping me completely in his embrace. As soon as he touched me I felt relief from the tension I didn't realize I was holding. Judging by the deep breath he exhaled into my hair, Paul felt the same way.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I hate fighting with you, can we just be ok, please?" he whispered in my ear, raising goosebumps on my neck. "I missed you so much, Sam had to order me to stay in La Push. I was this close to running after you, but he said we needed some space."

Well that explains why he didn't show up in Port Angeles. I had halfway expected to see him somewhere along the way tonight, and was actually grateful that Sam was looking out for me. It still didn't change the hurt I was feeling at his words. "I missed you too, Paul, but I'm still hurt over what you said to me." He pulled back and turned me to face him.

"Hurt?! You feel hurt?! How the hell do you think I'm feeling? You were fucking _scared _of me, Bella! You physically backed _away_ from me! Do you have any idea how much my wolf was howling inside? Why can't you believe me? He _can't_ hurt you! I _can't _hurt you!" I finally realized that some of the hurt I was feeling may not have been my own, it may have been Paul's. "Why won't you trust me?" he whispered quietly as his tears broke free, leaving him looking young and vulnerable, even as he towered over me.

Trust. He saw my fear as a violation of trust. If I love him, I have to trust him, right? Was it really that simple? "I do trust you, Paul. I'm sorry I got scared, but I had never seen you that angry before. You upset me with the things you said, and it was just all too much at once. I know I shouldn't be afraid of your wolf, but it was just hard to remember at the moment. I'm sorry."

His eyes tightened, but he gave me a small smile as he reached down to cup my cheek in his hand. "Let's just go to bed, baby. I think we had our first fight and I've heard that make-up sex can be pretty awesome." I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine gently, lifting me in his strong arms and carrying me to our bed.

The sex was great, as always, but Paul was crying as he called my name during his climax and it was my turn to hold him when he couldn't stop his sobs as he pressed his face to my chest in comfort. I couldn't help but feel like I was missing something really important, that he wasn't telling me something I should already now.


	12. Leave Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 12- Leave Me_**

_Previously: "I love you, Paul. I'm just a little frightened of you right now."_

**Paul** **POV  
**My wolf gave voice to my human pain as soon as I cleared the back door. I bolted for the trees, but stayed within sight of the house; I couldn't bear to leave her when I knew she would soon be leaving me. I paced in circles, tearing clods of earth with my sharp claws, before collapsing on the ground with my head on my paws. I gave in to the tears I had been holding back, and was shocked to discover that my wolf could cry too. Tear drops the size of golf balls were hitting the ground beneath me and I couldn't even find it in me to care if another wolf saw me.

The sight of Bella's face, terrified as she backed away from me, was burned into my mind. She was looking at me the same way my mother looked at my worthless father. I never forgot that look and to see it turned on me, by my own imprint, cut me deep inside. How could she possibly be afraid me? I had done nothing but reassure her that I loved her, my wolf loved her, and neither of us would _ever_ hurt her! My wolf was whining when he smelled her fear and realized he was the cause of it.

I was startled when Sam bumped my shoulder with his nose, I hadn't even realized anyone was phased with me. _Paul, I heard everything. I'm really not sure what to say right now, man._

I didn't know what I wanted anyone to say, really. I just wanted to wallow in my misery while my imprint ran away from me. _She's not running away from you, Paul. She already made these plans, you know that. _Stupid voice of reason. Is he on my side or hers? He's her damn brother after all.

_I'm not taking sides. I think you both have issues to work through, and I'll be here for both of you, as your Alpha as well as your brother. _He sounded sincere, it's pretty much impossible to lie through the pack mind. But one thing was bothering me. He said he had heard everything.

_What do you think about our fight? Was I overreacting? Was I being too controlling? _I dared to ask my future brother-in-law.

He looked at me seriously before glancing back toward the house. I heard Bella greet her friend before she got in the car and drove away from me, causing the pain in my chest to flare painfully. Sam turned back to look at me more seriously as I let out a very unmanly whine and lowered my head to the ground. _You feel that every time you're separated?_ He asked carefully.

_Yeah, mainly when she leaves the rez. Patrol isn't too bad and she can go to Forks for short visits without me, but tonight is bad 'cause she's going all the way to PA, and she's pissed at me. You don't feel it with Emily?_ It was something Jared and I had discussed previously. Jared and Kim were never far apart, she followed him around like a shadow, but the few times they had been forced to separate he felt the pull.

Sam sat quietly and I tried not to focus on his thoughts as he worked through his feelings. I couldn't help but catch the feelings of relief every time he left Emily's presence, his wolf torturing him every time they were together. One thought stood out sharply- an image of Bella shaking in fear and my wolf crying inside, and Emily looking similarly frightened while Sam's wolf basked in pleasure. I knew my eyes were wide as I stared at him in shock, this was worse than we originally thought. _No, I don't feel it,_ was all he said before he phased human and walked toward his house without once looking back. "Stay on the rez, don't go chasing after her or you'll just piss her off more," the order settled on me like a weight and I sunk to the ground to continue wallowing in my misery.

I laid behind the house in wolf form for hours, waiting for my mate to return. Jared spoke to me briefly when he phased in for patrol, but quickly turned himself over to the wolf to give me some peace. My emotions were cycling, making me crazy as I waited for her. I was angry, resentful, terrified, and I had no idea what emotions were my own and which ones were Bella's.

I didn't realize until I yelled at her that I was not happy with how irresponsible my mate was. I understood that she had grown up with money and wasn't used to having to work for anything, but so far she had not made any effort to help support herself. She was using Charlie's money, a car that he bought her, eating Josh and Tiffany's food, and living in my house. Now, the last one didn't bother me that much, but the fact that she saw how hard I worked to make ends meet and she never even offered to help did get under my skin a bit.

How could I talk to her about this without setting her off though? I would have to walk through that minefield pretty carefully. Or should I just push aside my own feelings and keep the peace? How am I supposed to know what to do here? I've never been in a relationship before, and the only examples I really had were Jared's parents, the Clearwaters, and Josh and Tiff. And those last two don't exactly have the perfect relationship to model either. Josh is stubborn and oblivious and it's looking to me like his daughter takes after him more than she might think.

Finally, when the tension in my chest began to ease, I phased back and put my shorts on. I straightened the house from my earlier temper tantrum and went to the front porch to wait for Bella. My nerves were so tightly strung I had to keep my arms locked together so I wouldn't crack the porch rail I was leaning on. Bella was wary, not meeting my eye as she walked into the house, and I realized we weren't going to get anywhere tonight if one of us didn't give in a little. I wrapped her in my arms and apologized, trying to move things forward.

She shocked me when she shot back that she was still mad at me and I hurt her feelings. My swirling emotions came to a head as I lashed out at her again, before finally breaking in defeat. She had no idea how deeply I was wounded, and how badly it cut me that she didn't trust my wolf. I needed to connect with her on some level, any level, but the relief I felt from the sex was incomplete. There was still a rift between us, a void I couldn't quite cross to be completely one with my mate. The worst part was the fact that she didn't even seem to feel it. I let her hold me as I cried myself to sleep, hoping everything would be right again in the morning.

I woke up to Bella kissing my chest, and I laced my hands in her hair to anchor myself. "Morning, baby. Did you sleep ok?" I asked carefully.

She lifted her head and looked at me, and I realized we were picking right back up where I cut us off last night. "Paul? Can I ask you something?" I nodded and she continued, "Why were you so upset last night? Why were you crying?"

I ran my hand over her back, trying to reconnect, and still getting nothing. Searching for my wolf, I found him sulking, unwilling to join with our mate. Her physical closeness was enough to calm his instincts, but with my wolf holding back, I didn't have the complete bond we had shared before. As I realized this, I realized that I had to be whatever my imprint needed, and I guess she didn't need my wolf right now. She saw him as a threat before, and until she accepted him again, he wouldn't show himself to her.

"Bella, when you were scared of me last night, it really fuckin hurt. It hurt me and my wolf both. He's actually hiding from you right now, and I'm not real sure what to do about that," I tried to explain it as well as I could.

She looked at me, but still didn't seem bothered by the fact that my wolf was ignoring her. She kept going, "Did you mean all that stuff you said about me not having any responsibility?"

Oh, great. Just what I want to answer first thing in the morning. Plus, the stupid imprint bond won't let me lie to her. I closed my eyes to avoid looking at her and whispered, "Yes."

I was shocked when she just nodded, leaning over to peck me on the lips. "I know. I was thinking about it after you went to sleep last night and you're right. When I moved here I was going to look for a job and I just never got around to it after I met you. I've just been using Charlie's money, and yours, and Josh's, and even Lauren's, and I need to take responsibility for myself. I want you to be proud of me like I'm proud of you."

I interrupted her then, "Baby, I _am_ proud of you! I love you so much! I just don't want to hold you back at all, in any way. I know that moving here from Phoenix was a big change for you, and you have a lot to get used to, but I don't want to get in your way of figuring out what you want to do or anything. That's all."

She smiled then, but it looked a little forced, and I got a sinking feeling in my stomach. "I'm glad you think that, because I'm not sure how you will feel about the next thing I want to tell you." I gulped at the nervous feelings I was picking up on from Bella. She snuggled closer to me, laying her head down over my heart. I thought she might have been trying to hide her face from me.

"Ok, so you know Charlie really helped me out a lot, moving me down here and taking me in and everything. And I really haven't been that great to him. I moved out, but I'm still taking advantage of his help and not doing anything in return. I think I'm going to start spending more nights over at his house, so I can cook for him some and do a little cleaning for him. There's not much else I can do to repay him, but I want to do something to let him know I appreciate him," she sounded nervous as she trailed off speaking at the end.

I froze as she spoke, trying to comprehend what she was telling me. "You're- you're leaving me?" I whispered in shock.

"No!" She shot up to face me again, eyes wide with panic. "No, Paul! I'll still come over here too. I just think it would be good for us to have a little space every now and then too. We're basically living like a married couple and we haven't even really dated yet! I know things are different with the imprint, but I think it wouldn't hurt things too much for us to take some time building our relationship so we don't have big fights like we did last night."

I still couldn't move. On one hand, I understood that she wasn't really leaving me, just wanting to be responsible like I had asked her to be. On the other hand, my wolf was still pouting and saw this as another form of rejection. Either way, my hands were fuckin tied. If she needed space, she needed space, and there wasn't much I could do to convince her otherwise. That didn't mean there wouldn't be a wolf sleeping outside Charlie's house for the forseeable future.

Sighing, I nodded my agreement, before pulling her close and kissing her senseless. We didn't have long before we had to be at school, but we had time to shower together at least. Pushing her up against the wall as I pounded into her relentlessly, I reminded her who she belonged to, not stopping until she was screaming my name. The drive to school was quiet, but not uncomfortable, and the morning passed quickly without incident. The Cullens didn't seem bothered by Edward's absence, and Jasper even said hello to me as I passed him in the hallway between classes.

Lauren threw me a curveball at lunch when she started telling everyone how brave my imprint had been the night before. My temper rose as I heard about the near-attack and Bella's plan to take the men on herself. Apparently a random car showing up had scared the men off before the girls were forced to act, but I was pissed that Bella hadn't told me about the incident. She snuggled into my lap, whispering to me quietly to calm my temper. I promised her we _would_ be speaking about this later.

When Bella and I walked out of the school building that afternoon, I was surprised to see Embry waiting by her truck. He hadn't returned to school yet and I knew he was getting restless on the rez, but I hadn't realized Sam had cleared him for the general public already. Walking to him, leaving Bella slightly behind me still talking to Angela, I asked him quietly if there was something wrong.

He smiled and shook his head, "No, Mom just wanted me to invite the two of you over for supper tonight. Charlie is coming too, so Bella doesn't have to worry about him-" Embry stopped talking and I looked at him, seeing his eyes locked on something over my shoulder. His mouth was open in surprise and he had a goofy awestruck look on his face that I immediately recognized.

"Oh shit, don't tell me-" I looked back to see Bella and Angela a few feet away, with Angela locked in Embry's stare, smiling bashfully. Bella finally stopped talking and looked between the two before looking at me.

"Did he just-" she asked me, and I just nodded, pulling her to my side as we stepped out of the way. Embry walked the remaining distance to hold out his hand to his imprint.

"Hi, I'm Embry," he breathed out with a huge grin on his face. Damn, I hope I didn't look that stupid when I met Bella. Her elbow in my side stopped my low chuckles and I just sat back to finish watching the show.

Angela blushed a deep red under her light golden skin, showing just how well-matched she and Embry were. "I- I know. I've seen you before when I visited my grandma in La Push. I'm Angela," she said shyly.

After they stood there smiling at each other for a few minutes, Bella walked over and took each of their hands. "Ok, Angela, you're coming to supper at my dad's house. No arguments, got it? Embry, are you ok to ride with her, you know, to show her where to go?" she looked at her brother with a devious smile. God, I really do love that woman.

It took several more minutes and a lot of awkward blushing, but we were finally on our way to the Uley house. The night went surprisingly well, Angela's mom had told her the tribal legends as bedtime stories her whole life, and her grandmother kept her informed on tribal traditions every time she visited. She was surprised by the news of the Pack, but didn't freak out like Bella had. She was relieved to know her attraction to Embry was in fact mutual, and she happily agreed to a date the next evening. Sam was quiet the whole night, but I could see the wheels turning. He was coming to grips with the fact that Emily wasn't actually his imprint, he just had to figure out what to do with that knowledge.

The rest of the week flew by faster than I expected, considering the fact that Bella only spent one night at my house. She found a job with Sue at the diner on the rez, and planned to move in with me officially sometime after earning her first paycheck. The weekend was fun, and I split my time between patrol, and sneaking in Bella's window at Charlie's house late at night. He didn't catch me, but he did put his hand on his gun and raise his eyebrow at me when he left for work Sunday evening.

With Charlie on the night shift, I was planning to stay with Bella and we would ride to school together the next day. That plan changed when I woke to a series of unfamiliar howls just before daybreak on Monday morning. Jotting a quick note for Bella, I jumped out the window and phased as soon as I hit the woods. Panicked voices filled my head when I phased in; we had several new pack members.


	13. Take Me

**_AN: There is some vampire sex at the bottom of the chapter, in case that will traumatize any wolf girls. You've been warned ;)_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 13-Take Me_**

**Bella** **POV**  
I woke up absolutely freezing, and I knew without opening my eyes that Paul wasn't in bed with me. Frowning, I pulled my covers closer before rolling over to check the time. A note on the bedside table caught my eye- _Hey babe, Pack emergency. I'll meet you at school if I can. Love ya, Paul._

Well, that sucks. Wonder what could have happened to make him leave so quickly. I just hoped he would be able to make it to school soon. Not wanting to shower alone, I skipped it, pulling on my warmest sweater over my favorite jeans, and trudged down the stairs to grab some breakfast. As I ate slowly, I thought about the past week and all the changes I had made.

Paul was surprisingly ok with me moving back to Charlie's house, and it took several days for him to tell me why that was. When he told me about our fight, and how I looked at Paul the way his mom looked at his dad, I finally realized why he was so upset. What really bothered me was the fact that his wolf was pulling away from me for some reason. He said my fear was a form of rejection and until I could overcome it and welcome his wolf again, he would keep his distance.

It hurt a little that we had that between us, but I needed the time to work through things in my own head as well. Our relationship had been a crazy whirlwind and I thought it was good for us to slow down and take things at a more normal pace for a while. I went to visit with Miss Lucy and she supported me, understanding how I needed to come to terms with my relationship with both Paul and his wolf. She told me stories about her family, and I laughed at her story of how Old Quil wooed the pale-face Molly Swan, bringing scandal to the tribe for years. I promised her I would visit with her more often, and learn more about my role in the tribe and my duties to the Pack.

I also made good on my promise to find a job, and when I applied at Sue Clearwater's diner, she hired me on the spot based on my cooking praises from the council and pack. She was also a good friend of Tiffany's and was happy to get the chance to meet Josh Uley's new daughter. I had a feeling it had more to do with me being an object of tribal curiosity, but I was determined to pull my weight at my new job.

Another shock was Embry's imprint on Angela. I was thrilled to have a new sister, and I couldn't think of anyone better suited for my sweet younger brother than my equally sweet new friend. She handled the pack news much better than I did, but in my defense, she also didn't have a wolf literally thrown in her face. She loved the family atmosphere of the pack, and she and Kim hit it off immediately. Most important, Tiffany loved her at first sight.

Seeing Angela and Embry together reinforced my belief that Paul and I had moved too quickly, even with the imprint. They were barely kissing at the welcome bonfire Friday night, and I knew part of that was due to their mutual innocence, but they were also taking their time getting to know one another first.

Glancing at the clock, I jumped up and grabbed my backpack, heading out the door to my truck. As soon as I stepped outside, the hairs on the back of my neck rose, and I looked around nervously, feeling eyes on me. I didn't see anything out of place, but I still couldn't shake the sense of foreboding.

As my foot left the last step off the porch, a cold hand closed over my mouth and a cold arm clasped around my waist. I didn't have a chance to scream before I was flying through the forest with the trees blurring around me.

My heart was pounding in panic and I focused everything in me on Paul, calling to him in my soul, and hoping our bond wasn't too strained that he couldn't feel me. The hand over my mouth smelled sickeningly-sweet and I knew if he didn't let me go soon I would be vomiting all over him. He moved faster than Paul carried me, heedless of my human frailty. My head spun and I had to force my eyes closed to keep the motion sickness down to a minimum.

Tears leaked from my tightly closed eyelids and I had just begun to resign myself to my fate when we stopped abruptly. I was dropped unceremoniously to the ground and I took deep breaths as my mouth and nose were freed from the disgusting stench of vampire. Raising my head, I faced my death. "Hello, Edward."

His huge smile was creepy to the extreme and his teeth flashed dangerously in the dim sunlight. His skin seemed to shimmer as the clouds moved, and I remembered what Paul said about the Cullens shining like a disco ball. "Hello, love, I hope you like where I brought you, this is my favorite meadow. What do you think?"

Hoping I could stall him until my wolves arrived, I glanced around the perfectly round meadow that was covered with wildflowers of every color. I had never really given much thought to how I would die, but even if I had, I would never have imagined it happening in a place this naturally beautiful. I looked back at his beady eyes, dark with the hunt, juxtaposed with the falsely pleasant smile on his pale face.

"Um, it's a lovely meadow, Edward. But what are we doing here?" I forced myself to think, stay calm, keep my options open, and hope my wolves would get here in time.

He walked around me slowly, looking me over from head to toe. I felt exposed and violated, just from his eyes, and then I suddenly remembered his gift and started to panic again. "Isabella," he breathed, reaching to take my hand. I jerked it back reflexively, seeing his eyes narrow and darken even further. "Isabella, you belong to me. You were designed just for me with your intoxicating blood and your gloriously silent mind. Of course, the dog has ruined your scent, but I'm sure your flavor will not be affected too much."

My thoughts were racing, what did he mean by my silent mind? "I- I don't understand what you mean, Edward." I managed to choke out through my ragged breathing. I really needed Paul here, _now_. I needed my wolf.

Edward ran his hand softly from my cheekbone to my neck, leaving an icy trail of goosebumps and a sick feeling of dread in my stomach. "You see, my love, I have a gift, but I'm sure your mutt has already told you that. I can read the minds of everyone I meet, see exactly what they are thinking, hear every sick and twisted fantasy, disgusting memories, every single thought. I have lived more than a century and you are the first person I have found, human or vampire, who is immune to my gift." He paused rather theatrically, leaning in as if to tell me a secret, "I cannot hear your mind, Isabella."

He can't hear my mind? He can't hear what I'm thinking? Oh good. _Paul? Paul, please come NOW! I need you so bad, I need you and I need Sam and Embry, just please come quickly!_ I began to look around frantically, trying to find my bearings so I could figure some way out of this mess. I was sure we were nowhere near the reservation, but I also knew he had left a clear trail through the forest to wherever the hell we were.

Faster than I could blink, Edward was behind me with his nose at my neck and his cold arms wrapped around me. "I'm going to enjoy savoring your delicious blood before I turn you, love. Then we will be together for eternity." He spun me around to face him, still holding me much too close for comfort. He dipped his head and licked a cold line up the side of my neck with icy tongue, and I couldn't stop my shiver of disgust.

"I wouldn't be expecting your little pets to show up anytime soon. Alice and Jasper's savage new mates really did me a favor when they took a shortcut through the wolves' territory. I bet your little pack has their hands full with all the new puppies who joined them early this morning," he laughed as if he just told a hilarious joke. My mind was swirling, new puppies? What the fuck is he talking about? Was that why Paul left?

"The best part about all this is the fact that your precious wolves won't be able to seek revenge for your death," he continued speaking in a bored tone of voice, causing me to look at him in confusion. "The treaty," he explained, "the treaty states that we are not allowed to _bite_ a human. But you see, my love, I am not going to bite you." He looked triumphant with his toothy smile.

I fought against the relief I felt at his words. He wouldn't bite me. I knew there had to be a catch, but I also knew I needed to keep stalling for time. Clearing my throat, I attempted to speak. "You're n-not going to b-bite me?"

He laughed at the fear in my shaky voice, but thankfully he took a step back before he continued to speak with an air of superiority. I thought briefly of a cartoon villain exposing his plan while the hero sneaks up to save the damsel in distress. Once again I was grateful that this pompous vampire couldn't read my mind. "Yes, it's all in the wording. Ephraim Black thought he was being so clever, stating in the treaty that we couldn't _bite_ a human, thinking that would stop us both from feeding, and changing humans as well. But I will prove today just how little they knew, and I will laugh when they are powerless to retaliate since we did not break the treaty."

My temper flared with the insult to my people, my ancestors, and my wolves. "You're an idiot! I'm pretty sure the treaty went out the fucking window the minute you grabbed me! I'm a marked mate to a wolf, sister to two more wolves, daughter of a tribal council member, and niece to an Elder! Do you really think they will let you change me without a fight?"

I didn't even see his hand move, but my head jerked back violently when he slapped me, hard. "Watch your language. That filth you have been spending your time with has corrupted your mind as well as your body. I can see I will have to train you on behavior that is appropriate for young ladies."

He towered over me, glaring fiercely, and I was washed in a wave of cold fear when he reached for my left arm. With his free hand he pulled out a silver syringe and waved it back and forth in front of my eyes. "See this? This is filled my venom. Venom I will inject directly into your heart just as soon as I finish draining most of your blood."

Jerking me to my feet, he kept a tight grip on my arm, squeezing until I could feel the bones protesting. He put the syringe back in his pocket and brought his other hand to my wrist, dragging his fingernail swiftly along the vein there. Blood welled up immediately, and a wave of nausea sent me reeling before he dipped his head and pressed his lips over the stream of red. I watched his mouth pull against my skin like a baby suckling, before he ripped his head away and spat the blood out on the ground.

His hand snapped the bone in my arm and I let out a loud wail as he shook me like a rag doll. "He ruined it! He ruined your blood! You taste like that disgusting dog you've been consorting with! I-"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Paul flew between us and grabbed the vampire's arm in his sharp teeth. With a metallic screech, he threw the useless limb away before tossing Edward toward the trees where Sam was waiting to grab him. My wolf turned to face me with teeth still bared and breath huffing furiously. I reached my good arm out and called him to me in relief, "Paul."

He dipped his huge head, snuffling all over me and snorting at the vampire stench he found. He licked my hurt arm, trying to stop the blood, and whined when he reached the broken bone. "I'm ok, Paul. I'm glad you're here," I said, pulling him closer to me so I could bury my face in his soft fur. The tears I had been holding back broke free and spilled over my mate. I was so grateful he came, and I had no idea how I could have ever feared my beautiful protector.

I heard a commotion and peered over Paul's shoulder to see Embry joining Sam in attacking Edward. They moved silently together as a unit, speaking to each other in their minds, but Edward still escaped their attempts to grab him. I realized he could anticipate their movements by hearing their thoughts and I spoke softly in Paul's ear so I hopefully wouldn't distract them too much, "Try to move on instinct, he can hear your thoughts."

A pained whine from Embry and a roar from Sam was the only warning we had before Paul whipped around, growling furiously. Edward lurched toward us with a crazed look on his face. Large chunks of his body were missing, along with the arm Paul had ripped off and part of his other leg. His neck was gaping open and a clear fluid was leaking out.

Paul growled again, louder, as he pushed back against me with his tail, trying to get me further from the insane vampire. His paw raised up, claws flashing, and that was the last thing I saw before pain exploded in my body and I surrendered to the darkness.

**Jasper POV  
**I was lost in a cloud of lust as I pounded into my gorgeous mate. Her glorious red hair was fanned out wildly around us as she lay writhing beneath me on the bed. "Oh, Jasper, yes! Right there, baby! More! Harder!" I loved that she was a screamer, and that she actually looked like a woman. I couldn't keep my hands still, moving from her curvy hips, to her beautiful full breasts, before finally tangling in her thick curly hair.

I pulled her head back, exposing her neck, feeling her spike of lust at my actions. "You belong to me now, Victoria. Only me," I said, grazing my teeth along her silent pulse point.

"Only you, Major," she moaned breathlessly. Roaring my release, I clamped my teeth in her neck, marking her as mine for eternity. The sting of her own bite on my shoulder pulled another shudder of pleasure from me and I raised up to look into her sparkling ruby eyes. "_Mine,_" we whispered together, wrapped in a bubble of satisfaction and peace.

The moment was shattered when my ex-wife screeched from the room above us, "_Jasper!_" The only thing keeping her alive right now was the spike of panic she gave off, instead of lust. She must have seen something.

Vickie groaned, radiating irritation and disgust. "Your mate is _James_, Alice! Not Jasper!" she yelled in frustration.

"Shh, darlin, I think she had a vision. She was feeling scared, not, uh, happy." I didn't get the chance to say anything else before Alice appeared in our doorway, followed by a shell-shocked James, still buttoning his jeans. I had to stifle a laugh at his expression, Alice really takes some getting used to.

I took my time rolling over and covering myself and my mate with the discarded sheet. It's not like they hadn't seen it all before. How Alice managed not to "see" that my mate and her mate were companions was beyond fucked up. James and I just laughed it off and traded partners with a handshake, no hard feelings.

"He's disappeared, Jazzy! Edward is gone! I think it was those disgusting wolves! I saw him disappear at Bella Swan's house, but then I could see him in the future, after he changed her, only now he's completely gone! They must have killed him!" She was going on and on in that hyper voice that drives me up the wall. Then I realized what she said and had to tighten my grip on Victoria so I wouldn't go attack Alice.

"You saw him changing her? What the hell, Alice? You know she's mated to a wolf!" Of course Paul was gonna kill the little prick, I'd destroy anyone who tried to harm my mate, and I only met her early this morning!

"Look, Jasper, it doesn't matter. We have to leave now before the wolves come looking for us. I can see that we're all going to Denali so Laurent can meet his mate, and everyone can begin work on the animal diet. So pack your stuff, and let's go!" Alice was just being Alice, but there was no way I was spending an eternity with my ex-wife and my mate's ex-boyfriend. Judging by Vickie's emotions, she felt the same way.

"Alice, you and your mate can go, but I'm taking Victoria to Peter and Charlotte's. I don't think the wolves will go that far, and even if they do I know we can take 'em. Plus, I feel better if my mate has someone to hunt with if she chooses to hunt humans." The relief and gratitude from my mate was so strong I actually fell back a little bit. She tackled me with a kiss and I knew it would take me an eternity to get my fill of her.

We packed our essentials, filling the bed of my truck, and parted ways with our old covens. I got a text from Peter just as we pulled out of the driveway, _Glad you finally ditched the pixie. Bring my hot new sister home to papa now._ Stupid fucker. I was looking forward to life with my siblings and my mate, but I did wish Paul and Bella the best for the future. He wasn't all that bad, for a werewolf.

* * *

_**AN: Don't kill me yet! Paul's POV is up next!**_


	14. Save Me

_**AN: I am going to try to keep to my weekly posting schedule, but my kids will be out of school on Friday and we will be on vacation next week. I have the next chapter about halfway done, but not sure if I'll have it ready to post before we go out of town. **_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 14- Save Me_**

**Paul** **POV  
**The voices in my head were panicked and confused. Sam was shouting orders left and right, while Jared and Embry were trying to see where the new wolves were going. Jacob Black was the only one who was semi-coherent, but he also knew the change was coming. He was in the woods behind his house, but his wolf was fighting Sam's orders as alpha. This was something we had worried about, since Jacob was the true Alpha by birth, and his wolf would have to be subdued by Sam to earn his respect.

The next voice I made out was Quil Ateara. How on earth did he phase with no warning? We just saw him at the store on Saturday and he didn't look any different! He was running in circles around the reservation, scared out of his mind and whining like a hurt puppy. Embry and Jared tried to suppress their laughter at my assessment.

_I've got him!_ Embry shouted, pulling my attention to the north where he was running hard on the trail of... Seth Clearwater? Fuck, that kid is way too young for this shit!

_I know._ Sam answered me, flashing a picture of Harry and Sue in their night-clothes, crying on their back deck. Harry must have heard Seth beginning to phase and managed to get him outside before he could tear the house up. _Leah saw him too_. Well, that's one more friend in the know for Bella.

Seth was running hard and fast for Canada with Embry and now Jared on his tail. Embry caught sight of him and his appearance shocked me. He truly looked like an overgrown puppy, much smaller than our wolves, with huge paws and oversized ears. He was crying in absolute terror as he ran without direction.

_Fuck, Paul! Jacob is heading your way! Cut him off before he gets to town! _Sam ordered, and I took off running to intercept Jacob before he left the rez. He wasn't in control of his wolf and was running on pure instinct; I knew this would be a hell of a fight if he challenged me. I finally caught him halfway between La Push and Forks, thankfully he was still deep in the forest and away from the highways.

His large russet wolf was slightly bigger than my own, but still smaller than Sam, I thought. Jacob growled when he heard the comparison, and bared his teeth at me with his hackles raised. Well, shit. _Jacob, I'm a good fighter, you really don't want to challenge me. I'm not the one giving orders around here, your wolf doesn't have a problem with me. Think about it, man._

He seemed to be calming a bit, though his wolf was now pacing in agitation. _Jake, listen. You have a really strong wolf, and that's ok. But you are also a really strong person and you need to take control of your wolf, show him who is really in charge. The only one you're really fighting is yourself here._

_What do you know about it, Lahote?_ he growled at me, no trace of the sunny boy the world usually saw.

Deciding shock value would be my best bet, I thought about the incident where I phased after Charlie arrested me, complete with the pain of being shot and the terror I felt at being completely out of control. Jacob was feeling surprisingly protective of Charlie, but I guess that was to be expected since he was his dad's best friend. _I have a strong wolf too, but if you don't control the wolf, it will control you. That's how people get hurt._

On the other side of the reservation, I realized Sam had been monitoring us closely when his own memory slipped out, shocking Jake with the violence between Sam and Emily. He hadn't made the connection yet, even after knowing the Pack was real, and he fell to the ground in horror at what Sam's wolf had done. _You don't want to live with that guilt, Jake. Paul's right, you have to take charge of your wolf. _

Jake seemed to be fighting himself, keeping low to the ground as his mind ran in circles with the new information he had received. He growled at Sam's words, the wolf rebelling against his rival, and the boy was unable to rein him in. Suddenly, his mind snapped with an animalistic snarl and he lunged straight for my throat.

_Fuck, Sam! Order Quil to stay put and get your ass over here to help me! _I fought my way out of Jacob's hold, before turning and running straight back to La Push. I knew he wouldn't be able to drop the chase with my blood still warm in his mouth. My slightly smaller size and unity with my wolf gave me a speed advantage, just enough to keep me out of the reach of his dangerously sharp teeth.

A new voice joined the pack mind, relieving some of the strain I was feeling instead of adding to it. _Samuel, go see to young Black. I will handle my son. _Sam was confused; he had met Quil II, but not in wolf form, at least not since his first phase anyway. I was relieved that he wanted to take charge of his youngest descendent. I knew once he was calm enough, Miss Lucy would be feeding him and fawning all over her littlest Quil, as she had longed to do his whole life.

Sam still hadn't moved and I was closing in on the border with a rabid wolf on my tail. _Sam, come on! Quil will take care of Quil! I can't hold Jake off much longer!_ Finally, I saw my alpha head my way, just as Jacob took another bite out of my left flank. _Shit, Pup! That fuckin hurts! You better be glad I don't have the temper I used to._

As soon as Sam showed up, Jake turned his attention to his real rival, and I quickly got out of the way. I may have jumped into more than my share of fights in the past, but I'm sure as hell not stupid enough to get between two alpha wolves fighting for power. Taking a minute to catch my breath, I divided my attention between the duel in front of me and the chase taking place north of our territory.

Sam and Jacob circled each other, snarling and snapping in a show of intimidation. I could tell Jake was not going to back down easily, and this could be a long fight. Just north of the Canadian border, Jared and Embry had caught Seth and managed to herd him to a stop. He was now huddled in the snow, whimpering in fear, but his mind was slowly becoming more human in thought.

Quil II was also watching, giving direction to both young wolves as he moved the younger Quil to his clifftop home and his mate. I noticed the resemblance between the wolves as they examined each other; they shared almost the same chocolate color of fur, with the older wolf being slightly smaller and wearing streaks of grey in his muzzle and ears.

Jake and Sam were now locked in battle, and it was a close one. Sam was still larger than Jacob, but not by much. I knew it would not take long for Black to grow to his potential. Sam's experience in his wolf body was serving him well; he had fight training while Jacob was running strictly on animal instinct. He was also tiring quickly, since the first phase takes a lot out of our human bodies. Suddenly, Sam had him pinned with his mouth firmly clamped on Jake's neck. _Yield, Black. Yield to me as alpha. NOW!_

The command was grudgingly accepted, but Sam held him to the ground a moment longer before letting him up. Jacob nipped the underside of Sam's jaw in a lupine gesture of submission, before tucking his tail between his legs and settling in to lick his wounds. His thoughts became more organized and he finally heaved a sigh as he apologized. _I'm sorry guys, I mean, I knew this was coming, but it's a hell of a lot to get used to. My wolf isn't happy submitting either._

I walked over and bumped his shoulder in a very rare show of affection. _You'll get there, kid. It's natural that your wolf is the strongest of all of us. But you need to learn the ropes from Sam before you can take over._

He looked at me with clear eyes for the first time since I stopped him in the forest. _Sorry for attacking you too, Paul. I shouldn't have taken that out on you._

_No problem, Pup. I'll piss you off again sometime and we'll call it even, ok?_ He laughed a barking laugh that almost made him sound like his old self, the happy kid that everyone loved. I turned to Sam to check in since things were calmer now. _So why did we have three wolves phase at once? And two of them weren't even close yet?_

Sam was sitting up, making sure his head was higher than Jacob's at all times. His wolf wasn't giving an inch to his adversary. _I was patrolling along the Cullen border and ran across three new scents. They cut across our land before meeting up with two of the Cullens just across the border. They headed deep into their territory so I couldn't follow any further. They smelled different from the Cullens, I think they must have been human-drinkers. They must have triggered the change in Jake, Quil, and Seth._

He didn't get a chance to say anything else before a sharp pain my chest had me curled up on the ground, panting and whining. I heard a howl from Embry somewhere off to the north and a growl from Sam as we all thought one word- _Bella!_

I didn't stop to think before pulling myself up and running where I felt led. The urgency in my soul had me running faster than I ever had before. I ignored boundaries, treaty lines, and ran straight for my mate. Sam was right on my tail and Embry was closing in from another direction. I started to panic, worrying that we wouldn't reach her in time, knowing that worthless Edward Cullen had to be behind this.

_We'll get her, Paul. I have to get her home safe. Dad will kill me if I let something happen to her, _Sam promised. Embry chimed in with his agreement, though his panic was quickly rivaling my own. I tried to ignore them both, focusing all my attention on the pulsing of our bond. My wolf was all in, ready to rip and tear to defend our mate. I felt every ounce of fear and panic that Bella was facing, and stumbled briefly at her shot of hopelessness. Sam pushed me up and I tried to focus on my hope and love, praying Bella would feel me coming.

We were deep in Cullen territory when we crossed the trail of Bella and the leech. I barely contained my growl, knowing we needed to remain undetected. The very idea of that bloodsucker laying his hands on my mate had me seeing red. I didn't slow down until I burst into the artificially round clearing, and ripped the arm right off of Edward fucking Cullen.

Flinging it away like the garbage it was, I tossed the rest of the leech in the direction of my alpha. I knew Embry was coming to help him so I turned my attention to Bella. She sagged in relief, reaching for me without fear, "Paul."

I sniffed out her injuries, huffing in disgust at the concentrated scent of leech that covered her from head to toe. I saw how she favored her left arm, and I licked at the flowing blood before I noticed the sound of her bones grinding brokenly. I couldn't hold back a whine at her pain, but she assured me she was alright as she sought comfort in my fur.

Embry finally ran up and jumped at the vampire, attacking viciously. Jacob had broken Sam's order and was making his way over to us as well, and I told him to run in case the rest of the bloodsuckers heard us and came to investigate. Focusing on my mate, while still watching the fight in my mind, I didn't understand why they couldn't take him out. He dodged every lunge, every attempt to bite him, and they landed only glancing blows here and there.

Bella seemed to realize something and she leaned up to speak to the pack through me, advising them to work without thought. In all of the chaos we had forgotten his gift. Embry lunged low before twisting his body up, grabbing a chunk of his neck. Unfortunately, the angle left his side open and the leech reached his remaining arm around Embry, crushing his ribs instantly.

Sam ripped the leg he had bitten, before roaring in anger at the injury to his brother. Edward knocked him away carelessly, locking his gaze on my mate I was guarding. Sam hit the ground and didn't move; I panicked when I realized his mind was silent. I turned around, keeping Bella safely behind me, and tried not to think as I attacked. I raised one paw to swipe his head off, but he ducked at the last minute, making a grab for Bella.

I watched in horror as she flew to the left, landing hard against a tree where she fell limply to the ground. All thought was gone as my wolf took over completely. I ripped and bit, throwing venom-soaked chunks of stone all over the picturesque clearing. I fought until there was no resistance, and Jacob came up slowly to my side. _He's gone, Paul. Bella needs you now._

Whirling around, I immediately phased human to tend to my mate. Jacob walked around gathering chunks of vampire, while Embry lay whining and nudging Sam with his head. I couldn't focus on my brothers, Bella needed me. I ran my hands over her body, seeking injuries, and found a large knot on her head, and several cracked ribs. Her broken arm was scraped from the tree, and the bones had shifted more out of alignment. I had no idea if it was ok to move her, but I couldn't keep her out of my arms any longer.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I left you alone, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. I need you to wake up, sweet girl. Can you do that for me? Can you open those pretty brown eyes and let me know you're ok?" I begged her, rocking her carefully in my lap. I didn't even try to hide my tears as I tucked my face close to hers, seeking out her scent.

"Paul," Sam spoke softly behind me, he must have just been knocked out for a few minutes. "We need to get out of here. Embry and Bella both need to be carried and that only leaves Jacob to defend us if the Cullens seek us out. We need to get back on our own territory."

I saw that Embry was leaning on Jake's wolf, unable to hold himself up as he cradled his healing ribs. He had phased human so Sam could set them, but there was no way he was up for phasing back yet. I nodded at Sam, telling him that I would have to carry Bella in human form. I didn't want to risk her falling off me while she was unconscious.

The sweet incense smell of burning vampire brought my attention to the pile of smoldering ash that was all that remained of Edward Cullen. Sam and Jacob must have gathered up and lit the pieces I scattered, and I watched as Sam pulled a piece of fabric from his shorts and tied a handful of the iridescent ash into it. He gave me a harsh nod when he met my gaze, and I knew he understood the level of violence I meted out against the threat to my mate, his sister.

Sam phased back and Jacob helped nudge Embry up onto his back, making sure he was set before nodding to me to go. We ran together through the forest, following the same path we took in. The run back seemed twice as long since I was running slower to accommodate Bella. I worried constantly, hoping Sam was telling Jared to have medical help ready and waiting for my mate. We couldn't take her to the hospital in Forks, but the tribal doctor at the medical center would be able to help her and Embry both, since he knew about the Pack.

Thoughts of the tribal doctor led me to thoughts of the future. Billy had brought the doctor in just after Sam had phased. He was from the Makah reservation, but had received his medical degree and trained in Seattle. The presence of the pack made a doctor in the know a necessary thing. We needed someone to help treat our injuries when we should be dead from our high body temperature alone. We also needed someone to handle the future pregnancies that we were anticipating from our imprints.

Thoughts of Bella growing round with my child filled me with a longing no normal teenage boy would have. My wolf wanted his pups now, but he was temporarily satisfied with her carrying his mark.

Sam led us through the forest to the edge of the medical center parking lot. Jared was standing there with shorts for the four of us, and I regretfully handed Bella to Sam while I slipped mine on. Taking her back carefully, I marched through the front door and to Dr. Cloud who was waiting for us. "She's hurt pretty bad, Doc. Her arm is broken and she was bleeding heavily from this cut. I think her ribs are cracked, and she has a big knot on her head. I'm not sure what else is wrong."

The doctor looked at me kindly, not attempting to take my mate from me. He waved his hand to the back, telling me to follow him to the x-ray room. I had to set Bella on the table, but I stayed right with her while the machines documented her injuries. Next, we went to a small private room where the doctor washed her arm off and stitched it carefully, before turning to me.

"She needs a transfusion, but I want to set her bones first before she wakes up. Are you going to be able to handle that, or do you need to step outside for a moment?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my wolf. I knew she needed treatment, but I knew that treatment would also be painful. When I finally had myself and my wolf under control, I slowly took three steps back from the bed and tucked my hands behind my back. "Go ahead. I won't interfere," I told him.

He looked unsure, but moved to her side. Her arm was set quickly, and wrapped in a temporary cast. "I'll have to remove her shirt to tape her ribs. They are cracked, and if I don't wrap them tightly she will be in even more pain." I was grateful for his commentary, and I steeled myself as the nurse stepped in to cut her shirt off. The fresh bruising revealed on her lightly tanned skin had my wolf at the surface again, but I used every ounce of control I had to keep still.

I kept up a low growl as her skin was cleaned and her ribs were taped, moving back to her side once she was covered with a hospital gown. The leech smell still lingered in her hair and I quietly asked the nurse if her hair could be washed somehow. She assured me she would be cleaning it so the doctor could examine her head wound, before patting me gently on the shoulder.

Once Bella was cleaned and bandaged, the doctor told me that Josh was here to see her. I knew I had to allow him in, in spite of what my wolf was growling at me. I sat close by her bed, holding her unbandaged hand and talking to her quietly. The doctor brought Josh in, his panicked eyes met mine before swiftly glowing with gratitude. "Thank you, Paul. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her. I haven't had enough time with her. Despite her age, or mated status, she is still my baby girl."

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat, as we turned to hear the doctor's verdict. "Ok, Miss Swan has three cracked ribs, a broken arm, a deep laceration that has been stitched close, and a head injury that has likely resulted in a slight concussion. We are a bit concerned that she has yet to regain conciousness, but that is not entirely unexpected given the nature of her injuries and amount of blood loss, as well as the trauma she experienced. All we can do now is wait."

I looked at my love, my mate, the other half to my soul, and then lifted my gaze to her father. We nodded at each other and sat back to wait.


	15. Heal Me

**_AN: Ok, I'm posting this early from our beach house in Galveston. Check out the AN at the bottom for a fic recommendation I absolutely had to share. This chapter was finished on my daughter's old netbook and is completely unedited. _****_Anyway, all that said, all mistakes are still my own._**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 15- Heal Me_**

**Bella** **POV  
**The annoying beep of the heart monitor was the first thing to register in my pounding head. I was afraid to move, aching from the top of my head to the base of my ribs. My left arm was throbbing and I knew not to move it either. I tentatively stretched my right arm across the bed, feeling for Paul, but was met with skin that wasn't warm enough to belong to my wolf.

"Bella?" a familiar voice asked softly, close to my ear. I knew that voice, but couldn't quite place it. Slowly opening my eyes, I looked into the concerned face of my father.

"Dad?" my voice was hoarse, and I coughed as the air crossed my parched throat. Coughing made my ribs hurt and I pulled my arm across my chest to stop the pain.

"Oh, Bells. I'm so sorry. Here, have some water," he said, lifting a cup with a straw to my mouth. I drank slowly, trying to kick-start my brain and figure out what the hell was going on. Dad was looking at me and he looked exhausted, but he had an almost giddy smile on his face.

"What?" I finally asked him, getting irritated with his staring.

"You called me Dad!" he answered, as if that explained everything. What the hell is he talking about, of course I called him Dad. He's my dad. He's acting like I've never called him that before... oh.

"I'm sorry, I should have said it earlier. I've thought it a lot, and I'm sure I've said it to other people before. Come here, Dad." I held my good arm out to coax him closer. He hugged me gently, and I heard a quiet sniffle as he tried to hide his tears. The cool moisture on my neck suddenly snapped me back to reality.

The attack with Edward came flooding back in startling clarity and I panicked when I realized my dad was the absolute last person I was expecting to see here. Paul, where was my Paul? He was fighting Edward and then... nothing. I don't remember anything. Sam and Embry were hurt I think, and Paul wasn't here. Where were my wolves?

"Paul? Where's Paul? I need Paul!" I couldn't control my breathing and the heart monitor was broadcasting my racing pulse to everyone in the immediate vicinity.

"Bella- he's-" Dad was interrupted by the most beautiful roar somewhere on the next hallway. I was already reaching for him when he pulled the door off its hinges and launched himself to my bedside.

"Baby? What is it? What's wrong? I'm here. I'm here, my mate." Paul was running his hands over me gently, softly, checking for new injuries and reassessing the ones he was familiar with. A low growl rumbled constantly deep in his chest. Finally satisfied that I was in one piece, he planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and another feather-light one on my waiting lips.

"Um, yeah, I told him I would sit with you when Sam ordered him to go eat something and clean up a bit. He's been here the whole time, except when they-" a louder growl from Paul cut him off this time and I narrowed my eyes, looking between them.

"Anyway, Charlie took him down to the cafeteria and I guess that's where he heard you or felt you or whatever. Good thing we're at the tribal medical center instead of Forks General; everyone here already suspects or ignores the Pack. Between your brothers and your mate, I think the entire staff has been growled at more than your average park ranger. Billy can't even fuss at them because he's growling and barking orders worse than Sam," Dad finished with a chuckle, getting up to head out the door.

I was still worried, but felt better with Paul in my arms. And Dad said something about my brother_s_ so they must both be ok as well. But I still had no idea what had happened with Edward and I knew Paul kept Dad from telling me something just then. What was going on? "Paul? Are Sam and Embry ok?" I managed to ask him, though the words grated against my sore throat.

"Yeah, they're fine. Sam is with the new pups and Embry is with Angela. They were here earlier but she had to go home for a little while and he won't leave her," Paul's voice trailed off as I got a flash of guilt from him. He shook his head slightly before turning back to face me again and squeezing my hand gently.

"Baby, if you think you're calm enough I can tell you what happened. But you can't let yourself get worked up again, it's not good for you while you're healing." He waited for my nod before continuing, "Ok, the reason I left you alone at Charlie's was because we had three new wolves phase all at once and the pack needed my help. Jacob was fighting Sam's orders since his wolf is supposed to be the true Alpha, and Seth Clearwater was running for Canada," I sucked in a sharp breath, picturing Leah's young, happy brother as a wolf. He was still just a baby!

Paul shook his head at my expression, "Yeah, he's way too young. His wolf isn't even full grown. Baby, listen. The other wolf who phased was Quil."

Wait, what? "Quil? I thought you said this weekend that he wasn't even close to phasing! What happened?"

The slight tremble in Paul's hand as he raked his fingers through his hair was the only indication of the rage simmering beneath his otherwise calm exterior. I could still feel his anger clearly through our bond, though, so he wasn't fooling me. I rubbed my hand across his clenched fist and tried to calm him with my touch and my proximity. He finally shook his head, leaning over to give me a kiss.

"Look, babe, I'm sure you can understand that this whole thing has me all kinds of fucked up. I feel so fuckin guilty for running off and leaving you like that. I just left you there for him like a damn offering. I let myself get lazy and I made the mistake of trusting the Cullens to keep him under watch. I'm so sorry for that. I-" I had to cut him off there, he couldn't be beating himself up for this.

"Paul, listen to me. I don't blame you for leaving. Your pack needed you, I can't even imagine how crazy it must be to almost double the size of your pack overnight! And the most important thing is that you saved me. You got to me in time, and you literally saved me from a fate worse than death. He was going to-" I choked on a sob and Paul leaned over to rub my mark. I took a deep breath to try to get the rest out. "Paul, he was going to _change_ me. I was so scared."

Paul growled and pulled me tighter to him. My ribs protested but I didn't want to pull away from him. "Don't talk about that anymore. He's gone, and he can never hurt you again. None of them can."

His words soothed me, but I still had to make sure. "He's dead? You killed him, right?"

He pulled back a little and I couldn't stop my sigh of relief. He started to apologize but I just waved him off, wanting to hear his answer. He pulled a small leather pouch out from underneath his shirt and handed it to me. It looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I had seen something like it before. Paul nodded to the pouch as he spoke, "Yeah, I ripped his sparkly ass to pieces. Burned him up and here are some the ashes."

I started to drop the pouch but Paul's quick reflexes saved it from hitting the ground. "You mean this bag has Edward Cullen's ashes in it?" When he nodded I suddenly remembered why the pouch looked familiar. It was similar to the one Billy had pulled out when he told the story of the cold ones and the protectors.

Paul slipped the bag back around his neck and continued, "We torched him, and once you were settled here at the hospital, we went after the others. Sam, Embry, Jake and I all went to the Cullen house to let them know the treaty was void, but they weren't there. They took off in a hurry, and Doc Cullen didn't even give notice at the hospital. We burned the house down with all their expensive shit in it so they know they aren't welcome here anymore. Their little fortune teller should be able to see the fire even if she can't see the Pack."

Did he just say they burned the Cullens' house down? What? How? "What did Charlie have to say about that?"

He laughed and looked toward the door to my room. "He said he didn't want to know anything. Plausible deniability? Or some shit like that. Anyway, he and Josh have been here with you the whole time, he finally dragged me out of here about an hour ago and of course I had to miss you waking up. Not gonna let him live that one down," Paul finished with a frown.

His words worried me, combined with the way my dad looked earlier and I finally had to ask. "How long was I out?"

Paul looked at me sharply before glancing toward the door again. He was reluctant to answer me, and that made me even more worried. How bad was it? I squeeze his hand to bring his attention back to me and he sighed deeply before he answered. "Baby, you've been out for just over two days. I was so worried. The doctor said you were fine, and that your mind needed time to heal, but it was really tough for me. I-"

He stopped talking and looked to the door again, just as I heard loud footsteps coming down the hall. Paul didn't seem too worried, so he must have known who was coming. I was surprised when the door opened and a middle-aged man I didn't recognize came in. His white lab coat over teal green scrubs identified him as a doctor, but I was sure I had never met him before.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I am Dr. Cloud. I am very happy to see you awake," he said with a smile, making no attempt to shake my hand or come closer to my bed. I wondered just how much Paul had done to scare him away while I was unconscious. "The rest of the staff will be pleased as well, your mate has made things quite interesting around here."

I snorted at that. Yeah, I'm sure he has. Wait, what? My mate? "Uh, I..."

Paul interrupted my confused rambling with a soft kiss to my forehead. "It's ok, babe. He knows about the Pack."

The doctor laughed and shook his head before giving me a warm smile. "Even if I didn't, I think I would have figured it out the past few days. With the way your mate and brothers have been prowling around, growling at anything that moves. I'm sure the tribe members that believed the legends have had their suspicions confirmed, but they won't ask anyone for fear of sounding like they're crazy."

His warm, relaxed demeanor made him quite endearing, and I found myself laughing, despite the ache to my ribs. "Yeah, I have to say I know the feeling. I have questioned my sanity at least once a day since I moved here."

Paul growled half-heartedly before leaning over to kiss me a bit more enthusiastically than was appropriate with an audience. Dr. Cloud cleared his throat and kept talking like we weren't otherwise busy. "So, if your wolf will let me check you, we can talk about the rest of your stay with us, and maybe get an idea when you can go home."

My ears perked up at the word home, but I felt a strange jolt of fear from Paul. I looked at him as he pulled back, but he kept his eyes downcast and wouldn't meet my gaze. Deciding to wait to question him until we were alone, I turned my attention to the doctor. He approached me slowly, keeping his eyes on Paul the whole time. It was clear he was experienced when it came to dealing with the Pack.

He checked the readout on the machines beeping around me, before writing his findings down on my chart. He moved to the other side of the bed and began talking through his actions as he looked over my cast and felt around on my scalp. Paul growled when I winced as the doctor pressed on my ribs, but otherwise he didn't make a sound, just kept one hand in mine and the other stroking my hair back tenderly.

"Ok Miss Swan, you seem to be healing nicely, and your vitals are all normal. Since it's fairly late in the day, I would like to keep you overnight for observation, and we can release you tomorrow morning. I'm sure Paul has told you, but it's Wednesday evening now. You were out for a little over two days, and I am grateful you decided to join us now. I'm not sure how much longer I could have kept the wolves at bay," he joked, but his eyes held mine seriously. I nodded to show that I understood how seriously I was injured.

"Now, I know you were living with Chief Swan, but I would feel more comfortable if you were closer to the clinic, at least for the remainder of the week. You will need some assistance with showering until you get your cast off, and you will need to rest for the next few days until you feel more like yourself again." He stopped talking and looked at Paul, but Paul refused to meet his gaze. He was feeling rejected and despite the haze of pain medicine, I had an epiphany. My wolf still wasn't sure if I wanted him.

I squeezed his hand to get his attention and almost melted at his warm brown puppy dog eyes. "Paul, can I come stay at your house again? I'm going to have to take some time off at work, but I can help a little around the house and with cooking and-"

My mouth was suddenly very busy as Paul leaned over and captured my lips with his. He didn't move away until the heart monitor beeped wildly, and Dr. Cloud cleared his throat in amusement. I blushed but had to smile at the ecstatic smile on my wolf's face.

"Of course you can come home with me. My wolf needs to care for you, he's not happy about your injuries. I know Josh and Tiff would help when I can't be home. Sam and Embry can keep you safe." His smile had dimmed a little as he finished speaking, and I rubbed his hand soothingly to reassure him.

I couldn't blame Paul, or any of the wolves, for my attack. Edward was obsessed and he would have caught me alone eventually. I blamed the Cullens for not keeping him under control. We should have listened to Quil and never trusted them. They were just looking out for their own interests. I hoped losing Edward, and their house, would be a wakeup call; they needed to stop playing at being human. They were monsters, and they needed to accept that.

I shook off a shiver of dread when I wondered if the Cullens would retaliate against the pack for Edward's death. I saw how hard my mate and brothers had to fight to take down just one vampire; how would they be able to defeat a whole coven? Paul's concerned face suddenly filled my line of vision and I tried to bury my worries deep enough that he wouldn't feel them.

The night passed slowly as I struggled to sleep in the noisy hospital environment. Paul growled at everyone who came near my door, and by the time Dr. Cloud checked in the next morning I was quickly cleared for discharge. Paul insisted on carrying me to my truck, fluffing pillows around me, and drove slower than normal all the way to his- our- house.

Dad and Tiffany were waiting on the front porch, and Tiff had the kitchen full of food for my starving wolf. Paul settled me at the table with a plate before making one for himself. He waited for me to take a small bite, then he dove in like he hadn't eaten in days. "We told that boy to eat but we couldn't hardly pull him from your bedside," Dad said with a dry chuckle.

Paul growled and spoke around the food in his mouth, "Yeah, well, as soon as I left her she went and woke up. I knew I should've stayed there."

I cut Paul's glare at my father with a glare of my own as I kicked his leg under the table. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Paul. And I kind of enjoyed waking up with Dad there, it's something we haven't been able to share before." I turned to face my dad and reached for his hand as I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I'm sorry she took me away from you. I'm sorry for all the time we missed, and I'm glad we found each other now. I love you, Daddy."

Paul didn't growl this time as Dad wrapped me in a gentle hug, his tears wetting my shirt as he tucked his head against my shoulder. Tiffany came over and wrapped her arms around both of us, lending us her quiet strength. I cried harder for the mother I should have had. The one who would have raised me alongside my brothers, the one who was whispering her own love for me as she brushed my hair soothingly down my back.

Dad's voice was quiet and more than a little shaky when he pulled back enough to meet my eyes. "I love you too, baby girl. So, so much. I don't want to dwell on the past and what could have been. I want to focus on what we have now, and I'm so happy to have you with our family now. We all love you, Bells."

* * *

**_AN: I know, another one. But, I have to share with you a story that completely captured my attention in a huge way. It's called "One Day at a Time" by Hisuiko. You can find it under my favorites and it would have a bunch of stars by it if I could. Anyway, it's a Bella/Jasper story, but it has so much character depth that it just blows my mind. Go check it out if you love Jasper and you will REALLY love this Jasper. This story is seriously under-appreciated so leave some love if you check it out!_**


	16. Mark Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 16- Mark Me_**

**Paul** **POV **  
Waking up in my own bed with Bella in my arms was like my own piece of heaven. I came so fuckin close to losing her, and my wolf wasn't keen on letting her out of our sight anytime soon. I realized he must have been awake all night, since Bella was still cradled carefully in my arms and I hadn't pulled her too close, putting strain on her injured ribs.

The sun was hidden behind the clouds as usual, but I could tell by the weak light that it was later than we normally slept. Bella was doped up on pain medicine, something my wolf wasn't crazy about- it really fucked with her scent. It was a constant reminder of our failings and I knew it would be a long recovery for all of us.

Sam had given me a break from patrols while Bella was in the hospital, but he wanted me to run today before the pack bonfire this evening. I still wasn't ready to leave my mate, even if she would be at her parents' house with her wolf brothers there for protection. When I tried to beg off, he reminded me that I didn't want to smother Bella, especially when the whole pack would be extra protective of her now.

As if I needed the reminder. Quil had joined the growl-at-Paul brigade, despite our previous friendship. He hadn't minded when he thought I was dating his cousin, but finding out she was my imprint was somehow harder for him to accept. Seth was also claiming cousin status through Sam, and wouldn't listen to the fact that he was not actually related to my mate. I would be a lot happier if these guys would get imprints of their own. It sure would make my life easier.

Jacob was cool with me, at least. He was still uncomfortable with Sam, since his wolf wanted to take Sam's position. He had spent more time at the hospital with me this week, saying I helped keep him in check better than anyone else, since Embry was glued to Angela's side. He had matured almost overnight from the awkward teenager to the future chief and alpha. He wore his birthright like a neon sign, his power almost tangible.

Only when he was alone with me would he drop the façade. He told me he was scared of all the responsibility being thrust upon him at such a young age. I told him that Sam was in no hurry to step down, and the entire pack was here to support him. His dad had been teaching him his tribal duties from an early age, so i reminded him that nothing had really changed on that side of things.

His new strength would help him care for Billy, and I promised to teach him how to sniff out the changes in his glucose levels as well. That finally got a laugh out of him- the future alpha of the largest wolf pack in history was nothing more than an overgrown labrador retriever.

My quiet laughter or my shifting emotions finally roused Bella slowly from her sleep. She groaned as she moved, but there was nothing sexy about it, and I cringed at my mate's continuing pain. I wanted nothing more than to give her my rapid healing, but I had to be grateful for the fact that she was still here to be healing at all.

"Morning, baby. Try not to move too fast, can I get you anything?" I kissed the shell of her ear lightly as I brushed her hair back from her face.

She moaned again pitifully and I knew it was probably going to take an alpha order to pry me away from her side today. "Ugh, I feel like I ran head-first into a tree," she whined. A spike of guilt quickly followed her burst of humor when she realized I hadn't moved an inch. She peeked up at me from under her lashes and whispered, "Too soon?"

I tried to hold onto my fear but the feel of my mate, safe and warm in my arms, was my undoing. I squeezed her as closely as I dared, without putting too much pressure on her healing ribs, and pulled her lips to mine. I kissed her softly, barely entering her mouth with my tongue, as I ran my free hand softly over her body. "I love you so much, princess. I don't want to spend another night without you. Will you move in with me permanently?"

She pulled back slightly and looked at me in shock. I'm sure my eyes were just as wide as hers, I had no idea where that question came from. A purr from my wolf gave me some idea; that mutt was talking for me now? "I, um, I'm sorry, baby. I don't know where that came from. We can-" I broke off when I felt a sharp spike of pain and rejection as my mate pulled into herself, fighting back tears.

"It's ok, Paul. No big deal," her words did not reflect the look on her face or the strong emotions she was putting out through our bond.

"Bella, stop. I didn't mean that I'm sorry about saying it. I'm just sorry for catching you off guard. I want you to live here with me, I never want you anywhere else," I said, as I pulled her chin gently to meet her eyes again. "Look, I know everything won't be perfect all the time, and I know we still have a long way to go, but I want to walk that way with you. I don't wanna be separate from you. I love you, my mate."

Her beaming smile was all the answer I needed, and we laughed together for a few minutes until I had to coax her out of bed. "I need to get you showered so I can take you over to Josh and Tiff's house. I have patrol at noon." I chose to ignore her rush of panic, even if it encouraged my own need. I forced myself to pull her out of bed, and led her carefully to the bathroom to start the day.

After the first of many chaste showers, I found myself wondering if I could do something to speed up her healing. Having her out of commission was giving me the worst case of blue balls EVER. She looked as disappointed as I felt, and I decided we would explore some careful sex tonight after the bonfire. I could be gentle when I need to be, and this was getting to the point of desperation. We were going on a 5-day dry spell and that was unheard of for us.

Bella clutched tightly to my hand as we drove to her dad's house, and I caught her wiping away tears as I walked around to hand her out of the truck. Tiffany pulled her under her wing as we entered the house, and Josh clapped my shoulder sympathetically. "We'll keep her close, Paul. She'll be here waiting for you when you're done," he said seriously.

Sam and Embry came up to me with their game faces on, showing me they were on the job, not just spending time with their sister. I still had to remind them what was at stake. "Don't let her out of your sight. You smell anything, _anything_ at all, you call for me," I stressed to both of them, before turning my gaze to Sam. "I _need_ her. I need her safe. Please." The last words were whispered as I couldn't hold back a tear. Bella's hand on my arm was the only thing that pulled me from the worry threatening to overtake me.

"Go, Paul. Let your wolf run, I know he's been cramped up all week. You both need this. I'll be right here when you get back, ok? I love you," she started to reach up for me and I bent down to wrap my arms loosely around her and buried my face in her hair after kissing her lips softly. "I'll be just fine, I'll probably nap most of the afternoon. Then we can go down to the bonfire together- you know I'm excited about seeing the new wolves, right?"

I nodded, not lifting my head. Sam hadn't let the new pups into the hospital, other than Jacob, and Bella was eager to see them. Tonight's bonfire would welcome them all to the pack, and let them meet the imprints and elders formally. "Ok, so go enjoy your patrol and I'll see you tonight," she ordered, pushing me gently away.

My wolf was straining to obey our imprint, so I kissed her forehead gently as I stood up, and headed out the back door to the woods. Leaving my shorts on a low branch, I phased in and Jared know he was free to leave. _Thanks man, I know this is tough for you, just howl if you need me to help out,_ he offered, his wolf already pulling him in Kim's direction.

_Nah, I'll be fine. Go have fun with Kim, we'll see you tonight._ A mental nod and wave was all I got as he phased in the trees behind his house. Alone with my wolf, I let my steps stretch out as I ran the patrol routes, trying to keep my mind off Bella. The forest worked to calm me and I cleared my mind until I approached the Cullen border. My wolf instantly tensed as we caught _his_ scent, and I choked back a growl as my steps faltered.

Forcing myself to focus on my duty, I skirted the line carefully, noting that there were no fresh trails. My wolf snarled that there would be no fresh scents from the one who harmed our mate, he was quite pleased with his kill. I couldn't even claim credit for it since I completely checked out when the leech threw Bella; I had never lost myself to wolf as much as I did that day.

Satisfied that the Cullens had not returned, I continued circling the reservation until Jacob phased in to join me at 3:00. _Hey Paul!_ he said; his voice sounded more like his old self every day.

_Hey Pup! How's it going?_

I could see he was circling toward me, coming from his house. We would meet up near the cliffs and I got the feeling that he wanted to stop and talk to me. _I do, Paul. I wanna check on you. How's Bella?_

We were almost to the cliff when I spotted him running. I pulled up and waited for him behind the tree line. I knew we couldn't phase since we were both on patrol, but it was somewhat easier to "talk" if we were face to face. Jake was familiar with Bella's injuries after the hours he spent sitting with me, so I knew he was mainly asking about her state of mind. _She's ok. She's trying to be strong for me, I think._ I showed him our conversation as I was leaving for patrol and how she practically pushed me out the door.

_She is serious about the Pack's responsibility. She's a good imprint._ Despite Jake's youth and inexperience, my wolf still basked in his rightful alpha's pride in our mate. It was clear that Jacob would be a great leader someday.

_Thanks, Jake. She has taken to all this really well considering that she didn't even know she was Quileute when she moved here. I'm pretty fuckin proud of her myself._

He laughed and shook his head, before heading off to continue our patrols. He kept his mind on the trail and the next few hours passed peacefully until Quil phased in to join Jacob. _Hey Paul! See ya tonight at the bonfire! I can't wait to see Bella!_ Damn, that kid is peppy. He has taken to the whole wolf thing like anything else he's been faced with. He was spending time with Quil II and learning more about the pack history, and once he had that down he would be studying with Old Quil to learn the tribal shaman responsibilities.

I told the pups goodbye as I ran into the woods behind the Uley house. Grabbing my shorts as soon as I phased, I raced up the back steps and into the house without knocking. Tiffany met me at the door with a dish towel, fussing at me to be quiet since my imprint was apparently napping. Sam pushed past me as I came into the living room, clearly agitated.

"You ok, Sam?" I asked him, stopping him as he headed to the back door.

He was trembling slightly as he looked between my sleeping mate and his mother. He shook his head and muttered, "I just need to run a minute. I'll see you at the beach."

With that, he was gone. Embry caught my attention from the corner, holding back laughter as Tiffany went back to the kitchen to finish preparing the food. "Don't worry about Sam. Bella and Mom just ganged up on him and he finally admitted that he doesn't think Emily is his imprint. They may have been a little too excited about that. He just got his feelings hurt a little."

I was glad that Sam was gone, because I was a little too excited as well. I focused my attention on Bella, lifting her feet to settle in next to her on the couch. I let her sleep for a few more minutes until it was time to head down to the beach. Leaning over, I kissed her softly, chuckling when she tried to follow me without opening her eyes. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. You have a bonfire to attend."

She groaned, but was smiling as she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey baby. I missed you," she spoke in a gravelly voice that went straight to my groin. Ugh, this was gonna be a long fucking bonfire. Her smirk as she glanced at my crotch showed me she knew just what I was thinking, but she just hopped up and headed to the kitchen without a backward glance. She could be a real bitch sometimes.

I took a few minutes for my problem to go down, before finding Josh to see what we needed to carry to the beach. He pointed Embry and me in the direction of several large ice chests, picking up a box of food and leading the way. Tiffany helped Bella through the sand until I could put my cooler down and run back to her. I lifted her carefully over the driftwood, setting her gently on a log near the fire.

The beach slowly filled with members of the tribe, some greeting Bella with awe as the survivor of a vampire attack, others inquiring how she was healing from the "car accident" that landed her in the hospital for the week. Charlie and Billy caught my attention as they were talking quietly, away from the rest of the group. I tried not to listen in but hearing my mate's name from Billy brought my head up. They smiled at me and waved me off, leaving me wondering what they were discussing.

The pack held back for the humans to get their food before we devoured the rest. I fixed Bella a plate and watched her eat slowly out of the corner of my eye as I wolfed down my own pile of food. Her appetite seemed to be improving, and my wolf was pleased with the effort she made to finish her meal. She smiled at me as if she knew what I was thinking, handing me the rest of her plate that she didn't finish.

As the non-pack members drifted away, the rest of us gathered closer to the fire. I pulled Bella onto my lap to leave room for others to join us, and Sam snuck in quietly to stand behind my shoulder. He was conspicuously alone, and I wondered if he had spoken to Emily yet. Bella caught his eye and reached her hand out to him, bringing him around to sit beside me on the log. She held his hand as Billy launched into the telling of the legends.

Embry slipped out halfway through, leaving Angela with Josh and Tiff, and Jacob appeared a few minutes later, smoothing his newly-cut hair back out of his face. Billy smiled and waved him forward, transitioning into the introduction of the newest pack members. He had Seth and Quil join him and each pup was introduced, saving Jake for last. I saw him blush as he stepped into the spotlight, but his face remained stoic in keeping with his place in the tribe.

Jacob looked around the fire, acknowledging his pack, and the imprints as well, so we were all watching him when he suddenly froze and his mouth fell open in shock. Following his gaze, I knew immediately what had happened. Leah Clearwater was seated by her parents, just to the right of Billy's wheelchair. A beautiful smile lit her face as Jake stepped toward her, pulling her up to stand.

I nudged Sam with my knee and leaned over to whisper, "You owe me ten bucks."

He grumbled under his breath about not believing it, and Bella turned to look between us before looking back across the fire to the newest imprinted couple. We both jumped when she let out a loud squeal and clapped her hands in excitement. "Shit Bells, that's supersonic for our ears," Sam growled at her.

She gave him a glare before her face softened and she reached over to lay her hand on his cheek. As she did, I realized Sam was actually holding back tears, and I sucked in a sharp breath of my own. I had never seen my alpha look this hurt or vulnerable, even after Bella's attack. "It's ok, Sammy. Your imprint is out there somewhere, and I know she'll be perfect for you. You just have to be patient," Bella whispered, low enough that only he and I could hear her.

He nodded before pulling away to look at the Black and Clearwaters speaking formally while Jake and Leah gazed at each other in love-struck wonder. Damn, those chick movies Bella made me watch are turning me into a pussy. Speaking of pussy, "Babe, you ready to go home yet?" Bella's eyes seemed to darken as she met my gaze, quickly catching on to where my mind and dick had gone.

She nodded without a word and I picked her up, offering a short good-bye to the pack and stalking quickly back to our house. Pushing open the front door, my mouth was already locked on hers. I stumbled through the house to the bedroom, dropping my shorts on the way, before finally letting her up for air. "I need you, baby. Are you hurting too bad? I don't think I can't wait any more."

She groaned as she arched against me, pulling my head back down to hers and biting my lip. "I need you too, Paul. I'm not hurting now. Take me, I'm yours."

Her words woke my wolf and I struggled to continue my gentle hold of her fragile body. Laying her gently on the bed, I stood up to help her take her clothes off. She caught me off guard as I slipped her shirt off and her hand went straight into my shorts to wrap around my throbbing cock. I had to stop her movements before I came on the spot, and I quickly pulled off the rest of our clothes before scooting back to sit up against the headboard.

She sat there stunned for a minute as my quick actions caught up to her, before turning to crawl carefully over the bed to straddle my lap. She moaned gratefully when I sunk one finger in to find her dripping wet, and she started rocking herself on my hand. "No time for that, Paul. I need you, _now!_"

Holding her steady with one hand, I pulled the other from her warmth to reach into the nightstand for a condom. My wolf growled in irritation at the thought of a barrier between us and our mate, but I wasn't taking any chances. In seconds I had it rolled on and I was holding Bella's hips to steady her as she sank down on me, bringing her home.

We didn't move for almost two solid minutes, just leaning our foreheads on each other and breathing heavily. I kept my hands on her hips, worried about putting pressure on her ribs, and she laid her cast next to my waist while her other hand steadied herself on my shoulder. Leaning up to kiss me softly, she whispered, "Ready now, Paul?"

I could only nod as she slowly raised and lowered herself on my lap, filling me with heat. My only thoughts were _mine, _and _my mate_. I barely had enough control to reach for her clit before I exploded into her, thankfully bringing her over the edge with me. It wasn't until I felt her hand in my hair, soothing me, that I realized my teeth were latched onto her collarbone. What the hell?

I pulled back, licking the mark gently, and worked up the courage to look my mate in the eyes. She was smiling at me softly, not looking mad about the fact that I marked her again, but I was still pretty damn nervous. "Uh, I don't really know why I did that... I'm sorry, princess. Did I hurt you too much?"

Traitorous, unmanly tears were welling up in my eyes and she laughed softly as she leaned up to kiss them away. "I'm fine, Paul. At least I had some warning this time, your wolf was growling _mine_ over and over and your eyes looked different. It was kind of neat to see since I was facing you this time," she smiled at me before laying her cheek against mine and wrapping her good arm around me tightly. "I needed it too, Paul. I needed to reconnect with both of you. I love you, and I love your wolf. No matter how many times you decide to bite me."

* * *

_**AN: Did I surprise you with that lemon there? Come on, it's Paul and Bella! They aren't gonna let a few broken bones keep them apart ;)**_


	17. Banish Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 17-Banish Me_**

**Bella** **POV**  
I woke up disoriented, with the sun streaming through the window to my right. It took me a minute to figure out what felt different, and I realized that my giant wolf was not holding me and blocking the morning light. Sinking back on the pillow with a groan, I looked to the nightstand for the note I knew he would have left. _Hey Babe. I miss you already. Embry is asleep on the couch, don't wake him unless you have to- he was on patrol all night. I'll be back by noon. Love ya, Paul._

Grateful that my brother was keeping me safe in the other room, I sank back into my pillows to procrastinate starting my day a little longer. I was glad I had slept through Paul leaving this morning, because I doubt I would have let him go if I had been aware. Yesterday was an amazing time of reconnection; we had locked ourselves in our bedroom and spent the day in each other's arms. We found several positions that didn't put too much pressure on my ribs, including his favorite- wolf style- with a few modifications for my broken arm.

He had marked me again on the back of my neck and after that his wolf seemed content and Paul took over completely. Sam called at dusk to remind Paul he had patrol this morning, but otherwise we were left undisturbed. Today would change that, I was sure. Tiff and Dad wanted us to come for supper, along with Angela, and I was glad that Emily was officially no longer welcome in their home. Sam had been pretty upset when we ganged up on him, but he needed to realize that no one else would have his best interests at heart, more than his mother and sister.

Tiff and I sat him down and explained that the way Emily treated him was not acceptable in any form. She belittled him, used him, controlled him, and we hated to see him cower before that disgusting witch. After some heated discussion he finally growled at us and admitted that he knew she wasn't his imprint. Embry quickly got between us, which really hurt Sam's feelings and he completely deflated.

Some family cuddles and more talking, and we had Sam convinced that he needed to kick Emily out of his life. I didn't get a chance to ask him at the bonfire how it went, but I could see how hurt he was when Jake imprinted on Leah. I just knew there was a girl out there who was perfect for my brother, and I couldn't wait until he met her.

I was a bit apprehensive about Jake and Leah's imprint. On one hand, I was ecstatic to have another friend officially a part of the pack. But on the other hand, Leah was eighteen, a senior like Sam, and Jacob was only fifteen. I knew they would face a lot of opposition from the rest of the tribe, and Forks as well. Paul said not to worry too much, the Pack would look out for their own, but I knew I would be doing all I could to make their lives easier.

A buzzing sound from the nightstand pulled me from my thoughts and I picked up my cell phone to see a new text message. Dad had given me the phone while I was still in the hospital, much to Paul's relief. He hated not having contact with me when we were apart, and after the near-miss in Port Angeles, followed by Edward's attack, he was through taking chances with my safety.

_I'll be there in ten minutes. Get up and make yourself decent. -Tiff_

I blushed when I realized I was still in bed, completely nude, with my brother in the next room and my pseudo-mother coming over. I jumped up and made sure the bedroom door was locked, before flying to the closet and pulling out the first things I could find. It still took me a while to get dressed, moving slowly and working around my cast, but I managed to be in the living room just as Tiffany opened the door.

I put my finger on my lips to show her that Embry was still sleeping soundly, and followed her as she tiptoed into the kitchen. As we sat at the table she couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. "Some guard dog you have there- I don't think Paul would appreciate him sleeping on the job"

I shook my head fondly and smiled, "He knows you're not a danger. If he smelled something unfamiliar he would be up in a heartbeat." As if to prove me right, I heard Embry jump up and growl lowly just before a knock sounded at the front door. "See, good dog!" I said as we broke into uncontrollable giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked a familiar voice from the doorway.

I turned and jumped up with a smile, "Leah! I was just thinking about you earlier! I'm so glad to see you!" I hugged her carefully and motioned her to the table, going to turn on the coffeepot so I could wake up for my guests. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

She tried to look offended but her bitch smirk gave her away, "I didn't think imprints needed an invitation. Or that's what they told me the other night," she dropped her gaze as she spoke, and lost some of her usual bravado. I knew she'd had time to adjust to the idea of the pack, but the imprint had thrown her for a loop.

I grabbed her hand and waited until she looked up to meet my eyes. "You're always welcome here. Even without the imprint, you were always welcome. I know it's a lot to get used to- hell, I'm still adjusting myself! But you aren't alone in this, ok? You have me, and Angela, and Kim. We are all here for you and we'll do anything we can to help you."

She gave me a watery smile and started to speak but couldn't seem to get the words out. Tiffany stood up and came to wrap her arms around Leah. "Don't forget the pack mom when you need a good hug, too, ok? I know you have your own mother, but I've been dealing with these boys a bit longer than she has and I'm learning quite a bit about this imprint business now that my daughter and one of my sons are both involved."

Leah leaned into her hug and sat quietly for a minute or so until her head snapped up and she looked between us in confusion. "One of your sons? I thought they both... what about that bitch, Emily?"

Tiff and I exchanged a smirk of our own as we told her about how the conniving little bitch had been manipulating Sam since the first time he phased. She told him she was his imprint and it wasn't until Jared, followed by Paul and Embry, actually did imprint that he realized how wrong she was. We filled her in on our intervention Friday and Tiffany updated me on the situation, saying that Sam had broken up with Emily and told her she was no longer welcome at Pack functions and she needed to move on with her life.

Leah startled us by jumping up and dancing around the room, bringing Embry wide-eyed to the doorway. He shook his head and chuckled at her theatrics. "I guess you told her about Sam and Emily?" We couldn't answer him through our laughter.

The rest of the morning passed quicker than I expected. Angela showed up not long after Leah did, apparently missing her imprint too much to stay at home. We got to work making cookies and pies for the dinner that night, which had been expanded to include Jacob and Leah. I was pretty sure even our mountain of desserts would disappear with four wolves eating.

The house cleared out quickly when Paul came home with a feral look on his face. He didn't even acknowledge our guests as he scooped me up and ran me to the bedroom. I called out goodbye and told Tiff we would be there by 6, unless she needed me sooner to help her cook. "No, honey, you just keep Paul entertained, and try to rest a little if he lets you up for air! We'll see you tonight!" she called back, laughing as she closed the door.

Paul calmed slightly when we were alone in our bedroom again. He carefully, lovingly, slipped my clothes off, before shedding his shorts and pulling me into his arms. I was surprised when he didn't take things further, only tucking my head under his chin and holding me as close as he could. "Paul? You ok?" I finally asked him when he began to relax his tense muscles.

"Mmhm. Tired," he mumbled back, before his breathing deepened and he drifted off to sleep.

Hmm. Ok... Well, we were up late last night, and Paul woke up before dawn for patrol so I guess he must be worn out. The pain pill I took at lunch was making me sleepy too, so I reached over to set the alarm and snuggled back down with my wolf for a nap.

Paul's growl rumbled under my ear when the alarm beeped a few hours later, and I cringed as he punched the poor clock back to silence. I ran my good hand through his hair and felt his growl change over to a contented purr, before he finally leaned down to kiss me. "Hi," he said softly.

I smiled at his slightly delayed greeting. "Hey yourself. Was patrol rough this morning?"

He frowned and pulled me close again, "Yeah, I can't stand smelling those damn Cullens. It gets my wolf agitated every time I get close to the line. I'm worse than the brand new pups now."

My heart rate spiked in panic. "I- I thought- you said- they're supposed to be gone!" I finally managed to stutter out, tucking myself tightly to my mate's side.

"Shh, baby, it's ok. They're gone. They've been gone. They aren't coming back," he crooned as he rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me. "It's just that it will take a while for their scent to leave the treaty line. They marked their boundary pretty strong, with all their scents, and it isn't gonna fade anytime soon. We have to keep checking though, to make sure they haven't been there."

He held me until I got my breathing under control. Slowly turning me until I was straddling his waist, he kissed me deeply and started running his hands all over my body. I took comfort in his warmth, letting my worries slip away until he pulled back sharply with an apology on his lips. "I'm so sorry, Bella! I wasn't thinking! Are you hurting too badly?"

The haze of lust lifted as I tried to figure out what he was talking about. I finally realized that his hands had been gripping me tightly, just under my breasts, where the tape kept my cracked ribs secure. They were resting there tentatively now, as he looked at me with tears in his eyes. I pulled back slightly in shock when I realized I had not felt any pain in my ribs all day!

"They don't hurt, Paul! Not at all! I haven't felt any pain there all day!" I smiled at him as his face slowly brightened with hope. "I only took the medicine at lunch because Tiff reminded me, and my arm was a little achy at the time."

Paul slowly tightened his grip on my ribs, pressing against them experimentally, and I beamed when I didn't have any discomfort. Our excitement changed to romantic frenzy and we quickly made love before jumping into the shower to get ready for the meal at my parents' house. We dressed in a hurry, with Paul helping me along, and made it there with minutes to spare.

Sam greeted us with a frown and Embry smirked from his seat at the couch, with Angela on his lap. Jacob and Leah waved, and I think Jake made a smart remark to Paul that had Sam growling and Paul glowing with pride. I was pretty sure I didn't want to know what was said.

I left Paul in the living room and pulled the girls into the kitchen with me to help Tiffany finish cooking. They tried to make me sit at the table and rest but I smiled broadly and told them my ribs were no longer hurting me. There was complete silence for about three seconds, before the doorway was filled with wolves. They jostled each other for a minute until Dad put two fingers in his mouth and whistled shrilly.

With the wolves covering their ears and me covering my laughter, everyone walked calmly into the kitchen and sat around the table. Paul pulled me down on his lap and started nuzzling my neck. Dad cleared his throat, bringing our attention back to him, and I couldn't stop my blush when he stared us down and said very firmly, "_Explain._"

I looked at Paul and he nodded for me to speak. "Um, well, I noticed this afternoon that my ribs haven't been hurting me at all today. I don't remember when they stopped hurting, it must have been last night or sometime yesterday. My arm still hurts, but it feels kind of achy, like maybe it's trying to heal or something?"

Everyone still looked shocked, but Sam finally recovered enough to ask, "And have you seen a doctor?"

I knew Paul was going to stick his foot in his mouth when he started snickering, and he didn't disappoint. "Yeah, she saw the Doctor of _Love_."

Smacking him halfheartedly, I finally worked up the nerve to say, "Well, I'm not sure if it has anything to do with it, but he did mark me again. Here." I pulled the collar of my shirt down to show my new mark and the girls all oohed over it while the guys growled, including my dad. I shot him a glare for that one and he just shook his head.

Whatever else was going to be said next was interrupted when all the wolves whipped their head to the door and Sam started shaking, badly. Jacob was the first to jump up saying, "Get him out of here. Grab him, let's go."

I was stunned when the boys jumped up immediately and took hold of Sam to drag him out the back door. A loud roar was followed by snarls and the crash of tree limbs. I looked back at Dad, who was getting up to see what happened, when the doorbell rang. Tiffany got a hard look on her face and held Dad back with her arm. "Let me. I'm pretty sure I know who that is."

She stalked to the door, and Leah and I were right behind her, since we had been left standing when our wolves dropped us from their laps. Angela was a little slower, but I could hear her and Dad coming too.

Tiffany opened the door with a flourish and spoke in a harsher tone than I had heard from her yet, "What the hell do you think you're doing here? My son made it clear to you that you are not welcome here."

I peeked over her shoulder to see none other than Emma standing with her hands on her hips and her mouth hanging open in shock. She recovered quickly, narrowing her eyes and saying, "I think you need to move, Tiffany. I'm here to speak to Samuel, _not_ to you."

My dad reached past me just as Tiff started to take a flying leap through the door with her hands out like claws. "Let me go! Let me at her! That bitch is finished messing with my baby boy! I'm gonna fuck her up!"

Leah and I exchanged a shocked look as Dad dragged Tiff through the house. We immediately when on the defensive when Emma stuck her foot in the door to try to push past us. Without a word we lined up shoulder to shoulder and blocked the door. "I think you need to leave now, Emma. Before my brother comes back and tries to take the rest of your ugly face off," I spat out.

Angela pinched my back, but I could see Leah smirking from the corner of my eye. I wasn't backing down on this. She wasn't getting to Sammy.

I could literally see her eyes get darker with rage and she actually stomped her foot like a child. "My name is _Emily_ you stupid brat! Now get out of my way!"

This time Leah stopped her, grabbing her arm and pushing her back. "Look, bitch. You need to get the hell off this property before our boys lose their hold on Sam. He was _not_ happy when you showed up here and it would be very dangerous for you if you're here when he gets back. In fact, you would be better off moving far away, you know how easily his wolf can find you if he feels you are a threat."

Emma looked shocked again but still didn't know how to keep her mouth shut. "What is it to you, Clearwater? You need to mind your own business," she hissed out.

Leah just smiled at her, an evil smile that made me a little nervous, and a lot glad that she was on my side. "What's it to me? Well, as the mate of the _true_ alpha, it's very much my business. As Sam's family, it's my business. But mostly, I just can't stand you and I'm ready for you to leave. That clear enough to you, _Miss Young_?"

I was in awe of Leah at that moment. She stood straight and proud, like a warrior princess or something. I couldn't wait to see her and Jacob lead the tribe and pack in years to come.

A shrill scream brought my focus back to the task at hand as Emma made one last ditch effort to press her way inside. Angela reached around me to keep my injured arm out of the way, and I'm not sure who pushed first but suddenly Miss Prim and Proper was sprawled on the wet grass with mud on her scarred face. I suddenly understood the phrase, "mad as a wet hen," because I was looking at one and she was certainly pissed off.

"I'm going to the police. I'm gonna blow this pack wide open. They'll have scientists down here to dissect those boys and they'll use you bitches for breeding. You'll see. You tell Samuel he will regret the day he rejected me," her evil little voice kept spouting threats and I began to fear for the safety of our wolves.

Leah startled me when she threw her head back and laughed. "Do you honestly think anyone will believe you? First you would have to find someone who wouldn't immediately lock you in a psych ward, and then all we would have to do is have Charlie tell them that you have a history of making up wild stories and running your mouth off. You don't stand a chance in hell."

Her voice dropped lower as she continued in a menacing tone of voice, "Of course, that's only if the ancestors let you live after the way you have disgraced them and their protectors..."

Emma's eyes widened so much I thought they were gonna pop out of her head. She started to back away from Leah, scooting on her butt in a backwards crab walk. Leah was stalking her with an evil smirk on her face and I wasn't completely sure if she was joking or not. Just as Leah reached her, a loud clap of thunder startled us all and Emma jumped up and ran off down the road.

Angela and I were clinging to each other in the doorway as Leah turned slowly to face us. She kept her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared until she couldn't hold it anymore and burst out into loud laughter. Dad and Tiffany appeared behind us and I heard the boys coming around the side of the house. Jacob ran up to Leah and approached her almost warily. He actually stiffened a little when she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"This wolfy stuff is so much fun, Jake! Thanks for imprinting on me!" she laughed happily. The rest of us were still staring at her in awe.

Paul snapped me out of my trance when he started checking me over for injuries and I just brushed him off and turned to face Jacob. "You've got one scary bitch there, Jake. I'm glad I'm on not on her bad side!"

That finally broke the tension and we all laughed as we went inside to get the meal on the table. Sammy was in the shower because he apparently got pushed down into the mud when the other guys were trying to hold him back from attacking Emma. _Emily_. Whatever. Everyone kept correcting me and it was getting old really fast.

We sat around the table and I realized that Jared and Kim should have been invited too, since we had all the other imprints here. Sam told me that Jared had patrol and Kim was in Seattle with her parents for the weekend, so he wouldn't be much fun to be around anyway. The meal passed quickly as the wolves consumed every spare bite and the humans snuck in bits where we could.

After the last cookie was gone, my dad suddenly stood and clapped his hands for attention. I saw Sam and Embry exchange a pointed look before they glanced at me and smiled. Dad walked around to me and pulled me away from Paul, taking my hand and walking me to the head of the table. "As you all know, we recently learned that Bella is my daughter," he grunted and glared at Tiffany when she apparently kicked him. "-_our_ daughter, sorry dear. Anyway, we have been waiting on the official DNA results so that the tribal paperwork could be submitted."

I held my breath, this was it. What if my mom lied again? Was I really not his? Was I going to lose my brothers again? I didn't realize I was breathing hard until Paul wrapped his arms around me and began stroking my neck. "Calm down, baby. It's ok. Just listen," he whispered to me.

Taking one last breath of his scent, I nodded and stepped back to face my dad. "Sorry, Dad. Go ahead."

He smiled and put his arm around me, "We got the results back on Friday. No denying it, you're my baby girl!"

Loud cheers erupted from around the table as I was hugged over and over by my friends and my _family_. I let out a breath that must have been holding for several weeks now, waiting for my dream to go up in smoke. It was true. I had my dad, my brothers, and my pack. Paul brought my attention back to one last detail I hadn't processed yet. "So, is that what Charlie and Billy were talking about the other night? At the bonfire?"

Dad shook his head and laughed, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Bells. They gossip like a bunch of old women. Charlie wanted to be sure Billy had the forms ready to approve your membership in the tribe. At the council meeting Tuesday night, you will officially become a member of the Quileute Nation. Congrats, sweetie."

I couldn't hold back the tears as I found the last piece of my puzzle- my _tribe_. I was well and truly home.

* * *

**_AN: Whew! Busy chapter. Ok, I have a treat for you coming up next- there will be a new POV for the next chapter. Someone that a lot of you have been worrying over, and I thought I'd give him a chance to speak his piece. So stay tuned!_**


	18. Sam Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 18- Sam Me _**_-__ see what I did there? ;)_

**Sam** **POV  
**The past year has been a whirlwind of change for me. This time last year I was taking the SAT, playing baseball, and dating Emily. We were planning for college, looking forward to our senior year, and just being normal teenagers. Dad was so proud of my efforts at school, bragging to everyone he knew that I was going to be the first Uley to attend college. I had a great family, good friends, and a nice-looking girlfriend. I admit, I never planned to spend my life with Emily, I probably would have dumped her after we graduated, but I didn't want to be like my dad, fucking anything in a skirt. Emily kept the girls at school from harassing me, and I still got sex on a regular basis. It was a good system, even if she did like to order me around all the time.

A year ago, I thought the tribal legends were just that- legends. I never dreamed I would turn into a monster, a fucking wolf of all things. I sat through the bonfires, sure, but who in their right mind would believe that shit? I mean, I knew we had powerful warriors in our past, what Indian tribe didn't? But wolf men? Shapeshifters? Hell no.

Then the Cullens moved back. The Elders were tied up in knots when Doctor Cullen took a job at the hospital in Forks. They whispered to each other every chance they got, when they weren't eyeing the teenagers of the tribe as if they were looking for something. Billy watched me and Embry especially close, but I had no idea what they were looking for. I stayed on my best behavior, helping out at the youth center, carrying groceries for old ladies, the usual stuff. When school let out that year, I started working with Dad at his job sites. He put me on the basic jobs, stuff I had already done before, but he never let me work a job in Forks, or anything on the highway heading out of town. He also kept me doing jobs by myself, or with older tribe members, none of the louder, rougher workers he usually stuck me with.

It was a hot day in July, one of the few sunny days we get in this part of the world, when my life turned upside down. I left work early after Dad had to stop me from fighting three different times. I was short-tempered, and so damn hot it was giving me a headache. My body was aching and I just wanted to go home, take a cold shower, and go to bed. But that's not what happened.

I drove up to the house to find my mom and Emily on the back porch arguing about something; they were constantly fighting, but today it was the straw that broke the wolf's back. Or whatever. Their shrill voices were making my whole body shake with anger- I was mad at Emily for disrespecting my mother, and mad at Mom for arguing with Emily when she knows how stubborn she can be. I jumped out of my car, slamming the door so hard that it dented, and immediately felt like every bone in my body was breaking.

I heard a screaming sound that sounded far away, but I soon realized it was actually coming from my own mouth. My body twisted and contorted in ways I had never felt, and after an explosion of pain I fell forward on four paws. Paws! I had fucking paws! I looked up to see my mom crying in shock and Emily with her eyes narrowed like she was reaching the same conclusion I had- I was a wolf.

With a short howl, I turned and headed for the trees, knowing I needed to stay out of sight until I could figure out what the hell happened to me. Suddenly, I realized I was hearing another voice in my head telling me to calm down, and explaining the legends to me again. I sank to the ground in awe that the ancestors would speak to me this way, of course I later learned it was actually Quil II from my great-grandfather's pack.

It took me hours to calm myself enough to phase back, and during that time I learned all I needed to know to lead my pack brothers who would be joining me soon. As soon as I could keep my human form, I walked home slowly and found my dad waiting for me in the backyard with the rest of the tribal elders. It was at that point I realized my clothes did not phase with me and I was about to meet the most important members of our tribe in nothing but my birthday suit.

Dad laughed half-heartedly as he brought me a pair of shorts and brushed my hopelessly tangled hair back out of my mud-streaked face. I felt his tears on my shoulder when he hugged me, and I later realized he already knew that all our plans for the future, both mine and Embry's, were all shot to hell. We were tied to the land, bound by our role as protectors. Dad felt so much guilt for giving us the curse, as he called it, and it took all of us to keep him from falling into a deep depression.

My first meeting with the elders was overwhelming after all I had experienced that day. By the time they left, my mind was reeling and all I wanted to do was take a shower and curl up in my bed, hopefully with Mom singing me to sleep like she did when I was little. Of course, Emily showed up about that time and dropped the bombshell that she was my imprint. My wolf growled, but I wasn't familiar enough with him yet to understand why, and I just went along with her because she was something familiar in this insane world I suddenly found myself a part of.

The next few months were complete and utter hell. I fought with Emily constantly, I fought with my wolf, I fought with my family and the tribal elders, I fought with everything I had. When my wolf attacked Emily I was horrified with what I had done. I knew it wasn't me, Sam, it was completely the wolf, but it scared me to death that I could lose control that much. I began to focus my efforts on taking charge of my wolf before our pack grew any larger.

I also took charge with the elders and tribal council. I convinced them to monitor the boys on the reservation and let them know the change was coming, so they wouldn't be caught completely off guard like I was. Of course no one watched Paul that closely, and he had an even rougher transition than I did. I think in the back of his mind he blamed me for his change just because I forced him, and I was the one in his head telling him what to do. He fought his wolf tooth and nail and only began to tame him when he phased in Charlie's car.

Somewhere along the way, Jared phased and imprinted almost immediately on his long-time girlfriend, Kim. It wasn't earth-shattering, or dramatic, it just felt like an increase in his devotion and protection. I did notice that his wolf felt very differently about Kim than my wolf felt about Emily. Even though Kim was scared of his wolf form, he wanted nothing more than to protect her, and my wolf wanted nothing more than to destroy my "imprint."

It wasn't until Bella showed up and turned our lives upside again, that I began to question the validity of my imprint. Paul and Bella had never met, but they were instantly drawn to each other, enough that he fucked her and marked her just hours after they met. I didn't get off on the best foot with my little sister, what with my attacking her mate and all, but I'm so glad she has given us all a chance and has embraced our family as her own.

Dad was stunned to learn that Renee kept his daughter a secret from him all these years. He was heartbroken that he missed so many years with her. I knew he loved me and Embry, but I had heard my parents talk often about wanting a little girl to complete our family. They never knew they already had one.

If I had known I had a sister, then Paul Lahote was probably the last person on earth I would ever want to imprint on her. He was a troublemaker through and through. I have to admit though, they seem to be perfect for each other. They calm each other down, almost like Bella has her own wolf inside her. She certainly let it out around me often enough, and I couldn't believe it when I saw what Jake showed me of Emily running away from Leah and Bella. I'm glad she's gone finally. She packed her shit up and moved to her cousin's house on the Makah reservation. Hopefully we never have to hear from her again.

The months following Bella's attack passed quicker than I would have liked. Bella's injuries healed about three times faster than normal, and we had no explanantion for it other than Paul marking her. The elders dove into the histories, and the pack spoke with Quil II and Miss Lucy, but it looked like my sister and Paul were writing their own legends now.

We didn't run across any vampires, and never heard from the Cullens, not yet at least. Bella was accepted into the tribe, and started crying again when Dad told her he and Mom wanted to officially adopt her. He put in his paperwork to gain his parental rights, and Mom put in hers to adopt Bella. We were told it could take months for the red tape to clear, but I knew they were all looking forward to making things official.

My high school graduation was not the exciting ending that I once thought it would be. I barely passed my classes and didn't even walk across the stage. Bella and Mom fussed at me for that, but they wouldn't budge on throwing me a graduation party. I'm pretty sure the whole reservation turned up on First Beach to eat and dance with the pack and our families. Bella told everyone there how proud she was of her big brother, Sammy.

That name. She has insisted on calling me Sammy, and though I occasionally put in a token protest, I secretly love it. There have only been two people in my life that called me Sammy, other than my sister, and one was my Grandma Uley. The other was a girl I had a crush on my entire life. I don't think she ever saw me as anything but an annoying fly on her radar, and she took off as soon as she graduated, so I haven't seen her in almost a year. She was the most beautiful girl I ever knew, even prettier than my mom.

I never approached her because I knew she was so far above me that I wouldn't have a chance. She was tribal royalty, and I was the bastard son of the womanizing Josh Uley. Not that I don't love my dad, because I do, but he burned a lot of bridges here in his youth, and has only begun to gain respect in the past few years. Having another illegitimate child show up didn't really help his rating either.

Maybe she will notice me now that I'm a wolf. I'm definitely bigger than I was when she left, but she never really seemed to pay attention any of the boys on the rez. She had her sights set on the world outside of La Push and nothing was gonna keep her tied down, not even her ailing father. At least she stayed relatively close by, even if she hasn't been back to visit once. Her sister went all the way to Hawaii and I doubted if we'd ever see her again. Last I heard she had married a Samoan surfer. I had to fight back a snicker as I wondered if he would shift into a shark if there were vampires nearby.

I finally pulled onto the campus, ready to get out and stretch after the four-hour drive to Seattle. I was asked to come pick her up from school, since her brother can't drive yet, and the other wolves are either imprinted or not stable enough yet. Bella and Paul gave me a strange look as they turned down my request to come with me, and I had to admit it hurt my feelings a bit.

Looking at the signs, I quickly found the right dorm and parked Dad's truck in the closest spot I could find. I stepped out and stretched, letting out a small growl of relief at being in the open air again after so long. Walking swiftly to the door, I searched the passing faces for the familiar one I was looking for. I caught a scent that made my head spin just as the voice of an angel spoke my name, "Sammy?"

"Sammy Uley, is that really you?" she was still talking but I was locked in the gaze of the most beautiful girl in the world. I knew there were things I should be doing, or saying, but all I could think was _mine_. My wolf purred in agreement and I slowly raised my hand to brush the face of my imprint, the Quileute princess, Rachel Black.

Her gorgeous face was now frowning in concern. "Sammy, are you ok?" I realized I still hadn't said anything, and I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open in shock, like my brothers before me, but I eventually pulled her in for a gentle hug and took a deep breath of her calming scent. I could barely feel my wolf now, he was finally content after fighting me for so long.

I breathed her name like a prayer, "_Rachel_." It was all I could manage until I forced myself to pull back and plaster a smile on my face. "It's really good to see you, sweetheart."

Her answering smile melted my heart and she squeezed my hand as she said, "Likewise. You look good, Sammy. Does your coach know you're using steroids or did you have a massive growth spurt after I left?" I almost purred out loud when she reached up to run her hand through my hair. "What happened to your hair? Did you have to cut it for school or something?"

As her words broke through the haze of the imprint, I realized she thought I was going on to play ball in college like I had always planned. She had no idea I was no longer the star student and athlete she knew; I was a wolf that barely passed high school and had no hope of a future. Just like that, I deflated. What did I have to offer her? Nothing. Absolutely nothing but a life on the rez that she didn't want.

I sighed as I prepared to set her straight. "No, Rach, I don't play baseball anymore. I'm working with my dad now, and, um, I'm not going to college next year."

Her soft little hand pressed up on my chin, and I realized I had dropped my eyes from hers as I spoke. "Sammy? What's wrong? Did something happen to your scholarship?"

I took a deep breath and shook my head, "No, I had to turn them down. Look, I don't really wanna talk about it right now. Can we get your stuff loaded or do you still need to pack?"

She seemed taken aback by my abrupt change in tone, but she squeezed my hand again and led me up to her dorm room. There wasn't much to take, only a few boxes and two large suitcases, but it's not like the Blacks were any wealthier than the rest of the tribe. Being the chief paid about as much as being a protector. It was all about the honor. Yeah, right.

We spoke little as we loaded the car, but Rachel seemed sad as she said her goodbyes to the friends she passed in the hallways. I finally worked up the nerve to ask her about it as we made our last trip down the stairs. "You sound like you're never gonna see these people again, Rach. It's only a few months, right?"

This time she was the one averting her eyes as she focused on the box she held and the stairs we were descending. "Um, I'm not coming back. I'm gonna stay in La Push for a while, do some classes in Port A, maybe."

I almost dropped my boxes when I processed what she said. My imprint was moving home. To stay. Maybe to stay forever? I wasn't going to hold her back? "What made you decide that?" I asked her carefully, trying to hide my excitement.

She blushed, looking away from me again, and I wondered what that was about. It took her several tries before she finally spit it out. "Ok, this is going to sound crazy, but I had this dream. I saw Mom, and she kind of chewed me out for going off and leaving Jake to take care of Daddy. She told me to follow my heart and let it lead me home. Like I said, it's nuts, but I couldn't shake it for months and it wasn't until I decided to move home that I finally got some peace again."

I stared at her in amazement. The spirits spoke to my imprint, bringing her back to me. Maybe I wasn't as messed up as I thought. Was this my reward? I still hadn't said anything, and she looked pretty nervous as she continued to ramble. "Yeah, so I'm not sure how well-received this news is gonna be. I mean, I did kind of leave everybody without a second glance, and I haven't been the best daughter or sister. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I hope they can give me one. I don't want to lose the last bit of family I still have left."

Her eyes welled with tears and I set my boxes down before reaching to move hers. I pulled her slowly into my arms, basking in the joy of holding my imprint close to me. "Shh, Rachel, they're gonna be thrilled to have you home. Jacob can really use your help right now, he's under a lot of pressure. And... I'm glad you'll be home too," I finished shyly.

She pulled back slightly, searching my eyes for something. She finally smiled at me nodded. "I'm glad you're going to be there too, Sammy."

The drive back to La Push was filled with easy conversation, catching up on the last year of our lives. I didn't tell her about the pack yet, I wanted to leave that for Billy, but I did tell her what all our friends were up to, apart from the fact that her brother was dating Leah Clearwater. She got up the nerve to ask me if I was still with Emily about an hour into the drive, and I laughed loudly in response. "No, my mom and sister ran her out of town a few months back. Good riddance."

When she didn't say anything, I was worried I had offended her, but I didn't think she really liked Emily anyway. I glanced at her face to see a look of shock, "Your- your sister? What sister?"

Oh, that. "Yeah, you know my dad. Apparently he had another kid in between me and Embry. You know Charlie Swan? His sister, Renee, left town when she was pregnant with Bella and never told her who her real father was. When she moved up here to live with Charlie she started dating Paul Lahote. Charlie put on his detective cap and pulled the news out of Renee that she belonged to Dad. It's been a crazy ride, but we've gotten really close lately. Mom says we're a lot alike, so we butt heads pretty often, but I really love that girl." I thought for a minute before smiling at my imprint, "and she calls me Sammy, too."

Rachel laughed at that, "I'm sure the boys love to tease you for that one! You haven't set her straight yet?"

I smiled, and then blushed as my wolf forced me to be honest, "No, I like it actually. It, um, it reminds me of you." She sucked in a sharp breath as her eyes lit up and I had to pull the car over as my emotions got the best of me. "I really missed you, Rach. The rez just wasn't the same with its princess."

I didn't realize I had leaned toward her until she met me halfway and pressed her lips to mine. It was my turn to gasp and she pushed me further, filling my senses with her taste and scent. My wolf howled as she climbed across the seat and straddled my lap, grinding down hard on me. "What- what are you doing, Rachel?" I finally managed to speak she moved her mouth to my neck, driving me completely insane.

She pulled back and locked her heated gaze on mine. "I'm following my heart, Sammy."


	19. Massage Me

**_AN: Good morning from beautiful Gulf Shores, Alabama! Yes, we drove 10 hours with 4 kids just to go to a beach, where's my good mom award? ;) Anyway, the view from my balcony is very inspiring so I hope to get some writing in while the kids and hubby are sleeping. Hope you had a great 4th (to my American readers) and if you haven't checked out my new Bella/Garrett story, Independence Day, let me know what you think!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 19- Massage Me_**

_Just a reminder- we skipped some time last chapter, it's now the beginning of summer (end of May/first of June, Bella and Paul have been together for about 3-4 months.)_

**Bella** **POV**  
I finished dusting the table and moved over to the bookshelf. A picture caught my eye, and I picked it up to study it closer, smiling as I looked over the familiar faces of my family. I was standing between Dad and Embry, with Sammy right behind me. Mom was on the other side of Embry, and we all had wide matching smiles as we celebrated at my official welcome to the tribe bonfire.

Mom. I still can't get used to calling her that. Dad and Tiffany had surprised me before the bonfire that night, telling me that Dad had filed to get his parental rights, now that we had proof that I was his, and Tiffany asked me if I minded her adopting me, since I had a vacancy in the maternal department.

It still blows my mind that my own mother could so easily sign me away, when Tiffany wanted me for her own so desperately. Sam understood my feelings, since the same thing happened to him. Of course, he was a baby at the time, so he doesn't remember it. Ironically, that paperwork came through faster than my dad's, so as of today I was legally Tiffany's daughter and still not his. We weren't quite sure what was holding things up on that end, I mean, we had the proof and it should have been pretty straightforward.

"What's got your nerves all tangled up, babe?" Paul's warm, soothing voice filled my ear as his arms wrapped around me. I breathed a contented sigh as I replaced the picture and leaned back against his strong chest.

"Why do you ask? I was just cleaning," I answered.

He laughed as he turned me around to face him, "No, you cleaned that table at least three times, and then you stared at that picture for ten minutes straight. You worried about the paperwork again?"

I leaned up to kiss him; he really did know me best. "Yeah, partly. And I'm worried about Sammy too. What if Rachel doesn't like me? Does Mom like her? I mean, you told me how she went off on Leah! I really don't want to fight with Sammy's true imprint!"

Paul had been patrolling when Sam brought Rachel home from Seattle. He saw the way they were looking at each other, so he stuck around to listen to Billy break the news to her. She was a little shocked that the pack was real, but seemed prepared for that news. She was pleased about Sam's imprint, and they already seemed pretty comfortable with each other. The meeting went downhill pretty quickly when Leah walked in, holding tight to Jacob's hand. From what Paul said, Rachel had the same reaction to them that Sammy had to Paul and me. He even used the term "explosive."

"Shh, babe. It's ok, she's gonna love you. I know Sam has told her all about you, and how happy he is that you came to live here. She may go against her brother, but she won't go against her mate. You know that. Just be patient, we'll see them in a few hours for supper and you'll see that you have absolutely nothing to worry about," he soothed me, taking the dustcloth from my hand and kissing his way down my neck. "I can think of a few ways to take your mind off things..."

I couldn't hold in my moan as his teeth scraped against the mark on my collarbone and his hot hands reached under my shirt to wrap firmly around my waist. His hands were so big that his fingers could almost touch as he wrapped them tight around me. Calloused thumbs rubbed gentle circles above my hips as he backed me against the wall, finally raising his head enough to capture my lips with his own.

Paul nipped and sucked at my lips, never deepening the kiss. He kept his movements torturously slow as his hands traveled up and down my body, barely touching my suddenly hot skin. I tried to press harder against him, but he kept me pinned as he pulled back to whisper in my ear, "Shh, princess. Just relax. Let me take care of you."

Before I could blink, I was scooped up and carried over to the plush rug in front of the couch. Standing me on my feet, he silently removed my clothes, letting his hands drift over me softly. He nodded his head toward the rug and spoke in a firm, yet still quiet voice, "Lay on your stomach."

A shiver of anticipation and desire ran through me, and I swiftly moved to obey him. I closed my eyes until the click of a bottle opening brought my attention back to my gorgeous mate. Paul was kneeling beside me, holding the bottle of unscented lotion that his sensitive nose preferred. He poured out a generous amount, warming it in his hands, before spreading it onto my back. My moan was embarrassingly loud this time, and he couldn't hold back a soft chuckle as he worked his strong hands over my stressed muscles.

Paul hummed quietly under his breath as he worked, something I don't think he realized, and I quickly relaxed under his expert hands. He moved without stopping, massaging my back, then my legs, then my arms, and even my scalp. I was almost asleep when he rolled me gently onto my back, and the massage got decidedly more stimulating.

His humming changed to dirty whispers as his hands caressed my breasts and teased my already-taut nipples. As his hand drifted lower, he finally kissed me, and with a few strokes of his fingers I was screaming his name as I exploded all over his hand. I shuddered when he pulled back and sucked his fingers into his mouth, growling softly as his eyes flashed yellow for a second.

Sitting back on his knees, he pulled my hips up and thrust into me hard and fast, in complete opposition to his tender care up to this point. Showing his incredible strength, he leaned forward and lifted me up off the floor, using only his arms to support my weight. I leaned into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding on tight as he bounced me up and down on his lap.

We were lost in a frenzy of lust and passion, hearing nothing but growls and wordless screams of pleasure. The feel of Paul's hot seed filling me as he roared his release snapped us both back to reality in an instant. We locked eyes with each other, panic building rapidly, and spoke in unison, "_FUCK!_"

"Baby, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about the condom! You just looked so sexy laid out there for me, and I lost myself for a minute to the wolf. I-" I cut off Paul's rambling apology with a hand over his mouth.

"Paul, shh, it's ok. I know we've been extra careful up until now, and I know it has bothered your wolf. I think he just took the chance to jump me while your defenses were down. It should be fine, I'm still on the shot, and if something happens then we'll just deal with it, ok? I'm not mad at you," I moved my hand so I could lean over and kiss him to show him what my words couldn't say. I had to admit, I loved the extra closeness of nothing between us, and the knowledge that I would probably smell like him even more than usual.

His brilliant smile showed me his true feelings as he cautiously asked me, "So, can we throw them out now? Nothing between us anymore, just you and me? And my wolf?"

I laughed at his enthusiasm, and his mention of our constant companion. The low purr that I didn't think he was aware of let me know where my wolf stood on the subject, and I just nodded and stood up, pulling him up behind me. We showered in relative silence, each lost in thought, and dressed for dinner before my nerves started to come back.

"Bella, stop. It'll be just fine. Come on, we can go over early so you can help Tiff with supper. Maybe she can calm you down."

We drove up to my parents' house and parked on the street out front. Paul held my hand as we walked to the door, where Embry greeted us with a smile, until he took a breath and wrinkled his nose. "Damn, can't the two of you shower before you come over? That's my sister, man."

Paul just smirked and raised his eyebrow, "We did..."

Angela walked up just as I smacked Paul and left him with Embry. "Do I even want to know?" she asked with a smile, as she leaned up to give my brother a kiss.

I looped my arm with hers to pull her toward the kitchen as I shook my head. I heard Embry telling Paul that he better hope Sam is distracted enough by his imprint or he would be kicking his ass later. Boys.

Before we reached the kitchen, Angela pulled on my arm to stop me in the hallway. She looked around, then leaned over to whisper in my ear, "So, have you met her yet?" I knew she was talking about Rachel, of course.

I shook my head, but before I could speak, Mom's super powers kicked in and she called out, "Girls, quit whispering in the hallway and come help me in the kitchen!" Our wolves looked up in surprise, not realizing we hadn't made it in there yet, and Angela and I collapsed against the wall in a fit of giggles.

Mom greeted me with a fierce hug and I saw that she was barely holding back tears. "Hello, my daughter," she said, as she pulled back to look at my face. Our matching smiles said everything and we turned to finish the preparations for the meal ahead.

As I was putting the finishing touches on the massive salad (we kept trying to feed our wolves healthy food, even though they insisted they were strictly carnivores), I heard the front door open and Paul and Embry greeting Sam and Rachel. Angela froze where she was setting the table, and Mom just shook her head at us and continued to stir the spaghetti. "She's not going to bite, girls," she laughed.

Sam suddenly appeared in the doorway with a beautiful woman tucked close to his side. Her sleek black hair was styled simply and her makeup was practically nonexistent, but she just projected an air of glamour and sophistication. I knew she was only nineteen, but she seemed so much older than me somehow. She glanced between me and Angela and I suddenly realized she wasn't sure which one of us was Sammy's sister.

Sam was lost in imprint world, staring at Rachel with a silly smile on his face, so I pulled myself up and summoned the courage I was good at projecting, even when I didn't really feel it. I walked over and held my hand out, "Hi! I'm Bella."

Her warm laughter finally snapped Sammy out of his daze and he stuttered, "Oh! I'm sorry! Rachel, this is my sister, Bella. And that's Embry's imprint, Angela. Girls, this is my Rachel."

I snorted a laugh at his Forrest Gump-like introduction, and the gleam in Rachel's eye made me wonder if she was thinking the same thing. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. Sammy has told me so much about you. And Angela, it's nice to meet you too! If you're even half as sweet as Embry, I know we'll get along fine." Her smile was genuine as she turned to my mom. "Tiff, it's good to see you again. Can I help with anything?"

I glanced at Sammy and gave him a thumbs-up sign. I already liked Rachel a million times better than Emma. He did good this time. As Rachel walked to the stove to help with supper, Sammy walked over and gave me a sweet hug. I saw Paul watching out of the corner of my eye, but he seemed fairly relaxed at the moment. He was getting better about other people touching me, and him being away from me for short periods of time. For about a month or so after the attack, he was constantly glued to my side when he wasn't out on patrol.

Sammy leaned down and whispered his thanks to me for being friendly to his imprint. "She was really nervous about meeting you, I might have been talking about you too much, but I was so worried the two of you wouldn't get along."

I smiled and patted his cheek. "Nothing to worry about, Sammy. She's your true imprint, so she has to be perfect for you. Why wouldn't I give my approval?" I asked him with a wink, and a pointed glance in Paul's direction. Sammy actually blushed and I couldn't back my laugh as I pulled him close for another hug.

Dad came in and greeted everyone, and we all sat down to eat. Conversation was short while the wolves devoured the meal, but when Mom brought out a chocolate cake, Dad tapped his glass with his knife, calling for attention. "Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. We are celebrating yet another addition to our family. Rachel, I am so glad you have accepted my son, wolf and all, and I'm grateful he has found his imprint in such an admirable young woman. Welcome to the family."

We all clapped as Rachel blushed and tried to hide herself in Sammy's embrace. He was beaming with pride and more relaxed than I had ever seen him before. I realized I was finally seeing my true brother, with his wolf fully sated and no longer clawing at him from the inside, keeping him agitated and on edge.

Once again, Dad clinked his glass to bring order as we all turned back to face him. "I also want to take this opportunity to thank my beautiful Tiffany. You have stayed with me for all these years, raising our boys together, and now you have accepted our daughter as your own. Today we received the final paperwork that makes Bella officially yours, and I am so grateful for the love you hold in your heart for our whole family. You are an amazing woman, and I hope someday I will be worthy enough to be your husband."

We all had tears in our eyes as he once again offered her a ring that I knew he had tried to give her many times over the years, but she just gave him a sad smile and discreetly shook her head before turning her attention to me. "Bella, I'm glad you're officially mine, but you have to know I have thought of you that way from the minute I knew you existed. I love you, sweetie, and I'm proud to call you my daughter."

I hugged her and we set about serving the cake to our family. Everyone relaxed, apart from my dad, and I kept thinking about his rejected proposal. I knew that my mom had made her opinions about marriage to him perfectly clear in the past, but I also wondered what was holding her back. I knew their connections wasn't as unshakable as an imprint, but they had been through so much together, they had to know their love was the real deal.

After the cake was demolished, the boys volunteered to wash the dishes, and Dad trudged along behind them, sneaking glances at Mom as he went. I pulled Paul back for a quick kiss, much to the amusement of Angela and Rachel. I couldn't help but think of the proposal I knew would be coming from Paul sometime in the next few months. We had less than a year before the tribal council would rule us to be officially married in the eyes of tribe. Billy had decided that he wanted to give us until we were both 18 to make that next step, since our time had been so rushed and crazy after the imprint.

Paul's birthday in March had started the one-year countdown. He said he wanted us to at least be engaged by the time the council ruled, but he wanted us to move at our own pace, and not do things just because we had to. I knew that whenever and however Paul proposed, I would be saying yes before he even finished asking.

Rachel cleared her throat, bringing my attention back to the girls still sitting around the table. "So, Bella, Sammy tells me that you grew up in Arizona? Forks must be a big change from that. How do you like it here so far?"

Before I could answer her, Paul, Embry, and Sammy all whipped their heads toward the front door. It took a minute, but I finally heard a car door shut and the men were all drying their hands, heading toward the door. Paul and Sammy were talking quietly between themselves and I only caught words here and there- _not anyone we know, two of them, one smells... somehow familiar?_

What on earth was going on now? Dad pushed ahead of the boys as the doorbell rang, and he opened it flanked by Sammy and Paul, with Embry standing close to us girls. A familiar voice caught me completely off guard as he asked, or rather demanded, "Are you Joshua Uley? Where the hell is my daughter?"

My breath caught in my throat, but I took advantage of the stunned wolves in front of me to push my way to the door. I gasped in shock as the past I thought I left behind was suddenly glaring at my father, brother, and mate. "Phil?" I whispered softly.

* * *

_**AN: Hee hee hee- I know, but I haven't left you hanging lately. Seemed like the right time to do so ;)**_


	20. Deny Me

**_AN: Seriously, people? More than 50 reviews last chapter?! Y'all rock, big time! Ok, I'm giving this to you early because I'm headed to the lake with my hubby and NO KIDS! Also very limited cell service and no internet, and I figured y'all would skin me alive if I made you wait until I get back ;) _**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 20- Deny Me_**

**Paul** **POV  
**My arm was instantly around Bella as she wavered on her feet slightly. The new guy, Phil, reached for her, only to stop short when Josh and Sam closed ranks in front of us. His anger was suddenly gone, and he whispered softly, "Izzy?"

"Phil, what are you doing here? How did you even find me?" I felt her panic through our bond and started to worry myself when Bella's eyes rolled back and she suddenly slumped in my arms. I tried to keep calm as I picked her up and carried her over to the couch, not wanting to leave the rest of her family when I knew they were concerned about her as well.

I stood next to her, keeping hold of her hand to ground myself, and turned to watch the confrontation at the door. Phil was looking for Bella but then he turned his glare back on Josh as he pulled out a folded envelope that had an official-looking stamp for the return address. "I'm here because I got _this_ in the mail, and I had to come see why the hell I should give up my daughter!"

Suddenly everything made sense. Why Josh's paperwork hadn't come back yet. How Phil was able to find her. We were stunned for a minute, but Phil wasn't finished speaking his mind yet, "Who the hell do you think you are, waltzing in here after 17 years? Where the hell have you been her whole life? Where were you when she was learning to throw a baseball, or ride a bike, or taking those god-awful ballet lessons? Hmm? What gives you the right to call yourself her father when you wanted nothing to do with her?"

Sam was growling, and starting to tremble, until Rachel slipped up and wrapped her hand around his elbow. Josh, however, looked close to phasing himself. "Where was I?! I had no idea she even existed! Your bitch of a wife stole her from me and never even told me I had a daughter! Speaking of fathers, where the hell were you when my baby girl was pregnant? Where were you when Renee-" Josh seemed to realize where he was and he cut his words off with a growl as his fists clenched at his side.

In the silence that followed, Phil fell to his knees and started to cry. No one moved until he whispered, "So it's really true? I didn't want to believe it. How could she...? Oh, god. Excuse me for a minute."

We were shocked when he turned on his heel and ran out to the car in the driveway. He opened the passenger side door and pulled out a young boy, maybe 12 or 13, that was a miniature version of himself and hugged him tightly. I could see his shoulders shaking so he must have been crying, and the boy's eyes were wide as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around Phil.

Bella began to stir beside me and I knelt down to stroke her face gently. "Baby? You ok now? Don't try to sit up too fast," I told her softly.

She groaned and pressed her hand to her head as she slowly raised up and looked around. "What- oh, shit! Phil was here! Is my, I mean, is Renee here too?"

"No, babe. I don't think so. There's a boy here though, might be your brother?" I whispered back to her as I slowly helped her to her feet.

We didn't get to say anything else, since Phil walked back to the house at that moment. The boy with him, who I assumed was Ryan, looked incredibly uncomfortable with his father's show of emotion, and kept his head down as they approached the group of us. I helped Bella walk around the couch, and kept my arm tight around her as we met them at the door.

Bella ran straight for the boy as soon as she saw him, wrapping him in her arms and squeezing the life out of him. She was crying and he was blushing when they finally pulled apart, but she kept her arm around him like she was afraid he would disappear if she left his side. She walked them back over to where I was standing in the doorway, and led us all through the door into the living room.

Phil stopped in front of Josh, who stretched himself taller, even though he was still shorter than Phil by an inch or two. "Hi, I'm Josh Uley, Bella's _father_," he said, holding his hand out for what I was sure would be a very firm handshake.

Phil smirked at him, ignoring the large wolves surrounding him. "Hi. Phil Dwyer. I'm _Izzy's_ father."

Bella came over to lay a hand on each of their arms. "Ok, ok, you can have a pissing contest later. Just come inside first. Phil, these are my brothers, Sam and Embry. And this is my... Paul." I think she almost said 'my mate' there. Gotta be careful, babe, or Phil will figure out the secret fast.

Phil's eyes widened as he took in the size of the family. He finally shook his head and turned to the boy beside Bella, "This is my son, Ryan. Bella's brother as well."

Tensions settled down a little as introductions were made, but I could see Phil and Josh were still sizing each other up and not giving each other an inch. Tiffany finally stepped in and asked Embry to show Ryan the games he had and asked the rest of us to sit at the table. Sam and Rachel excused themselves and I was left with Bella, Tiff, Josh, and Phil. None of us seemed to know where to start, until Bella turned to Phil.

"So, you got the paperwork? You know that I found my real father?" she asked gently.

He sighed, looking at Josh for a minute, before looking back at her. "Yeah, I just have to say it caught me off guard. I mean, when I met you, Renee said she had no idea who your father was, and no way to track him down. I adopted you, gave you my name, took you as my own. Now I get this letter with fucking DNA proof that says you belong to someone else. I don't really know how to take this."

Phil stood from his chair and came around the table to kneel in front of her. "Izzy, at the time, I didn't know exactly what happened to make you leave home, but I do now. Dr. Gordon is being sued by one of his former nurses, and she came forward with certain... allegations." Bella sucked in a sharp breath and I was grateful she had been unconscious during the screaming match earlier. She didn't need to hear her fathers go at it like that. "I also know you saw him just before you moved to Casey's house, and your mother didn't deny it when I accused her. Izzy, baby, I'm so sorry. I had no idea about any of this, and you have to know I would have never allowed this to happen if I had. Please, believe me. I kicked your mother out as soon as I learned about her involvement, and I have kept Ryan with me all season. I pulled him out of school because I didn't want her running off with him somewhere while I put the paperwork through for our divorce."

Wow. I knew Bella said Renee kept Phil in the dark a lot, but I'm still surprised he uprooted his and Ryan's life like that. We really should have been expecting a visit from Phil, since his team had just finished a series in Seattle; Charlie and I watched it together, and I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't exactly playing his best. Bella had watched the games closely and I wonder if somehow she knew her brother was close by.

"Please, Izzy. I know I haven't been the best dad lately, and I let your mother get away with too much. But I can't stand the thought of losing you! My contract isn't going to be renewed this year, Renee and I are done, and I don't know what I'm going to do now. You and Ryan are all I have left. I'll do anything to make it up to you, Izzy. Please, just tell me what you need." Phil was literally on his knees begging, looking scared out of his mind.

Bella's eyes welled up with tears, and she reached out to take his hands. I knew she was torn when she looked from him to Josh, seeing both men she has called Dad, and I wondered if my mate realized at that moment just how lucky she really was. She may have had a horrible mother, but she was blessed with two good fathers. I didn't even have one half-decent one.

Josh looked scared as well, like he actually thought Bella would choose Phil, even after all they had been through, and everything that tied her to this land, to these people. I knew exactly what she needed from Phil, I just wasn't sure if he was willing to give it to her.

"Phil, Dad, I love you, and I always will. You were my father when you didn't have to be, and you gave me a wonderful childhood that I will always be grateful for. But I have found my place now. I belong here with my family, the family that was stolen from me before I was even born. I need to learn from my father, the father who missed out on the past seventeen years of my life through no fault of his own.

"I need to start my own family, and raise my children with my brothers and their wives. I need them to have a grandmother, a wonderful grandmother they would never have met if it wasn't for my dad. Tiffany has adopted me; Renee didn't have the same issues you did in signing her rights away. I finally have a mother who loves me, not for what I look like or what I do, but for who I am. She raised my brothers to be wonderful men, and I hope she can finish raising me to be a strong, loving woman just like her."

She took a deep breath and looked straight into Phil's eyes, knowing her request would hurt him, but also that there was nothing more he could give her. "Phil, I need you to let me go. I need you to give me back to my father, to my tribe, to the home I have finally found. Can you do that for me?"

His blue eyes searched hers for any hint of hesitation and she tried to reassure him with a small smile. He glanced quickly around the table, finally looking back at Bella as his gaze suddenly hardened. He took a deep breath and squeezed her hands as he prepared to answer. "Ok. I don't want to do it, and I don't like it at all, but I only want what is best for you. You are obviously happy here, you are practically glowing with health and happiness. I have never seen you this beautiful, Izzy."

Bella smiled and pulled him in for a hug, thanking him profusely. Phil let his tears spill over as he held her tight, before pulling back to look her in the eye. "Now, this doesn't mean I'm letting you out of my life, ok? I still want to see you, and Ryan has really missed you as well these past few months. I hope you'll still think of me as your dad, even if Josh takes over officially. I love you, Iz."

We spent the rest of the night visiting with Phil and Ryan, before Tiff offered to let them stay in their guest room for the night. They had to be back in Seattle early the next day to make their flight back to Arizona, but before they left we all exchanged phone numbers and promises to visit again soon. Phil signed his paperwork, even if it looked like it actually caused him pain to do so. He and Josh exchanged a few words, promising to watch out for their daughter. Of course, I also got the "You hurt my daughter, I'll shoot you" speech. Phil got a little too much enjoyment out of the fact that Charlie had already done so.

Since our dinner had been overshadowed by the visit, we agreed to go to Port Angeles for lunch on Sunday, while we were all off work, and Sam rearranged patrols for us. Saturday afternoon found me with a house full of wolves and imprints, deep in conversation and planning.

With Bella's paternity settled, the girls had decided that the next hurdle was her parents' marriage. Or lack of marriage. While it was a new situation to Bella, the rest of us were used to Josh and Tiff's unique relationship. The whole rez referred to them as married, and everyone knew they were completely devoted to each other, even if she refused his name. Hell, she had adopted two of his illegitimate children!

Tiffany's reason for refusing every proposal Josh had attempted was simple. He had been faithful to her since the day they met more than seventeen years ago, but that never once stopped his eye from wandering. Before I imprinted, I almost understood him. I mean, when you're a hot guy, women tend to throw themselves at your feet. As a friendly guy, it's natural to flirt back and all, just to be polite of course.

Then I met my Bella, and my whole perspective changed in an instant. It wasn't as if the women around me suddenly backed off or anything, it was simply that I did not see them anymore. I never heard their blatant attempts to get in my pants, I never saw them push their cleavage at me, or try to slip me their phone number. Bella saw them, of course, and depending on her mood she would either lay into them or laugh them off. I let her run with it. I was hers to command and my body was her temple, just as hers was mine.

Josh, however, had never felt the power of an imprint, and therefore had no motivation to change his ways. Bella had chewed him out several times over the past few months, but he sweet-talked his way back into her and Tiff's good graces like always. It was plain to see that Tiff would never back down and Josh would never change. They were at an impasse.

Enter Hurricane Bella. After Josh's rejected proposal the night before, she gathered the imprints and set to planning. The rest of us wolves were soon dragged into it and I managed to get myself volunteered for a potential suicide mission. That's how I found myself cowering before Bella, Leah, and Rachel, trying to argue my way out of their insane plan.

"But why does it have to be me? Why can't Sam do it? He looks like Josh, won't that be more effective?" I may or may not have been whining at that point, but I'm a man, damn it, and I was honestly scared shitless about this brilliant idea.

"Baby, it has to be you. From what you've told me, and everyone else has as well, you had quite a widely-known reputation before I showed up," my tiny imprint was defending her idea with her beta and our alpha's mate backing her up. They were actually fucking flanking her, standing close behind each of her shoulders, with Leah to her right and Rachel to her left. The current and future Black sisters were apparently united in this cause.

"Yeah, and it needs to be you because the only way to get through to Josh is through his baby girl. It doesn't hurt that your mate has the perfect candidate as one of her close friends. It's foolproof, and Josh will understand once everything plays out," Leah, the traitor, chimed in.

I looked around at the circle of betrayal, or my pack and their imprints, and shook my head in defeat. I knew it was pointless trying to go against my imprint's wishes, but I was seriously worried about my own well-being here. "Ok, I will reluctantly agree to this, _but _I have one condition. You have to tell Charlie what's going on- I really don't want him to shoot me again. He might go for the head this time, and I don't think even I could heal from that."

The laughter that answered me was not encouraging at all. I just knew this was a stupid idea, and I was going to end up being the one to get hurt.

Charlie picked us up at the house on Sunday, sticking me in the back of his car again and laughing every time he glanced in the mirror. I was getting a strange sense of déjà vu, thinking about the day I met Bella. "So, Bella told me I couldn't shoot you this time, no matter what. But I may have to threaten you, you know I have to make my performance believable and all."

Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Charlie. Maybe if you lost the 70's porn 'stache, we could be worrying about your dating life instead of endangering my own. He was still chuckling when he parked the car outside of La Bella Italia, where we were meeting everyone else.

Bella checked her phone, nodding at me discreetly, and we made our way into the restaurant. I chose the end seat closest to Josh, and pulled the chair out next to me for Bella. I left my hand resting on her leg, but put more distance between us than normal.

Everyone trickled in slowly, and the waiter took our drink order as the conversation flowed effortlessly as usual. Much sooner than I wanted, there was a soft, wrong-smelling hand resting on my shoulder and a grating voice purring in my ear. "Hey, Pauly! Fancy seeing you here!"

Bella kicked my leg under the table so I rearranged my face into what I hoped was a convincing smile and turned my attention to my part of the plan. "Hey Lauren. Good to see you too, sweetheart. It's been too long." Not really, we just saw her yesterday when she stopped by to see us about her part in this fucked-up shit.

I fought back a growl as her manicured nails ran down my arm to curl possessively around my wrist. Her perfume threatened to choke me as she leaned closer to whisper in my ear after shooting a cursory glance at my soul-mate. "Hey, when you get done here, maybe we can catch up somewhere more _private_."

Her words were easily heard by the wolves at the table, but more importantly, by the man who would soon be my father-in-law. I watched his expression darken as I forced myself to continue my charade. Summoning my old man-whore self, I gave Lauren a sultry smile as I raised her hand and brought it to my lips, stopping just millimeters from actually touching her skin. "Maybe some other time, sweet thing. I'm a little _busy_ today, if you know what I mean."

I rolled my eyes toward Bella and then winked at Lauren, almost breaking character when I realized she was barely holding back her laughter. She slowly straightened, pulling down on her miniskirt a little, and walked off to rejoin her friends at another table. I forced myself to at least pretend to follow her with my eyes, even as my hand was tracing Bella's thigh under the table, desperate to reassure my mate and move past all this bullshit.

Josh's hand on my shirt collar brought my eyes back to the table, and I was once again cowering before a much smaller human, and his equally pissed-off life partner. "What the hell is your problem, Lahote? You messing around on my girl? I thought this imprint shit was supposed to be fool-proof! You haven't changed a bit!" Ouch, that hurt, even if Josh didn't know I was completely faking it, his words were still a blow to my honor.

Continuing our roles, Bella had her face in her hands, shoulders shaking, but I could tell it was laughter and not the tears she was attempting to project. I held my hands up and my eyes wide and innocent, "What?! No, Josh! I was just flirting a little, that's all! Lauren's just an old friend! Honest!"

"FLIRTING?!" he bellowed, bringing the attention of the whole restaurant to our table. Great, I am never gonna live this one down. "What gives you the right to even look at another woman when you're with my daughter? She's the best thing that could ever happen to you, boy. You need to treat her with respect!"

Bella finally raised her head with a calculating look in her eye, and I could see Tiffany's eyes widen as she figured out the gig was up. Josh was still in the dark but his little princess was about to set him straight. "Dad, what's the problem? Paul said he was just flirting, I'm sure you can understand that. I mean, I've seen how hard it is for you to resist every time something in a skirt walks by."

My shirt was released as Josh's mouth fell slack, but Bella wasn't finished with him yet. Her eyes were narrowed as she went in for the kill, "Isn't Tiffany the best thing that could ever happen to you? Doesn't _she_ deserve to be treated with respect, too?"

I chanced a look at the table, and Bella was not the only one glaring at Josh. Tiff had tears in her eyes as she looked around at all of us, championing her cause. The patrons in the restaurant all seemed to be holding their breath as my beautiful little five-foot-nothing imprint put her father in his place.

Josh sat heavily in chair, covering his mouth in horror. He had tears in his eyes when he looked at the mother of his children. "Oh god, Tiff. I am so sorry. I had no idea how serious it was, how bad it must have hurt you. Can you ever forgive me, my love? I swear to you, to all of you, I will change my ways. I know my beautiful queen deserves my complete devotion, and I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize it."

Tiff grabbed his hand and squeezed, before turning back to their daughter. "You planned this, right? I know Paul would never look twice at another girl, not even your lovely friend there, Bella." Josh's head popped up, surprised that Lauren was his daughter's friend and not mine.

"You set me up? Are you serious? Wow, I can't believe it. I should have known it though, since Charlie wasn't pulling his gun out to shoot Paul," Josh joked, finally smiling at us.

"See! I told you I should have pulled it! But no, Paul doesn't want to be shot again, damn wuss." The whole table erupted into laughter at Charlie's disgruntled protest. I can sure pick 'em. My imprint officially has the craziest family of them all. Somebody save me, please!


	21. Baby Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 21- Baby Me_**

**Bella** **POV  
**"Bells? You decent in there?" Leah's less-than-welcome voice pulled me from my relaxing bubble bath that I was _not_ sharing with my mate.

"No, Paul is fucking me against the wall, you better wait outside," I called back, not even attempting to cover my pout. Dad sent Paul on a job in Seattle, and I really wasn't happy without him close by.

The bathroom door opened and I laughed in anticipation of Leah's scream. "Shit, girl! You could have told me you were naked! Damn, I need to bleach my eyes now."

"I did tell you, bitch. You just didn't listen. Now hand me a towel." I waited while she reached blindly for the towel bar, with her hand firmly covering her eyes. "You do know when Paul replays this in the pack mind, it will be with a lot more touching and a lot less modesty. He and Jake will sigh happily and then Sam, Embry, and Seth will get hurt trying to attack them. Poor puppies."

"Yeah, yeah. Now get your jammies on, the girls will be here soon," she ordered, leading me into the bedroom and digging around in my drawers until she found the warmest flannel pants I owned, and a long-sleeve thermal top that belonged to Paul before he phased. Leah understood how cold I was without my wolf nearby.

It was funny how she and Rachel had started taking care of me, Angela, and Kim. At first we brushed it off as an age thing, but after talking to Miss Lucy, we discovered it was an alpha thing. Rachel was the current alpha's mate, and Leah was the true alpha's mate. They both felt the pull to look out for the pack as a whole, and the imprints specifically.

Leah and I were close friends, but we also butted heads a lot. Too similar I think. But Rachel was like the cool older sister I never knew I wanted, and she always made time for me. Once she and Leah got past their issues about Jacob, she never let anything ruffle her feathers. She was calm and soothing to the whole pack, and Sammy the most. She fell fast and hard for my big brother, and said she regretted the time she wasted in the past. She never dated La Push guys because she had the rez in her rearview mirror as soon as her mother died.

I was still amazed how she and I were brought back to our families just when we were needed the most. Our wolves would have been lonely and volatile without us around, as we had already seen before Sammy imprinted. I couldn't even imagine what a mess Paul would have been without me here. I was constantly having older tribe members stop me in the store or on the street and tell me what a good influence I had been on "young Lahote." What no one understood was how much he had done for me.

The summer had been absolutely perfect so far. I worked with Leah at the diner, cooked with my mom and Rachel for the pack, and spent time with Paul and our pack family the rest of the time. Most evenings found us at the beach, either snuggled together around a bonfire, or watching the boys roughhouse in the sand and waves.

We only had two weeks until school started, and I had some mixed feelings. I was excited to start my senior year, even more so because I would be attending the school in La Push with Paul, Kim, and the rest of the pack. I knew a lot of the local kids, but they mostly kept their distance from "Sam's gang," so I didn't know how many friends we would actually have there.

The main problem was that Angela would be alone at school in Forks. Mom and Dad wouldn't let Embry transfer like Paul had done for me, pointing out that there were no longer any vampires in town, and we didn't want to raise suspicions with too many odd transfer requests. Sam helpfully pointed out that Dad couldn't flirt with the secretary any more, so we probably couldn't pull it off anyway.

Embry was livid about the situation, and ended up taking off for a weekend to Port Angeles with his mate, refusing to phase or take anyone's calls. Needless to say, he and Angela took the next step in their relationship that weekend, based on the blush she was wearing and the grin he couldn't drop when they got back.

The microwave beeped, signalling that the popcorn was ready, and I poured it into the bowl to take to my girls gathered in the living room. Rachel and Kim had shown up while I was busy in the kitchen, and they hopped up to help me carry our snacks in to watch our movies. "Ooh, you made brownies!" Kim squealed, breaking the sound barrier and probably causing wolves to cringe all over the rez.

"Yep, caramel swirl, your favorite," I told her with a hug. Jared and Kim were our usual double-date partners, when one of us wasn't acting as chaperone for Jacob and Leah, that is.

As everyone got settled on the couch and the floor, the front door opened again, revealing Embry and Angela. They stayed in the doorway, close together, while she leaned up and whispered quietly in his ear. He looked worried, more worried than I'd ever seen him before, and I started to wonder what was going on. He finally sighed in defeat and nodded, waving silently to the rest of us as he trudged back out the door.

Angela called after him, "I love you Em! I'll be fine, you know."

I exchanged glances with the other girls, who looked just as puzzled by their behavior as I was. Rachel shook her head and Leah raised her shoulders in a questioning shrug. I decided to bite the bullet and called Angela over to the group, "Hey, Ange? Everything ok?"

She shut the door, looking almost startled at our presence, and nodded her head, "Yeah, I'm uh, fine. Just haven't been feeling well and you know how overprotective the boys get when they think something is wrong. It's nothing."

I glanced at Leah again, she was our resident lie detector, even though it wasn't that necessary. Angela was a terrible liar, but if she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her, I wasn't going to push her. "Ok, so we've got the food, and the movies are lined up and ready to watch! Let girls night commence!"

They all laughed at my enthusiasm, and we settled in to watch the first movie, some teen drama about a shy girl falling in love with a vampire, and her best friend who was a werewolf. Talk about cheesy! But when the lead actress began pushing the physical relationship with her vampire, only to have him push her away, Leah groaned and threw her popcorn at the screen.

"Ugh, that makes me think of Jacob! We are constantly pushing each other away, and it's about to drive us insane! The damn imprint pull is so fucking hard to resist!" she whined. She and Jake had agreed to wait for sex until he turned 16. This declaration went a long way in repairing Leah and Rachel's friendship, and it kept Charlie from being put in a position that would compromise his job.

We all started to tease her about her sexual frustration until Angela surprised us by finally speaking up, "I think it's a good idea to wait. There's no reason to rush into sex just because of the imprint. He's still really young, even if he is a wolf."

Not sure how to respond, the rest of us exchanged glances until Rachel jumped in to change the subject. "So, speaking of age, guess who Sam and I saw at the movies together last night?"

Looking around the group that pretty much made up our only close friends to speak of, we shrugged in confusion. Rachel had a smirk on her face that would rival Paul when she looked at me and raised her eyebrows, "Charlie and Joy!"

Joy? Surely she doesn't mean- "Joy Ateara? Are you kidding me?" My voice was a bit squeakier than I would have liked but come on, this was my uncle they were talking about!

Rach just grinned and nodded knowingly. "They didn't see us, Sam pulled me back in the shadows when they came out. Charlie was smiling bigger than I have ever seen before, and when he walked her to the car, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek! Joy was actually blushing!"

Everyone awwed while I tried to wrap my head around the idea of Charlie dating- anyone. My whole life he had been the ultimate bachelor, living for his job and his weekend fishing trips. I had honestly wondered occasionally if he might be gay! "Well, I guess we can't say anything to them until they decide to make this public. But I'm happy for them, they both deserve to find love."

Once the first movie ended, Rachel surprised us again by pulling out a bottle of tequila. Sam must have bought it for her, something he rarely agreed to do, and I hopped up among the cheers to pull out my blender and make some margaritas. What the parents don't know, won't hurt anybody. "Tell Sammy I said thanks!" I called to Rachel as I moved to the kitchen.

"Tell him yourself, he's on patrol!" she shot back with a smile.

I leaned out the kitchen window and shouted to the woods, "Thanks Sammy! We love you!" A short howl was my answer and we all collapsed in giggles.

Leah jumped up to help me when I came out of the kitchen with a tray of drinks balanced carefully in my hands. She passed them around until she got to Angela. Ange looked panicked as she glanced around the room, and she shook her head when Leah offered her a drink. "Um, no thank you! I don't want my parents to smell it on me when I get home tonight," she said quietly, avoiding our gazes.

I looked at her in concern, "Aren't you staying over here? It's girls night?"

To my surprise, her eyes filled with tears and my front door opened to reveal a very worried Embry breathing hard and buttoning his shorts- a sure sign that he ran straight here. He went to his imprint and picked her up on his lap, crooning softly in her ear. I couldn't make out what he was saying until he pulled back to look her in the face, "What's wrong, honey? I could feel you all the way at my house!"

She shook her head, refusing to meet his eyes, and he looked at the rest of us for help. Leah spoke up hesitantly, showing him the drink she had offered, and said, "She just looked scared when I offered her a margarita. Then she said she wasn't staying here tonight? What's going on, Embry?"

I didn't miss the light of understanding that filled Embry's eyes when he saw the drink, and he ducked his head to look at Angela again. "Look, baby, you have to tell them. Everyone is gonna know soon enough anyway, I can't hide it from the guys forever."

Angela shook her head and tucked her face into my brother's neck, crying softly. He rubbed her back until she composed herself enough to sit up and look around the group. Her eyes met mine and she looked almost apologetic before she looked back to face Rachel and Leah. Her quiet words made my heart skip a beat, "I'm pregnant."

I fought back tears and a misplaced wave of jealousy as I processed her news. My head knew this was not a happy revelation for my friend and my younger brother, and I knew Angela's parents would be just as welcoming as Renee had been when they found out. But some small voice was telling me she was going to have something that I wanted. Something I had lost, and something I was worried I might never have again.

The shocked silence gave way to questions and exclamations while my attention went to my phone. Paul had texted me- _Everything ok with u?_ I noticed that my hands were shaking when I texted him back, _Physically, yeah. Just need to feel you right now._

I was surprised when I didn't get a response, but assumed he was busy and would call me when he got a chance. I turned my attention back to the group that Leah had managed to get quiet again.

Embry had taken a seat on the couch and Angela was curled up in his lap, wiping her tears with a napkin. Rachel and Kim had finished half of their margaritas in a few big gulps, and that seemed like a good idea to me. Embry sent me a pleading look and I finally got my emotions back under control as I smiled at them. "So, Rachel and I are gonna be aunties? That's great news! The first pack pup!"

Angela gave me a watery smile and raised her head up slightly. "You mean, you're not mad, Bella?" she whispered, so softly that I almost needed wolf hearing to make out the words.

I jumped up and ran over to wrap my arms around her, and Embry as well. "No, why would I be mad? Sure, the timing isn't the greatest, but you have a huge support system. We'll all help out, especially my parents. You should know that by now." I sat back and looked at them more seriously, "You haven't told any of your parents yet, have you? Or the pack?"

It was almost funny how they could both blush on cue. The fact that it was our shyest, most composed couple that was now in this situation was really ironic. They shook their heads in answer to my question and we all sat down to start discussing the situation. Rachel called to Sammy to get the boys over here with us, and I snuggled up with my big brother since my own wolf was not close by.

We spoke for almost an hour, helping them come up with a plan for breaking their news. Angela was due in late March or early April, so she needed to finish her schooling by Christmas break if she wanted to get her diploma, something we were all very insistent about. We agreed that my parents should be told first, as we knew their support would be unconditional. Angela was terrified about her father's response. He was all about abstinence and had already expressed his dislike for Embry on more than one occasion.

Just as the wolves were finishing off the rest of our snacks and Angela was finally breathing normally again, my front door burst open and Paul ran in and grabbed me off the couch, sniffing like a dog and soaking wet with rain. My head spun until I got my bearings, then the growls and giggles caught my attention and I realized my wolf was completely naked.

"Uh, baby? We kind of have guests right now... Wanna get some pants on?" I asked my mate. Instead of responding he carried me down the hall to the bedroom and shut the door. My panties were instantly soaked when I saw the look in his eyes, but I knew my brothers would be pissed if they had to listen to us have sex in the next room.

Paul's voice was low and rough, letting me know his wolf was very much in charge. "What happened, my mate? I felt your pain and started running for you, but there were only pups phased in and none of them knew what was going on. Sam ordered them to keep their distance from the rest of the pack- the pack that was filling my house, with my imprint inside. Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I had no idea Sam had done that, and I doubted he meant to scare Paul, he only wanted to respect the imprints' privacy. The thought of Paul running here scared all the way from Seattle had me wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing his face to my chest. "Shh, baby. It's ok. I'm here and I'm safe, I was always safe. My brothers were here, and Jake and Jared, and everything is fine."

He pulled back to look in my eyes before pressing his lips to mine firmly and turning to pull out some clothes. "So what upset you so much then, Bella?" he asked, his voice sounding more like Paul.

I watched him dress with an admiring glance and then drew him back to my side. Leaning my head right next to his ear I breathed out the words as quietly as I could, knowing the wolves in the next room would probably still hear me, "Angela's pregnant."

Instantly, his arms were around me and I was cuddled on his lap, surrounded by the love and warmth of my wolf. He was purring, a deep comforting rumble that I could only hear with my ear pressed tight against his chest. He understood my pain without me having to say a word, and he offered me the solace of his unconditional love.

We stayed there a few minutes longer until I felt I could face the crowd again and Paul was assured of my safety. He carried me back into the living room, bringing out the laughter of our friends and family, and we settled down on the couch again with me perched on his lap.

It was decided that we would all stay at the house tonight, with only the wolves who had patrol changing off when they needed to. Paul had finished in Seattle, but he left his bike there so it would have to be retrieved later, along with the paperwork Dad needed for the company. Sam apologized for worrying Paul, and promised to make the trip himself to make up for it.

The next morning we all went together to see my parents, lending Angela and Embry the support they desperately needed to get through the announcement. Mom knew something was up as soon as we all traipsed through the door, but we asked to see her and Dad in the kitchen, just Embry, Angela, Sam and I.

Sam sat by Embry and I sat by Angela, holding her hand to offer my encouragement. Dad looked between us questioningly, before pinning his eyes on Embry as the most likely suspect based on our grouping. "What's up, Em?" he asked firmly.

Embry took a deep breath and sat straighter in his chair, putting his arm around his imprint's shoulders and looking Dad straight in the eye. I had never been prouder of him than I was in that moment- he may be my baby brother, but he was proving what a responsible man he was as well.

"Dad, Mom, we have something to tell you. I hope you won't be too disappointed, but we know we will need your support in the coming months," he began, looking between our parents before glancing down at Angela beside him. She gave him a small nod and he continued, "Angela is carrying the first pack baby, my pup, and your grandchild."

It was silent for almost a solid minute, and I swore I could hear the rest of the imprints and pack hold their breath in the other room. Then, in a flurry of movement, Mom was pulling Angela into her arms and crying with a smile on her face, while Dad hugged Embry with a look that could only be described as pure pride.

"Well, I can't say it's the best timing overall, but you know we will all be here for you and we'll help you any way we can," Dad said, as we all sat back down again and the other trickled in to join us. Paul lifted me from my chair and sat down again with me on his knee and his nose buried in my hair.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm assuming you told us before you told Angela's parents, since I haven't heard any bombs going off in the Forks area today," Mom added with a wry smile. "I want you to know you will always have a place here, Angela. You, and Rachel and Paul, are just as much a part of our family as our own children. We will support you in every way. Even if I _am_ way too young to be a grandma."

The laughter died off and we started talking specifics. Mom offered to take Angela to the doctor, and I had to fight back a sob at her earnest words. Paul kept one hand on my neck, rubbing my mark to keep me calm until the decisions were all made.

Deciding there was no reason to put it off, my parents accompanied Embry and Angela to her house to break the news to her parents. None of us imagined it would go well, but none of us expected the loud howl that announced Embry's return to the reservation and prompted the rest of the wolves to phase in and figure out what had happened.

Paul phased human long enough to translate and his words shocked us to our core. "Angela's parents are sending her away. She's not eighteen yet so we don't have a way to fight it. Embry is too upset to phase back to human. He's even ignoring Sam's orders. We're worried he may run to Forks and try to attack her parents."

Jacob eventually had to run to Forks and show Embry an image of Angela crying her heart out at her bedroom window in order to get him back to his human form. Paul called for me to bring him shorts out, and my very broken little brother finally came out of the woods, covered in mud with tears running down his face. I wrapped him in my arms, trying my best to soothe him until Mom got home.

Dad and Sam went straight to Billy to try to figure some way out of this. There was no way they could let Angela leave the immediate area, much less the state! Her parents wanted her sent to a group home in California, where she could place her baby for adoption, something we knew could not be allowed to happen.

They came back about an hour later with a small woman I had only seen in passing- Angela's grandmother. I remembered Angela telling me that she was Billy's aunt, and the daughter of the last pack alpha, Ephraim Black. It was no wonder that Angela was an imprint, and why her grandmother insisted she know the legends, even if she didn't grow up on the reservation.

Until now, she was not officially "in the know" about the new pack, but based on the way Sam was escorting her and how she looked so determined, I think she had been let in on the secret. Or had her suspicions confirmed, either way. She marched right up to Embry, who was hunched down on the couch, "You're my granddaughter's wolf?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Embry nodded at the older woman, looking quite startled as he saw the Chief and Alpha both cowering behind her. "Well, you need to get yourself together, young man. I can't roll over my daughter and her nosy-ass preacher husband if the father of my great-grandbaby is hiding at home like a pussy instead of a wolf. Come on!"

He stood almost reflexively, and held his arm out for the tiny woman who was the daughter of a wolf and aunt to the chief. She smiled up at him, all white hair and dark wrinkled skin. "Let's go get your mate, son."

"Y-yes, ma'am," he stuttered softly, as we all watched silently in shock.

She laughed, a rich, earthy sound, and patted his hand, "Just call me Gamma. Everyone else does."

* * *

_**AN: OK, show of hands- who thought Bella was the one that was pregnant? GOTCHA! Hee hee hee ;) I finally plugged Angela into the Black family tree- her grandmother is Jane Black (maiden name- no married name was given), daughter of Ephraim and aunt to Billy and an ass-load of other Blacks. Seriously, according to SM, there should be a lot more wolves... Whatever.**_


	22. Avoid Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 22- Avoid Me_**

**Paul POV  
**We all watched in awe as Sam and Embry replayed the confrontation with Angela's parents. Gamma had marched herself right in the front door, called Angela out, and told her she was moving to La Push. When Ange's dad tried to protest, he was fixed in her glare and informed that since he stole Gamma's only daughter, the least he could do was loan her her granddaughter to care for her, the poor widow, just like he preached at his fancy church.

Angela went straight to Embry's arms and he didn't let her go until her last suitcase was loaded and they were on their way back to the rez. They still had some details to work out, but for now, Angela would be staying at her grandmother's house, and Embry would remain at home with Josh and Tiff. However, Sam brought up the fact that he and Rachel had applied for a house on the same street as Billy's and would be moving into it as soon as the repairs could be completed. That left an extra room open at Josh and Tiff's house for the new baby.

Bella seemed to be handling the news as well as could be expected. It was probably harder that it was her brother's mate, and not one of the other imprints, but I don't really think anything would have made the situation any easier for her. I proud of the fact that she was determined to focus on her schoolwork, and was already looking ahead to college. Sam and Rachel were enrolled at the community college in Port Angeles, and they were both looking at online courses to take as well. Josh and Billy wanted us to work on improving the pack's reputation, since we weren't exactly seen as over-achievers by the majority of the tribe.

I knew the secret was important, but that didn't make the snide comments any easier to bear, and I knew it would only get worse when school started next week. There would be nine of us, pack and imprints, attending school this semester, and there was no way in hell we would be flying under the radar. Especially with rumors about Jake and Leah, and once word got out that Angela was pregnant, we would have few supporters left.

"Come on, Paul! Let's go!" I jumped up like a trained puppy when my imprint called from the back door. We were going to Port Angeles to find some new clothes for school, since I had grown another two inches over the summer and nothing I had to wear would fit. Jake and Leah were coming too, since he had been growing steadily since he phased and was now towering over all of us at close to 6'7".

We passed our old new clothes down to the smaller wolves, and set out bargain hunting. As the day progressed, I found myself grateful for the stupid fashion trends in the city. Kids were wearing shirts way too big for them, and pants they couldn't even hold up with a belt, but that put lots of clothes my size in the second-hand shops near the pier.

Jake and I stood back, holding the garments our girls tossed at us, and glared at every male that even thought about looking at our mates. Stupid little wanna-be gangsters.

The girls were finally satisfied and we headed to the registers to check out. I was proud of my little bargain-hunting imprint, she saved us enough money on my clothes that I could treat her to a nice seafood dinner before we headed back to La Push. Jake on the other hand, still had to find shoes. "But Lee-lee, they don't ever have shoes my size! Why do I have to wear shoes to school anyway?" Yeah, my future alpha was actually whining to his imprint.

Leah was standing with her hands on her hips, glaring up at him as he was giving her the puppy dog eyes. I noticed I would need to coach him on the bottom lip pouting- he didn't quite have the angle right. I would show him how I did it, Bella just eats that shit up.

"You guys can take the car down to the strip mall, just let me put our bags in. I'm gonna walk my woman to the steak and seafood place by the water. We haven't had a date alone in a while." I could tell by Bella's smile alone that she was thrilled with this idea, even if I couldn't feel her excitement through our bond.

She leaned up on her toes to lay one hell of a kiss on me, then pulled my ear to her mouth. "You've been a _really _good boy today. I'll have to find a treat for you tonight." I think I may have whimpered when she ran her tongue over the shell of my ear, before sucking my earlobe into her mouth and biting down. The sales guy actually groaned when she slid down my body and grabbed my hand.

Jacob was scowling at me as we left, and I just winked at him and smiled on my way out the door. Leah called after us, "Have fun! But not too much fun! We'll find us some burgers and meet up after Jake gets some shoes."

Bella was giggling as we walked down the waterfront. "How big are Jake's feet anyway? You don't need new shoes do you?"

I shook my head, "No, I just got new work boots at the start of the summer and they're fine. I hope I'm done growing for now. Jacob must be bigger because he's alpha, he's up to a size 15 shoe now, probably needs bigger than that too. Most stores only stock to a size 13, so he doesn't have much to choose from. He'll probably end up having to get work boots like mine and Sam's. We're the only other wolves in a 14 now."

She gave me a look I couldn't decipher and then she shivered, mumbling something about brothers and shoe sizes. What the hell was that about?

I tucked her close to my side when the wind picked up off the water, and we finished our walk to the restaurant in silence. The hostess at the restaurant must have been blind because she kept leaning toward me and trying to put her hand on my arm, even though Bella was glued tightly to my side. She did give us a rather nice table with a great view, though.

Bella was fuming after the waitress came and flirted with me, asking for my drink order and completely ignoring my imprint. I pulled her closer to me in the already cozy booth and kissed her soundly on the lips. She was dazed when I finally pulled back, but I just smirked at the waitress and said, "I'll have what she's having."

I barely held in my laugh when the waitress mumbled under her breath, "Yeah, I will too."

We talked about school starting, and Bella told me she was worried that she wouldn't be accepted based on her skin color. I couldn't lie to her, it would definitely be a problem for some of the kids. It wouldn't matter that she was the mate of a wolf, chosen by the Spirits, all they would see was her white mother.

"It's just something we have to get used to, baby. We aren't going anywhere, and as long as I'm phasing we'll be here a really long time. There will probably always be someone who questions your place here, but the only ones who really count already know and love you for exactly who you are," I told her honestly, earning a smile and another kiss. "Besides, if anyone gives you trouble at school, your brother and I will just fuck 'em up a little."

She was still laughing when the food came- a seafood platter for two, for me, and a garden salad with grilled shrimp for Bella. I swear she didn't eat enough, but my wolf was too distracted by the feast in front of us to worry too much. I fed her enough off my plate to satisfy my concerns, and we got the text from Leah just as the waitress brought our check.

"Are you sure I can't get you _anything_ else?" she asked suggestively. You have got to be shitting me. She doesn't know when to give up.

Bella leaned across me and gave her an evil little grin that made my insides twirl. "Honey, give it up. He's mine and he's faithful. Take your tip and call it a night. Find someone else to throw yourself at."

I quickly handed her the cash and told her to keep the change. I pretended not to notice how she scrawled her phone number at the bottom of the ticket, and I left it sitting on the table to protect my own ass. Bitch was desperate, but Bella shut her up pretty quick. She was still standing there with her mouth hanging open when we walked out the door.

We walked a few steps back toward where we were meeting Jake and Leah, when Bella pulled me to a stop and stepped back into the shadows against the building. I didn't get a chance to ask her what was going on before she pulled my head down and shoved her tits up against me and her tongue down my throat. Damn, my baby was territorial tonight.

I ran one hand down to cup her ass and lifted her up to press against the wall, and the other hand tangled in her hair to tilt her face up to mine. I kissed her deeply, grinding against her while my arm protected her back from the rough brick wall. She moaned when I let her up for air, and I turned her head to the side to lick over my mark.

Just as I went to kiss her again, car headlights washed over us and I had to set her back down on the ground. I tried to squint into the brightness, but even my wolf eyes couldn't see through the direct high beams. I could, however, hear perfectly fine, and Leah and Jake were laughing hysterically at catching us out like that. We walked over to the car and I saw that Leah had her phone out, hopefully only taking pictures and not recording. The pack mind was bad enough, the last thing we needed was to end up on youtube.

"Yeah, yeah, you're so hilarious. Fucking cock-blockers. Just 'cause you can't get none, doesn't mean you have to stop the rest of us..." Bella was muttering under her breath as we walked to the car.

I thumped Jake on the head as I climbed in the backseat after her, "Damn it Black, she was jealous! Do you know how territorial that makes her? You're lucky she's not carrying a weapon- you would probably be the second wolf to be shot by a Swan."

The laughter only increased when Bella answered with a completely serious, "Damn straight." She continued in the same even tone of voice, "Just remember, Chief, you're gonna be 16 in a couple of months and payback is Bella."

I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter at the confused look on Jacob's face. "Isn't it supposed to be 'payback's a bitch'?" he finally asked.

Bella leveled her gaze at him finally pulled her lips back in a sexy little smirk, "That's what I said, Jake."

The next week went by too quickly for my taste. Between patrols, work, and spending every moment I could with my beautiful imprint, there was little time left for anything else. I had no idea how I was going to survive my last year of school. Since La Push was even smaller than Forks, I did share all my classes with Bella, and all but two with Jared and Kim. Angela was in a couple of our classes, but she was also taking some different ones to finish her diploma requirements.

Quil and Embry were both juniors, so their classes didn't overlap with ours, or with Jake's as a sophomore. Then we had Seth. Our smallest cub was starting high school, and probably not on the best foot either. If it wasn't bad enough that his sister was dating a boy closer to his age than hers, he was also a known member of Sam's gang, or cult, depending on who you talked to. He wouldn't find many friends at school, once his old friends were warned off by the upperclassmen.

But there was time to worry about all that tomorrow. Tonight we had a bonfire to celebrate the start of school, and Embry's birthday as well. Bella did a double take when she realized that she was less than a year older than one brother, and less than a year younger than the other. Embry was turning 17 in August, Bella would be 18 in September, and Sam would turn 19 in October. I actually saw Josh blush when my imprint confronted him about it, especially when she asked if we needed to send out search parties for any more lost siblings they may have.

"Ok, I'm ready," Bella said, walking out of our bedroom looking positively sinful. She had on some ultra-short cut-offs and a tight little shirt that showed every curve to perfection. We were having a strange heat wave this week, not that it made much difference to us wolves, but the humans had been pretty damn uncomfortable lately. I was enjoying the benefits, like Bella's clothes shrinking and sticking to her gorgeous body. She had also banned sheets from the bed so I had a clear view of her naked body every single night.

"Oh, baby, you are absolutely not ready at all. Some just-fucked hair would really complete your look," I growled at her, stalking up to her for the kill. She ducked out of my way with only a quick kiss on my fucking nose. You have got to be kidding me.

"Sorry, babe. No time. I told Rachel I'd help set up the food table, and we are bringing one of the drink coolers too. You can have me all to yourself tonight, as long as you bring in the extra fan and leave the window open." Damn girl was running around like the Energizer bunny, throwing words over her shoulder as she bustled around the kitchen.

Open window, can do. My wolf loves knowing everyone in hearing distance, and all the wolves too, can hear my baby scream my name. Damn it, I better think of something else unless I want a very painful walk to the beach. We were definitely gonna leave the bonfire as early as fuckin possible.

We hauled all our shit down to the beach, and I did not see nearly enough of my scantily-dressed mate for the rest of the evening. She bounced between groups and couples, charming everyone she met and helping everyone who asked. At one point, I caught her on Billy Black's lap, listening in awe as he wove some of the rarer legends that weren't a part of the usual tribal lore.

He had surprised us a few weeks ago with the story of the southern wolf mate. He told of how she was raised far from her homeland, but traveled a great distance to find her wolf when they needed each other the most. We all growled when he told of her being kidnapped by the cold one, and his demise at the hands of our mighty pack. It was a heady feeling to be a living part of our tribe's history.

Finally, everyone started packing up to head home, and I dragged Bella back toward our house, before throwing her on my back and making a run for it. Her carefree laughter instantly soothed me, the man, but my wolf was agitated by the different scents covering our mate. As if she read my mind she leaned up and said, "Baby, I know you're horny right now, but I desperately need a shower. I feel all gross and sticky."

I sped up my run and didn't set her down until we were in the bathroom, pulling the shower curtain back. I peeled off her tiny shirt and popped the button on her shorts, growling when I didn't find anything underneath them. "Shower is good. I can fuck you in the shower just as easy as the bed." With that, I pulled her under the spray and covered her mouth with my own.

Filling my hand with her body wash, I ran it over every square inch of her body, before rinsing her off with the shower head. I dropped to my knees and lapped the water up with my tongue, moving from her shoulder, to her breasts, and finally diving into the promised land between her beautiful legs. I lifted her up to sit on my shoulders, with her back braced against the shower wall, and dove in face-first. It didn't take long for her to scream my name, and I was drowning in her delicious juices.

I set her legs carefully on the shower floor, as she was more than a little unsteady on her feet. She reached for me to repay the favor, but I brushed her off and lifted her again, pushing in to the hilt in one quick stroke. I was growling and she was moaning as I pounded into her relentlessly. I think I lost time because the water was running ice cold when she clenched around me and I roared my release, only stopping long enough to rinse off before I carried her back to the bedroom.

We didn't bother with towels, since the breeze from the window would dry the water on our skin, hopefully keeping my baby cool enough to sleep. I took my time worshipping her body slowly, covering every inch of her skin with my scent, even though I knew the humans at school wouldn't be able to detect it. I still had to appease my wolf, and I knew the others were doing the same around the rez tonight.

Bella had tears in her eyes and a soft smile when we came again, and her voice broke as she held me tightly and whispered, "I love you, Paul. You're my heart, my soul, my whole world." I finally drifted off to sleep with the wind blowing in, and my mate safe in my arms.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-_

"Oh, come on! I thought you broke that damn thing last year! Ugh, we need something less annoying to wake up to," Bella was ranting before I even opened my eyes, and here I thought it would be a good day...

We made breakfast together like we always did, but Bella was much quieter than usual, and I knew she was nervous about the first day of school. I kept my hands on her as much as I could, and soon enough it was time to leave. Jake, Quil, and Seth all walked over to bum a ride with us, and they were piled up in the back of Bella's truck when we came outside. Normally, we would all just walk, but I didn't want Bella to have to do that. This way I would always have a wolf with her even if I had to miss school for patrol.

The parking lot was about half full when we drove up, but the rest of the pack was standing around Angela's car waiting for us. The girls all exchanged hugs, but the wolves knew to keep their paws off our imprints today. We headed into school, with Jake, Bella, and I leading the way. It was natural for us to fall into formation even when we were human, and it probably didn't help the students feel any less afraid of us. We were a pretty damn imposing group.

Embry walked Angela to her first class, while Quil and Jake showed Seth where to go. Jared walked with us to our class, while Kim went a different direction, and we chose seats together at the back of the room. Our first teacher was Mrs. Littlesea, and we thought she had a pretty good idea about the pack, if she didn't know for sure. She was good about cutting us some slack and she constantly asked after us when we missed days. I saw her look between me and Bella, before coming over to introduce herself.

She gave Bella a warm smile, but wisely didn't offer her hand as she cut her eyes my direction. "You must Josh's girl. I would know those eyes anywhere! I'm so glad you are finishing your schooling here with us this year!"

Bella smiled back, instantly set at ease by her motherly demeanor. She was a favorite teacher, good at her job, and loving what she did. "Yes, ma'am. I am. I'm really happy to be here, and I hope to keep these boys in line," she said, pinching my arm and smiling at Jared.

Mrs. L gave her a knowing smile and nodded, "Yes, we'll miss having Sam here, he was a good student and fine young man. I hear that he and Rachel Black are pretty serious?"

After that, she and Bella chatted until several minutes after the tardy bell rang. My girl had at least one teacher under her spell, and the rest soon followed. The morning was slow and boring, with the teachers going over the plan for the year, but I saw Bella's spirits begin to drop as lunch approached as she had not made a single new friend.

I was boiling with anger as we sat at the table with the pack slowly trickling in. I was used to the snide comments about Sam's thugs- although the school had transferred ownership to me this year, which was right enough since I was beta. What I wasn't prepared for were the spiteful remarks about Josh's half-breed daughter shacking up with me. There were plenty of comments about Angela as well, but thankfully no one seemed to know about her pregnancy yet. They would be vicious when that word got out.

Bella ate sitting on my lap, rubbing my shoulder with one hand to try to ease my tension. Jared and Embry were in similar positions, and Jake was pouting as he texted with Leah. The unmated wolves were worn out from fending off advances from the school girls, and poor Seth had caught the attention of the entire senior class.

Girls kept coming up to him, only to be chased off by our imprints- they were very protective of our pack puppy. A few of the guys from the football team asked him if he was trying out, but once he turned them down, the rest of the guys all avoided him like they did us. He had a long four years ahead of him.

* * *

_**AN: I know, kind of a fluffy chapter. Just needed to move things along a bit! Senior year, baby!**_

**_Oh, I also posted a short little Sam/Bella one shot if you want to check it out. It's called Into the Woods._**


	23. Age Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 23- Age Me_**

**Bella POV**  
"Angela? You ok in there? Embry's getting pretty worried." I tentatively stuck my head in the door of the bathroom, relieved to find that she managed to get the stall door closed this time. The day that I walked in and caught her in the act, I had to immediately join her in the next stall. It wasn't one of our favorite bonding moments. I'm just glad the gossip queens didn't walk in on that one- they would have had a field day with that.

It only took a week of Angela throwing up her lunch to get the rumors started, and it only took my dumbass brother putting his hand on her stomach to confirm it. I was starting to wonder if they would have been better off at Forks High after all.

Angela flushed the toilet and came out to the sink, looking miserable as hell. Once she washed her face and mouth, she turned to me with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sure this isn't how you wanted to spend your 18th birthday."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it could always be worse," I told her, rubbing her shoulders sympathetically.

She met my eyes in the mirror with a mischievous smile I hadn't seen recently, "Yeah, you could always get a paper cut in a room full of vampires!"

I swatted her lightly on the rear, they loved to tease me about that damn movie, they thought I looked like the main character or something. "How many times have you watched that stupid movie now? It's ridiculous how much stuff they had wrong!"

Her giggles were a welcome change, and I would let her tease me any day if it brought out this reaction. She's been under too much stress since school started. "Yeah, well, it makes Embry growl and you know how much I like that," she said with a wink as she ducked out of my way.

I put my arm around her as we headed to the door, "Yeah, but your love of Embry's growls is what got you into this mess. You-"

We stopped short as the door opened, and our exit was blocked by three of the school's worst gossip queens.

"Oh, look it's the half-breed sluts from Forks. Did we miss the afternoon puke session? Too bad, you're an inspiration to bulemics everywhere!" Cammie Littlesea, the mouthpiece for the group, couldn't let us pass without her daily dose of venom.

I started to push through, pulling Angela behind me, when the bitch stepped in front of me blocking my way again. "Excuse me, we were just leaving. My brother is waiting for us right outside," I said, trying to keep my temper in check so the whole pack wouldn't storm the bathroom.

"Oh yes, the youngest Uley bastard. Looks like he's carrying on the family tradition already. Daddy must be so proud," Bitch was still talking, and now I was pissed. You can talk about me, I'll let it slide occasionally if you talk about my bitches, but when you go after my boys, it's on.

I focused on my rage for several seconds, thinking about how far Paul would be from the bathroom. When I felt him drawing closer, I shoved between the girls and pushed Angela through the now-open door. I turned my back to the hallway as I felt the wall of heat build behind me.

Looking at the "leader," I narrowed my gaze and reached my hand back for my mate, "As I was saying, _excuse me,_ we were leaving." I turned like I was moving, fully aware of the frightened looks on the girls faces, then I turned back once more, "Next time you have something rude to say about my brother, you might want to say it to his face. He'll go a lot easier on you than I will. Let's go, boys."

The hallway was dead silent as the girls were left hanging in the door of the restroom and I led Angela and my pack of wolves out to the parking lot. Nobody spoke until I headed to my truck, then Paul pulled back on my arm. "Uh, babe? We still have history, where are you going?"

I sighed and rubbed my temples to ease the last of my tension. "We're going to the beach. It's my birthday and I've already had to listen to Angela puke, and fight off bitches in the bathroom, and I just want to go relax on the beach. Is that too much to ask?"

Angela leaned out around Embry, who still looked close to phasing in my opinion. "Sounds good to me, Em needs to get out of here anyway, we'll go home first and then meet you there." Kim and Jared hopped in the car with them, and they drove off quicker than normal.

"I'll go get Seth, I think he was on the other side of the building," Quil offered, while Jake hopped up in the truck bed.

"You know Sam isn't gonna be happy about this," Jacob said, looking between me and Paul. I knew that Jake would be alpha one day, but he still never challenged Paul's authority as beta, only Sam's occasionally. I think they tried to avoid phasing at the same time to keep Jake's wolf happy.

"Yeah, right, baby alpha. This is Bella we're talking about. The only person other than Tiffany who can tame the Uley men with a single pout," Paul teased. Seth and Quil laughed as they walked up to join us, and I climbed in next to Paul as I handed him my keys.

"Ok, ok, keep teasing the birthday girl. Bunch of overgrown mutts," I muttered under my breath, knowing the mutts in question would hear me perfectly fine. Paul just chuckled and ran his hand up my leg, before leaning over to nip at the mark on my neck. Damn mating instincts.

"You don't play fair," I pouted, putting my head on his chest and breathing in his intoxicating scent. It was the only thing I needed to calm myself, and the ride to the beach passed quietly.

The truck was barely in park when the boys jumped out of the back, punching and wrestling like overgrown puppies. Jake was running with a football in his hand, dodging Quil and Seth's attempts to tackle him.

Paul helped me out of the truck but I could tell he wanted to join in the action. I waved him off after a quick kiss and couldn't help but smile at his happy jump into the sand. It didn't take him long to wrestle the ball from Jacob and run it down the beach before throwing it to Seth.

I made my way to our favorite driftwood log to watch the boys play. We had noticed over the summer that our guys had an excess of energy, and keeping them active, even when they were in human form, helped keep their wolves centered and helped reduce unexpected phasing. This was especially helpful for the newer, unmated wolves.

I hadn't been on the beach for long before my big brother showed up beside me. I sighed, ready to face the music, but I let him speak first. "Bells? Why is my pack on the beach instead of in class?"

"Umm, early dismissal?" I tried, wondering if the school had called him or if he scented us out.

"Nice try. Mr. Littlesea called me when he couldn't reach Dad. Said something about my little sister being involved in an altercation in the ladies room? That sound familiar?"

I sighed, sometimes it sucked having an administrator in the know. "Look, Sammy, I didn't fight anybody. It was just those stupid girls trying to start shit with me and Angela again. I knew if she and I were worked up, then Embry and Paul would be too. We couldn't leave Jared alone with the pups, so it just seemed like a good idea to take everybody out. I'm sorry, I was just trying to do the right thing." I still hadn't looked up, and I suddenly felt his arm around me as he pulled me close for a rare hug.

"Hey, Bells, it's ok. I'm not here to fuss at you. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. He said you and Embry were being protective of Angela, and he was worried something might be wrong with her. Rachel went to check on her, and I came here for you," he said, giving me a gentle squeeze. "I'm proud of you, sis. Mr. L. said you kept the boys calm and you didn't stoop to the level of those girls. He heard the end of your confrontation and he said the pack followed you like they follow me. He was impressed."

"Yeah, well, he should be impressed I didn't bitch slap his precious daughter into next week. If you could have heard the things she said about Angela and Em, you would have-"

"Ssh, it's ok. I know I would have been angry too. He did actually tell me to apologize for her, and said he would be speaking to her again, not that it will do any good," Sammy leaned over and kissed the top of my head as he hugged he tighter. "I'm serious, Bells. I really am proud of you and how you handled the situation. That could have gotten out of hand without you stepping in."

Huh. Not the reaction I expected from my brother, but I guess it's better than the one I could have gotten. I stayed there under his arm as the breeze coming off the water picked up, cooling me slightly. We watched the boys play around until my phone buzzed with a text from Leah wanting to know where we were.

"I still don't think it's fair that I have to help cook for my own birthday party anyway, nobody else has to do that," yeah, I pouted. So what. What good does it do me to be the only daughter if I don't work the pout every now and then?

Sammy saw straight through me though. He laughed loudly, finally drawing the attention of Paul, and giving Jacob the chance to tackle my mate and steal the ball. That led to my own laughter and a scowl from my now-sandy-colored wolf.

"Well, that's what you get for shooting down our pizza and ice cream idea. You wouldn't have had to lift a finger. We were even getting you a cake," he added, just to aggravate me.

"Yeah! A _bakery _cake! From the freaking grocery store in Forks! Do I look like a tacky frosting-covered-sugar-mess kind of girl to you? Seriously." I shuddered at the horror, just like I had when Mom brought it up at Embry's birthday. Apparently these inferior cakes were a Uley family tradition, until I made Embry a three-tiered chocolate and strawberry masterpiece that had everyone swooning. Of course, no one could duplicate it for my birthday so I was given the choice- a store bought cake, or make my own. Like that was really a choice at all.

"Come on, Bells. I'll give you a ride and the boys can get everything set up here. Paul!" he called, not that Paul couldn't hear him speaking normally, "I dropped the decorations in the parking lot and a couple of coolers. Have the pups gather wood for the fire."

Paul gave me a scorching kiss before Sam led me to his truck, taking me to my parents' house to put the finishing touches on the cake and the cookies I had also made to fill the enormous appetites of the boys.

I found all the girls gathered around the table with my mom, who had her arm tight around Angela. They all looked up at smiled as I came in, telling me happy birthday and passing me around for hugs.

"Kim and Angela were just telling us how you're the alpha bitch now," Rachel teased me, keeping her arm over my shoulder as she walked me to the counter.

"Language, please, Rachel," Mom chided her half-heartedly. It really was a lost cause around here, but we were all trying to watch our words with the new baby on the way.

"Sorry, Tiff!" Rachel answered. "But seriously, from what we've heard, you led those boys out like they were on a leash! How did you manage to keep Embry from hurting those girls?"

I shook my head in denial on that one, "That was all him. He was outside the bathroom door the whole time but he held back until Jake got there to hold him steady, and then once Angela was out she went straight to him."

I sighed, feeling my depressed mood trying to make a comeback. "I'm just tired of all the mean girls at school. They can't make up their mind if they want to hate us because of our race, or because we are dating the hottest boys in school. I just don't understand what makes us so damn interesting, sorry Mom."

Leah came up on my other side and began stacking the cookies into a container to take down to the beach. "I'm really sorry, Bells. I wish Rachel and I could be there for you. Things weren't that bad last year, since no one made the connection between Jake and I until the last week of school. I hope things settle down for you soon."

We chatted quietly as we gathered the rest of the food up, and Sam and Embry carried it out to the cars. Paul was waiting for me as soon as we drove up and he swung me around in a circle as he pulled me from the back of Sam's truck. "Happy birthday, princess! I love you, and I can't wait to give you your present later tonight," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

The beach filled slowly with the pack families and elders, along with my friends from Forks that I had missed these past few weeks. I jumped on Lauren as soon as she walked up, telling her how much I missed her and begging her for a girls day in Port Angeles ASAFP.

Jake and Paul both had dazed looked on their faces when Leah came up and put her arm around Lauren as well. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know where their thoughts were going...

Everyone was dancing and talking around the fire when a car drove up that I had never seen before. I wasn't expecting anyone else to show up. Two familiar blonde heads popped out of the rental car and I squealed like a fangirl when I recognized them.

"Phil! Ryan! What are you doing here?!" I ran over to them laughing as Phil caught me in a tight hug. Ryan hung back a little, bashful as usual, but I grabbed him and pulled him to me as well. I was surprised to find he was several inches taller than me! He was really was growing up.

"Well, we couldn't miss your birthday, Izzy. Especially not one as important as your 18th!" Phil said, pulling out a small wrapped gift box for me and kissing me on the cheek. "Happy birthday."

I opened his gift quickly, and was thrilled to find a silver charm bracelet nestled in the velvet box. "I put a baseball and cactus from me, so you don't forget your roots," Phil said with a sad smile.

"And I got you the rhino. 'Cause it's, you know, me," Ryan finished with a grin. It was a cute charm, and the perfect reminder of my baby brother. I hugged him tight, trying to show him how much I missed him.

"There's one more gift in the box, Izzy," Phil said, bringing my attention back to him. I looked at him before reaching back into the box and pulling out a business card. What on earth? "Just read it," he said.

_University of Washington,_ the emblem on the card said: _Phil Dwyer, Assistant Coach_

"Does this mean...?" I couldn't finish the question, I was too surprised and excited.

"Yes! I took the job! Ryan and I moved up to Seattle last week, so we'll be a lot closer to you now, Izzy!" Phil was practically bouncing, which looked hilarious for a man his age and size. I squeezed them both as tight as I could and couldn't hold back tears at the gift of the rest of my family for my birthday. Mom and Dad were smiling at me, so I knew they must have been keeping this a secret, and I was glad they weren't threatened with Phil moving closer.

I led them over to the food table so they could grab a little of what was left, and then introduced them to everyone they hadn't met yet, rolling my eyes when Lauren started flirting with Phil.

When I opened the rest of the gifts, I received several more charms from my family members, but my favorite was the silver wolf from Paul. I also received some great clothes from the girls, and a beautiful braided leather necklace from Billy and the other tribal elders.

The rest of the evening was relaxed and fun. I danced with everyone, and Paul didn't even growl at the unmated wolves. Sammy surprised me after dark with fireworks, and we laughed at the pack as they covered their ears and grimaced with each loud boom. It was easily the best birthday I'd ever had.

Not long after that, the adults all headed home, followed shortly by the Forks kids. Soon enough, it was just the pack and imprints left sitting around the fire. I was sitting on the sand, leaning back between Paul's legs when a particularly strong breeze made me shiver and pull my jacket closer. At the same time, every wolf there whipped their heads toward the cliffs and growled.

Paul was vibrating with his need to phase, and he pulled me up and out of the way faster than I could register the movement. I looked around and saw the other imprints being herded my way as their wolves pushed them further up the beach.

Seth and Quil had already phased, right there in the open, so I knew something had to be going on. "Paul, what is it? What's wrong?"

He looked down at me with a mixture of fury and fear in his eyes. His one-word answer made my blood run cold, "_Vampire."_

* * *

_**AN: I know, I know! But, I did post early so you don't have to wait a whole week for another update! That has to count for something, right? ;)**_


	24. Destroy Me

**_AN: Ok, this chapter is a busy one, so hang on tight! Oh, and I finally finished writing this story, it will be 28 chapters in all. I will post twice a week until they're all up!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 24- Destroy Me_**

**Paul** **POV  
**I couldn't move for a moment as the scent of leech drifted over to us from the cliffs above. Quil and Seth had been unable to stop their phase, and Sam quickly joined them after telling Rachel to take care of the girls.

I pushed Bella closer to the group of imprints, trying to convince myself that this wasn't the same situation as last time. I was not going to abandon my mate, but I knew the pack may need my help. Looking straight into my mate's wide, panicked eyes, I told her, "Stay with the girls. Embry will take care of you and I promise you I won't be far away. I love you, Bella." Without another word, I locked eyes with Embry and turned to phase with my pack.

Quil and Seth were standing further down the beach, but hadn't moved to attack whatever was holding their attention. Sam and Jacob were watching to be sure our imprints were moving to safety, and Jared was stripping down to phase after prying Kim out of his arms.

_Don't worry about Bella, Paul. Rachel and Leah will take care of her. Get out there and help the pups with whatever they found, ok? _Sam didn't order me, knowing it would have no effect with my imprint involved. It took me a few seconds to decide, but I knew he was right. I needed to protect my mate, and the best way to do that was to face the danger head-on.

Running to the edge of the beach nearest the base of the cliffs, I was joined by Jared and we made our way toward Quil and Seth, who had already been ordered back by Jacob. Their view showed us a female vamp with pale blonde curly hair that looked almost pink in the moonlight. Her eyes were narrowed and black as night, and she flashed her teeth as she growled again.

Quil and Seth seemed to be shaking themselves out of a stupor, and they replayed their confused memories of a beautiful woman singing to them seductively as she walked out of the waves, mesmerizing them with her heated gaze. I met up with Jake and looked at him to see if he knew what was going on. _I don't know, it was like she had them hypnotized, they were thinking about how much they wanted to fuck her, and as soon as you phased in Paul, they snapped right out of it and started backing away. I've never seen anything like it._

I shook my head in disbelief, the leech was seducing our pups? What the hell for? _Ok, so why is she still standing here instead of smoldering in a pile of ash now?_

As if she heard my words, she lunged toward Seth, easily picking our weakest member. Thoughts fled as we moved as a group to block her attack and rip her to pieces. Jared and Quil each grabbed an arm, and Jake and Seth went for the legs. It took us all just a few seconds and we had a pile of smelly limbs ready to light. I was the one to tear her head off and her last words kept running through my mind, confusing the hell out of me, "I'll be with you soon, Edward!"

Jared phased back since he hadn't phased out of his clothes, and he always had matches on him. His hands shook a little as he lit the match and dropped it on the venom-soaked marble that instantly went up in flames. "Did she say, Edward?" he asked me when I phased and put my hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Wasn't that the leech that took Bella?"

I couldn't stop my growl as my grip tightened, before I forced myself to calm down. "Yeah, she did. We didn't think he was mated, and that wasn't one of the Cullens either. What the hell was she doing here?"

Quil shook his head, still shaky after the attack, "I don't know. But I could have sworn she looked relieved when we were tearing her apart. It was almost like she wanted to die. Why else would she wait for all of you to show up? She could have taken on me and Seth no problem."

I thought about it, turning over the possibilities in my mind. She must have cared for that disgusting prick, but what Quil said was true, too. She wasn't here for revenge, obviously. "Suicide by wolf? Did she come here just so we would kill her? You did make sure she's alone right?"

I didn't even wait for his answer before phasing and running back to the girls. The last time I left her it was all a diversion to get her alone. _Bella, Bella, Bella_, I was chanting in my mind.

_It's ok, Paul. Nothing here, we've made sure of it, _Sam called out to me. He ordered Quil and Seth to continue patrolling, knowing the others would want to see their imprints before making a few extra sweeps of our boundaries.

I ignored their assurances, not stopping until I reached the truck that held all our imprints in the beach parking lot. I phased and pulled my shorts on as I was reaching for Bella who had jumped out of the truck as soon as she saw me. Embry bit back a growl at her disobedience, but I waved him off as I gathered her in my arms.

"Paul? You're ok? What happened? Was anyone hurt? Oh, god, are there more vampires coming?" Her babbling tapered off as she burst into tears and sagged against my chest. I couldn't let go of her if I had to, I was so relieved that she was ok.

"Shh, baby. It was just one, a female, and she wasn't hard to kill. Everyone is fine. I'm here. I've got you, baby." I scooped her up in my arms and sank down to the ground near the front wheels of the truck. My wolf felt better with the pack around us, and the pack females safely nearby.

One by one the wolves made their way over to claim their mates, and we all sat together in the deserted parking lot, taking turns phasing to check in with the last two. We had explained the short battle to the girls, but had not come any closer to figuring out who the vampire was, or why she had come here.

"So, Seth and Quil couldn't move to attack her at first? Not until Paul phased in?" Bella finally spoke up. She had an intense look of concentration on her face, and I knew she was trying to figure this out. "Maybe it was her power. You know, like some of the Cullens had powers? Maybe she had a power that kept the boys from hurting her."

Jacob snickered a little, "Yeah, they definitely weren't thinking of attacking, at least not in a leech-killing kind of way. They actually _wanted_ the smelly bitch." Every one of us shivered in disgust at his words, but Bella was still thinking hard.

Sam came back from another short run and looked at us. "Ok, I'm taking Quil to see how far we can follow the trail, try to see where she came from. Jacob, I need you to stay here and patrol, Seth said he would help you out until I get back. The rest of you, take the girls home and try to get some rest. Leah, Rachel, can the two of you stay with Embry and Angela at our parents' house? I'd feel better if the imprints all had a wolf nearby," he finished, cutting a meaningful look at Bella.

As we loaded up to leave, Bella looked around at our group. "While it was a nice gesture and all, I hope you don't plan to give me a dismembered vampire for my birthday _every _year..." It was exactly the right thing to say to lift our spirits enough to go our separate ways.

The months following Bella's birthday brought an increase in the level of vampire activity around the rez. We picked up on new trails every week, but they seemed to be staying out of our reach, and skirting our patrol routes. Jacob and Sam argued before agreeing to switch up the routes every few days so they weren't as predictable and we were covering more ground.

School was still a pain the ass, but Mr. Littlesea called an assembly where we had to watch a series of anti-bullying videos. He then announced that anyone caught harassing other students would be immediately suspended. It wasn't enough to deter Cammie, but it scared the other mean girls, and without her followers she was easier to ignore.

Angela finished her work and received her diploma, which was a huge relief to everyone, Embry and Bella especially. We walked out of school for the holiday break feeling extremely grateful that we only had one semester of high school left. For now, I had to turn my attention to the future.

About a week before Christmas, I was driving home from Seattle with a ring in my pocket when I got a panicked call from Bella. "Baby, there are vampires here and Embry is guarding us but he said they are doing something to the wolves, they can't fight back! Two more boys phased and one of them was already hurt really bad, and you just have to come home, now!"

What the hell? This can't be happening again! I pulled over on a side road, taking the time to strip my clothes off so I wouldn't lose Bella's ring, and took a deep breath before I jumped into the pack mind. Once again, it was complete chaos.

I could see Sam and Quil shake themselves off as they stood from the ground and immediately pounced on a tiny blonde girl that looked like she was barely a teenager when she was changed. She was wearing a black cloak and had dark red eyes that widened in shock as Sam lunged for her neck.

Jared, Jacob and Seth had taken out a large vampire, also wearing black, but as soon as I phased in they jumped together on a boy who looked like the twin of the girl Sam just killed.

An unfamiliar mind was whining in fear as he hid in the woods not far from where Jacob was lighting the two vamps on fire. He was looking at the human figure of a boy I vaguely recognized as Brady Fuller, one of Quil's distant cousins. We had been watching him and his best friend as much as we could recently, with the increased vampire activity.

That meant the wolf I could hear was more than likely, _Colin? Is that you, buddy?_ His terrified whimper was all I could hear for a few minutes so I kept talking to him calmly as I ran in as fast as my legs could carry me. He finally shook his head and said, _Paul? Is that you? Oh, god, I'm a wolf, Paul!_

Despite the circumstances, I couldn't hold back a snort of laughter. _No shit, Sherlock. We talked about this, remember? But can you tell me what happened to Brady there?_

He whined again and nudged his friend with his nose a little. _This huge bloodsucker was fighting Jacob I think and Brady went to help but he got knocked out of the way. I think he hit his head._ That would explain the lack of obvious injuries on his body, I just hoped the kid was ok.

I was outside of Port Angeles when the pack converged on the clearing with the youngest pups. Colin cowered on the ground with their presence, but they weren't paying him much attention. They were replaying their memories and trying to piece together what the fuck had just happened.

_Ok, I was on that big guy, then I just blacked out. I could hear the pack mind but I couldn't see or feel anything from my own body,_ Jake was the first to speak.

_Yeah, I saw him drop so I jumped in and got the dude's arm off before I went down,_ Jared chimed in.

_That's when I came out of it I guess, _Jacob was talking again. _Seth joined us and we took turns attacking when we weren't getting knocked out, or whatever. We finally saw the little one and Seth was going to attack when he went down, just before you phased in, Paul._

_He obviously had a power of some kind, and I think the girl was his sister. She jumped out of nowhere and kept sending me and Quil some kind of painful electrocution thing. It hurt like hell, _Sam said, causing everyone to cringe when he remembered the pain. I lost a few steps as I was running.

_It stopped as soon as Paul phased in and we attacked at the same time. It was a piece of cake taking her out after that,_ Quil added.

Embry spoke up then, _I had Bella call you as soon as Jake went down the first time. I just felt like you could help, I don't know why._

I thought about what all was said and what Bella and I had discussed the past few months since that first attack on her birthday. _Bella thinks it's linked to her mark somehow. You know how she was the only person that prick Edward said he couldn't hear? Then the fairy one said she couldn't see her future, either. She thinks somehow she's immune to certain gifts. Maybe her mark links her to the pack and gives us her immunity?_

It was quiet while everyone thought this through. _But it must be linked to you, Paul. It only works when you're phased in. We were screwed until you showed up._

I didn't get a chance to answer because I caught the smell of a leech just before I was hit from the side. I turned and saw a black-haired leech with those same red eyes and black cape as the others. What, did Dracula have a garage sale or something? How stupid can a vampire look, really?

"Why can't I read you? What happened to Jane and Alec? I can't even find Felix now! What is this place?" I wasn't about to phase human and have a conversation with the fucker, so I lunged for his knee and took of the bottom part of his leg. I tried to ignore the pack in my head, since they were just a distraction at that point, but I caught the thought that Jake was heading my way.

_Come on, bloodsucker. That all you got? Might be able to move a little better if you weren't wearing a huge velvet dress! _Of course, it wasn't as effective as the growl that he could hear, but I liked to think I got my thought across. I dodged his lunge and leapt to the side, grabbing his arm as I went. Now down two limbs, he was starting to look a little scared.

"You have no idea who you are messing with, mutt! The Volturi will wipe your smelly little village off the face of the earth. When Aro sees-" Tired of his constant yapping, I leapt for his neck just as Jacob came behind him and latched his jaws around the fucker's waist. We ripped him into three pieces in just a few seconds, bumping shoulders as we dropped him in a pile.

_Did you run across any more trails, Black? _I managed to ask as we sniffed around the perimeter of the new clearing my fight had made. We were a little over halfway between Port Angeles and La Push, and I was getting anxious to lay eyes on my mate. _You got a lighter?_

The mini-alpha looked sheepish when he phased back and shook his head. I joined him, empty-handed as well. "I left my pants in the truck with Bella's ring. Somebody needs to get it for me before Christmas!"

"Yeah, we'll handle it. I doubt Sam will let you leave the rez anytime soon, and we'll need to patrol in pairs so no one is caught alone like that again. Plus, we have the two new pups to train," Jacob was trying to hit rocks together to make a spark when I pushed him out of the way.

Holding my breath, I found the bottom half of the dude we were trying to burn and reached carefully into his pocket. "Jackpot!" I called out, holding up a silver lighter with a letter V etched on, complete with a fucking ruby in the middle. What kind of vampires were these?

Not wanting to destroy the lighter that was probably worth more than my house, I lit a branch on fire and tossed it on the leech's body. He lit up in a fireball of purple flames and smoke, and Jake and I were silent as we finished watching him burn.

After phasing back, I ran straight to Bella, pulling her into my arms and holding her as tight as I dared. She was sobbing uncontrollably and I finally just picked her up and ran from the house; I desperately needed my mate.

I decided to cut through the woods to go home, but when Bella stopped crying and started kissing and biting my neck frantically, I couldn't hold the wolf back any longer. Looking around to make sure we were alone, I picked a tree and pressed her back up against it. Leaving her shirt on to protect her from the rough bark, I leaned in and covered her mouth in an almost violent kiss. Her lips would probably be bruised tomorrow, but she gave me as good as she got.

I ripped the button off her jeans as I tried to work them down, finally giving up and ripping them when she made it clear she was not going to unwrap her legs from around my waist. Not that I was complaining. The tattered strips of denim were finally hanging out of the way and I plunged two fingers into her just to make sure she was ready for me.

"Now, Paul! I need you inside me, NOW!" I answered her demand with a growl of my own as I dropped my shorts and plunged in, pushing her hard against the tree. We didn't move for a few seconds as we sighed in relief at the reconnection, but soon my wolf was demanding more.

I set a punishing pace, pounding in and out at supernatural speed, desperately seeking to pleasure my mate. Our mouths were fighting for dominance, and for once she wasn't backing down. I finally pressed my thumb to her clit and her head dropped against the tree with a thump.

The whole reservation probably heard her scream my name but I was already gone; my teeth were firmly latched on her collarbone, reaffirming her mark there. It took a few minutes to let go, and I realized Bella was crying again, softly this time, as she stroked my hair and pressed kisses to the top of my head.

"I'm so glad you're safe, I was so worried. I can't lose you, Paul. I love you so much." I don't think she even knew she was speaking, but I just rested my forehead on her shoulder and wrapped my arms tighter around her.

I had no idea what was happening with all the increased vampire activity, but I knew just how close we had come to losing everyone we loved today, including each other. Bella's sweet taste had barely covered the bitter venom that still tainted my mouth and splattered my skin.

Surrounded by the beauty of our little slice of heaven, I knew that I was holding everything I would ever need right in my own two hands. The setting may not have been exactly what I planned, and her ring was miles away sitting her old abandoned truck, but there was no way I was setting her down without asking her this.

"Baby?" I waited for her head to raise before I continued, "I know it's not great timing, but I think today has shown us that we don't know that we're promised tomorrow. Babe, I love you with all my heart, and I will spend the rest of our lives showing you that. I left your ring in the truck today, but I need to ask you now. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I wasn't even embarrassed when my eyes filled with tears as I waited for her answer. I knew the pack would probably tease me about this mercilessly in the coming weeks, but it was just something that I absolutely had to do.

Her face lit up with a smile that took my breath away, and I thanked the spirits again for my gorgeous imprint. She leaned forward to press her lips lightly to mine and nodded once. I let out a huge sigh of relief as she finally answered, "Yes, Paul! Of course! Yes!"

I leaned in to kiss her again and a breeze cut through the trees, causing her to shiver. I finally realized exactly what had happened. We were about twenty feet behind her parents house, pressed up against a tree. I was naked with my shorts around my ankles, and her jeans were hopeless tatters around my waist. She did still have a shirt, but her hair was tangled and full of bark and twigs, and there was smudge of dirt across her cheek that probably came from my filthy hands.

We looked at each other and then back toward the house. "I think we better make a run for home instead, babe. If your family sees us like this they'll probably shoot me again."

Bella ran her hand through my hair again before breaking into uncontrollable giggles. "I can't wait to tell the girls exactly how and where you proposed!"

I grimaced a bit, knowing I couldn't hide this from the pack. "Ok, but can we not tell your dad or Charlie? We really can't afford to be down another wolf right now. Please?"

She shook her head and laughed, "Come on! You know Billy is gonna want to add this to our legend!"

I am so gonna get shot again...


	25. Mother Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 25- Mother Me_**

**Bella POV  
**Over a week later, and I was still getting teased about our unconventional proposal. I had to snort at that one- like anything else in our relationship has been even remotely conventional.

I liked to give Paul a hard time, but in reality, it was the best way he could have ever done it. Not to say I want to get fucked against a tree again anytime soon- that shit really hurts- but maybe on special occasions. At the time it was hot as hell, and that orgasm was out of this world.

Just thinking about it got my panties wet, but Paul had only been home from patrol for about three hours and I knew he needed his sleep. Pushing my hair back with a sigh, I caught sight of my engagement ring now resting happily on my finger and couldn't hold back my smile. He picked the perfect ring for me as well. It was elegant, without being overstated, and I knew just by looking at it that he hadn't completely drained our savings to pay for it.

He was almost apologetic when he told me he found it at a pawn shop, but the fact that the ring had history made it that much more meaningful to me. It was a white gold band that appeared to braided from three different strands. Where the small diamond lay, the strands simply rose up to surround it before continuing around the band. Paul blushed when he said he chose the ring for the symbolism of the three parts of our relationship- me, Paul, and his wolf.

Glancing at the clock bedside me, I realized our puppy would be up soon and he was sure to be hungry. Slipping out of bed, I pulled on some yoga pants under Paul's t-shirt that I had slept in. Wearing clothes to bed was something I'd had to get used to again, and it was almost strange how hard it was to adjust. But with another male in the house, it was something I just had to deal with.

Slipping out of bed, I made my way into the hallway as quietly as I could. I would never be able to move silently like my wolves, but I could do my best to let them get their rest. I paused in the doorway to the living room, smiling as I looked at Collin sprawled out on the couch. He looked so young when he was asleep, it was easier to see that he was the same age as Ryan, just barely thirteen.

Collin and Brady were both in seventh grade, though they probably wouldn't be in school for a month or more after the holiday break. Their young age apparently made them more volatile and, in the eyes of the pack and elders, more dangerous. Brady was able to live at home, since it was just him and his father, but Collin had been staying with us since the day of the fight, once he was able to phase back that is.

Despite the fact that his father was on the tribal council, and quite familiar with the wolf pack, and his mother was our favorite teacher and didn't seem surprised to find that the wolf pack was more than just legends, they were not comfortable having their young son under the same roof as his sisters.

They had been informed when Collin first showed signs of phasing, and they claimed to understand and be supportive, but their priorities shifted when their son did. It may have been because he phased immediately after a fight with his older sister, Cammie, or the fact that he still phased at the slightest provocation, but his family was actually afraid of him. Seeing the hurt look on his face at their outright rejection made Paul and me absolutely furious.

We took him in, and he seemed to be responding to both of us on a better level than the rest of the pack. Paul had taken sole responsibility for him, not allowing Sam or Jake to order him to do anything, since the boy was terrified of the larger wolves.

I was disappointed with my fellow imprints, Rachel and Leah especially. They listened to their wolves who told them to keep their distance from the pup, despite the fact that it was just another rejection from the only group where he was really supposed to belong now.

The first time I saw Collin, he was shaking like a leaf, but it wasn't due to his phasing, it was in fear and just an overwhelming emotional upheaval. I took one look at him standing there trying to hold up a pair of Paul's shorts that were way too big for him, and I opened my arms and my heart immediately.

He knocked me to the ground with his hug, then looked at Paul in fear of retribution. Paul just smiled at him as he helped me sit up, and pulled us both into his strong embrace. I held Collin tight as he gave into his tears, and looked at my mate in question. He actually blushed a little and shrugged, "He needs us, babe. I didn't think you'd mind..."

I leaned over to kiss Paul, only to have Collin sit up and start gagging. We laughed at the first sign of his normal adolescent behavior and pulled him inside to clean up. The elders and tribal council couldn't argue his placement, since no one else would take him in, so for now at least, we had a new puppy.

Walking to the kitchen, I stopped and ran my hand over his newly-shortened hair, smiling at the sigh he gave off in his sleep. I'd had to cut his hair myself that first day, just one more piece of his childhood that was ripped away from him, all because of vampires.

I pulled out two dozen eggs to scramble, along with bacon and some pancake mix. Not the most complicated breakfast, but it would fill up my wolves and myself. I hummed as I worked, thinking back to our family Christmas celebration the day before. Collin had come along to my parents' house, where his family stopped by later in the afternoon. My parents were open and caring as usual, but Collin's natural shyness had him sticking close to me most of the day.

When the Blacks and Clearwaters joined in, Paul had to take Collin for a run, under the guise of teaching him the patrol routes. The truth was, my boy just wasn't comfortable around the older wolves yet, especially without Brady there.

All in all, it was not the relaxed family holiday I had been looking forward to for months, and I wasted no time in chewing out the pack for their tense attitudes. I mean, Sam actually stepped in between Collin and Rachel when she said hello to him, and I swear I came close to phasing myself!

Warm arms wrapped around my waist and a soft voice spoke behind me, "It's ok, Mama B. Don't be upset about anything, it'll all work out just fine. I'm happy here with you and Paul, it gives me a break from my stupid sisters."

I squeezed Collin's arms as I realized how tightly I was gripping the spatula. He seemed to sense my moods almost as much as Paul did, and was able to be calmed just as easily by my presence. Turning to ruffle his hair, I sent him off to wash his hands and set the table for breakfast as I dished up the plates. I thought about his name for me, that secretly warmed a broken place deep inside me. I woke Collin up for breakfast his second morning here and he started to call me Mom, then said, uh, B-, and it just became my new name. Mama B.

Paul finally wandered in, still looking exhausted, and scooped me up for a less-than-kid-friendly kiss. Collin just groaned as he reached around us for his plate, and went to sit down without another word.

"So what's on the agenda for today, baby?" I asked my man, once they stopped shoveling in the food like they were in an eating competition.

He shot a look at Collin that was hard for me to understand until he spoke, "Well, the guys are coming over to help me frame up the addition. I think Rachel's bringing food over to help with lunch, but I don't know if the other girls will be here or not." Of course not. Wouldn't want to be near the scary baby wolf, would they?

Collin looked scared, but managed to swallow his food and ask Paul if he needed to help. "Nope, you and Brady are with Bella today. Your parents sent over your school books, and Bella is gonna help you get started on your work for next semester. You don't want to get behind do you?"

I never thought I'd see the day a 13-year-old boy would rather stay inside and do homework, instead of helping his pack, but these weren't normal circumstances. Brady's dad worked for my dad, so I was sure he was coming over to help with the addition as well. It would be helpful to Sam and Dad to have another guy at work in on the secret; it was one less person that the wolves had to be careful around when it came to their supernatural strength.

Collin and Paul cleaned up the breakfast dishes while I got my shower, and I could already hear the boys out back when I came out. Choosing to ignore them, I turned my attention to the relatively happy boys sitting at my table, joking around and looking glad to see each other.

Brady was only a month older than Collin, and apparently the two had been inseparable for most of their lives. Their phasing on the same day was just another step they took together, and one that almost cost them their lives. Brady was more outgoing and had always protected Collin, who was the smaller one up until recently. When they phased and saw the vampires, Brady rushed in to fight while Collin stayed back, and Brady ended up with a concussion to show for his first real fight.

Once he healed, Brady was literally chewed out by Sam, until Collin stepped in to defend his friend. That probably didn't help their case any, but it showed that they were fiercely loyal, if the pack would only choose to recognize that. Brady seemed to be adjusting better overall, but then his home life hadn't been disrupted the way Collin's had.

I spent the morning helping the boys with their schoolwork, and was pleased to see that they were both good students. It wouldn't be hard for them to stay caught up until they were approved to go back to school full time, whenever that would be.

Rachel came in just before noon, and Sam appeared in my kitchen as a silent, scowling sentinel that had the boys instantly subdued. I sighed and sent them out front with the football, promising to call them in when lunch was ready.

As soon as the front door closed, I turned on Sammy with a snarl that would make Paul proud. "Look, _brother_, this shit has got to stop. Those little boys are just as much a part of your pack as Paul and Jacob are, and you have done nothing to help them adjust or fit in. All you have done is make them feel inferior and excluded, even after Collin lost his own family for all this.

"You set the example here. You need to show the pack that there is no reason they can't embrace these boys and make them feel like they belong. They are thirteen years old! You're huge fucking werewolves! Why the hell is everyone so scared of them? Do they have control issues? Maybe. Or maybe no one has taken the time to work with them on how to adjust to this strange new body they were suddenly thrust into. Maybe everyone they knew and loved is hiding from them, making them doubt themselves, and their own abilities. Maybe they just need a fucking hug every now and then!"

Paul was suddenly behind me, wrapping me in his arms and kissing the mark on my neck. What had Sam still speechless was the fact that Collin had taken up his position slightly in front of me, holding my hand. "Everything ok here, Mama B?" he asked softly, never taking his eyes off Sam.

I forced myself to calm down and reached out to pull him closer. Paul clapped a hand on his shoulder in silent support as our little family faced down the alpha. Sam's eyes that had initially widened in shock, were now glaring at me and my wolves. He opened his mouth to speak, but Rachel grasped his arm and cut him off.

"Sammy, they're right. I know you're worried about their control around the imprints, but you can see that Bella has been just fine. I know Paul would never put her at risk if he didn't trust Collin, but clearly he does," Rachel surprised me with her support. She gave me an apologetic smile as she continued, "I think you need to think about having a pack meeting, with all the wolves and imprints. We need to have a united front against whatever is coming at us. We can't afford to have any weak links."

Sam's shoulders slumped in defeat as he ran a hand over his face. I could see just how tired he was; I knew they had been doubling up on patrols, not wanting to risk anyone getting caught alone, and the pack was really starting to drag. It didn't help that he wouldn't put the new wolves out yet, and Collin was only running with Paul when someone else could "watch" me. Brady just phased in whenever he felt like it, without an assigned mentor he was basically training himself.

"Ok, we'll meet tonight when we stop working. This is all just a lot to deal with, but if you say the pups can control themselves, then I'll take your word for it," Sammy stood up straighter and finally looked Collin in the eyes, and I was so proud of my boy when he didn't back down. "Collin, we'll decide a training plan for you and Brady, and get you worked into the patrol schedule. But your first priority will remain here with my sister, ok?"

Collin nodded, sagging back against me a bit as I squeezed his hand. I still wasn't sure why Paul was ok with our constant touching, but he said his wolf saw Collin as both his brother and his son, a responsibility and someone he can trust. Billy thinks we had something similar to an imprint, but more like surrogate parents. Whatever it was, it worked for us.

Lunch was still a little strained, but I did see the other wolves making an effort to include the boys. Paul put them to work after lunch, and by the time it was dark the addition was framed and plywood covered the outer walls and roof. Sam had run the wiring and framed the doors and windows, so we were much closer to having the extra bedrooms we needed.

The pack meeting was tense, but Leah and Rachel at least made an effort to reach out to the boys. Collin and Brady still stuck closer to me, and I was afraid it may have been too little, too late for the other girls.

Sam took the boys out for their first training session when the rest of us went back to school after the holiday break. I hugged my little gray wolf as tight as I could before dragging myself to the truck for school. Paul and Jake wore the same guarded, watchful expressions they had kept since the attack just before Christmas. They hadn't found any new trails and were actually grateful that the old trails had washed away with the weather so anyone who came looking for the dead vampires would have a hard time tracking them to La Push.

We still had no idea what they were doing here to begin with, but from the descriptions the boys gave, they weren't just ordinary vampires. I ran the name that Paul heard- Volturi- through Google and the only thing I found was a link to the Volturi family castle in Volterra, Italy. It seemed a little far-fetched, but I guess it was possible there were actually vampires living there.

Walking into school, we split up as usual and walked to our first class. Paul kept his hand on my neck, knowing my animosity for our old favorite teacher. I avoided meeting her gaze as we settled into our desks, and only looked up when Paul and Jared both growled quietly.

Mrs. Littlesea was standing a few feet away from my desk, looking at the boys nervously. It took her a few tries but she finally worked up the nerve to speak, "Um, Bella, can I speak with you for a moment before class starts?"

I was feeling particularly bitchy knowing that her son- MY son- was out in the cold rain running around with my grouchy big brother. "I don't have the faintest idea why we would need to discuss anything, Mrs. Littlesea. We obviously don't see eye to eye on things."

Paul rumbled again quietly when she took another step forward, and once again I could see the real fear in her eyes when she looked at the boys. I guess it was just something I couldn't understand, since I saw a wolf before I heard the stories, but some of the council members and families had a hard time coming to terms with the actual physical proof of the legends they had heard all their lives.

I sighed in frustration, "Look, this is why we can't talk. Until you can look at these boys and see the same ones you've always known and not the wolves you're so afraid of, we have nothing in common."

She dropped her head a little before raising her eyes to look at me again, this time with her heartbreak clear on her face. "Just, Bella, can you just tell me that he's doing ok? Is he adjusting to everything?"

My fury rose in an instant. Paul wrapped his hand around my arm to keep me in my chair, "How dare you! How dare you ask after him when you were the one who told me he couldn't come home?! No, he's not ok! He's been abandoned by his family! He should have the support of his parents who have known about the pack long enough to adjust to this, but instead he's stuck with teenagers raising him and sleeping on a worn-out old couch."

The room was beginning to fill, so she leaned closer to me and lowered her voice. "Look, it's not like that. I know it's hard to understand, but we had to do it. We can't let Cammie find out about all this, there is no way she would be able to keep it a secret and the safety of our tribe is at stake. Maybe once she leaves for school he can come home again, but we've also got Cindy at home to think about as well. We have to look out for her safety."

Knowing we weren't going to get anywhere, I just shook my head. "Look, I understand that you think you have your reasons, but all I know is I have a boy who is five years younger than me calling me 'Mama' and following my fiancé around like a lost puppy. We love Collin, and we will continue to look out for him and give him the love and support he desperately needs. You obviously need to concentrate on your daughters' needs."

She looked sad, but turned to walk away, offering me one last word, "Can you tell him we still love him?"

Sighing, I told her the truth, "I can, but I know from experience that it won't mean that much. When it comes to parenting, actions speak louder than words."

The gossip was even worse than last semester, but Angela was home now so she wasn't subjected to the rude stares and comments any longer. Paul and I drew attention because we had pulled the principal's son over to the dark side and were now giving him various drugs and things while he crashed at our house.

"It just irritates the hell out of me that none of these idiots have any idea how close they all came to dying just a few weeks ago," I said at lunch, bringing out a shiver from Paul, who pulled me closer and nuzzled my neck. "I wish the council could do something about all this."

Jake just laughed it off, saying that if they could quit skipping school and looking like they take steroids, we might have a better reputation. Apparently helping little old ladies cross the street wasn't doing enough for the pack's image.

Seth was sitting quietly on my other side, staring off at a table of freshmen not far away. I squeezed his arm in question and he gave me a small smile, "I just miss my friends," he said quietly.

I ruffled his hair, ignoring the snide looks and smart remarks as Cammie Littlesea and her band of hussies walked by the table. Things needed to change around here; I didn't want to think of our boys being left here with the rest of graduated in a few months. Maybe it was time to look into changing how we handled school for the pack.

The answer came to me a few hours later when I was snuggled between Collin and Paul on the couch, helping them both with their schoolwork. "You're a good teacher, Mama B," Collin said as he figured out his equation for algebra, one of my least favorite subjects.

Paul looked at me in contemplation and I knew we were on the same wavelength. "He's right, baby. You're good at helping us all with our homework, maybe we could look at an alternative for school next year."

I nodded absently, already planning to look into what was available in our area. There had to be a homeschool option, or even an online program we could use to get the pack through high school and ready for college. I could take a few classes at a time while I was helping them out, and we could work around their patrol schedules a little easier.

For now I had two wolves to feed, and one to love on. Paul was smirking when he told Collin to keep his headphones up loud as we headed to the bedroom. Our boy just groaned and wrinkled his nose. This parenting stuff is pretty fun after all!


	26. Declare Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 26- Declare Me_**

**Paul POV  
**February went out in a blur of snow and ice that had Bella cuddled up to me and our pup every minute she could. I had to admit that I was crazy about that boy, even if the rest of the pack teased me about it to no end. They just didn't get it. I'd never had a little brother, and while Jacob and Seth looked up to me to an extent, it wasn't the same level of responsibility that I had with Collin.

I kind of agreed with Billy that we had almost a parent-child imprint with the young wolf. My wolf recognized him as family, and trusted Bella with him and him with Bella. It made it easier for me to take night patrols when I knew my mate wasn't at home without a defender. That's where I was now, running in the dark, looking for trails even though we hadn't smelled even the smallest hint of leech since the attack in December. I know Sam doesn't want us to get too comfortable but-

My attention immediately shot to a tree behind me when a loud whistle sounded from about 100 feet up. What the hell? As soon as I saw the flash of a very white smile I let out a howl to call the pack to me. "Hey, man! You calling the others to come? That's good. I need to talk to you if you can spare the time," the bloodsucker was actually trying to have a conversation with me? At first I thought he was like the others from before, with the way he was dressed all in black, but as he took a few graceful leaps down to get closer to the ground, I noticed he was wearing a black trench coat and army boots, not the fuzzy cape things like the others.

I shook my head as everyone piled into the pack mind at once, but I never took my eyes off the tall skinny guy in the tree who was still grinning like crazy. Maybe he was crazy. _Paul, don't attack until we get closer! _Sam commanded so helpfully.

_Uh, yeah, I'll just sit here instead of climbing the tree to get to the bloodsucker, ok boss?_ The rest of the pack found my answer a little more humorous than Sam did, but come on, what did he think I was doing?

"So, will there be someone coming who can talk to me? I don't read minds like the little Cullen did, so it might help if one of you can be human for a little while at least," Smiley vamp was still chatting casually, now sitting on a branch about 50 feet up, still well out of reach of our jumps.

_What is with this guy? _Jake wondered, _How does he know the Cullens? Do you think he's here for revenge?_

I had to roll my eyes at that one. _Well, considering the fact that he could have ambushed me and he didn't, I'm kind of leaning toward 'no.'_

"Yeah, so anyway, I have to tell you that you guys did the vampire world a huge favor just by offing old Eddie alone. Then when you add in Tanya, and the fucking witch twins, and Felix and Demetri! Damn, I said I had to come see these wolves and introduce myself so I don't get on their bad side!" Smiley was chuckling now, and I was really starting wonder if the dude had all his marbles.

Sam chose that moment to come racing up to his tree and barking like a damn rottweiler. Fuck, and this is gonna be my brother-in-law? Bella, the things I put up with for you, girl. "Whoa! Down boy! Easy, I just want to talk a little. I'm not hurting anybody up here in my tree, ok?" Uh oh, Smiley is now frowning, I hope our alpha didn't just fuck everything up with his mighty dog act.

_Paul, stop! I have to phase and I can't be laughing at you when I do it, _Jake and Smiley should get along just fine I guess.

_No, Jake! You can't phase! What if he attacks? _Sam was scrambling, knowing this wasn't the best place to challenge Jacob, but he was genuinely scared of the vamp I had treed.

_You gonna order me, Sam? _I had to laugh with Smiley when Jake-wolf actually raised his fucking eyebrow. He had to have been practicing that shit in a mirror or something. It looked like Leah's bitch glare in wolf form.

Seth and Embry started laughing at that and Sam just prowled around in a circle before backing up to stand by me. He fixed his glare up the tree and ignored the rest of us while Jacob phased and pulled on his shorts.

"Hey! We have a volunteer! Hi, kid. My name is Garrett, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Smiley, or Garrett, did a fancy little half bow as he stood up on his branch.

Jake looked at him like he was crazy, and I was still not convinced that he wasn't, and said, "I'm Jacob Black, son of the Quileute Chief and rightful alpha to this wolf pack. Why are you here?"

"Yeah, so I was telling your friend here, your pack has been of great service to the vampire world recently. I am aware of your treaty with the Cullens, and how Edward must have broken it spectacularly in order to cause his death, but I have to say I'm impressed. You have no idea how annoying it is to be fantasizing over a beautiful woman and have her mind-reading brother rat you out to her enormous mate," Garrett was talking a mile a minute, and the rest of us were looking at each other in shock. Who was this guy?

Jacob finally interrupted him, "Yeah, so um, why did you come out here again?"

"Oh! Yes! Well, see, after Eddie-boy was barbecued, the Cullens moved up to Alaska to visit their 'cousins,' the Denalis. Bunch of vamp sluts and an ex-Volturi guard member. Anyway, one of the girls, Tanya, fancied herself in love with Edward, even though he never gave her the time of day, so to speak. Well, she wanted the Cullens to complain to old Aro, and get your little wolf pack destroyed. But the rest of the family was smart enough to know they didn't need to bring attention to themselves, especially with the seer's new mate, a hell of a tracker I've heard, and Irina's little man-whore that joined them. Their numbers together were too high, and bringing attention to themselves would only get them destroyed.

"So, little miss Tanya decided to take herself out of the equation, and I'm pretty sure she probably made it easy for you to kill her, she was quite suicidal at the time. Unfortunately, the Volturi tracker, Demetri had a bit of a crush on Tanya, so when she disappeared from his radar, he asked for permission to seek justice. After scouting the area, he brought the big guy, Felix, and the witch twins, Jane and Alec, and somehow, someway they all were destroyed right here in this rainy little forest. Your little group of teenage werewolves managed something the entire vampire race has been unable to do in the past millennia, you have the Volturi running scared." Garrett wrapped up his story looking quite pleased with himself, and I realized we had all relaxed while listening to him. He was quite a talker.

Jake shook himself and started to question the vampire, who still hadn't moved from his tree, "So how do you know all this? Do you work for these Volturi guys?"

Garrett looked angry for the first time since I spotted him, and we all took a step back and growled involuntarily. "No! I would never serve those pompous jackasses! I'm a Patriot, through and through. However, I have found it advantageous to keep myself well informed on my travels, and I have noticed that people, well vampires, just naturally like to tell me things."

Sam finally calmed himself enough to phase back as well and he jumped into the conversation, "So, are we going to be attacked again? Are these Volturi coming here?"

With his smile back in place, Garrett shook his head, "Nope. They are in the process of being overthrown. Word around the vamp world is that you have the protection of the Southern Major, and your actions already speak for themselves. No vampire in their right mind would challenge an unknown opponent who managed to take out the Volturi's top guards. No, I would say you won't see any hostile vamps here anytime soon."

Sam and Jake exchanged a look before phasing back into the pack mind. _What do you think about what he said? _Jacob asked the group.

_I don't think we can trust him, _Sam contributed.

_Why would he lie? He knew who all we killed and apparently it's a big deal, just like we thought. I think we should tell him to warn others away from here. I know I could use a break, _I put in my two cents.

Everyone debated back and forth while Garrett paced on his branch and whistled something... was that Yankee Doodle? Weird guy. Finally, Sam agreed to let Jake come to some kind of understanding with the guy, but we wouldn't be easing off patrols for at least another month.

"Ok, so if what you're saying is true, then you can spread the word for us that we won't take lightly anyone coming into our territory. And if they aren't sure what our territory is, just tell them the Pacific northwest is off limits to vampires. Can you do that?" Jacob looked serious as he bargained with the strange vamp.

Garrett was smiling again as he leaned against the trunk and crossed his ankles. "Yep! Will do! Like I said, Jasper is already offering his protection, but he won't come up here personally to do it. But I'll pass the word that you will defend your territory with tooth and claw, how does that sound?"

Jake still looked skeptical as he nodded, and we all watched as the vampire melted into the trees with nothing but his whistling letting us know where he was.

_Ok, everybody, let's do some wide sweeps to check for extra scents. I think he was alone, but we can't be too careful,_ Sam said, taking off in the direction the vamp left.

Everyone else split off and I checked in with Collin, seeing him just inside the treeline with his eyes on Bella, standing on the back porch. _Yeah_,_ I tried to tell Mama B to stay inside, but you know how she is. _The rest of the pack chimed in with laughter and good-natures jabs at my mate's expense. _Anyway, I haven't smelled anything out of the ordinary._

Trusting in my pup to keep my girl safe, I circled out toward the cliffs searching for anything that even hinted of bloodsucker. I kept my eyes trained on the trees as well, since I never even smelled the other guy until I was past him. He was a sneaky bastard, and I hoped he stayed away, even if he wasn't out to hurt us.

I thought about what he said about Jasper's protection, and wondered if he really meant it. I knew the guy was a soldier from the way he held himself and the scars I could see, but he hadn't done what he said when it came to keeping Edward away from my girl, either.

The elder Quil startled all of us when he spoke up, we never realized he was phased in with us. _I think this is different. Your pack has shown itself to be a mighty force, and vampires should take care to keep away from our lands. I will have my son confer with the spirits on this matter._ With that, he phased out, leaving the rest of us to our thoughts.

With dawn approaching, I ran home to my family, and pulled Bella in for a hug. "Happy birthday, baby," she whispered in my ear, as she pressed her body tightly against mine.

"Eww, gross. I do NOT need to see that," Collin said as he stepped around us to go inside. He grabbed a sandwich on the way to his room, where I assumed he would sleep the rest of the day.

Bella just giggled and pulled me into the bathroom for a much-needed shower, then we crashed on the bed for a few hours of sleep. She was up before I was, fixing her hair and dressing for our meeting with the tribal council, and it was easy to see how nervous she was.

"Baby girl, we've been expecting this for over a year now. You know it doesn't change how I feel about you, it's just a formality. We'll still have our wedding whenever you get ready, and _then _you will be Isabella Lahote." Just saying that gave me the chills. My wolf didn't really understand what the big deal was, he had marked our mate and it was clear to him that she was ours.

Nodding her acceptance, she took my hand and we walked out to the truck to head to the tribal center. When I helped her into the cab, I noticed she was wearing a tight black skirt that stopped just below her knees. I was sure I had never seen her in it before, because I would have definitely remembered how nice her ass looked, and the light blue button-down shirt she was wearing with her hair in a loose bun gave her a naughty secretary look that had my jeans feeling tight.

I ran my hand up her thigh, underneath the skirt, and raised my eyebrow, "This new, baby?"

She blushed and batted my hand away, "No, I borrowed it from Leah. I know this isn't supposed to be a huge deal, I just felt like I should try to look old enough to be married to you at least."

I leaned over and gave her a soft kiss before I whispered, "I like it. We can have some fun with that when we get home."

She was still laughing when I climbed behind the wheel, and we snuggled together for the short drive to community center at the edge of the beach. I wondered if we would have our real wedding here, maybe on the beach, with our reception inside afterwards. That was the most popular choice for tribal weddings, but a lot of the younger people had moved their wedding into town in recent years.

Bella and I walked into the meeting, a bit surprised to find only the tribal elders up on the podium. We found our seats in front of the pack, with Bella's parents off to the side in support.

"I welcome you all to this special meeting of the tribal elders," Billy spoke up in introduction. "Due to the nature of this business, we felt that a closed session would be in everyone's best interest. Today we seek to verify the marking of Isabella Uley, daughter of council member Joshua Uley, by tribal Protector Paul Lahote. Paul, Bella, will you please approach the elders?"

We rose out of our seats and walked to the stage, stepping up to the table in front of Billy, Harry, and Old Quil. They maintained their stoic expressions, but I caught Old Quil shooting Bella a wink out of the corner of my eye.

"Paul, you have stated previously that your wolf marked Isabella at the consummation of your mating, is that correct?" Harry asked. Damn it's hard not to blush when the most revered members of your tribe are asking about your sex life. Suck it up, Lahote. You can do this.

"Yes, sir. The first time I marked her was the first time we were intimate. I have marked her several times since then, including a separate mark on her collarbone," I said, feeling Bella's small hand squeezing mine as she fought her embarrassment.

Old Quil spoke up next, "And what were the circumstances that led to the second mark in a different location?"

Ducking my head for a moment, I mentally braced myself to relive one of the scariest times of my life. I could feel the pack behind me offering unspoken support, and Bella raised her other hand to grasp my arm as she laid her head against my bicep. "My mate had been injured by a vampire, and I needed to reaffirm our bond, and assure my wolf that she was still his. It also seemed to aid in healing her injuries."

Billy looked proud of me as I gave them the answers they needed, and I knew there was only one part left to do. I tamped down on my wolf as I waited for the request. Billy turned to my mate and asked, "Bella, will you show the elders your marks so that we may verify them?"

Glancing at me for permission, Bella stepped forward slightly and pulled her top over to the side, clearly showing the healed bite mark on her collarbone, just above her heart. She then turned and raised her hair up, pulling the collar of her shirt down enough to expose the other mark on the back of her neck. My wolf was preening inside at the witness of his claim, and I was twitching to give her one more visual reminder.

Satisfied with what they saw, Billy nodded in my direction. "The tribal elders agree with and approve of your claim. In the eyes of the tribe, you are no longer two people, but one. You will walk together all of your days, and pass to the spirit world together at the end of your life. Paul, do you have the symbol of your union?"

Bella looked at me in confusion. I had purposely kept this part a secret from her, and I hoped she would be pleased with my work. I pulled the bracelet from my pocket, the intricately braided ropes of leather forming a patterned band that represented our tribe, the pack, and our family lines. Pulling her wrist to me, I tied the bracelet on her arm and said the traditional words, "I am yours, and you are mine. I give you my life, my love, my honor, and my home."

Leaning closer, I smiled and whispered in her ear, "And I love you so fuckin much it hurts."

She had tears in her eyes as she looked between me and the bracelet, finally leaning up to kiss me softly, "I love you too, Paul. With all my heart."

The pack let out howls and whistles until Billy clapped his hands for attention, "On behalf of the Quileute people, we declare these two married. This meeting is now over."

We shook hands with elders, and they all kissed Bella's cheek, knowing I couldn't growl at the leaders of our tribe. My wolf did have that much respect at least. The pack and our family surrounded us for hugs and congratulations. Bella was smiling in relief that the meeting we had waited so long for was finally passed.

After a huge dinner at her parents' house, we returned home alone for once, as Collin was staying over with Brady for the night. Bella was fingering the bracelet on her arm as we drove home and I finally worked up the nerve to ask her, "Do you like it?"

Her answering smile was huge and honest, filling me with relief. "I love it, Paul! Did you really make it yourself? It must have taken ages!"

I nodded and asked her softly, "Do you know what it means?"

It was her turn to nod and she laid her head against my shoulder, "I do, Paul. Miss Lucy has shown me hers; she has worn it all these years. She said it binds us together and has been used for as long as the Quileutes have been wolves, maybe longer. I will treasure this always, Paul. Thank you."

With one last kiss, I carried my bride outside where I stripped down and handed her my clothes in a canvas bag I had waiting. She was staring at me in appreciation when I cleared my throat to bring her eyes up to mine. "Ok, you ready for a wolf ride?" I asked her, knowing she had no idea what I had planned.

"Uh, I guess so? I thought we were staying in tonight?"

I just smiled at her and shifted to my wolf, waiting for her to hop on. She shook her head and climbed on, holding tight to my fur and rubbing my ears like she knows I like. I carried her through the woods a different way, not wanting her to recognize the path to the cabin I had carried her to many times over the past year.

Quil and Miss Lucy let me borrow their traditional teepee and I had it set up close to their house. We didn't want to go too far in case we had more vampires show up, but we were far enough from most of the pack to have relative privacy.

"Oh, Paul," she breathed out in surprise when she slid to the ground in front of the deerskin structure. I lined the inside with traditional Quileute woven mats and soft wool rugs. We had a basket of food for later, but my mate was the first thing on the menu tonight.

I didn't bother dressing, just scooped her into my arms and placed her gently on the soft pile of bedding. Pulling the door flap down, it felt like we were transported to another time, a time we shared with wolves and imprints from the past.

I could feel my wolf at the surface more than usual; he was pleased with the public declarations today. Surrounded by nature, I leaned down and captured her lips with mine, before I moved slowly down her body to the promised land. I worshipped her thoroughly with my tongue until she pulled up on my hair begging me to take her.

I didn't have to say a word, she instantly knew what we needed. She rolled over onto her hands and knees, calling to the wolf with her body language and irresistible scent. I curled over her back, plunging into her with one long stroke, as we both moaned in relief.

The wolf was in charge tonight, but he was more gentle than I expected him to be. Pulling Bella up against my chest, I kissed her deeply as my hands roamed her body. As we moved together, she reached up and pulled her hair aside, baring my mark as she dropped her head submissively. With a loud growl, I pumped into her twice more and bit as I released deep into her body. She clenched tightly around me with a scream of her own, and we collapsed in a heap on the soft rugs.

"I love you, Paul, all of you. I'm really glad you found me and bit me, I don't want to imagine what my life would have been like without you and my family," she whispered against my skin.

"I love you too, babe. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I will never let you go."


	27. Deliver Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Chapter 27- Deliver Me_**

**Bella POV  
**"Paul, I can't go back in there!" I appealed to my mate, hoping against hope he would save me. Sam shot me a look that I deliberately ignored as I held myself against Paul's chest. As he started to answer me, a loud scream startled us and I distinctly heard Angela's less-than-angelic voice cussing out my brother.

Paul sighed, stroking my hair back, "You know she wants you there, baby. You've been to all the classes with her, and you were the one to help Embry when he passed out watching the birth video. She needs you, Bella. Your nephew needs you as well."

Damn him for being all truthful and shit. I looked over at Embry who had his head between his knees as Mom alternated chewing him out and rubbing his back. Dad looked a little shell-shocked, and I wasn't surprised to learn that he had not attended the births of either of my brothers. At least that was one thing we all had in common. Mom wasn't letting him skip out on their grandkids though.

Working up the courage, I stepped back from the steady presence of my mate, and turned to face the door of no return. Another screech from my sister and friend made me pause in my tracks, but Paul's hand on my shoulder got me moving again. "I'll be right here the whole time, baby. You can do this."

Angela's pregnancy had opened my eyes to a whole new world of unimagined horrors. Once the morning sickness passed, she was constantly hungry and horny. We walked in on her jumping my brother more times that I care to remember, and not always in private either. As she began to fill out, she started with the emotional rollercoaster of tears and screaming fits, and apologetic hugs. It was like walking a minefield, you had to constantly be on guard.

The tribal doctor kept a close eye on Angela, as she was the first pack mother of this generation. She progressed normally, apart from the low fever she constantly ran, and the increased sense of smell and hearing. She also surprised herself by breaking a few jars and bottles that she opened with too much force, when her strength made an unexpected appearance.

I stuck by her side through it all, reassuring her when her body swelled, and marveling as my nephew did gymnastics in her ever-expanding stomach. The sharp pang of longing still hit me occasionally, but Collin always seemed to know when I needed a hug of reassurance.

Not long after we went back to school in January, Embry dropped out. He fought with our parents, and with Angela, but nothing would make him go back to school. I finally sat him down and found an online program he could do to complete his diploma, and I agreed to tutor him, while he worked with Dad and Sam to earn money for his little family.

Spring break was a welcome change from the everyday monotony of school and work. Sam finally agreed to cut down on patrols, so our wolves were all very well-rested. We spent the week at the beach, just relaxing and watching the boys play. Angela was cushioned on a lounge chair, huge and miserably uncomfortable two weeks before her due date. We had just set out sandwiches for lunch when her water broke.

The boys smelled it before she even realized what happened, and they surrounded her in a protective circle of wolves, with her and Embry at the center. Rachel managed to push her way through her mate and her brother and, using her basic knowledge of nursing that she had learned at school so far, she ordered the boys to get her to the tribal medical center ASAP. We were all grateful for her clear head at that time, when the rest of us were still struggling to catch up.

Paul drove me to the clinic behind them, rubbing my hand to keep me calm, but the first hour in her delivery room sent me running out the door. She was contracting regularly, and painfully, but she hadn't progressed far in the past few hours. The doctors kept throwing around words like cord compression, fetal heart rate, and all other manner of scary terms. This was not the shit they teach you in birth classes.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed through the door, instantly hearing Angela's now anguished cries. I ran for her side, grabbing her hand in mine, and started wiping the sweat from her forehead where her hair was starting to stick. I looked across at Rachel, silently asking what was going on.

"She's dilated, but the baby isn't dropping. They think he may be tangled in his cord." Rachel took a deep breath and glanced at Angela's teary face before she continued, "they have a few things they can try, but she may end up having a C-section if his heart rate keeps dropping."

I looked at her in fear; we knew that was a possibility, but we had no idea how Embry would react to his mate being cut open. His wolf would go positively nuts.

We were interrupted when the door opened, admitting the doctor, who I remembered from my time here after Edward's attack, and Jared's mother, who was a nurse/midwife for the reservation. "Ok Miss Weber, I have brought in Mrs. Cameron, who I believe you know. She is going to try to manipulate the cord so we can deliver your son vaginally. If she is unable to move him, we will have to move you to surgery. If that happens, it would probably be best for Embry to leave first."

Angela began sobbing again, reaching for Jared's mom in desperation, "Please, you have to help him! I can't let anything happen to my baby."

Mrs. Cameron soothed her, while maintaining her professional air as she scrubbed her hands and slipped on some latex gloves. She moved Angela's feet up into stirrups that lifted from the side of the bed, and began talking her through the procedure. It took a relatively short period of time until both the nurse and doctor heaved a sigh of relief and we heard the baby's heart monitor pick up speed.

"Ok, we slipped the cord off his neck and he turned himself enough to drop down. On the next contraction you need to start pushing," the doctor took his place at her feet and looked up at Angela sternly. "Ready, now..."

Rachel and I took up positions holding Angela's legs back and counting for her through the contractions. It took almost ten minutes when the doctor called out, "Stop!" and moved around squeezing and poking things that I did NOT want to look at. "Ok, his head is out, now you just need the shoulders!"

With one more strong push, my nephew dropped into the doctor's hands and Angela sagged back against the bed with a sigh as her baby was placed on her stomach. Rachel ducked out the door to call Embry in, while the doctor suctioned the baby's nose and mouth and he answered with a loud wail. The wolves in the hallway answered him instantly, causing a round of laughter in the small room.

"Well, he knows he's part of the pack now, I guess," the doctor laughed, just as Embry walked slowly into the room. "Ahh, here's the lucky father. Would you like to cut the cord?"

Embry nodded shyly, following the doctor's instructions on where to cut, then he leaned over to place his giant hand on his son as he kissed his exhausted imprint. I turned my head as he began to whisper to her, and went to hug my mom, who had followed Embry into the room.

Angela was cleaned up, after getting some stitches that looked like they would scare her away from sex for the rest of her life. Seriously, who wants a needle _down there_? Mrs. Cameron took the baby and weighed and measured him, declaring him a respectable 9 pounds even. She handed the relatively tiny blanket-wrapped bundle to my brother and asked what the little guy was going to be called.

The proud parents exchanged a glance and Embry's face softened to a proud smile. "This is Levi Joshua Uley, or LJ for short. As the first pack baby, he needed a strong wolf name," Embry said with a smile. I saw Dad wiping away tears, and I knew he was grateful that Embry had changed his last name at the same time I did. Mom was the last holdout, but I knew he planned to propose again soon, and we all knew she would finally say yes.

After spending the night at the hospital, Embry and Angela went home with my parents, where Sam's old room was now an adorable boy nursery. I spent as much time over there as I could, cuddling my nephew and making sure he knew just how much he was loved. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but I think it was because I had a claim on this precious boy, and Angela wasn't stingy with his affections.

Paul and I worked hard our final months in school, and graduation finally arrived. The whole pack and all the parents turned out to watch us walk across the stage, and it was nice to hear our names connected with something positive for once. I had a huge smile when both Paul and I were announced with the honor graduates, and Dad, Sammy, Embry, and Phil were all on their feet cheering loudly.

Summer brought in more hours working for all of us, and Dad's construction business was really taking off. Paul and Embry began helping with the books, to get a feel for how everything was run, while the whole pack helped out where they could to get his projects done ahead of schedule. Werewolf labor was good for profit.

After discussing things with the pack and the council, it was agreed that the boys could leave school and finish their educations online. By the time Christmas arrived, Embry and Jacob had their diplomas in hand, and Quil had less than a month to go. Collin was halfway through high school just after his 15th birthday, and I could not have been prouder of my boy.

Embry proposed the day after his diploma arrived, and they had a quiet ceremony at the community center with Billy officiating. They continued to live with my parents, choosing to save up enough money to fix up the house that the council would give them when they were ready.

Paul and I began taking college courses both online and in Port Angeles. Billy was thrilled that the pack was not holding us back from pursuing our dreams, and Dad told everyone he met about his college kids. Overall, life was pretty good.

Paul and I decided on a February wedding, on the anniversary of the day we met two years before. The day dawned clear and cold, but the fur wrap I wore over my dress kept me warm on the beach, along with my wolf. Dad and Phil both walked me down the aisle, and I couldn't stop the tears of joy I felt as I finally became Mrs. Paul Lahote.

We spent our wedding night in our own home, before leaving for Seattle for a short three-day honeymoon. We promised to keep our phones on, so Paul could phase at a moment's notice if he was needed, but it had been over a year since our last vampire sighting.

Paul insisted on carrying me across the threshold, and I couldn't stop my giggles at his insistence on tradition. He silenced me with a heated look and even hotter kiss that literally curled my toes. His quiet growl had me instantly ready for him. "Something funny, baby?" he whispered into my neck, nipping at my mark.

Even after all this time, all the times we've been together, he could still melt me into a puddle in an instant. "Oh, Paul," I sighed, as he set me on my feet and began slowly pulling my clothes off, following his progress with his tongue and teeth.

"Yes, Mrs. Lahote?" he asked, giving me a devilish grin. I loved the sound of my new name on his lips, and I arched my body into his touch. He smiled softer as he scooped me up again and laid me on the bed, losing his own clothes quickly as he covered my body with his own.

I was beyond words when his mouth alternated between my mouth, marks, and breast, while his fingers teased my folds and brushed lightly against my clit. A few minutes of this delicious torment finally had me begging for more.

Paul growled again, louder than before, and I could see his control slipping away. "Baby, I don't think I can be gentle. Not this time, anyway. I'm sorry," he ground out through his clenched teeth as he ground his erection against me wildly.

I pulled him down for a kiss and ran my fingers through his hair. "Shh, it's ok. Just give me you, that's all I need. I love you, my _husband_." He groaned and kissed me fiercely, biting down on my lip and plunging his tongue into my mouth at the same time he plunged himself into me.

I managed to keep my eyes open and I watched his face, enjoying the vulnerability he showed me as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. It was still hard for me to believe sometimes that this strong, stunningly gorgeous man was all mine.

His pace started out frantic, but he suddenly slowed and looked down at me with his eyes full of love. He ran his hands over me gently and leaned over to softly kiss my lips. "Baby, I love you so much. You made me very happy today. Me, the man, that is. I love that you're wearing my name as well as my mark."

I sighed happily as I returned his kiss, losing myself in the ecstasy of his touch. We moved together slowly, sensually, in perfect harmony. Time lost all meaning as we slowly burned to climax together, celebrating our union in every way.

Once we got to Seattle, we spent most of our time in our hotel room, and were teased mercilessly by the pack when we returned home. We did eat a nice dinner out, and did a little sight-seeing when the rain held off one afternoon. It was enough to have a small break from our everyday life of pack and family.

Life settled into an easy routine of school, patrols, and playing with my beautiful little nephew. His first birthday was approaching, and I was working hard on his cake while the other imprints chatted in my kitchen.

LJ deserved only the best, so I made a tiered cake with chocolate on the bottom, yellow cake in the middle, and red velvet on top for Embry. I covered it in pale blue cream cheese frosting and added a border of chocolate wolves around his name on top.

Rachel cleared her throat to get our attention, and I put down the icing bag at the serious look on her face. She glanced at all of us before turning her attention to me and Angela. "So, I have some news..." She made a show of pulling her hand from her pocket and slipping on a ring, "Sammy proposed!"

We converged on her in a pile of squeals and laughter, and several comments of 'finally!' I think Sam was afraid he would have Dad's luck with proposals, when we all knew Rachel was head over heels in love with the boy.

My parents had been engaged since the summer, but made no plans for a wedding yet, and I wondered if Sam and Rachel's engagement would move them along or slow them down even more. I didn't really care, I knew they would be together, and that was all that really mattered.

LJ's party was a huge success, and Angela was shocked to see her mother among the guests. Mrs. Weber walked up to her quietly, handed her a gift, and kissed her grandson quickly before she turned around and left. It was no surprise to anyone when she opened a small blue Bible with LJ's name engraved on the front.

The next few years passed in a blur of school and work. Our pack family grew when Quil imprinted on a cute girl in Port Angeles named Claire. We all freaked out a little when we learned she was Emily's cousin, but other than her last name they had nothing in common.

Jared and Kim, and Sam and Rachel, each had their wedding ceremonies and began their lives together. Sam and Rachel got pregnant their last semester of college, and I couldn't have been happier for them. At the same time, that old ache began to throb deep in my heart and I knew I would be hurrying to finish my education so Paul and I could start a family of our own.

Just before my 22nd birthday, I received a job offer at the elementary school in Forks. I would have preferred to work on the reservation, but they didn't have any job openings at the time, so I accepted the first grade position in town.

Paul worked hard with my dad, and with his business degree he began to expand the company even further through the area. Life was good, but there was still one thing missing. I really wanted a baby of my own.

* * *

_**AN: Ok, this is seriously close to the end, guys! Just the epilogue left! EEK!**_


	28. Complete Me

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. SM owns the characters, I'm just having fun with them._

**_Epilogue- Complete Me_**

**Paul POV  
**Bella called out as she came through door, as if I didn't hear her turn off the highway onto the rez a few minutes ago, "Paul? I'm home!"

I snuck around behind her and swooped her up in my arms, pressing my lips to her neck in greeting. "I know, baby. I missed you."

At 26, my mate was just as gorgeous as she had been at 17. She had aged slightly, not in terms of wrinkles, but in maturity. We finally looked like we were the same age, instead of me being older.

She was still the center of my world, and I missed her every minute we spent apart, even if she told me that was too cheesy to say. Secretly, she loved my devotion, though I knew she was still longing for more.

She went off birth control her last semester of college, and we really thought she would be pregnant before she graduated. She accepted the job in Forks as a last resort, hoping she wouldn't be able to complete the school year due to maternity leave. More than four years of tests, fights, and a lot of guilt, it was still just the two of us.

Collin filled the void for her while he was at home, but when he got accepted at the University of Washington at just 17 years old, she let him go with a kiss and her blessing. The elders had relaxed the rules on staying close to rez since we still had not seen a single vampire since that crazy guy all those years ago.

Jacob took over the pack when Sam stopped phasing with Rachel's first pregnancy, and Jared stopped shortly after. The rest of us still phased at least twice a week for patrols, with the younger wolves phasing more often, but our pack family wasn't as tight knit as it used to be. Bella slowly began to pull away as more and more babies were added to the group, and I continued to fail to get her pregnant.

We had a bad week where we learned just how hard it is to resist an imprint bond, when she went to stay with Charlie and ordered me not to come near her. Jacob finally went and dragged her home and chewed us both out for being idiots.

She thought she was being punished somehow, especially when the doctor could find no reason for her continued infertility. We kept trying, but no longer talked about it; it was a taboo subject.

Kissing down her neck, I realized she was just as distant as I was so I turned her around to face me. Pulling her face up to mine, I studied her expression, feeling worried about my mate. "Baby, you look tired. Are you ok?"

She was distracted when she finally glanced up at me, and just shook her head a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just haven't felt like myself all day."

My nose was buried in her neck again, I couldn't pull myself away from her intoxicating scent. She smelled like herself, and me, but just _more_ somehow. It was driving my wolf crazy since I hadn't phased yet this week.

The scent of leech caught my attention and pulled me out of my haze when she pulled the mail from her bag and set it on the table. I looked carefully through the envelopes, stopping on one with a postmark from Texas that was covered in a familiar scent.

As I carefully opened the letter, Bella covered her nose. "Ugh, what is that awful smell? It's giving me a headache!"

I stared at her in confusion, forgetting what I was holding as I watched my mate recoil from the vampire's scent. Her adorable little nose was wrinkled and she took two steps back, fanning her face. All of a sudden, the pieces clicked into place.

"Bella? You can smell this?" I double checked, holding the letter closer to her.

"Eww! Don't do that, Paul! That smells terrible! What is that?" She was pushing my arm away, but I just dropped the letter and dropped to my knees, pressing my nose to her stomach. My intuition paid off when I caught a new scent coming from my mate. "Paul, what are you doing?"

I stood up quickly and stared into those wide brown eyes that I knew better than my own. "Bella? When was the last time you had a period?"

She was still confused, but she began to look hurt as well, "I don't know, Paul. Why does it matter anyway?" She turned her chin in defiance, and I gently pushed her face back to mine.

"Baby, you just picked up on the scent of a vampire, and you smell different to me as well. Your smell is stronger, and I bet if I phased right now my wolf could tell us what is going on. Do you want me to do it, or do you want to go pee on that test you've been saving in the bathroom?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and she didn't move for a solid minute. Finally, her knees shook a little and I lowered her carefully to the floor as her eyes filled up with tears. "Are you- I mean, are you saying? Are you sure?"

I couldn't resist kissing her again. "I'm pretty damn sure, but I think you won't believe it until you see for yourself. Go on, take the test. I'll be right here with you."

Leaving her in the bathroom, I turned to pick up the offensive letter that was on the floor. I would never get that scent out now. Unfolding the simple paper, I began to read.

_Dear Paul and Bella,  
I hope this letter finds you and your family in good health and vampire-free. I decided to write you instead of coming to visit, as I wasn't sure how my presence would be received.  
I know you spoke to Garrett a few years ago, and I am grateful for his attention at that time. I also owe you my gratitude for your unwitting help in the overturning of the Volturi. Without you and your pack, we would probably all be lost.  
I have found myself forced into a leadership role in the vampire world once again, one I did not seek out, but one I could not turn down. My brother and I, along with our mates, are overseeing the southern half of North America, along with your territory in the Pacific northwest. I have granted your tribe unconditional immunity and declared your land prohibited to vampires for the rest of time.  
If you ever need assistance, I have included contact information for myself, as well as the Cullen/Denali clan who cover the northern parts of North America. Please don't hesitate to call us if you find yourself unable to handle whatever you face.  
__I'm sure you're wondering why I bothered to speak for you at all, but I guess I am simply a romantic at heart. I have yet to feel a love as deep and true as yours, and I have met thousands of humans and vampires alike. You are truly the missing halves of each other's soul.  
I wish you many years of happiness and love.  
Sincerely,  
The Southern Major,  
Jasper Whitlock_

"Paul? I can't look. Will you do it for me?" Bella's voice in the bathroom door brought me out of my stupor, and I placed the letter back into its envelope to show our Alpha later tonight.

Wrapping my mate in my arms, I walked her back into the small bathroom. Looking at her eyes in the mirror I whispered, "I love you, princess. I always have, and I always will. No matter what."

At the exact same moment, we looked down at the counter. A plain white stick, two pink lines- we're having a baby.

* * *

"Paul! This is the worst anniversary EVER! My feet are swollen, I'm as big as a house, and your son keeps one fist on my bladder and his feet in my ribs. Do something!"

God, she scares me when she gets like this. I mean, I sort of knew what to expect, after watching everyone else go through pregnancy with their imprints, but I think Bella had been taking notes as well.

Thankfully, she didn't suffer too much from morning sickness, but I did have to make multiple trips to the store every day to satisfy her off-the-wall cravings. One night she served salmon with ice cream on top of it, and promptly burst into tears when I didn't want to eat it.

Next came the months when she was horny as hell. Now, my girl and I have never had an issue with our sex life, but Bella filled with pregnancy hormones made it hard for even my werewolf stamina to keep up! I actually had to break down and buy her a damn vibrator- and let me tell you, the pack was never gonna let me live that one down.

Of course, there were plenty of happy times, and I was thrilled to watch my wife blossom with our child, my child, the child we had waited so long for. She was due in just over a week, but tonight I was taking her out for our anniversary. It had been ten years since the first day I laid eyes on her (and, uh, marked her as well), and eight years since we were married.

She was still in our bedroom trying to fix her hair, and I heard muttered curses every few minutes, so I was keeping my distance. I jumped up and ran though, when I heard something slam down and Bella yelled out, "Oh, shit! PAUL!"

I ran into the bathroom to find my beautiful imprint standing in a pool of water. She was wearing one of my shirts, even though her belly strained the already worn fabric, and her hair was half-curled with pins holding some pieces up.

I couldn't move at first until she started to step toward me, then I raced over and scooped her up so she wouldn't slip. Her soft hand pressed against my cheek and I looked down to see her watching me curiously, "Uh, Paul? I'm pretty sure my water just broke. We kind of need to go to the hospital..."

Right! Setting Bella on the bed, I ran around gathering her bag, the body pillow she likes to sleep with, the stuffed silver wolf we found for our son, and my cell phone so I could start calling everyone. With the truck loaded, I started down my list as I drove toward the tribal clinic. Tiffany was the first to answer, and she asked me if she could speak to Bella. That's when I realized I forgot something.

She was standing on the front porch with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently as I pulled back into the driveway. She waved off my apologies as I carried her to the car, and then proceeded to tell everyone the story as they arrived to welcome our child.

Twelve hours of yelling, cursing, and a lot of painful pushing, and our son, Charles, was born. Charlie was thrilled that we named our son after him. He and Joy were married a few years ago, but felt they were too old to have children of their own. He was the closest thing I had to a father, other than Josh, and I wanted to do something to honor his place in my life. I sincerely hoped Quil's helpful suggestion of a nickname wouldn't stick. He wanted to call my son "Li'l C."

The pack all filed in to meet the newest pup, and I sat behind Bella on the bed as she proudly showed off our precious boy. He sat there quietly, looking at his cousins and friends, until fucking Jacob Black marched his little family into the room.

His older boys, William and Harry (names that we seriously teased our royal couple about for years) had no interest in the baby. After all, there was no shortage of babies around the pack these days. However, when Jake carried his sweet 2-year-old Sarah over, she and Charlie stared at each other for a long minute, before he gave her his very first smile.

Leah and Bella were cooing over him, but Sarah patted her father on the arm and pointed down at my son. "That's _my_ baby, Daddy. I love him."

Aw, hell. Here we go again...

* * *

_**AN: *Crying a little* Yes, this is it! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this crazy journey into Bella and Paul's life. I love all your reviews, and I loved surprising you when I could. **_

_**I'm currently working on two wolf stories- a rather fluffy Bella/Quil, and I will slowly work a little on expanding my Sam/Bella one-shot, Into the Woods. Stay tuned! As long as you're reading, I'll keep writing! -Cay**_


End file.
